Ripped Away
by A.D. Fields
Summary: Andrew was a normal person living a normal life, until one day, things weren't normal anymore. Showing up in the palace of the Viceroy was one thing, but having to fight for some Empire he'd never heard of to protect his cover was totally another. This is one messed up place known as Area 11.
1. Not in Kansas anymore

**A/N: **So here I am, back again, and nearly done my basic training. I have a little less than three weeks left, and trust me, I've been working on "Into the Fray" whenever I have the time on the weekend. The next chapter is coming rather slowly though.

Anyways, I've been sitting on this story for awhile and I just decided to post it. It's not a very serious project, and it's going to be mostly in first person which I've never done before, but some aspects are taken from my life. Not too many though.

So this is kinda like a Code Geass crossover with myself...or how I would want to be in the Code Geass universe.

I only have the first two chapters fully written, with a third in progress.

Don't expect a lot out of this story, but enjoy I guess.

* * *

Another day had passed, normal as ever, with the same schedule that he'd been accustomed to. Wake up, shower, school, band, work, come home. The daily routine was only broken on weekends, when it was wake up, shower, work, then come home.

Yes, the life of a high school student could be boring when one lived alone, but that was how he lived.

He, was Andrew Dixon, a student at one of the many high schools in Toronto, Ontario. His parents had allowed him to move out at the age of seventeen due to a dispute, and he'd been living on his own ever since. He's eighteen by the way, entered school a little later due to his birthday.

Now, in his final year of high school, decisions were weighing heavily. The biggest was what career path to take. Should he go to university or collage? Military service? It was unknown.

However, Andrew was an avid military enthusiast. He built models of armor and naval vessels, used to be a sea cadet, and took several history courses that were offered, so a career in the military was the most likely option.

Dragging himself home and flopping onto the couch after a long day at school, and another shift at the restaurant he worked at, a sigh was heard.

"Another day down, just five months to go" he muttered, getting up off the couch and going to the kitchen to make dinner.

After dinner, he sat, watching the six o'clock news, like he usually did every night.

"I'm just glad it's Friday and I don't have school tomorrow" he said, getting up and going to his room.

His apartment was modest, with all the necessities and nothing super extravagant, but it was well worth it.

The neighbors were nice enough to share their Wi-Fi password, so long as he paid a monthly fee of fifteen dollars to them.

Changing into his pajamas, he grabbed a book about German tanks, and laid down on his bed to read.

Soon enough with the book forgotten, the lights turned off, the door locked, and silence in the neighborhood, Andrew Dixon fell fast asleep.

* * *

**First Person**

The first thing I expected to see when I opened my eyes, and what I saw every morning, was the beige color that coated my bedroom walls.

I did not expect to be standing fully dressed in a boardroom with a large table.

Seated at said table were obviously very important people, all garnered in either military dress, that didn't look like any uniform I'd ever seen, or business suits.

The discussion they were having seemed pretty in-depth, with talk about terrorists and attack plans and some guy named Zero.

_"Huh. Must be nothing if it's Zero"_ I thought, letting out a small chuckle.

Dead silence reigned in the large room after that, as all heads slowly turned and looked at me.

Confusion filtered through their eyes, as some gawked open mouthed at me, as if I was some sort of freak or something.

"Uhhh...hi?" was all I managed to say in the moment.

As quick as lightning, the trance was broken, and two men dressed in uniforms sprang up from the table.

One, a very tall man with black hair, blue eyes and glasses, adorned in one of the weird uniforms grabbed my left arm, as a man, or a gorilla, with a large scar running through the center of his face, brown hair, broad shoulders, and black eyes grabbed my right.

I stood rigid with terror, all of this foreign and new, hoping to god that they wouldn't kill me.

"Princess, we've got an intruder" the gorilla with the scar said.

"Thank you General, I can see that" a voice drawled out.

_"A woman! Great, I'm terrible with women in general, if my relationship track record has anything to say about it"_ I thought, starting to shake a little bit with fear.

A large, ornate chair was pushed out from the center of the table, it was the chair that I was directly in line with, but ten feet behind.

The person, I had guessed correctly, it was a woman. As tall as me, maybe a little shorter, but by maybe an eighth of an inch, walked around.

Dark pink...well...we'll go with purple for the sake of easiness, purple hair and indigo eyes, dressed in a slightly more ornate, but still very military uniform, but with some funky big cape.

She scrutinized me, under harsh eyes, and the stone cold gazes of everyone seated around the table, before saying "Take him to interrogation. I'll be right there."

I nearly missed it, but there seemed to be a wicked gleam in her eyes, like she enjoyed interrogating people. I had known from the books I had read, that the German secret police in the Second World War, the Gestapo, employed barbaric methods to extract information, I just hoped that wasn't the case.

Once again, the gorilla man nodded and grabbed me by my shirt collar, marching me towards the doors.

* * *

**Third Person**

Andrew was marched through hall after hall, until reaching a set of stone stairs that looked very out of place for the gigantic...palace...that's what it was, a palace.

A large metal door was opened, and he was ushered in, sat in a chair, and one of his hands handcuffed to the armrest. A large metal table, with another chair, sat in front of him.

The door shut with a massive clang, and the key turned in the lock, sealing his fate.

**First Person**

I was scared. I was genuinely terrified. Alone in a strange place, nobody I knew anywhere, and then locked up like a criminal for something I had no knowledge of anything. My back was to the heavy door, and I didn't know what would happen. I attempted to remember what happened before.

I tried to remember, but the only thing I could remember was home.

_"Home"_ I thought, as my body started to tremble, as realization of everything that was happening set in.

All I remembered was going to sleep the night before and then waking up in the middle of whatever that was.

Footsteps and voices from the corridor alerted me to people coming. A door was closed outside, and I looked to the left, where there was a mirror.

_"No doubt a two way"_ I thought, remembering all the episodes of NCIS and Criminal Minds I had seen, when they were bringing someone in for questioning.

Again, the door behind me opened, and a pair of footsteps entered the room, closing the door and locking it.

One set, heavier, probably male, went to the right, around my chair, and into the far corner.

It was the man with glasses from before, the one who I nicknamed in my mind as 'Pretty boy.'

The other set, distinctly lighter, walked around to the left of me, around the table and sat in the chair on the other side.

It was the woman from before. The one with purple hair who seemed very annoyed that I had barged into her meeting. I didn't ask to be put there, hell, I was supposed to be at work at...well...I couldn't see my watch, so I didn't know the time.

"Now, we're just going to have a nice little chat" she said, folding her gloved hands on the table.

Of course, she took notice of my slumped posture, and trembling limbs, so she attempted to 'comfort' me.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of. We're just going to talk."

Somehow, that terrified me further, as the wicked gleam in her eyes came back, and her lips turned upwards in a small smile.

"Can you tell me your name?"

Once again, I was at a loss, until my brain kicked in and I stammered out the words.

"A-Andre-w Di-Dixon."

Pretty boy frowned at this, but the woman looked relieved. I had nothing to hide, so I might as well cooperate with my captors fully.

"Well Mister Dixon..or...can I call you Andrew?"

I nodded at this.

"Well Andrew, what is your purpose for being in the Viceroy's Palace?"

My brain started to churn, as if looking through files for the word 'Viceroy' and coming up empty.

"Excuse me, but what is a Viceroy?" I asked.

The first thing I felt was a sharp stinging on my cheek, and Pretty boy standing over me, his features twisted into a snarl.

"Don't play stupid boy!" he shouted, bringing his hand back for another smack, before a sharp snap of fingers brought him back into the world.

His face returned to a scowl as he went back to the corner, leaned on the wall, and crossed his arms.

"Do you not know what a Viceroy is?" she asked, drawing my attention to the previous conversation.

I shook my head no, so she elaborated for me.

"A Viceroy is a ruler exercising authority in a colony on behalf of a sovereign."

"Oh" I said "So like a Premier? But...without the colony and sovereign thing."

Both of them looked at me like I had two heads, and Pretty boy said "A what?"

I tried to act casual, and not seem like I was terrified or in pain from the slap I had just gotten, and elaborated.

"You know, a Premier. Works under the Prime Minister who heads Canada? I've voted for one once already."

"Canada?" she asked.

"Yeah Canada" I replied, turning to the mirror, I asked "Uhh..can we get a world map in here?"

A nod from purple hair, and two minutes later, gorilla man came back inside and plunked a map on the table.

I shifted my chair closer, and was startled at what I saw.

"Now" she said, coming around the table to my side "Where is this Canada you speak of?"

The map was nearly impossible to read. The borders were in all the wrong places, and they had these things that said Area and then a number over most places.

There was a big two right in the middle of Canada.

"Well...Canada is above America. The border is roughly...here" I said, drawing an imaginary line across North America.

"So..Area 2 is Canada?" Pretty boy asked, coming closer.

"Area? What's with this Area thing?" I asked.

Again, both of them looked at me like I was nuts.

"An Area is what a country is renamed after the Empire of Britannia invades and conquers, or if they willingly submit, like Area 2 did" she said.

"The Empire of what now?" I asked, a sinking feeling growing in my gut. I didn't like where this was going.

"Britannia" she said with a frown. "Where are you from?"

I looked on the map, and breathed a sigh of relief as I pointed to Toronto.

"Toronto, Ontario. In Area 2. Good to know" she said, nodding.

Purple hair returned to her side of the table and sat back down.

"Now, what are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I don't know" I said "I don't even know where here is."

"Area 11" Pretty boy muttered from his corner.

Looking on the map, I saw a big 11 over what I knew as Japan.

"How did I get to Japan?" I asked myself.

"That's what we're trying to figure out" Purple hair replied.

As I was thinking of what to say, the door swung open again, and gorilla man walked inside with a laptop in hand.

_"Just put a revolving door in. There's enough through traffic here to warrant one"_ I thought, as the man said,

"Princess, look at the security footage."

_"Woah woah"_ I thought _"Princess? Just what kind of world is this?"_

A "Hmmm" brought me out of my monologue, as the laptop was flipped my way and the play button was pressed.

It was silent, and then some sort of blue vortex opened up, and then poof! I was standing in that room with my eyes closed. Then I opened my eyes, and...well...I could figure out the rest.

"Anything you'd like to say about this?" gorilla man asked.

"Sir...I have no idea what's going on" I managed to squeak out. "I went to sleep in my apartment like I always do, and then I woke up here."

"He seems to be telling the truth" the woman said after a minute "But just to be safe, get the truth serum out."

"Yeah!" I said, before paling "Wait! WHAT!? Truth serum?!"

I started to struggle against the cuffs that were binding my right wrist to the chair, as two hands clamped down onto my shoulders.

The woman grabbed my left arm to stop that from flailing about, as Pretty boy pulled a silver case from under a different table.

Taking out a syringe and filling it with a green liquid, the flicked it to get all the air out. With a malicious grin, he grabbed my right arm to still all movement.

Once again, the purple haired woman...no, the princess, said, attempting to calm me down "Don't worry, this will only hurt a bit."

I felt the needle plunge into my arm, and the liquid spread out from the center of contact.

The last thing I remembered before passing out was he soft that table looked.

**Third Person**

Andrew didn't pass out totally, he just lost conscious control of his mind.

His eyes were open, but as wide as dinner plates due to the serum.

Again, they drilled him with the same questions as before, and again, the answers were the same.

"Well...what do we do with him now?" Pretty boy asked.

"We could just kill him and get rid of it" the gorilla stated.

"No, that wouldn't be right" the princess said. "Think about it if you were in his position. Nobody around and you're in a strange place. No family, no friends, you've got nobody. Would you want to be shot?"

"I guess not" the gorilla mumbled.

"I didn't think so" the princess said "Take him to a guest room and let him sleep off the chemicals. Also, put a guard on him just to be safe."

"Yes, your highness" they both said, as the gorilla hefted him up on his shoulder and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah...That's the first chapter.


	2. I'll be doing what now?

**A/N: **So yeah...this is the second chapter of that one story that I have no idea where I'm taking it. Enjoy!

* * *

**First Person**

I awoke with a start, shaking and shivering in a cold sweat, with my eyes closed.

I could feel soft sheets under my bare torso. A sigh escaped my lips.

"Thank god, it was just a dream."

"Afraid not" a gruff voice said to my left, causing me to jump.

Again, there was gorilla man, someone I didn't want to see. I fell back onto the pillows and groaned.

"Uhh...Where am I? General?" I drawled out the rank in the form of a question. I know this Princess woman said General yesterday, but I wasn't sure who it was.

"General Andreas Darlton" he said "And you're in a guest room at the Viceroy's Palace."

I nodded absentmindedly. "Okay...and who were those people from yesterday General? And what happened with the truth serum?"

Darlton patted his hair down and leaned forward in his chair "The serum just confirmed your story. You're not from around here, and you have no idea what's going on. The people, the man with the glasses is Gilbert G.P. Guilford, or Lord Guilford as you should address him. He's the current knight of Princess Cornelia li Britannia, the woman from yesterday."

"The current knight?" I asked "What happened to the former knight?"

"You're looking at him" Darlton chuckled "I now command Princess Cornelia's royal guard in battle."

"Okay then" I said, swinging my legs out of bed, and then quickly realizing that the only thing I had on were my boxers. "General, if I may ask...where are my clothes?"

This elicited a frown from the older man. "I'm not sure. When I dumped you on the bed yesterday, you were totally dressed."

A sudden rap at the door made us both look in the direction, and it opened to reveal a man in another ornate uniform.

"A member of the guards" Darlton muttered to me as the man walked over.

The guard saluted to the General and said, with thinly veiled disgust "Here's a uniform for the 'guest' by order of the princess."

Darlton dismissed the man, who turned on his heel and marched out of the room, closing the door with a little more force than necessary.

"So, what's my cover story for being here?" I asked, looking at the uniform he handed me.

"We...uh...we never figured that out" the General said, placing the boots beside the bed and walking to the door. "I'll be waiting for you in the hallway to take you to the dining room."

With a timid nod, the General went outside and closed the door. I let out the sigh that I hadn't even realized I was keeping in.

I looked at the uniform, and wondered how they came up with such a thing.

Black cavalry boots tucked into white pants, some sort of reddish-brown tunic that had gold in some places, black gloves that went over the sleeves that ended a little under the elbow a white dress shirt, and a black cap. (Royal guard uniform basically cause...why not?)

I let out another sigh and pulled on the pants, tucking them into the boots after I fastened my belt.

Once I was dressed, I was surprised. Whoever picked it out actually managed to get everything in the right size that I needed.

I noticed some sort of rank pinned to the collar of the tunic, and then walked out into the hallway where the General was waiting.

"Not your first time wearing a uniform?" he asked.

"No General" I replied "Back in my time...or dimension or whatever, I was a sea cadet for awhile. I actually had plans to join the Navy once I finished school."

Darlton nodded. "You may not be built like me...you're more like Guilford, the tall, lean, quick type. You'd have made it."

"Quick is an understatement sir. I thought he could fly yesterday when he moved from the corner to my chair and slapped me" I said, wryly smiling at it. "But..General? What day is it today?"

"January 13th. We get snow, but the climate usually stays pretty mild, even in winter" Darlton said, before stopping at a door. "Go inside. That's the dining room. I'll make sure someone knows you're there so you don't starve."

"Thank you General" I said, with a small smile, the first real smile I'd given anyone since I arrived in this place.

* * *

**Third Person**

Andrew walked through the doors and looked around.

Even the word gaudy didn't seem to do the dining room justice. It was all too...fashionable to look nice.

The table was giant, with at least fifteen seats around, with one at the head of the table, but not one at the other.

He took a seat in the chair to the right of the head and placed the cap under his chair, like he'd been taught as a cadet.

Once again, he tried to remember anything about how he came to be stuck in this odd situation, but he came up empty every time.

He was so deep in thought, it happened pretty often to be honest, that he didn't notice someone else entering the room.

**First Person**

The first indication that I had that something was wrong, was something prodding me in the left side of my body.

Glancing over, a woman had her face inches from mine, causing a rather un-manly yelp to come from my mouth, and making me flinch back.

In the process of flinching, I managed to fall off my chair and onto my ass.

"Ow. That hurt" I groaned, my cheeks growing warm with embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" a sweet voice asked "I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to."

I looked up, and there was a woman standing there, teeth worrying her bottom lip. She looked young. Not much younger than me, considering that I'm only eighteen, but still younger than me. She had light pink hair, like cotton candy almost, which is something I'd never seen before, and bluish-violet eyes, something else I'd never seen before.

"I-I'm fine" I stammered out. "The only thing hurt in that was my pride."

I hoisted myself up off the floor and nodded to her.

"Andrew Dixon, at your service ma'am."

"Sub-Viceroy Euphemia li Britannia. Pleasure to meet you Captain Dixon."

I chuckled at this. "Captain? I'm not a Captain."

"Then why are you wearing that uniform?" she asked me.

"I'm not really sure where my clothes went...so I was told by General Darlton to wear this and wait for something to eat" I replied, looking at my watch and making a mental note that it was time for breakfast.

"I guess my sister just wanted us all to be here for breakfast then" she said, taking the seat that was across from the one I occupied, but sat back in.

"Your sister?" I asked.

"Yes. Viceroy Cornelia" she replied with a smile.

The gears in my head started working again at this. _"Sister? Viceroy, and she's Sub-Viceroy? Euphemia li Britannia? SHIT! I've been talking with another princess!"_

"Oh...well...then...hmmm...I'm sorry for being so informal from before, your highness" I said, attempting to rectify my mistakes.

She waved that off like it was nothing. "Please, call me Euphie. Any friend of Cornelia's is a friend of mine."

"I wouldn't exactly say we were friends" I muttered under my breath, before putting on a fake smile and saying "Alright...er...Euphie, and thank you. You can call me Andrew."

"Very well then Andrew. I think we'll get along just fine" she said with a soft smile.

"You'd better get along just fine" said a new voice, cutting into the mix.

"Sister Cornelia! Happy Birthday!" Euphemia said, bounding off her chair and over to the door to lock her sister in a hug.

I watched the entire thing with some amusement due to the discomfort that Princess Cornelia was in due to the gripping hug, but also some sadness, because no family would ever hug me again.

Princess Cornelia chuckled and returned the hug, saying "Thank you Euphie" in a quiet voice, before placing an impassive mask on her face and looking my way.

Immediately, I shrunk under the harshness of the glare, but bounded back this time, sitting up straighter, if that was even possible and looking at her with an iron gaze of my own.

Euphemia released her sister and said "I've been having a lovely chat with Captain Dixon here...er..I mean, Andrew."

"So I see that" Princess Cornelia said, regarding me with another death glare, before they walked over and took seats. Euphemia across from me, and Cornelia at the head of the table on my left.

I decided to be at nice to them. It was the least I could do, especially since they didn't dump me somewhere in wherever I was in this Area 11 place.

"Thank you for your hospitality in allowing me to stay the night to sleep off that serum and for providing me with a military uniform" I said, before asking "Why am I wearing a military uniform?"

"It was either that, or some of Prince Clovis' old clothes, and considering his decor" she said, pausing to gesture to the room "I think you'd rather a military uniform. It'll fit in well with your cover story."

"Cover story? What cover story?" I asked, immediately on edge.

"You'll be posing as one of my military advisors" she replied, folding her hands on the table.

"What!?" I shouted "I've never had any tactical experience or field experience. The closest thing I got was my History of War course that I took last year!"

I paused and looked at Euphemia, before asking "Uhh...does Princess Euphemia know of my plight?"

With a nod signifying yes, I sighed. "I didn't even get to finish high school and I'm being put into this. Why me?"

"You didn't finish school? Maybe I could do what I did with Suzaku and enroll you in Ashford Academy" Euphemia said, starting to get up.

"I appreciate the gesture princess, I really do" I replied, smiling weakly "But your literature and history are just too different. I'm sure I could grasp math, science, and whatnot, but literature would be difficult because your writers are different, and history would be impossible due to the fact that I know nothing about Britannia."

Euphemia nodded, a slight frown on her face. "I'll go and see what's taking them so long with breakfast."

I nodded slightly, and Euphemia beamed me a smile, and I gave her a small one back. In her absence, I decided to have a little fun with the Viceroy.

"So, Princess Cornelia...what happened to the clothes that I was wearing yesterday?" I asked. "General Darlton just left me dressed...so I was wondering who undressed me, and what they did with my clothes."

It was silent for a few seconds as Princess Cornelia just stared at me. However, I did what I always did whenever I saw something of interest. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look, I don't know why, but it works for me.

A faint, nearly unnoticeable tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks as she said with a strong voice "I was the one who undressed you. I felt like making you more comfortable in a strange place, even though you were passed out. As for your clothing, it's gone."

I shook my head quickly "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Gone as in no more. You wouldn't have blended in and you would've been called out. Even though we'll draw up papers stating that you're full Britannian from Area 2, your style wouldn't have worked" she replied, schooling her features once again.

"Very well then" I sighed, just as Euphemia came back in, followed by three other people holding plates.

Once they put the food down and left, we continued to talk.

"So, what else will I be doing here, other than working with you in battle?" I asked, picking up my fork.

"You will be working under Princess Euphemia as an assistant to the Sub-Viceroy. You'll mostly be filing stuff away" Princess Cornelia said to me.

"At least I'll have someone friendly to work with" I said, smiling a little more.

"Oh, and I'm not friendly?" Princess Cornelia asked. I could tell by her tone that it was only teasing, which I preferred. It was nice, and it was probably to make me feel a little better.

"Well, the welcome I got yesterday wasn't that friendly" I replied in jest.

"Alright, alright. It won't happen again" she said, laughing a little and holding up her hands in mock surrender.

I couldn't help but laugh along, and said "Well, I think this universe might not be so bad to be stuck in. At least I've got some nice people to be stuck with."

Again, a chuckle spread around the table before it was silent and we ate in quiet.

Soon enough we were all finished with the food, and Princess Euphemia started to lead me to the door.

Before I walked out I turned and said "Viceroy?"

"Yes Dixon?"

"Happy Birthday" and before waiting for an answer, I went through the door and closed it behind me.

* * *

Euphemia opened the door to her office and I sucked in a breath. It was hideous. I assumed that it was this Prince Clovis person who decorated it again.

"I know, it's pretty ugly isn't it?" Euphemia said, walking to the desk that was buried under paperwork.

"Huh? Oh! No, no of course not" I said quickly. "It's just...different."

"The tastes that brother Clovis had were...interesting to say the least" she replied, sitting down in the chair behind the paperwork.

"What happened to this Clovis person I keep hearing about?" I asked, looking around the office for somewhere to sit.

A large rustling was heard as Euphemia shifted two stacks of paper out of the way to lean her elbows on the desk. She put her hands under her chin and quietly said "He was killed by Zero."

Suddenly, I felt like a colossal asshole. "Oh...well...I'm sorry for your loss."

She put on a sad smile and said "Thank you" before pointing to a large stack of papers on another desk. "All those need to be filed by date of approval. The cabinets are over there. It shouldn't be too bad."

I started to work, and was surprised by how easy it actually was to file their documents. It seemed so easy to do, it was just a pity that there wasn't any music anywhere, because the silence was driving me nuts.

I had removed my gloves and put them in my tunic pocket, which I took off and hung over a chair. I rolled up the sleeves of the white dress shirt that was underneath, and focused on the task at hand.

* * *

**Several hours later**

"Ah. There we go. Every form signed by the Sub-Viceroy, and everything else filed away. We did a good day's work Andrew" Euphemia said with a soft smile.

"A day's work? It's only like...one in the afternoon" I replied, frowning as I looked at my watch.

"Well, I could go and see if the Viceroy has anything for you to do..." she started, before I quickly shook my head no. "Great then! I can show you around the settlement! Even though we've only been here for a few days, I've managed to get around."

"Okay. I guess it would be a good idea to at least know where some stuff is then" I replied.

"Wonderful! Let me go change and we can go" she said, getting up and walking out of the room.

She just left me there, so I had no idea what I was supposed to do, if I was to wait in that room for her, or meet her by a door, or something else.

I rolled my sleeves back down and put my tunic on, fastening the front and taking the gloves out of my pocket.

A few minutes later she came back inside. Gone was the gigantic pink dress, and in its place was a set of white jeans, grey flats, and a pink blouse.

"You look very nice your highness" I said, giving a compliment that I felt obligated to give.

"Thank you Andrew, but, aren't you going to change into something different?" she asked, pointing at my uniform.

I smiled a little sheepishly and said "Princess Cornelia got rid of what I was wearing when I 'dropped in' so what you see is what I've got."

A frown came upon her face once again, and she said "That won't do. While I'm giving you the tour of the settlement, we're going shopping!"

I groaned at this. Shopping when I was at home wasn't bad, but I hated shopping with other people. It took forever!

"Euphie, how can I pay for clothing? I have no money here" I said, weakly trying to get out of shopping.

"Don't worry, I'll cover it. No questions asked. Now let's go" she said. Her tone left no room for argument, so I picked up my cap and walked out of the office.

We left through a back door and hopped the wall that surrounded the palace. We made a quick dash down the street until about four blocks away where we stopped to catch our breath.

"I assume Princess Cornelia doesn't approve of you sneaking out?" I asked.

"No, I expect to get scolded when we get back, but she won't ruin my fun" Euphemia replied, straightening up and smoothing her blouse.

"Well, if you'll get scolded, I'll probably get shot, considering I have no ID or anything" I replied as we started to walk.

"I'm sure Cornelia is getting some papers for you right now, don't worry about it" she said, assuring me.

_"I hope you're right"_ I thought, pulling my black gloves on.

* * *

**Several more hours later**

My arms were weighed down with all the purchases Euphie had made on my behalf. I always thanked her profusely whenever we left a store, but she just waved me off.

Again, we jumped the back wall, which wasn't easy considering all the stuff I had, but I managed to do it anyways.

While we were out, I got plenty of odd looks, considering that a 'royal guard' was out with a girl, but I shrugged them off.

Euphemia had been interested in what life was like for me before I was dropped in Area 11, so I told her my entire life story, up to the point that she already knew.

"Oh and don't worry about Cornelia. She can be a little rough at first, but she'll eventually like you" Euphie assured me "You've got nothing to fear."

We walked in through the same door we used to get out. Most of the building was silent, and we were passing though a darkened room, when the lights flipped on.

"Euphemia li Britannia, and Captain Dixon. What do you think you're doing?" Princess Cornelia asked, leveling her pistol at my chest.

"Uhhh...Euphemia?" I asked.

"Yes Andrew?"

"I really think I've got something to fear here" I said.

"You don't say" she replied sarcastically.

"This is certainly worse than the welcome I got yesterday" I muttered. I took a breath, and readied myself for what was coming.


	3. So, Attack the Ghetto? And then PARTY!

**A/N:** Yeah, I still don't know what I'm doing here, so don't take this too seriously. It's nowhere on the same level as my other stories. Although, some people do seem to enjoy this story, so here's more of it!

* * *

I slowly raised my arms, which wasn't an easy task considering all the bags I was holding, but I did it anyways.

"Captain, wait here. I'm going to talk with Sub-Viceroy Euphemia" Princess Cornelia said, putting her gun back in her holster.

I let out the breath I had been holding as I dropped my arms, aching from all the weight they were supporting over my head.

I managed to steady my breathing after that fantastic time when I was almost shot for walking into a room, just as the door opened and Princess Cornelia walked back through.

"What's in the bags?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Clothes mostly" I replied "A couple of pairs of shoes, some more...personal items."

"You don't mind if I go through them just to make sure?" she asked, leveling her gaze at me.

"Of course not. You have every right to" I said, gesturing to the bags around me.

"Very well then" she replied, walking over and grabbing a few of the bags. "You can bring the rest over and then sit in the chair."

I complied, and took the rest to her, as she was now taking out the stuff in one of the bags, which was a few dress shirts. I left the bags beside her and sat in the chair across the ways, crossing one leg over the other, resting my right ankle on my left knee, and folding my hands.

She rifled through bag after bag. Shirts, pants, shoes, socks, boxers (thank god they have those in this universe), toiletries, a couple of books on Britannian history and tactics, and a set of formal wear.

"Are you going on a big date?" she asked, snapping me out of my own little world.

"Hmm? Oh...no. No date. Why?" I asked, confusion written on my face.

She chucked the bag to me, and I caught it and looked inside. I started laughing as I said "Well, the Sub-Viceroy thought it wouldn't be proper if we had a celebration for anything to show up in a military uniform. So I was put through the rigors of finding a suit" I paused for a second, and asked "Also, what's up with the capes? Do I really need to wear one with a suit?"

"You get used to them" she replied, dropping the last bag by her feet. "So you too weren't on a date?"

This launched me into a massive coughing fit, much to Princess Cornelia's amusement.

When I finally recovered, I said "No. Not a date. I've only just met her, and even though she's an intelligent and attractive young woman, I can tell that we wouldn't mesh on a personal level. A little bit too much of a bubbly personality for me. I mean, Euphie is so far my only friend here, and I like her. But as a friend. "

Something glinted in her eyes. Relief? Maybe. I don't know. Reading emotions was never my forte, but whatever it was, it quickly disappeared into the deep sea of indigo.

I shook my head to clear it as I sighed. "Only four people actually know who I am here, and I'd like to keep it that way. If you could put me in as newly transferred, that would be fantastic Princess."

"Ah yes. I've finished gathering your papers" she replied, handing me a small stack of identification and diplomas. "Here, you're full name is Andrew Marshal Dixon. You're the son of a Duke, who was killed when you were just a baby, and your mother abandoned you soon after. You went through school quickly, and were selected for officer's qualifications at the age of fifteen.

"You spent three years at a military academy, where you gained the rank of Captain. You were transferred to my unit as of yesterday. Officially, you're a member of the Britannian military, and you're now being paid like one."

Instead of giving a small smile like I usually did, I let a rare, wide and sincere smile come across my face.

"Princess Cornelia...I don't know how to thank you. There's nothing I could possibly do to repay you for the generosity you've shown me" I said, my eyes shining.

"Well" she said, looking me dead in the eye "If I was in your position, I wouldn't want to have anything bad happen to me."

She slipped out another smile at me, before changing back to her military tone.

"We're attacking a place called Saitama Ghetto in three days to draw out Zero. Be prepared. I expect you to have a basic grasp of some things by then considering the books you've bought" she said, rising from her chair.

"Yes your highness" I replied, also getting up and collecting the mountain of bags.

* * *

**Three Days Later, January 16th**

I was standing in this massive construct, I think they called it a G-1 Base or something like that. Anyways, the planning and movements were complete.

"Primary sector output should decrease by 0.2%" General Darlton said, turning around to face the princess on her throne.

I pulled on the collar of my uniform as the people around me conversed. I thought that this is what Patton or Rommel felt like right before launching an attack.

Two hours passed, and the order came. Eradicate all people in the Saitama Ghetto. Within fifteen minutes, calls were coming in from all over the map, saying that the enemy had been suppressed.

_"This feels wrong. Most of these people are civilians, not members of the Yamato Alliance. They shouldn't just be slaughtered like that, but if it's what it takes to draw out Zero, it's necessary"_ I thought, looking down and suddenly finding the table very interesting.

In the three days, I had learned a lot about Zero and what he had done, starting with the whole 'Orange' incident and everything else.

I felt a hand clasp onto my shoulder, and looked back to see General Darlton there, a grim look on his face.

"It's not pretty, but this is what war looks like" he muttered.

Soon after that, Britannia's Knightmares and tanks started to take losses. The reports flowed in as Princess Cornelia sat calmly on her throne, taking it all in.

Suddenly, the bridge collapsed, taking a large number of men and machines with it.

"Point 1-7 has fallen! Halley team, contact lost!" one of the officers shouted.

A bunch of little 'Lost' beacons popped up on the map where the bridge once stood, and the princess said "That's enough. Order all troops to fall back. Any further damage would be meaningless."

The officers who were at Shinjuku were aghast. "Fall back?! But we can fight them!"

"Not like this" Princess Cornelia said, as the order to retreat was issued.

"Ready to go, Guilford my knight?" she said, turning to the man on her left.

"It is my pleasure to obey, my lady" he replied, bowing with his left arm across his chest.

A blinking light started going off on the map, and I said "Hey look. One unit, transmitting an I.F.F. inside the city area."

"Can we contact it?" one officer said. Another said "Scramble a rescue team!"

However, Princess Cornelia ordered them differently.

"Destroy it."

The officers protested, and I cut in.

"All troops were ordered to retreat. Whoever doesn't know how to follow orders shouldn't be in the military at all."

The princess looked at me and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

A moment later, three units surrounded the lone one, and a 'Lost' beacon presented itself where the unit once was.

Another signal popped up and started moving away.

"So, they're playing the ambush game?" I said to myself, but everyone overheard. "Reminds me of the Villers-Bocage where the Nazi's ambushed around every corner."

The Princess once again nodded, and said "Send more Gloucesters and surround them!"

The units closed around nothing and Princess Cornelia smiled a little "Well, we must really be dealing with Zero because he anticipated my move."

**"Your highness! There are resistance members surrendering. Orders?"** Guilford asked over the radio.

"Kill them" she simply said.

"Your highness. There is no more gunfire from the ghetto. It looks as though we've beaten them" one of the officers said.

"Very well" she smiled "Order the troops back in. Formation number four."

Then a different order came. "To all Knightmare pilots, open your hatches and let me see your faces!"

"Why bother" one of the officers asked.

I answered him easily. "If Zero was able to blend in with the forces pulling back, and kill Prince Clovis, he could just as easily have mixed in with the retreating Knightmares. He could be down there right now in front of your noses."

"I repeat, all pilots, open your hatches and show me your faces!" she ordered.

I couldn't help but smile a little bit. This is what real command structure was like. This is how it felt to win a battle. It was a rush.

Hatches popped open, and people started to stand up out of their units.

In the past three days, I had also taken it upon myself to read a lot about Knightmares. It was really interesting stuff in my opinion.

"Zero has been sighted!"

That snapped me back into the real world as a large image of the masked terrorist appeared on the screen that the map once occupied.

"I knew Zero had that sort of personality" Princess Cornelia said, leaning forward on her throne.

Soldiers started to fire, and the masked man opened his arms wide and fell backwards off the ledge.

**"Princess, what should we do?"** Guilford asked.

"Probability that it's a trap?" she asked.

"It could be" Darlton said "but we don't actually know if it's him, but he seems as prideful as you anticipated, Viceroy."

"So, there's no point in chasing him?" she asked.

Darlton opened his mouth, but I beat him to the punch.

"If he revealed himself purposefully to us like that, then he must already have an escape plan standing by, ready to use at a moment's notice" I said.

"Self-preservation trumps all, eh?" she replied. "Very well then. Have the troops fall back. We're done here."

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

I was back inside my room at the palace. The high of battle had worn off soon after I got back, but I went over the maps again, looking for any holes in the tactics, and committing the plan to memory in case I ever needed to use it.

"Did you enjoy your first day in battle, Captain Dixon?" Darlton asked, after he entered the room and leaned on the wall.

"Yes sir. I will say, it was more intense than I thought it would be" I replied, closing the book and standing from my desk.

He chuckled. "That was only in the reserve area. At the front lines, it's a lot different."

I grinned and rubbed my neck "Once I'm ready, I may make an appearance at the front. Might as well get used to this place because I'm not going home anytime soon."

"Don't be in too much of a hurry to grow up, you'll never get your youth back" he said, before leaving the room.

I relaxed a little more, and sat back down at my desk, once again, going over the plans and making a few small adjustments that I saw fit, until a knock forced me to leave my sanctuary and get the door.

"Your highness, to what do I owe the visit?" I said, when I opened the door and saw Princess Cornelia there.

"May I come in Captain Dixon?" she asked.

I furrowed my brow in confusion, but returned it to the normal position, opened the door wider, and said "Of course your highness. This is your palace, I am just a guest."

With a quiet "Thank you" she walked in, and I closed the door behind her as she sat on the bed.

She said "Please sit down" and gestured to the bed beside her.

I did as I was told, and it was silent for a moment, until Princess Cornelia said, in a caring tone mind you "Are you okay?"

I put on a lopsided grin and said "Why wouldn't I be okay your highness?"

She looked at me and replied, "You had a taste of combat with no experience. No training to deal with the stress, and you've got nobody to help you through anything. You're only eighteen, and yet you've already taken part in a battle like that, and you did well. I want to thank you for your input today."

I kept smiling and said "It was nothing your highness. It just felt kinda natural I guess."

"Okay" she said quietly, patting my knee. She stood up and turned around, facing me, and said in a no nonsense tone, "But if you need to talk, you can find myself or Darlton."

"Duly noted Princess. Thanks for coming by to talk with me" I replied.

"Anytime Dixon" she said, before turning around and striding out of the room.

Once she was gone, I got up, and felt a little weird. I felt different, but it was good. Like there was a weight off my chest.

I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth, before turning out the light and climbing into bed.

* * *

**Four Days Later, January 20th**

I peeked out of my room, because I heard someone walk by.

"Hey, hey pal!" I said.

"Yeah?" the young officer asked.

"You got a lighter?" I asked him.

"Yeah, right here...siiiiir?" he said, drawing out the rank as a question.

"Correct. Can I borrow your lighter?"

"Just don't burn the place down, or smoke" he replied, walking away.

"Don't you want it back?" I called after him.

"You keep it" he replied, waving his hand.

I smiled at this, and closed the door to my room again. I walked over to the bed and sat down with a sad smile on my face.

The reason for the sadness that I felt was one, singular object in the room.

It was a cupcake with a single candle, sitting on my nightstand, waiting to be lit.

I flicked the lighter, and lit the candle, singing 'happy birthday' to myself in a quiet voice as a tear made its way down my cheek.

Yes, today was January 20th, the day I had been born into my world, and would've been turning nineteen, if I hadn't been removed from my time, and sent to this place.

By the time I had finished the song, I buried my head into my hands, silent sobs wracking my body, shuddering my tall, slim frame.

I felt nothing, I heard nothing, and I saw nothing until two arms surrounded me and held me close to another person.

I paid no mind to the person, I just burrowed my head into their shoulder, faintly aware of a lavender scent, and they obviously didn't care that I was staining their clothing with my tears.

One of the hands moved up and down, rubbing my back in a soothing way, seemingly trying to coax the tears out of my body.

Right now, I couldn't care less, so long as I got myself under control and stopped sobbing soon.

Finally, I reeled my emotions in and was able to wipe my eyes with a tissue that was handed to me by the mystery person who had invaded my room and then my personal space.

Once my gaze was free of tears, I looked at my sad chocolate cupcake, the single birthday candle burned down to the base, and the wax melted all over the top.

"Damn" I said quietly "And I was gonna eat that too."

An actual laugh, musical and pleasing to the ears broke my concentration on my ruined cupcake, and I looked at the person who was next to me, the person who had been holding my while I cried like a baby.

I couldn't have been more terrified than I was in that moment. Even in the heat of battle, I was less scared and embarrassed than I was now.

I resisted the urge to run into my closet and barricade myself in as I watched Princess Cornelia continue to laugh quietly, her eyes dancing with mirth and her lips pulled back in a smile I'd never seen her wear before.

"Uggh" I groaned, placing my now burning face into my hands to hide my embarrassment. "Well…..that happened."

Her musical laugh continued. If anything, it was renewed into a new bout as she said "Is there a problem Captain?"

"No princess" I said sullenly "No problem at all."

"Hey" she said, placing a hand on my arm, causing me to look at her "I told you if you wanted to talk, to come find me."

"I figured that you have better things to do, like running an area, and fighting a terrorist, rather than listen to my personal problems" I replied, pacing to the other side of the room and back again with my arms crossed.

That had to be the wrong thing to say, obviously, because Princess Cornelia stood up and walked towards me, grasping me by the shoulders with both hands and staring into my eyes with a fire I've never seen before.

"There is nothing, with the exception of my sister, that I value more than the health of my men. If there's a problem, I expect to hear about it, no matter how small. Especially, if it's one of my advisors. You got that Dixon?"

"Got it your highness" I said, gulping slightly out of fear.

"Good" she said, releasing me and starting towards the door, before stopping and turning back to me. "There will be a small banquet dinner in honor of your birthday. Only myself, Darlton, Guilford, and Euphemia will attend."

I began to protest at once "Princess, that isn't necessary…." but I was quickly shut down.

"Captain, this is an order from Princess Cornelia li Britannia" she said, poking me in the chest "I order you to attend this banquet in your honor tonight, and you will be dressed appropriately for this occasion in formalwear. Understood?"

"Understood your highness" I said, snapping to attention and saluting out of habit.

"Good" she replied. "You'll be in the dining room at seven tonight."

With that, she turned back around and walked out of my door, closing it quietly behind her.

"Ah damn" I said, turning back around and throwing out my ruined cupcake. "It's gonna be a long night."


	4. Parties and a Hotel

**A/N: **First chapter since I got to my new posting, and it was pretty hard to do. I should have an update for a few other stories out soon, considering I'm basically back at school again, so please enjoy this!

* * *

The long table in the dining room, was occupied by five people. Those were myself, Princess Cornelia, Princess Euphemia, Lord Guilford and General Darlton.

I had to admit, the spread of food laid out was rather impressive, ranging from steaks to roast duck and sides to go along with all the meals.

"This is all very nice" I said, playing with the knot in my tie "But you didn't need to do this just for me. I mean, I'm nothing special."

"Nonsense" Princess Euphemia said with a smile "A birthday is an important celebration no matter where you are."

I couldn't help but chuckle. Royalty had better things to do with their time than be sitting with me at a birthday dinner that wasn't even required.

"Are you enjoying your time here so far Andrew?" Euphie asked me as I began to eat my dinner.

I paused, holding up a finger to signal that I would answer when my mouth was empty. Once I swallowed, I began.

"Well, I will admit, it's certainly different from what I'm used to in many aspects considering that at home all I did was go to school and my part time job.

"Sure, I miss my stuff, my family and my friends, but this is kinda like a new adventure….hell, it is a new adventure all in itself. And plus, if I was never sent here, I would've never met any of you people."

Nods came from around the table after I had finished talking, and I proceeded to take a small sip from my glass of red wine.

Dinner was a subdued affair as I had expected it to be. There were only the five of us, and it was limited to civilian topics only, with military and politics totally off bounds.

Darlton retired early, claiming that he needed to put in some logistical forms for the Camelot Project, whatever that was, so he left early in the evening.

"Well dinner was lovely" I said, wiping my mouth on a silk napkin and then standing up "But I think it's time that I return to my quarters. Thank you Princess for dinner."

"Hold it right there Andrew" Euphemia said, standing up and frowning a little "The party isn't over yet."

"It's not?" I asked, somewhat dumbfounded. I hadn't had many parties before, nor had I really gone to any of them, so I didn't know the customs, especially with royalty.

"Of course it's not" she said, relaxing and walking around the table.

I was faintly aware that the two other people in attendance had also gotten up from the table and were heading towards the balcony.

Euphemia grabbed my hand and grinned, pulling me towards the ornate double doors leading outside onto the large balcony.

The doors were pushed open and I went outside. This balcony was where I usually came to think when I wasn't in the mood to go for a shower. It was also one of my many spots that I really enjoyed to read in.

There were small lights scattered about, to provide just enough light to see where you were going, but that was about it. All the rest of the light was provided by the Tokyo settlement glowing brightly beneath us.

"This is all very nice and all" I said quietly, going to the railing and leaning on it "But what are we all doing out here?"

"Well it wouldn't be much of a party without dancing, now would it?" Euphie asked me, smiling softly.

"Da..dancing? I'm sorry, but I don't dance" I said, looking back out over the city.

"It's easy. I'll show you" she said, and before I could reply or protest, she had grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the middle of the balcony, only pausing to press play on the sound system.

"I can't dance" I hissed quietly, as she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Oh who's going to see you?" she chided, placing my hands on her hips "The only people up here are me, you, my sister, and her knight."

I did have to admit, she had a point there, but I still didn't like it.

"Fine" I growled "One dance, and that's it."

"I don't think my sister would want to miss her dance with you, do you Andrew?" Euphemia asked me, continuing to sway to the music.

"Your sister doesn't need to dance with me. It's not required" I said, continuing to keep a respectful distance from the young princess.

"I'm afraid that's not your choice to make" she replied, smiling toothily as the song ended "It looks as though my time is up."

Euphemia glided away smoothly, and just as smoothly, Cornelia took her place, but moved my hands into a different posture. One of them is resting on the small of her back, while the other is held out, as she puts her hand on my shoulder and clasps my free one with hers.

This is really the first time that I notice that I'm actually taller than her. Sure, she can be imposing when she wants, but I've got a good three inches of height against her.

Once again, the music starts to play, but instead of just swaying, I actually let my feet follow the beat, and I surprised myself.

I was dancing actually alright, moving around with the older princess and performing a few advanced maneuvers such as spins and whatnot.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance?" Princess Cornelia asked me, looking up slightly.

"I'm not sure your highness. I've never had any formal lessons" I replied, dipping her and then bringing her back up.

We passed by Euphemia and Guilford, who were also dancing together, and I could swear that I heard his teeth grinding together.

_"__Heh heh"_ I thought_ "Making him angry is fun."_

"You do know, that you can drop the formalities Andrew" Princess Cornelia said as we continued to dance around. "You really only need to keep it formal in public or in a military setting."

No formalities….? This was odd. I had thought that Princess Cornelia really didn't like me, mostly because I had dropped in fully unannounced, interrupted her big meeting, and then the very next day I had taken her sister gallivanting around Tokyo without any real protection.

"Thanks…..Cornelia" I said with hesitation and skepticism. The words felt foreign in my mouth without any title in front of it. I will admit though, I did like the way it sounded in the relaxed setting.

We danced in silence for a little, until I spoke up. "I wanted to thank you for this party. It wasn't necessary for you to go through the trouble just for me, but thanks Cornelia. I've had a good time."

"I'm glad you've enjoyed the night Andrew. It has been fun" she replied, smiling slightly as she looked up at the moon almost wistfully.

I checked my watch and noted the time, which was quarter to eleven at night. It was late, and I was tired. I could also tell that my dance partner was becoming sleepy due to the fact that her movements were starting to slow down.

Euphemia, who hadn't really talked for most of the night after our first dance said "I think it's time to call it a night. Lord Guilford, could you escort me to my quarters?"

Guilford of course complied, and began to walk inside with Euphemia who seemed to make a small gesture behind her back that I didn't really catch.

I walked over to the sound system and shut the music down, kneeling onto the concrete and unplugging the lights while I was at it.

"Captain Dixon?" Cornelia asked from behind me.

"Yes Princess?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Could you please escort me to my room?"

Without hesitation, I replied "Of course your highness."

We walked back into the dining room, and I closed the doors behind us, locking them out of habit as I had always done back when I was in Toronto.

I had never actually had the need to go to Princess Cornelia's room, so I had no clue where in the hell it actually was in the maze of halls and corridors.

I began guessing where I was going, and within about two minutes, I had gotten us totally lost.

"Well" I said "I have no idea where I am or where I'm going."

I was rewarded with another musical laugh from her, a laugh that I had really started to like even after only hearing it a few times.

"We're close to my chambers. I think I can get us there" Princess Cornelia said, grabbing my hand and leading me down the hallway.

Within about fifteen seconds, we were standing in front of a non-descript wooden door that looked like any other one in the entire place.

Producing a key, she unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping inside as she did.

"Well, that concludes my duties, so goodnight your highness" I said, turning and starting to walk down the hall before I heard "Just a moment."

I stopped and turned around, as Princess Cornelia stepped back out of her doorway, a small smile on her lips. "You never actually got a birthday present, did you Dixon?"

"No your highness, but it's not necessary. You've done enough, and more than for tonight. Don't let it bother you" I said, starting to turn around before she grabbed my shoulder.

I let out an involuntary shudder as it felt like fire was spreading from where she grabbed me. Her touch seemed slightly intoxicating to me, and I had no clue why. I had never felt like this before in my life.

"Captain this is an order" she said, coming closer to me.

Leaning up, she gently placed a kiss on my cheek, before letting me go.

With a shit eating grin on her face, she said "Happy Birthday Captain" and she turned around, went to her room, and closed the door.

My hand went up and found the spot where her lips had been a moment earlier, and it was still warm.

That warmth began to spread through my body as I let loose another shiver that I couldn't control.

"It was a damn good night" I said to myself, as I started to walk down the hall with a spring in my step.

Little did I know, that in a few days, I would be in a situation that I would have little control over, and people would die.

* * *

**Five Days Later, January 25****th**

I was sitting at Princess Euphemia's desk, performing the mundane duties of sorting paperwork.

It was early evening, and the princess had gone to the Lake Kawaguci Convention Center (in disguise of course) to look into the annual Sakuradite convention.

Things had been flowing surprisingly smooth in Area 11 since my birthday celebration.

There weren't even any major terrorist attacks in the settlement, there were only a few small skirmishes near the Narita Mountains, the rumored HQ of the JLF, or so I had been told.

Once the paperwork had been dealt with, I flicked the radio onto one of my favorite stations and propped my feet up on the desk, relaxing after another successful day at the office.

Then, I heard something that drained the colour from my face and caused me to topple over backwards in my chair.

**"****The Lake Kawaguci Convention Center has been put on lockdown due to a hostile takeover of the building by the Japanese Liberation Front. We've been told that they are led by Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe. No demands have yet been made and we'll have more information to come when it's available."**

I jumped back up, tripping over my chair as I attempted to grab my tunic off the coatrack in the corner.

Stepping over the chair, I ripped the jacket off the wooden thing and ran out the door as I started putting my arms in.

I crashed unceremoniously into the Viceroy's office, panting as I finished doing up the buttons on my uniform.

Princess Cornelia looked up sharply from what she was doing, a frown on her face as she began to open her mouth, but I stopped her.

"Your highness" I said between gulps of air "We have a situation on our hands."

* * *

**Two hours later**

"No we can't do that" I said, leaning on the table with my palms flat "If we even try a frontal assault, they'll kill all the hostages."

"We can't sit on our hands and do nothing" Major Richter argued. "There must be action."

"Hand me those building schematics then" I retorted, holding my hand out to receive the roll of paper.

I unfurled the blueprints and began tracing a finger over them.

"Well, I may have just found an entrance" I muttered, turning my attention to the throne about twenty feet behind me.

"Your highness, the main utilities tunnel goes right under the main road to the convention center. We should be able to put a few Knightmares down there and rescue the hostages."

"See to it then" she simply said, leaving me to direct the operations.

I gulped.

Never before had I been in charge of anything this important, which would have the lives of people on the line.

Calling in the engineering corps, we opened one of the large covers in the road behind the G-1 Base and got three winches set up.

To each cable, we attached a Sutherland frame, and I made my way back to the G-1, confident that I had taken every precaution I could to allow the success in this plan.

Hell, everything else we tried failed, so this could be the way to rescue Princess Euphemia.

Once I was back in the control room, I gave the signal to the men in the tunnel.

Everything was going smoothly, and I smiled to myself that this could be it.

And then over the radio, I heard it.

The screams of terrified and surprised pilots, explosions rattling around, and then nothing.

I looked at the map, and it confirmed this, with three little 'Lost' beacons where the frames once were.

My face fell as I thought about the people who I'd sent to their deaths.

"It seems as though they were wiped out" a technician said, clearing the map.

"Wiped out?" General Darlton shouted, startling the man.

"It looks like they've modified a Glasgow into a linier cannon" he replied.

Cries of "What do we do now?" and "We'll never break through!" echoed around the room, and then someone decided to say something stupid.

"If we release the political prisoners, like they demand..."

He was cut off, as Princess Cornelia shouted "We can't show weakness to terrorists!"

I watched Guilford lean down and whisper something to her. I managed to catch the words Princess Euphemia, and Cornelia responded with a curt "I know."

Darlton spun on his heel and said "Thus far, it appears that none of them have discovered that fact.

"If they learned that Princess Euphemia is among the hostages, they'll undoubtedly use her as a bargaining chip. She went there just to observe, therefore, she isn't registered with the other guests."

I breathed a sigh of relief at this news. Euphie was safe, but for how long?

We all walked back over to the planning table, and with Darlton on my left, we began to look for a different way into the building.

* * *

**Several hours later**

Darkness had fallen, and we had yet to come up with any substantial plan that would be able to rescue the Britannian hostages in the tower.

I rubbed a hand over my face in an attempt to fight off the exhaustion that was slowly creeping into my system.

My gloves and tunic, discarded on a chair and forgotten about, as we continued to work.

Suddenly, the communications screen in front of us illuminated, and their sat the man responsible for causing this.

I think...

"Hello, I am Colonel Kusakabe."

_"Bingo!" _I thought _"Andrew: 1, JLF: 0."_

"This message is a recording, but the footage I'm about to show you is live right now if you want to go over to your windows and watch. Meet our demands soon, or this will get worse."

The screen darkened for a second, as we all looked around with confused expressions on out face, and then, the picture came back.

Five men stood on the roof, four with weapons, I could deduce they were the JLF, and one was bound and standing there, most likely a hostage.

"Oh fuck no" I muttered, as one of the soldiers took a step forward and hit the man in the back with his weapon, causing him to stumble off the edge of the roof.

I took a step towards the screen, as did most of the people in the construct, as if we were going to catch him, but the man disappeared behind the trees.

A fall from that height would've killed anyone instantly, but I knew, from there on out, that we were not dealing with humans.

We were dealing with animals.

Kusakabe came back, and I clenched my fists with anger.

"Since you needed a little help with your negotiations, one hostage will be thrown from the roof every half hour. For their sake, you best speed things up. This is your warning."

The screen went black, and I released my fists, the anger still flowing through my body.

"Guilford, Darlton! Come, we're going to get on the ground with this" Princess Cornelia shouted, causing both men to look up and fall into step behind her as she walked out.

The last thing she said was "Captain Dixon has the conn."

_"I'm in charge here? Great. As if things couldn't get worse"_ I thought, as the door closed behind the three of them.

A few moments later, the comms screen came back to life, and on it, was someone I had been acquainted with in the past week.

Zero.

He gave a simple message, mostly which was "I'm going to rescue the hostages" and that was it.

"Go tell the Viceroy about this!" I barked, causing them to jump slightly, and one of them to run out and down the hall.

_"It seems as though, things got worse...again." _I thought.

* * *

Massive floodlights kicked on, illuminating the news van, with Zero riding on top of it.

The radio was alive with chatter, people asking for permission to shoot, but all were given the negative.

I watched as it slowly rolled past the G-1 and towards the road to the hotel, nothing in its way.

That is, until Princess Cornelia blocked the path, along with General Darlton, and Lord Guilford, all three of them in their Knightmares.

He was surrounded on all sides, with men and frames, all brandishing weapons, fingers poised over the triggers.

I saw the hatch on Princess Cornelia's Knightmare open, and she stood up. I could tell she was saying something, but couldn't tell what.

Then, she pulled out something that looked like a sword, but had a trigger.

_"Swordgun?" Wicked!" _I thought, as I continued to watch the scene below me.

She was taken by surprise, something Zero said, undoubtedly shocking her.

She seemed to be shaking with barely constrained rage, and then she looked surprised again. She called something out, and I assumed that Zero responded.

Slowly, she lowered her weapon, and over the radio I heard General Darlton say "All Britannian forces, let Zero pass, I repeat, let Zero pass."

Knightmares moved to the side, but the Princess remained there, her face was a mask of fury as she stared straight ahead, not even glancing at the news van as it drove slowly past.

"What the actual fuck?" I muttered, causing the people around me to turn and look at me.

"What?" I asked, as they all returned to their work.

"Captain Dixon, are you there?" I heard over the radio.

Picking up the microphone, I said "This is Captain Dixon. Orders?"

"Dixon, get in contact with the Engineers and tell Lloyd Asplund that he is cleared to launch the Lancelot into the utilities tunnel."

"Understood" I said, putting the microphone down and turning back to the table.

"Uhhh...can someone please get me a line to Lloyd Asplund?" I asked, unsure of what to say even when I got in contact with this person.

A moment later, I was staring at a man who looked to be late twenties or early thirties, with lavender hair, greyish eyes, and spectacles perched on his nose.

"Yes, what is it?" he said in a sing-song voice.

To me, he sounded totally gay, not gonna lie, but I never judged people like that, so I just started making up an order right on the spot.

"I'm Captain Dixon, one of the military advisors to Princess Cornelia. The order has come down that you are cleared to launch the Lancelot into the utilities tunnel. Do you understand this?"

"Wonderful!" he said, his eyes dancing with joy. "I want to thank you for that lovely order!"

And with that, the screen went black as he cut the feed.

I shook my head slowly as I wondered what the hell that guy was hopped up on...and where I could get some.

* * *

The minutes counted down, until this Lancelot thing started up, and I looked down at the screen.

It was showing a single Knightmare Frame in the tunnel, where the linear cannon was placed.

_"A single unit? Really? It better be a good one"_ I thought, as the blip took off with incredible speed, faster than the other ones moved.

All of the sudden, the ground shook and a blast of air came out of the large hole in the ground, which signaled that the cannon had fired.

If I had been watching the frame, I would've seen it dodge and weave. As it stood when I looked back down, the Lancelot was still moving.

"Hot damn" I muttered "We have a shot at this."

I watched the screen in astonishment as the machine dodged around things four more times, and it kept plugging along.

"I've gotta meet these people. I want to see this frame. It's practically unstoppable" I said quietly, a smile crossing my face.

Another explosion rumbled from underground, as a column of water spouted in front of the hotel, and as it cleared, I managed to get a good look at the frame.

It was unlike the others I had seen in my short stay here, as this one was white, with gold inlay, and looked more like a knight than any of the other frames did.

It was holding some sort of big blue gun, that looked fairly dangerous, and I was right.

With a shower of green laser fire at the hotel, I watched, stunned as the 3-D image we had stated that the foundation had been destroyed, and that the hotel was starting to submerge.

We would be able to rescue the hostages, and kill the terrorists all in one fell swoop.

All of the sudden, explosions ripped through the upper floors of the tower, causing it to topple to the side and crumble.

"No!" I screamed, my mind flashing to all the civilians inside and Princess Euphemia.

I grabbed my tunic and gloves, and ran outside, screaming "Someone has the fucking conn!"

I dashed up to where Princess Cornelia, General Darlton, and Lord Guilford's Knightmares were, their hatches open, and the three of them standing up.

Dark plumes of smoke billowed from where the hotel once stood, and I started running towards it.

I was faintly aware of someone calling my name, but I paid it no heed.

One of my friends was there, and I was damned if I would let her die like that, at the hands of terrorists.

I kept running, and saw the white Knightmare standing in the middle of the destruction as the smoke and dust began to settle around the debris.

The pilot seemed to be...contemplating something, but again, I didn't care.

The smoke around the water cleared with a sudden gust of wind, and out of it appeared a yacht.

With Zero standing on it.

"My dear Britannians" he began, as I stopped running to listen. "Have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you, unharmed."

"Thank fuck they're alright" I said, my hands on my knees as I caught my breath "But that bastard is playing dirty. If we attack him, he'll take all those people hostage."

Floodlights snapped on, showing seven people standing behind Zero, all dressed in black uniforms.

"People!" the masked man continued "Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We, are the Black Knights.

"We of the Black Knights, stand with all those who have no weapons to wield, regardless of whether they be Elevens, or Britannians.

"The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took Britannian civilians hostage, and they mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore, they have been punished. Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for the countless slaughter of unarmed Elevens.

"We could not stand by and allow such cruelty be carried out, so we made him pay for his actions. I will not perform battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one sided massacre of the weak by the strong!

"The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be.

"Those of you with power, fear us" Zero said, throwing out his cape to one side "Those of you without it, rally behind us. We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgement, of this world."

That was the end of his speech, as the ship turned away from us all, and proceeded to moved swiftly away, although we still couldn't fire due to all the civilians who were making their way towards the shore.

I snorted after he finished. Sure, he was charismatic, and could get a crowd going with his speeches, but I thought it was all bullshit.

I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Princess Euphemia climbing up one of the supports onto the roadway, and I ran over to her.

"Princess Euphemia!" I called, stopping in front of her and quickly bowing "Come, we must get you back to safety. Were you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you Captain" she said, as her guards took up pace behind us, prepared to shoo anyone away who decided to get too close.

* * *

In mere moments, we were back to where the small troop of Gloucester Frames had been, but they weren't there anymore.

We continued back to the G-1, where I assumed that Cornelia, Darlton, and Guilford would've gone, and I was right.

General Darlton was waiting just inside the door for us, and then Guilford wasn't far away, standing beside a door in the base.

Princess Euphemia went inside that room, followed by Guilford.

I was about to go in, when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

Looking at General Darlton with confusion on my face, I said "Sir?"

His reply was a chuckle, and then he said "You're going to debrief with me."

The large man led me down the hallway to another room, opening the door and holding it for me.

I nodded my thanks and went in, standing at ease in front of the desk that was there, glancing at the chair beside me.

Darlton walked around the desk and sat down, gesturing for me to do so as well.

I calmly did, and waited to see what he said.

"I will commend you" he said, glancing up at me and back to some papers scattered on the desk "You managed to keep your head for most of this operation, except for right at the end when you ran towards the demolished hotel."

"Heh heh" I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck. "Sorry General. I just wanted to see if I could get to Princess Euphemia and help her."

"Understandable" he muttered, making a mark on the paper. "All in all, I'm impressed with your tactical abilities. It seems as though you can handle yourself in a situation, and make tough decisions when the needs arise."

I thought back to the three pilots who I had gotten killed, due to the fact that I didn't know about the cannon in the tunnel.

The general must've picked up on this, as he said "Those deaths aren't your fault. Those men knew what they signed up for. Unlimited liability is just something we need to live with in everyday life."

"Besides" he continued "It isn't just me who thinks you have a strong mind for the battlefield. The princess and her knight think you'll be an asset to have in this war against terrorism."

"Princess Cornelia and Lord Guilford think I'll be an asset?" I asked, before saying, in a slightly goofy manner "Get outta here!"

"I'm serious Dixon" Darlton said, cracking a grin "They both think that you can help tremendously to clean the vermin out of the cracks."

I had gotten to know the general pretty well, and needless to say, we had become friends in the few weeks that I had been here. He did have some pretty awesome stories, I won't lie about that.

"Is that all General?" I asked, standing from my chair.

"That's it Captain. Transport will be arriving soon to take us all back to the Palace, so just go and relax for a bit. Let some stress off."

"Yes General" I replied, snapping my heels together and saluting the man, who saluted back.

Turning around, I walked out of the base and sat on a bench close by, breathing a little 'fresh' air, thinking over the events of the day. It had been rather taxing, so I put my head back, and my eyes fell shut on their own accord.

* * *

I awoke with a start, as I felt someone looking down at me and poking me.

Jumping up, I caused the person to stumble back slightly as I pulled a dagger from my boot, ready to attack, but stopping a second later.

"Jesus Euphie. Don't do that" I said, replacing the blade in my right cavalry boot, making sure it was in the sheath I had sewn in.

"Sorry, but my sister sent me to get you. The ride to the Palace is here" she said, giggling a little.

"Funny, real funny" I mutter, getting up and stretching, cracking several vertebrae as I did "I nearly stab you, and you're laughing about it."

"Oh come now" she said, grabbing my arm, and walking with me towards the armored limo. "You wouldn't stab me."

"I should hope not" Princess Cornelia said, standing by the vehicle, her arms crossed and drumming the fingers of her right hand on her left bicep.

I couldn't help but face-palm at this, considering what Euphemia had just said.

"Do you want context, or no?" I asked the violet haired princess.

"Euphemia will tell me later. You're off the hook for tonight Dixon" she said, stepping into the car before us.

I sighed, as I helped Princess Euphemia in, and then got in last, closing the door.

The only thing I wanted, was my nice, warm bed.

It had been one hell of a day.


	5. An Unfortunate Vacation

**A/N: **I know, I know. Y'all are gonna bitch me out for not updating "Into the Fray" and I say, go right ahead. Writers block is killing me for that story, and anything I write, I just delete anyways because in my opinion, it sounds pretty shitty.

But here's an update to a totally different story now.

* * *

Rolling out of my bed, I glanced at the clock, grinning as I saw the red numbers showing 9:43 AM.

I had been given a couple of days off, due to my "stellar" performance during the Lake Kawaguchi situation, and it was the first day of those few I had gotten, and even better, it was a Saturday.

Sitting up and throwing the covers off of me, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, the floor cold against my bare feet.

Turning around, I made up my bed like it had been the night before, and smoothed the comforter over.

I went over to the large walk in closet that held my small collection of clothing that I had acquired in the few weeks that I had been in Area 11.

Two uniforms, a suit, and a few shirts and jeans combos.

All my undergarments were kept in the drawers on the other side of the closet, and I pulled out a set of boxers and a pair of socks.

Shucking my PJ's, I picked out a set of jeans, along with a nice red polo shirt.

I got dressed quickly and made my way to the dining room to indulge on some breakfast.

* * *

The spacious hall was silent as I entered, the smell of fresh coffee assaulting my senses as I scrambled to get a mug.

Pouring the black liquid into the cup, I moved to add milk and sugar, and a moment later, I was seated at the large table sipping my drink and grabbing a newspaper from the small stack.

A servant came by and took my order for breakfast. It was my usual of two eggs over hard, hashbrowns and a few sausages.

I had finally settled into the routine that I needed to, close to what I had at home on the weekends.

Flipping idly through the paper, only pausing to thank the servant who brought out my breakfast, I settled into my favorite section.

Of course, as a nineteen year old male, I scanned the page and grinned.

They still had newspaper comics in this time, and there were even a few comics I recognized such as Garfield and Peanuts.

Oh the memories that surfaced when I looked at that.

Sitting around the table in the morning picking apart the newspaper when I still lived with my parents just for the comics, and my dad giving me hell for it.

Of course, it was all in jest, and we joked with each other a lot, but eventually, I needed to get out of there.

I continued to read through the comics, pausing every few moments to take some food from my plate and eat it.

My mind began to wander to what I would do that day, because I hadn't really thought about how I would spend my time off.

Sleeping in was out of the question for me, because I was never able to do it anyways.

I heard the door open, and glanced in that direction, watching Guilford step into the area and walk to the table, sitting across from me.

"Good morning Lord Guilford" I said in a chipper tone "I trust you slept well?"

"Very well Captain, thank you for asking" he replied, before grabbing his own cup and pouring coffee into it.

"Anything interesting happening in the palace in the next few days?" I asked casually as I flipped the page of my paper.

"Not that I've been aware of" he muttered, as another servant appeared to take his breakfast orders.

We ate breakfast in amicable silence, and soon enough, I was meandering around the palace, looking at the paintings that decorated the halls with interest.

I passed several guards, nodding in greeting to them as they did their rounds to keep the entire building secure.

As I was walking down the hall, I passed a messenger walking quickly down the hall away from the Viceroy's office.

I got an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach as I heard a fist hit a desk inside Princess Cornelia's office as I walked by.

Looking sharply at the door, I swallowed a little bit of fear and went to the door, knocking three times.

I was expecting Guilford to open the door, but instead, Princess Cornelia answered it herself, a bemused look on her face.

"Your highness, is anything wrong?" I asked. "I heard something that sounded eerily like a fist hitting wood."

"Nothing's wrong Andrew" she mused, rubbing one hand against her temple "Just a letter from the Homeland."

"Well, is there anything I can help you with?" I queried, intent on figuring out what was going on.

"Possibly" she replied, stepping aside and ushering me into her office.

I followed her as she closed the door and went back to her desk, sitting down and motioning me to do the same.

"Read this" she said, handing me a folded piece of paper.

I grabbed it, unfolded it and let my eyes settle on the top.

In the top left corner, I noticed the emblem of Britannia, and in the right corner was an emblem I didn't recognize.

"What does this signify?" I asked, turning the letter towards her and pointing at the off symbol.

"That's the crest of the Knights of the Round" she answered a little too fast to be good.

I spun the letter back to my eyes and began to read.

**Dear Nellie** (I couldn't help but smirk as I glanced at the princess seated in front of me, filing that tidbit of info away in my brain as I continued reading)

**Did you miss me? We haven't hung out in ages and I miss the time! Pendragon is boring, as it always is and Charlie rants and raves in his speeches. **

**Monica had the greatest idea of taking a vacation to break the monotony of life, and I thought coming to visit my old school roommate in her very important position would be a great idea!**

**There will only be the two of us, as we were the only ones able to get time off from Bismarck (you know how he is) but it'll be a lot of fun to see you again...as well as your knights.**

**We should be there around February 5th so I'll see you then Nellie! Try to hold yourself together. Ciao! **

**Nonette Enneagram**

**Knight of Nine **

"Isn't February 5th today?" I mused out loud, looking up and seeing Princess Cornelia nod in resignation.

"So, what can I do to help you?" I asked, making her smile a little bit.

"I'm afraid I need to cancel your time off, but I can use your help to keep the Knights busy...at least Monica anyways. I can handle Nonette myself...watch your back though" Cornelia said thoughtfully.

"Of course your highness. I understand fully" I said with efficiency. "What time are we expecting them?"

I watched her teeth worry her bottom lip, and couldn't help but think it was a little cute.

"We're expecting them to land in around two or three hours" she muttered, resting her head on her left hand.

"Very well your highness" I replied, before standing "Permission to be dismissed so I can go and get ready?"

"Granted. We'll be gathering at the landing pad to meet their transport" Cornelia said, nodding me as I nodded back and quickly walked out.

* * *

**A few hours later**

I was standing at attention beside General Darlton, and Lord Guilford, and we were all standing behind Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw their transport flying in until it started to hover over the landing pad, slowly descending, blowing a massive draft that I needed to move my hand and hold my uniform cap to prevent it from flying off.

The whine of the turbines dropped in volume until the only sound was the hydraulics opening the door at the back of the aircraft, which faced us.

The metal ramp hit the ground with a dull _thunk_ and two figures clouded in shadows walked down and then stepped into the sunshine.

Both were dressed in the same colours, but had different uniforms and capes.

The one on the left had a white tunic, white vest and white pants that were mostly shrouded in a purple cape with gold inlay. Black gloves and black cavalry boots, not unlike my own, as well as a leather pistol holder completed her outfit.

Currently, she was jumping around, waving her arms above her head to garner attention and I automatically assumed that this was the Nonette person, which was confirmed by a sigh from Cornelia a second later.

The woman on the right had the same style of tunic and vest on her upper body, but she had a white skirt that went down to mid thighs with slits up either side for ease of movement.

A green cape with gold inlay was secured around her body and the same gloves, but slightly different knee-high boots completed her outfit.

Both women had their hair in pretty much the same style, with two pigtails running down the front, but their hair colour differed quite a bit.

Nonette, the one on the left, had basically the colour of white wine, or something like that, whereas the one on the right, I wracked my brain for her name, but didn't remember it, had golden blond hair.

Both of them were walking towards the two people standing in front of me, as I came smartly to attention and waited to be addressed, and with any luck, dismissed.

"Nellie!" Nonette shouted when she was right close, running up and crushing Princess Cornelia in a death hug.

I thought I heard bones possibly crack, but it was probably just my imagination as I winced, watching what was unfolding in front of me.

She moved onto Euphemia, picking her up in another death hug and swinging her back and forth a little bit, before Cornelia said "Nonette, unhand my sister this instant."

The woman rolled her eyes, but complied as Euphemia was safely back on the ground.

With hugs and greetings to Guilford and Darlton, Nonette was now standing in front of me.

I heard a muted whisper of "Oh no" from Princess Euphemia, and Princess Cornelia was subtly trying to get my attention with a few gestures, while the other knight looked on in confusion.

"My oh my, you're new here, aren't you?" Nonette said to me, licking her lips in giving me a once over with her eyes.

"I am. Captain Andrew Dixon, Royal Guards, at your service my lady."

I inclined my head slightly to the right with a small nod, about the dip my head in respect, but before I could do that, two powerful arms seized my own arms and yanked me forward.

I had time to exclaim "Whaa..." before all talking was cut off and the world went darker. Not totally black, but it still got darker.

Feeling two fleshy orbs on either side of my face, I could feel the heat rising up my neck as I realized exactly where my head had been pulled to.

"Nellie sure knows how to pick her guards. She always gets the most handsome ones" I heard the woman above me say with a good natured laugh.

I sighed into her chest, more out of weariness rather than pleasure as she rocked me from side to side, before finally breaking the hold and allowing me to stand back up to my full height.

I could feel the redness on my face, and it felt like it was on fire as I glanced around the gathered people.

Cornelia had one hand resting on her forehead, Euphemia had a hand clasped over her mouth, both Guilford and Darlton looked on in sympathy, and the other knight had her mouth slightly agape.

All the while, Nonette had stood there with a satisfied smile on her face, and I mustered up all the dignity I had left, which I thought wasn't much, and looked over her shoulder at Princess Cornelia.

"Your highness, do you require my services anymore at this time?" I asked, my voice coming out at least and octave higher due to my embarrassment.

"No...no Captain. You're dismissed" she replied, stuttering for a second.

I inclined my head to her in thanks, and turned swiftly around, walking as quickly as I could back into the palace.

* * *

**A little while later**

I had been creeping around the corridors of the palace, not wanting to stay in one place for a long period of time due to the fact that I could be discovered and once again nearly killed in a hug from Nonette.

My room was probably the worst place to go, and Euphemia's office would also be a pretty bad place to hunker down.

I figured if I kept on the move, my chances of being caught were a lot lower than staying stationary.

I had overheard two other guards stating that Nonette had gone off with Cornelia and Euphie to talk about stuff, but I was still not taking any chances.

Poking my head around a corner, I swore lightly as the other Knight of the Round was maybe fifty feet down the hall and walking in my direction.

I had managed to trap myself without even knowing it, because there were no doors to offer sanctuary.

Mustering up my courage, I remembered that Princess Cornelia had assigned me to keep the other Knight occupied during their vacation...however long that was.

Walking around the corner at a steady, but relaxed pace, the woman at once zeroed in on me and changed her course so that she could start a conversation.

That...or she could hug me to.

I paused as she came within arm's length, and then she sighed.

"I'm sorry if Nonette can be a little...overzealous with her meetings" she said, her blue eyes piercing softly into my own.

"However," she continued "We've not been introduced. Lady Monica Kruszewski, Knight of Twelve."

She held out her hand to me, and I surprised myself by taking it, bowing in respect, and placing a soft, quick kiss on her knuckles, before letting it go.

"Captain Andrew Dixon, at your service, my lady" I replied, as she retracted her hand and gave me a soft smile.

I couldn't help but let a small grin of my own slip onto my face as we continued to stand in the middle of the hallway, before the silence was broken by Monica.

"Would you care to accompany me Captain? I wouldn't mind talking with you for a little bit."

"Of course, my lady" I told her, turning around and getting on her right side.

"Where do you originate from Captain?" she asked as we started meandering down the hallway.

"Area 2 my lady, Toronto, Ontario to be exact, and please, I prefer when people are informal unless it's an operation. Just call me Andrew" I answered, as we turned around the corner that I had been taking cover behind just moments before.

"How long have you been on the Royal Guard here?"

"I was transferred here about three weeks ago my lady."

"And where were you before you came to Area 11 Andrew?"

_"I was back in my own dimension" _I thought, but quickly said "I was at the Imperial Officers Academy in Area 2 for three years. This is my first posting in actuality."

"It seems as though you've had a rather interesting career so far then I would assume, with the whole Saitama Ghetto attack and the Lake Kawaguchi hostage situation" Monica stated, as I opened the door out onto one of the many balconies.

"Trust me my lady, my career has been non-stop ever since I arrived in Area 11" I again couldn't help as a smile flashed onto my face, waiting until the Knight had walked past to follow her out and close the door.

I walked over to the stone wall that surrounded the balcony, leaning down and letting my elbows rest on the cool material as I looked out over the massive settlement.

Softly sighing at the sight before me, the sight of my home, I listened to the slow, rhythmic sounds of the city far below me and I let my breathing steady.

This balcony happened to be one of several that I found out were rarely used, so I came to one when I needed to relax or calm my nerves down. This was one of those cases.

"An amazing sight, isn't it?" I mused quietly, letting my eyes mull over the terrain in front of me.

"Quite right Captain" I heard Monica say.

I gestured with my right hand for her to join me at the railing. Hearing the soft clicking of her heels, I settled my arms back where they initially were supporting my weight as I saw her lean against the wall out of the corner of my eye.

"My lady, how long are you and Lady Enneagram staying in Area 11 for, if you don't mind my asking?" I said, trying to get a handle on how long I would need to stay on my best behavior for.

"An undetermined amount of time Captain" she hiked her eyebrow and looked at me, a sly smile gracing her features as her bright blue eyes danced with mirth "Why? Trying to get rid of me already?"

"Of course not my lady" I responded with a tight smile "Are you trying to get rid of me by asking that question?"

"Wouldn't dream of it" she replied, giggling slightly as she turned back to admire the view.

* * *

We continued to talk well into the late afternoon, and by around ten at night, I was distinctly aware of how close we had gotten.

At some point, we sat down across from one another at the table there, but had gradually moved so that the chairs were beside one another.

"No, no, no" I said "It's supposed to be played with a different solo."

We had been listening to music for awhile now, after I found out that she enjoyed classical, which was a common ground for both of us.

"Is it really? I wasn't aware" Monica replied, reclining back in her chair and crossing one leg over the other.

"Don't worry my lady, it's not a very well known fact" I assured her, leaning back and looking at the stars in the distance.

"Just call me Monica from now on. You've already said 'my lady' far too often today" she chided.

"I'm sorry my lady, but I can't do that. You're in a position far above my own as a Knight of the Round. I must, and will, always show you the utmost respect that you deserve" I replied, turning my head to face her fully.

"Make it an order then. Captain Dixon, I order you to refer to me as Monica from this moment onwards" she said softly, surprising me slightly.

"Very well then my...Monica...right Monica" I said, catching myself and then chuckling while rubbing the back of my neck.

It seemed as if she found that amusing, as she laughed lightly along with me.

I looked at my watch and whistled slightly "It's getting late. I should really turn in for the night."

I stood up and Monica copied my movements as I quickly moved to the door and opened it, allowing her to walk inside.

I felt her arm lightly brush against my chest as she walked through the door, and I couldn't stop the feeling of heat that quickly rocketed through my body.

I shook my head slightly to clear it, and followed Monica inside.

"Do you know where your room is?"

"No...I'm not really sure" she replied, glancing around the hallway.

Looking around, the palace was silent, so I sighed to myself.

"Come on, I know where you can hole up for tonight" I said, leading her down the hall.

* * *

Opening the door to the bedroom, I gestured widely while saying in a grand voice "And this, madam, is your suite for the night!"

"Thank you Andrew" Monica said, softly smiling at me.

"Not a problem" I replied, brushing it off. I quickly went into my closet and grabbed a set of checkered PJ bottoms and a random T-shirt out of the drawer and made for the bathroom.

"Oh my! Is this your room?" Monica said, looking at the articles in my hands.

"Yeah, but it's alright. I'll just sleep on the couch across the room" I replied, starting to walk again.

"No, no! This is your room! I don't want to intrude-" she started before I held up my hand.

"Monica, please. You can have my bed for the night. It's no trouble, and you're not intruding at all" I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Only if it's no trouble" she replied, letting her teeth chew on her bottom lip as she shifted her weight between her feet.

"No trouble at all" I told her, turning back to the bathroom and going inside.

A moment later, I had returned back to the main room with my uniform in my hand, which I put in the laundry basket to be washed the next day.

Monica was exactly where she was before, still glancing around the room.

"Something wrong?" I asked, closing the hamper and turning to look at her and leaning on the wall.

"Well...I don't really know where my suitcase is" she replied.

Again, I waved her concern off and said "Just go grab a shirt or shorts from my closet if you want to."

I was rewarded with a grateful smile as she again brushed past me into my closet.

Shaking my head, I grabbed one of the pillows off my bed and a spare blanket from the dresser on the other side of the room.

Making up my temporary bed on the couch, which was my own volition, not that I was kicked out of my own bed, I smoothed the blanket over the cushions.

I heard the bathroom door close quietly and I glanced back to the sound of running water.

_"Monica must be taking a shower I guess"_ I thought, wondering if I should turn the lights off now, but...no, I'd wait until Monica was back out to do that so she didn't walk into anything in the dark.

Grabbing a book off my nightstand, I meandered back to the couch and laid down with my head on the pillow, opening to where I had finished the night before.

I read until I heard the water stop running and the door open, letting a blast of warm air waft into the room.

But it was what was behind the cloud of steam that caused my jaw to drop ever so slightly.

Monica was standing there vigorously drying her golden blond hair, my T-shirt hanging on her lithe frame, where just below the hem of the shirt, I could catch a glimpse of black, lace panties.

I cleared my throat with a quiet cough as my book fell away, losing the page that I was once at, but I didn't care.

Monica walked out and hung the towel on one of the coat hooks beside my closet and stepped towards the bed.

Thankfully, she hadn't caught me staring, and I think the term used in my dimension is 'Eye-fucking.'

I got up and walked over to the light switch, waiting until she was settled in my bed to shut off the lights and walk back to my makeshift camp for the night.

Just before sleep overtook me, I heard a quiet "Goodnight Andrew" in the direction of my bed.

I smiled softly again, as I said "Goodnight Monica" and I allowed the throes of sleep to capture me and take me away.

* * *

**The next morning**

I yawned, craning my neck to work out a kink.

I was rewarded with a sharp crack and a release of pressure as I sighed in delight.

Throwing the blanket off of my body, I got up from the couch quickly and looked in the direction of my bed.

Monica was still asleep, her blond hair a mess and strewn all over the pillow.

The covers were hardly on top of her, so I walked over as quietly as I could and pulled the blankets back up over her.

I laughed in silence as she snuggled deeper under the warm blankets that I continued to tuck in around her to make her more comfortable.

Just as I was about to finish, I felt her hand grab mine and jerk my body down.

Thankfully, I didn't land on the bed, which would've been a pretty compromising position to be in, not to mention it would probably have woken her up.

Watching her, she shifted my hand to her face and nuzzled into it, as I somewhat relished the feeling of her hot breath ghosting across my skin.

I held back a shudder as this attractive woman kept brushing her face against the back of my hand.

A moment later, she let me go and rolled over with a contented sigh, for which I was thankful.

Snagging a silk robe from its place beside the door, I decided to go for a short walk around the hallways to clear my head.

With one last look at Monica, I slipped out of my room in silence.


	6. Gearing up for the Kyushu Route

**A/N:** Huzzah, here's another chapter! I personally, don't think it's as good as the rest, but that doesn't matter. I've got bigger plans to go and I'll be working hard. Stay tuned for next chapter, which will be taking out the drug ring, and returning to Tokyo.

However the one after that, is Narita. *Dun dun dunnnnn*

I've also introduced a couple of OC's that I'll be trying to keep in for most of the story...or at least up until the Black Rebellion is over.

So enjoy!

* * *

"The EU is starting an offensive along the El Alamein front. We can't go on dragging our feet around here.

"I want to solidify domestic affairs. It's high time Area 11 was made a satellite nation."

I stood off to the side of the rail platform, listing to Princess Cornelia talk with her sister.

There were two other officers next to me, 2Lt. Jake Mellor and Lt. Nick Foulon, both of who I had become fast friends with after the ghetto attack.

Behind the three of us were rows of Sutherland frames. It was the same on the platform across from us too.

I shifted my head slightly to the side, attempting to get a better angle on the conversation as one of the trains at the station rumbled forth.

They were very quiet, like Maglev systems, but they probably ran on the element known as Sakuradite.

"For that to happen, we need to stamp out terrorism of course, but another major problem is the rampant abuse of Refrain amongst the Elevens."

Ah! Refrain! I had heard of this! It's a drug used to induce hallucinations of Japan before the Invasion of Britannia. It sickened me to no end that people would drop so low to use that.

As the train finished coasting out of the station, another one was just as quick to coast in and come to a stop.

"Productivity is plummeting. It's coming in on the Chinese Federation 'Kyushu Route' and we have to put an end to it."

"Yes, but be careful" Euphemia replied, her hands clasped in front of her.

"You as well" Cornelia stated "I don't want to leaving the settlement."

"Cornelia what about the Black Knights and Zero?" she asked.

I could almost feel Princess Cornelia smirk as she said "I'll let them roam free a bit longer, I owe them that for saving your life.

"However" her tone at once became serious "Upon my return,"

She reached out and cupped Euphemia's cheek in her gloved hand. I strained to listen to the rest as the railcars began to turn so that cargo could be offloaded.

"Once I've cleaned up this Area, I'm entrusting it to you. Try to stay out of harm's way from now on, alright Euphie?"

Princess Euphemia nodded, and Cornelia let her hand drop.

She jerked her head in the direction of the train, indicating that it was time to board.

"Alright you two, let's get a move on" I muttered as we began to walk towards the open door of the coach.

* * *

Lord Guilford was already inside the private car, and the troops were in the other ones.

The train that had left ahead of us was full of Sutherland Knightmare frames, as well as the two Gloucester frames belonging to Princess Cornelia and Lord Guilford.

General Darlton was staying behind to coordinate efforts in planning of another battle that we would no doubt be taking part in soon enough.

Both the Knights of the Round were staying back as well, taking the time to enjoy some of their vacation and see the sights around the islands, considering that they had already been here for nearly a week.

With the ominous tone of the train horn, we began to slowly move out of the station.

I had been told that the train ride would take about eight hours, and that our informants would be meeting us in Kyushu and giving us the map to the full route, and where to choke it off.

I idly crossed one leg over the other, my fingers unconsciously tapping a rhythm on the armrest. Probably some song I had played back home when I was a member of the school band.

_"Britannia should have a military band, right? I wouldn't mind playing again" _I thought, looking out the window at the rapidly receding settlement.

I had always enjoyed travelling by train, and I had planned to use VIA Rail to travel all the way across Canada, starting in Nova Scotia, and ending in British Columbia, but here I was, travelling by train, across Japan.

* * *

The ride was so far, silent. No pleasant hum of the diesel locomotive, no wheels clicking on the tracks (there weren't even regular tracks), and no conversation in the compartment at all.

In my opinion, the lack of stimulation was stifling and I needed to get up to go for a walk within the first half hour of the trip.

If that was the case, I had no clue how I would make it through eight hours of travel.

Foulon was seated on my left, and I muttered "Nick, want me to grab you anything from the dining car?"

I had always tried to maintain an informal attitude around them, because they were just officers.

Some background on Nick though.

He was a family man, at the young age of 23, with two kids, aged 1 and 3.

Nick was a good guy, but he didn't listen worth a shit half the time, which ended up in him pulling reckless stunts and using tactics that really shouldn't work.

Born in Pendragon, the capitol city, in what's known as the Homeland, he attended the Pendragon Military Academy (PMA) for two years.

"Nah. I'm alright. Thanks for the offer though" he replied, pulling a copy of National Geographic off of the table in the center of the compartment.

Glancing over at Mellor, I whispered "Jake, want any grub?"

He just shook his head no. Mellor was always a quiet one, but he was a good guy it seemed.

Jake happened to be single, like me, but he was 23 just like Nick, and he'd talked to me several times about what he should do once his contract was up. He was one of those guys who wasn't sure about the future, but he just went with the flow.

Born in a little town in Area 2, called Clinton, in Ontario, he had gone to the Royal Military Collage (RMC), and received the rank of 2Lt. on graduation.

I smiled wryly as I stood from my seat, stretching my arms over my head.

Leaving my peak cap where I had initially put it on the table beside my chair, I walked to the other side of the compartment and out of the automatic doors, which led into a corridor.

There were six other guards in the corridor, a few of whom I knew from past run-ins in the Palace.

Nodding to them in greeting, I headed back through the coach, guessing that the dining car was in the center of the train, and hoping I was right.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, I was right. After walking through three coaches all filled with men getting ready for the operation ahead.

Whenever I walked in, the car became silent, and was that way until I had gone out the other door. I guess it was sorta a respect thing.

I made it back to the dining car, which was a full out restaurant, and not a cafe like I expected it to be.

I slid onto a barstool and a worker materialized in front of me a moment later.

"Tea. Two milk, one sugar please" I muttered, eyes glancing around.

Y'know that feeling you get when you're being watched? That's what it felt like. Felt like I was being watched, and followed.

The cup of tea was placed in front of me, steam still rising off the liquid as I tentatively brought it to my lips.

It was exactly how I used to make it back in my apartment, and I smirked with the familiarity of the taste.

I blocked out all sound and motion, which really wasn't that hard, closing my eyes in thought as well as to clear my head for the coming operations.

Placing the cup back on the saucer, I folded my hands on the counter in front of me.

The next thing I noticed was a hand clasping onto my shoulder, and my body reacting the one way it does to shock.

By pulling back.

I began to face a familiar sense of déjà vu, replaying back to when I first met Euphie in the dining hall of the Palace.

Once again, with a yelp fitting a ten year old girl, I tumbled off the stool and onto the floor of the coach.

I heard an amazing sound after that, one that filled the void of the silence.

One that I had heard a couple of times before.

It was a simple laugh, but even though my ego had been bruised, I couldn't help but allow a tight lipped smile on my face.

"Yes, yes, your highness. I know I'm a klutz, but would you believe that it wasn't my first time doing that?" I stated without looking up.

"I would" Princess Cornelia replied, her chuckles quieting down as she extended a hand to help me up.

I gratefully took the hand offered and was hauled to my feet, bouncing lightly as I regained my balance.

"Sorry 'bout that" I said, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "Guess I was off in my own little world."

"You were Captain" Princess Cornelia replied, sitting down on the barstool next to the one I recently vacated.

I made to sit next to her, but she stopped me and placed an order, handing my cup and saucer to me as I looked on, confused.

Once again, the worker brought another cup of tea, handing it to the princess and bowing, before she got up and turned to me.

"Over there" she stated, pointing to a booth enclosed with walls and a door. "That's the Royal Dining Booth, and I would prefer not to be out here where everyone and anyone can just come and complain. You military types are all the same."

She said the last sentence with humor lacing her tone, so I knew she was teasing. I merely shook my head and walked to the booth, the princess following behind me.

I slid into one side of the booth, putting my saucer and cup down on the table, and after Princess Cornelia closed the door, she slid in the side across from me.

"Anything you wanted to talk about your highness?" I asked, unsure of why I was in here with the boss of my boss.

"Not really Andrew" she said, emphasizing my name instead of using my rank. Henceforth, I knew this was just a conversation and not a 'You're in shit' moment.

"Just started missing me then Cornelia?" I teased "I'm touched."

"And you should be" she shot back, a smirk coming onto her face "I don't miss just anyone you know. But, is something wrong? You got up rather soon after we left the station."

I couldn't help but shrug. "The silence was stifling. Back in my time, trains had wheels, ran on rails, and were pulled by diesel locomotives. There was always some source of sound, whether it was the soothing noise of the wheels clacking on the rails, or the rumble of the diesel. I just needed to go for a walk."

She began to look at me with rapt attention. I assumed it was because I started mentioning my life...my old life, which isn't something that I told her a whole lot about.

I had told Euphemia about it when we went shopping, but that was because she asked about it.

I had always assumed that Cornelia had better things to do than listen to the life story of someone who just dropped in. Literally.

"Could you tell me more about your life before you came here?" she asked softly.

"Thought you'd never ask" I replied, a small grin breaking onto my face.

* * *

**Two hours later**

"And that's when I dropped into your meeting room, and you know the rest" I said, leaning back into the soft plush of the booth.

I had recounted practically everything that I could remember from my previous life that I would probably never get back to again.

"Thank you for sharing that Andrew. Your life seemed rather good before you came here" Cornelia said, pushing her empty teacup away.

"Yeah, I guess. But if I was never sent here, I never would've met any of you" I replied, nodding in her direction "Or had this great 'adventure.'"

Again, Cornelia chuckled lightly, as I got up to go and get a refill on our tea.

A moment later, I was back in the booth, closing the door behind me and setting the two cups of tea down on the table.

I returned to my seat across from the Princess and glanced at the countryside whipping past the window.

Sneaking a peak at my watch, I fought back the urge to groan as I saw there was still five and a half hours until we arrived at our destination.

Cornelia drew my attention once again with another question.

"What do you think is the best thing about being dropped in here?"

"Why do you ask?" I countered, taking a sip from my cup of tea.

"Humor me" she deadpanned.

"Very well" I replied, taking a moment to think. "It would need to be the people.

"Certainly, the welcome I got when I arrived was anything but warm, although I guess is _was_ partially my fault for dropping in on your meeting underdressed.

"However after that, my reception here has been nothing but friendly. Darlton, Guilford, Euphemia, and of course, yourself, have made me feel accepted in this world.

"I've only been here a month, but the time has passed incredibly quickly, in my eyes anyways. It's weird, but I've made plenty of good memories out here, and I wouldn't go back to my dimension for anything."

The smile on her face seemed to grow with every statement that I made in my little...I guess it was a rant, but a positive one.

"I'm glad to hear that" she said with sincerity shining in her deep indigo eyes.

Jesus, I could just get lost for hours in her eyes if she'd let me.

Focusing back in, Cornelia continued.

"You were a wildcard when you showed up here. You could've been a terrorist for all we know, but it seems as though we were wrong, thankfully.

"You've become a valuable asset to me, and to Britannia in general. Your input on the battlefield has been invaluable and has allowed us to win against Zero in practically all of his moves."

She continued on, but my smile faltered as she said that. I couldn't help but look down into my tea, my eyes clouding over with rough memories.

"Is that all I am to you? An asset for a war?" I whispered, keeping my face downcast and interrupting her.

All throughout life, people have used me to further their own goals, whether it be something as trivial as partnering on a school project, or something as major as nearly getting me arrested so their careers got a jumpstart.

Not again would I let that happen. Area 11 was a fresh start for me, and if another person was just going to use me for their own gain, and throw me away once they were done...well, I might as well join the Black Knights right now.

"Never" she said with conviction "Look at me."

I didn't even try to lift my eyes to meet hers, lest show the pain that I was in.

I felt a gloved hand under my chin, and Cornelia gently lifted my head so that I was looking at her.

"I would **never** use you like that. You're more than an asset, and I apologize for my wording. You're a friend, and I would never just use you, and then abandon you. I swear it."

My blue eyes became alight once again with the usual fire that was behind them.

Never before had anyone said something like that to me, nor have they sworn by it. Yet here was a Princess of the Empire, swearing to me, technically a civilian, that she wouldn't use me for her own personal gain.

I felt my chest swell as I continued to look into her eyes, which were filled with compassion and truth.

"Right, right" I muttered, though not in a condescending way "Sorry I doubted you."

"You've every right to" Cornelia replied softly, finally releasing my chin from her hand.

I briefly wondered how soft the skin under those gloves would be...and how I wouldn't mind those hands caressing me in a way that I haven't felt for awhile.

I snapped out of my self induced stupor/daydream to an odd feeling.

A slight weight was being pressed against halfway up my shin, and was being dragged around lazily in no particular pattern.

I kept my head staring straight ahead, but my gaze wandered down to where I could just see my legs disappear under the table where my knees bent.

What I saw...didn't startle me, no...it was rather...cute., and it slightly elevated my heart rate.

I couldn't see much, but I was able to see movement of something white, with a little bit of burgundy behind it.

Almost instantly, I deduced that Princess Cornelia...was playing footsie under the table, the heel of her boot dragging slowly on my shin.

My eyes snapped upwards, and it took all my self control to not react anymore than that.

I looked intently at the face of the woman sitting across from me, trying to get a read on her emotions.

Her face hadn't changed, save for the slight twitch in her mouth that showed she wanted to smile.

Although, a mischievous twinkle shone in her eyes, as if she was planning to do this all along...which she probably was.

_"Oh she's having a great time with trying to fluster me. Let her try all she wants. It won't happen" _I thought, continuing to stare straight at the woman in front of me, no emotion filtering through my face.

"Your highness, if I may ask, what are you doing?" I said, keeping my voice level...just barely.

"What do you mean?" she asked, putting a lot of 'confusion' in her voice.

She leaned down, an elbow resting on the table as she put a hand under her chin in support.

This of course, caused something else to happen.

Because she was sitting so close to the table, when she leaned down, her bust was then on the table, the solid object pushing the two fully clothed orbs up and making them larger.

I couldn't help that my eyes twitched downwards for a second to look, and then snapped right back up.

I'm only human you know.

My mind started to wander to those dangerous and 'dirty' areas of life as Cornelia continued to trace patterns on my shin with her boot.

She continued for a few minutes more, until stopping and stating "You should familiarize yourself with the battle plans."

_"Familiarize myself? Hell, I stood next to General Darlton as he drew them up"_ I thought, before nodding in acceptance.

"Thank you for the company your highness. I'll be in the stateroom next to the room that we started in" I said, picking up my cup and going out of the booth.

* * *

Once again, I was subjected to walking through the train, passing by the men who were laughing when I wasn't there, but stoic when I was.

"Whatever" I mumbled, as I walked into the royal coach and passed the sitting room that everyone was in, and went to the stateroom where the plans for shutting down the drug route were.

The guard stepped aside and let me in, locking the door behind me as I flicked on the light.

A single sheet of paper was unfurled on the table in the center, with several file folders on the nightstand beside the large bed.

Shrugging, I took off the maroon tunic and gloves, hanging them on the coat hooks on the wall.

Rolling up the sleeves on my shirt, I turned off the large overhead light and turned on one of the small reading lamps beside the bed.

Taking the folder off the top, which was logistical arrangements for the battle, troop concentrations, and reserve strength, I laid down on the bed, one hand behind my head as I allowed my eyes to scan the document.

* * *

**Five hours later**

_"Annnnd...done!" _ I thought, closing the last folder and putting it on the table again.

I had read through the entirety of the plan in the last five hours...so by my calculations, we should be arriving in about half an hour.

A half an hour for a well deserved nap. I could handle that.

I threw my right arm over my eyes to let them close tiredly and block off any light that could come through.

The curtains on the window had long since been closed and the bedside light had been shut off but a moment ago.

I felt sleep grab a hold of me and start pulling me deeper into the black abyss that was dreamland, and I couldn't have been happier.

I rolled over and let out a sigh as the soft mattress shifted below me, conforming to my body.

Yeah sure, my shirt was getting rumpled, but that really didn't matter to me.

Soon enough, I was out like a light.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

The train shuddered to a stop and I got up quickly, trying to remember where I was.

"Right" I said, my voice heavy with sleep as I yawned once and stretched to wake my body up.

I rolled down my sleeves and put my tunic and gloves back on, smoothing my uniform out so it didn't look like I just woke up from a nap.

I knocked on the door, and the guard stationed outside opened it, allowing me to exit the room and make my way back down the corridor to the initial sitting room I started in.

Of course, it was empty, so I grabbed my cap, putting it on my head as I made my way to the exit of the coach.

"Nice of you to join us Sleeping Beauty" Nick muttered as I slinked my way in between both him and Jake.

"Shut the fuck up" I retorted, my lips pulling back in a humored grin. "I needed that nap."

"I'm sure you did" he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Besides...who the hell told you I was passed out?" I asked.

"Her highness can be very...informative in some instances" Nick replied, glancing over at Princess Cornelia and Guilford.

"Whatever" I said, chuckling lightly.

Like before, we were motioned forward as we all started to leave the railway station and take up accommodations for the night while the trains were offloaded of supplies and weapons.

"Alright gentlemen" I muttered as we reached the entrance of the station, a small convoy of vehicles waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's shut down the Kyushu Route."


	7. Refrain

**A/N: **What a terrible day to pull duty for my military. Oh well, at least I was able to get this out, and start working on chapter 8.

Enjoy it guys, and please, leave a review. I'll respond to it right away. As long as I'm not sleeping or doing rounds on the base.

* * *

It was the dead of night, the attack on the drug trade route was at around 10am today. It was currently 2:44am, and I'd been awake all night.

It wasn't too hot, nor was it too cold. I had adjusted the room temperature to a comfortable twenty-two degrees Celsius, and I was under the blankets that were in my room.

I was staying in a regular old hotel, with my own room thankfully.

If I was with someone else, they wouldn't be getting any sleep due to my constant tossing and turning.

"God fucking dammit" I muttered, balling the sheets in my fists "What the fuck is wrong with me? Nerves?"

I got up and opened the door to my room, squinting my eyes at the bright lights in the hallway.

Sighing, I walked down the ways and passed the other rooms that had been sectioned off for all of us, hell, the entire floor was closed to civilian traffic due to us being there.

I made it to what I had dubbed the lounge on the floor.

There was about five or six chairs and a sofa scattered around, an ice machine, a vending machine, and a table with a few books and newspapers on it.

I let my body collapse into one of the chairs as I dragged a newspaper off the table and looked at the front page.

I might as well learn something rather than just roll around in bed without sleep.

I could do that while I'm awake.

I flipped idly through the paper, my eyes skimming the pages for anything of interest that would catch my attention.

"Couldn't sleep Sir?" I heard someone ask from beside me.

"Afraid not Jake" I mumbled, closing the paper. "You?"

"Just needed some ice for my beer" he said, walking over to the machine and putting a bucket under the spout.

"Jake, the attack is seven hours. Shouldn't you be sleeping rather than drinking?" I asked, looking at him around my paper.

"Maybe Sir, but I just don't feel like sleeping now. Don't worry, I'll be fine for the attack later" he replied, getting his bucket full of ice and walking past me.

"Goodnight Sir" I heard him call, to which I didn't bother responding.

_"Good night. Yeah, right"_ I thought, putting the paper down and rubbing my face.

I got up from the chair and meandered back to my room, intent on falling asleep one way or another.

The door closed with a quiet click as I slid the bolt into place and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a cup and filling it with water.

I drank about half, paused, and then drank the other half, wiping my mouth with a towel and going back to my bed.

Laying down on top of the covers, I continued to stare at the dark ceiling of my room, begging sleep to come so that I could finally have something to occupy my mind.

* * *

"Thank god" I muttered, standing in the tent that constituted our planning area for this operation.

It seems that I had been able to will my mind to clear and allow me to at least get a few hours of sleep, but it was more than enough.

I glanced at Jake, and if the bloodshot eyes with dark bags under them were any indication, he had one hell of a bad hangover going on right now.

We had finished going over the plans one last time. We were shutting down the Kyushu Route today, and nothing would stop us.

"2Lt. Mellor will liaison between all the men and forward all reports of battle to Princess Cornelia's Knightmare" Lord Guilford stated, before continuing,

"Lt. Foulon will be in command of B Company, with Captain Dixon accompanying him.

"A Company and C Company will be commanded by Captain Whitehall and Captain Rockwall respectively.

"We have a combat strength of roughly 850 infantry on the ground, as well as 100 Sutherland frames in support of their operations.

"Her highness and myself will be standing by in-case any issues come up that our reserves cannot respond to in time."

"Satisfactory" I stated, clasping my hands behind my back.

The others around the table voiced their approval, and we broke off.

Myself and Nick made our way to the armory, and Jake stayed in the tent with Princess Cornelia and Lord Guilford, who were talking with him about something or other.

I slowly donned the armor, forgoing the helmet as I knew it would be a pain in the ass.

The assault rifles, which I had learned were known as BAAR's when General Darlton had taken me from my duties to do training with all the weapons that were in use.

"No helmet?" Nick asked me, racking his assault rifle and checking the chamber.

"Nah. I'll be fine without it" I replied, tucking a few extra clips of ammunition in my belt.

"Whatever you say" he said as we headed out into the sun.

* * *

Our battlefield today was a forest. Plenty of cover and hiding spots. Which is exactly why they used it as a smuggling route.

"Captain" Princess Cornelia called as we were walking to the muster area "A word please."

"Of course your highness" I called, before turning to Nick.

"You go on, I'll catch up."

"Right" Nick replied, hustling off to the scores of troops standing rigidly at attention in formation.

I jogged over to where Princess Cornelia was standing, stopping a respectful distance away at attention and snapping off a salute.

"Your highness, what is it?"

She regarded me for a moment, looking me up and down before sighing.

"You do know that you're not obligated to go out in the field?"

"Of course your highness. I merely want to observe and help in any ways possible" I replied, still standing at attention.

"Dixon, relax" she stated, to which I did, spreading my legs shoulder width apart and releasing the taught muscles that were in my body.

"I know that you want to help the Empire, and I know that you're a dedicated officer...even though you aren't Britannian."

I couldn't help but crack a smile as she continued.

"Just don't do anything stupid, and for the love of god, don't get yourself killed. Imagine the paperwork I'd need to do."

"Noted, your highness" I said, chuckling as I made to turn away, before remembering something I had wanted to say earlier, and then turning back.

"Cornelia?"

"Yes Dixon?" she asked, right before I stepped way into her personal zone.

I knew I was taking a risk, but I didn't care.

"You better have a picture of me sleeping, because it's the only one you'll get" I said quietly, a wolfish smile appearing on my face. "And I will have you know, that payback will be a bitch."

My tone was laced with humor, but I was serious. Nobody, not even a princess of the mightiest empire in the world was going to get away with a picture of me unscathed.

"Is that a threat Captain?" she challenged, her eyes dancing with mirth and excitement.

"No, it's not" I said, before allowing the wolfish smile back, as I continued "It's a promise, your highness."

With that, I went back to attention, snapped a salute, and jogged off to meet Nick.

* * *

**Forty Five minutes later**

Ah shit. We were in the thick of it now.

B Company was heavily engaged with the enemy, and A and C Companies had their own troubles going on.

However, we were slowly routing the enemy from their positions around the many vaults in the underbrush which they stored Refrain in.

"Andrew!" Nick shouted over the chatter of gunfire.

"Little busy here Nick!" I screamed back, letting off a three round burst and dropping a smuggler.

There were at least seventy five more smugglers, whereas we had about a hundred troops left, and no Sutherlands, because they were called to support the other companies when we weren't under heavy fire.

"What do you want?" I shouted back, when I went for a reload, ejecting the spent clip and pulling a fresh one out of my tac-vest.

"We can't keep this up!" he replied, to which I rolled my eyes.

"Great! Now tell me something I didn't know!" I screamed, taking a grenade out of a pouch and pulling the pin. "Grenade out!"

The explosion thudded, and a couple of screams sounded, to which I knew I had at least winged a few of them.

"Do we have any reserves left?" I called, but I already guessed the answer.

"Negative! They were sent to A and C. Seems like we got the short end of the stick, eh old boy?" Nick shouted back. "How are you for ammo?"

"Three frags and two more clips! You?" I replied.

"Two smoke, one frag and one more clip."

"Can we pop the smoke to cover a withdrawal? I asked.

"Never. Princess Cornelia would castrate us for losing this sector. Plus, if we did, the flank for C Company would be wide open" Nick shouted back, popping up over the boulder to take down another enemy.

"So what? We sit here and wait for them to mow us down?" I called, pegging another person in the head and watching it disappear in a puff of red.

"I've got a plan" Nick said, to which I shook my head.

"Your plans are way too risky! We'll all be killed" I screamed, racking the bolt on my weapon to clear a jam, before firing downrange again.

"It's either we do it, or we sit here and die" he shouted, his eyes burning with fury.

"Fuck fine!" I called "What is it?"

"How far can you throw? Can you reach one of those vaults?"

"Yeah probably! Why?" I asked, to which he grabbed his one frag and tossed it to me.

"Bundle the grenades. Refrain is pretty damn flammable, so if we can cause a big enough boom to pop one of those vaults, we can throw another grenade in and blow their entire defensive line!"

I saw the ingenuity with the plan, but also the stupidity...but hey, now wasn't the time to be picky. Especially with the enemy breathing down our necks.

"Captain! Call coming in over the radio!" the corporal beside me shouted, offering me the receiver.

"Yea! Dixon here!" I said, ducking as an explosion showered me with dirt, even behind the boulder.

"Captain, how is your situation?" Guilford said calmly over the line.

"Oh y'know. The usual" I shouted, balancing the phone on my shoulder while I bundled the three grenades together, taking another two from the corporal with the radio and adding them to the bundle. "Can you hold for a second?"

Without waiting for an answer, I sighted one of the bunkers, the thin sheet metal covering reflecting the sun filtering through the treetops and allowing me an easy throw.

Pulling the pin on one grenade, I threw the entire bundle of five and ducked back down.

The explosion was loud, but it wasn't anything compared to the vault of Refrain lighting up and exploding.

It was followed by three more vaults, as the flames spouted skyward and wreaked havoc on the smugglers lines.

I picked the phone back up off the ground, the sound of cheers echoing around me.

"Sorry 'bout that my lord. Needed to turn the tides. Did you need anything?" I asked, looking over and seeing Nick leading the charge on the enemy lines.

"Princess Cornelia and I have put down the enemy engaging A Company. Do you require any assistance in your sector?" he asked.

"No, we're about good here. Got the rats on the back foot now. Thanks anyways, but I've gotta go" I said, handing the corporal the receiver and grabbing my rifle to follow the charge.

I followed behind the main charge, much to the dismay of Nick, who was expecting me to be at the front with him.

"Telephone call kept me" I stated, looking at the vaults that had been forced open by the explosions.

With a low whistle, I said "Wow, those grenades really did the job."

"Damn straight they did" Nick said, before someone shouted, and gunfire rattled.

I felt a sharp sting in my left forearm as Nick pulled his rifle on point and cut the guy down.

Looking down at my arm, I was surprised to see blood flowing freely from a wound which was in the form of a circle.

It took a moment for me to connect the dots, but I finally did.

"Holy shit! I've been fucking shot!"

And that's when the pain came through, shooting (no pun intended) from the wound right into my brain as I started to scream.

"Medic!" I heard Nick scream, as he took the rifle out of my hands and forced me to sit down with my back against the tree.

The medic dashed up, looking at the wound and pulling a large swath of cloth out and tying it tightly around my forearm in what I knew was a tourniquet.

I grit my teeth as I could still feel the bullet in my arm as he finished tying it.

"It's not life threatening Sir, but you'll need to go back now for medical aid" he said, grabbing another piece of cloth and making a sling for my wounded arm.

"Nick, can you handle the cleanup here?" I asked, looking up at him and feeling a little woozy due to the blood loss.

"Yeah man. Keep that shit up, and I'll think you just let him shoot you to get out of work" Nick replied, slinging his assault rifle over his shoulder.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't" I said, gritting my teeth again as I held my wounded limb and got up, steadying myself before taking a couple steps.

"You alright Sir?" the medic asked "Will you be able to make it back under your own power, or should I call for a litter?"

"I'll be fine Sergeant, thank you" I said, as the man saluted and pointed me in the direction that corpsmen were carrying those who weren't as lucky as I.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later**

I was sitting in a small room on a gurney inside one of the four medical trucks that we had brought along with us to the fight.

A doctor had already looked at my injury, and I guessed I could wait, because he just handed me a couple of painkillers and left me to my own devices.

"Idiot" I muttered in contempt at myself. One should never take a battlefield to be totally devoid of enemy troops no matter how big your explosion is.

The door opened and a nurse walked in, she smiled softly at me.

"It shouldn't be too much longer Captain. You must realize that we prioritize wounded not by rank, but by severity."

"I know. Trust me" I said. I'd seen M*A*S*H enough to know this statement.

She nodded and stepped back out of the room as I idly kicked my legs in the air.

My armor had been removed and the sleeve of my uniform had quite a bit of blood on it, so they needed me to take both the tunic and white dress shirt off, with a promise that they would be laundered and ready to go by the time I needed to head out.

So here I was, clad in my maroon pants and black boots, totally bare-chested with a sling on and a fresh bandage wrapped around the bullet wound.

Finally, the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Captain, I'm Dr. Wright. I'll be taking that bullet out of your forearm now."

"Great" I said, with little enthusiasm.

He took out a needle, that I assumed was filled with a local anesthetic, and flicked it a few times before injecting it close to the injury.

"Now that should take a few minutes to kick in, and then we can start."

Dr. Wright walked back out the door, as I grumbled to myself.

"Hurry up and wait, hurry up and wait. Welcome to the military Andrew...but I guess this is one place where it's better to wait."

The door opened again and I was prepared to give Dr. Wright a piece of my mind, but to my surprise, Nick walked in.

"Done already?" I asked, shaking his hand with my good one.

"Yeah. Wasn't a whole lot to clean up" he said, standing at ease in front of me because I was technically his superior.

"And the Refrain?"

"Destroyed. All it cost us was a few grenades. Did the doc give you any numbers of wounded and dead?" Nick asked.

"Nope."

"Thirty-five dead, ninety-six wounded, one hundred and two perfectly fine" Nick replied, handing me the printout.

"Overall, or just from us?" I asked, handing it back to him.

"Just us. We didn't lose any frames, but they damaged a few Sutherlands pretty heavily" he stated, before running a hand through his hair. "We got lucky. A and C were hit a little harder though."

"Damn" I muttered, before the door opened again and Dr. Wright walked back inside.

"Lieutenant, I'm afraid I need to ask you to leave so I can conduct this operation" he said, and Nick nodded.

"I was just leaving. Catch ya around Sir" Nick retorted, giving a half salute and walking out.

"Now then Captain, how are you feeling? Has your arm become numb yet?" Dr. Wright asked me.

"Can't feel a thing doc, let's just get this over with" I replied, preparing myself as he picked up something that looked like forceps, but with rounded jaws.

Truth be told, I knew the local hadn't totally taken effect, because I could still feel a dull throbbing, but I wanted this to be over.

Just as he was about to insert the instrument into the wound, the door opened again.

"What is this, Grand Central Station?" I muttered, as Princess Cornelia walked into the room.

"Dixon, what am I going to do with you? I let you out of the FOB one time, and you need to go and get yourself shot."

Of course, she was teasing me, which was odd because there was someone else in the room as she did so.

"Well your highness, trouble seems to follow me around like a sick puppy" I replied, grinning through the pain.

"Is it bad?" she asked.

"Nah. Not too bad anyways. Should be right as rain in a week or so, maybe a little less depending on Britannian medical science" I said, glancing over at the doc who looked like he really wasn't expecting royalty to come and sit in.

"Your highness" Dr. Wright started "I must ask you to leave so that I can remove the bullet from Captain Dixon."

"Denied. This man is one of my most trusted military advisers and guards, and I will not be left in the dark here" she replied, pulling the chair in the room next to my gurney and sitting down.

"Very well" Wright sighed, as he looked at me for approval to start.

I nodded, and as soon as I felt the cold metal instrument enter in the wound, I hissed in pain.

I could feel him digging around for the bullet, probing to try and find it, as I resisted the temptation to jerk my arm reflexively away.

My right hand was gripping the gurney so hard, my knuckles had gone a stark white, but then the pressure on my right was removed and my hand encompassed in a warm place.

I looked down, breathing deeply as I trembled slightly, tears stinging my blue eyes due to the pain, and I saw Princess Cornelia holding my hand.

"It only hurts for a bit" she whispered, quietly enough that the doc wouldn't hear as she continued to clasp my hand in reassurance.

"Still fuckin hurts though, your highness" I whispered back.

She gave me a knowing smile and mouthed 'I know' before pointing to her thigh, to which I assumed she needed to go through the same procedure as I did at one point.

"Gotcha!" Dr. Wright said, as he took the bullet out of my arm, and as I looked at him.

Princess Cornelia let go of my hand, lest the doctor get any ideas about what was going on or what wasn't, and looked on.

"Thanks doc" I said, watching him grab a PS2 suture and a roll of 4-0 silk, cutting off a healthy amount.

"All that's left now is to sew it up, and give you a couple shots to ward off infection" Wright said, threading the suture through my skin.

I decided to stop watching at this point and close my eyes, lest I pass out or throw up.

Once again, I felt the warmth of Cornelia's hand encompass my own, and I couldn't help but smile at such a simple gesture that meant so much to me.

* * *

**The next day, on the train back to Tokyo**

I was reclining in a private stateroom on the train ride back to the settlement.

The doc had told me to get some rest and take it easy, which is exactly what I was doing.

I had my feet up on a stool, and was relaxing in a plush chair enjoying the scenery as it whipped by.

Of course, my arm was still in a sling, and it would be for a few more days until the wound had begun to heal.

Wright said it would be totally good by the start of the next week, which pleased me to no end because I hated being doted on like some invalid.

The door to the room opened, and I was surprised by who was coming to visit me, and bearing gifts.

"Lord Guilford" I said, starting to stand up before he waved me off.

The Knight came in and closed the door behind him, placing two steaming cups of coffee on the table and sitting across from me.

"I take it that Lt. Foulon was the mastermind behind the plan to explode the Refrain vaults?" he stated flatly.

"He was, my lord. But without his quick thinking, we may have been overwhelmed by the rebel forces" I said, coming to the defense of my friend.

"I wasn't accusing him or you of anything Captain" Guilford replied, frowning slightly. "Despite what may've occurred between us, I don't hate you."

"I know that Lord Guilford" I said, thinking back to when I had first arrived in Area 11 with then welcome that I had gotten. "But our terms of speaking have never been on the up and up it seems."

"I agree" the Knight replied, taking out a flask from his side pocket and pouring some of the amber liquid from it into the cups of coffee. "That is why, from this moment on, we will begin to associate with one another."

"Like friends?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Friends" he replied, handing me my cup as he picked his up.

"Then a toast" I said, raising the cup in salute "To new friends."

"May they last long" Guilford replied, as we both took a swig of coffee, laced with what I could distinguish as whiskey.

"Thank you for your time Captain" Guilford said, standing up and making his way to the door.

"Thanks for the coffee Lord Guilford" I replied, a grin coming onto my face as he opened the door and left, closing it behind him and leaving me to my own musings.


	8. Lancelot, Lunch, and Narita Pt1

**A/N:** Here's what I got.

Sadly, there's no reviews to respond to, and that makes me rather unhappy, so guys, REVIEW!

I had a lot of fun writing several scenes in this chapter, and I'm pretty sure you'll be able to tell which ones they are.

And to all Canadians, HAPPY CANADA DAY! From one Canadian to another.

So please enjoy this chapter guys.

* * *

"Where are we going General?" I asked as we sat in the car, travelling in convoy down the freeway in the settlement.

"We're going to meet with the Special Corps and check in on a project headed by Prince Schnizel" the tall man replied, glancing up from the manila folder he held.

It was only the day after we had gotten back, and we got in at such a late hour that everyone was already asleep, also the General and I had left before Princess Euphemia or either of the Knights of the Round had gotten up so I could avoid all the fuss for that much longer.

"The Special Corps?" I wondered aloud "Were those the guys with the white Knightmare that brought down the hotel?"

"The Lancelot. A seventh-generation Knightmare frame unlike any other. Her highness wants an update on the capabilities that Earl Asplund has added. He was very excited about it on the phone, but then again, the man is a little loopy" General Darlton dryly remarked.

"Seemed like it when I talked to him during the Kawaguchi incident" I muttered, looking out the window as we approached our target.

Tokyo Technical Institute (TTI) was coming up on the right hand side, and we were slowing down in front of it.

We got out, and I was careful not to smack my arm against the doorframe of the car as the chauffeur closed the door behind us.

* * *

We strode through the large doors and into the lobby of the busy building, as Darlton started scanning the crowd for someone.

"Who are you looking for Sir?" I asked, glancing around.

"Her" he replied, pointing to a young woman with indigo hair in an orange military uniform.

Her eyes seemed to light up as she spotted Darlton and myself making our way over to her.

"Captain Dixon, this is Dr. Cecile Croomy, assistant to Professor Asplund. Miss Croomy, this is Captain Dixon of Princess Cornelia's Royal Guard and one of her military advisers" Darlton said, getting the introductions out of the way.

"Call me Cecile" the woman replied, offering me a hand to shake.

I took it and shook warmly, saying "Then call me Andrew."

She turned to General Darlton and said "I assume you're here for the inspection?"

We both nodded, and she turned, motioning for us to follow her down one of the halls.

* * *

There were a whole lot of halls to walk down, that even if I wanted to try and remember the route to break in, it was nigh impossible.

"We keep the main labs and hanger cooler than the halls due to the material we're working with in here" she stated, punching in a code, to which the keypad retracted and required a fingerprint scan to get in.

The steel blast door slid aside noiselessly as a blast of cool air wafted over us, forcing me to shiver slightly.

Inside the room, was the white Knightmare from the hotel, a team of techs crawling all over it.

"Ah General, how good to see you again!" A very happy, and slightly high pitch voice sounded to the left.

"Professor Asplund" Darlton said, nodding to the man in question.

I recognized him from the hotel jacking. He was the one I called to authorize the launch of the Lancelot.

"Please, please. Call me Lloyd General" the man tutted, before he turned to me. "And you're Captain Dixon. I recognize you for giving me the order to launch my baby during the Kawaguchi incident."

"Your baby?" I asked, craning my head to the side in confusion.

"The Lancelot is my baby. All that work for a seventh-generation frame developed under the orders of Prince Schnizel. What do you think?" Lloyd stated, drawing his arms wide in a lavish manner.

"It's a remarkable frame. I wouldn't mind to pilot one, but, my injury doesn't permit it right now" I said, gesturing to my sling.

"Quite a pity" the scientist remarked, pushing up his glasses. "What say we put you in a few simulators when that arm of yours is healed?"

"That would depend on if Princess Cornelia would allow it" I said, before pausing "But if she would allow it, I'd no doubt jump at the chance."

"Wonderful!" Lloyd said, clapping his hands together. "I'll see what I can do."

"Professor, we have a few things to talk about that Princess Cornelia is curious about" Darlton said, motioning the man away.

"All work and no play, eh? Cecile look after the Captain, would you?" Lloyd said as he and Darlton walked down past the Lancelot and out of the hanger.

"Don't mind Lloyd. He can be a little...eccentric at times" Cecile said, giving me a small smile.

"Not to worry" I retorted. "He's not driven me up the wall yet, so I thank god for that."

"What happened to your arm, if you don't mind my asking" Cecile said, curious of why it was in a sling.

"I'll tell you all about it if we can go somewhere a little warmer" I replied, shivering slightly again as the cold started to get to me.

* * *

"And that, is why I've got this sling on" I said, after recounting the battle with the Refrain dealers.

"Sounds like it was a tough fight" Cecile remarked.

"It was, but we came out on top in the end, which is what matters. That, and the Refrain was destroyed."

We were standing in a lounge, not unlike the one that was at the hotel in Kyushu.

"By the way" I idly said "Where's the pilot for the Lancelot?"

"He's a little indisposed at the moment" Cecile stated, to which I frowned.

"Indisposed? What could possibly be more important than a military inspection with the head of Princess Cornelia's Personal Guard?"

She gave me a wry smile and said "Schoolwork."

I had to do a double take at this. "Just how old is the pilot?"

"Well, he's seventeen, but he'll be eighteen soon enough" Cecile said. "Would you like to meet him? He's just across the road at Ashford Academy."

"That would be fantastic" I said, as we started to walk towards the entrance.

* * *

Getting into Ashford was easy enough. It seems like a Royal Guard uniform is kinda like a get out of jail free card.

Within a few moments, we were walking down the quiet halls of the school looking for the pilot.

"Excuse me!" Cecile called out to a faculty member down the hall. "Where could we find Suzaku Kururugi?

"He's currently in class right now...but I think he's on the student council. Is it an emergency?" the man asked.

"No, we'd just like to chat" I replied, to which the man nodded.

"Then the best place to wait would be in the student council office. Follow me."

We did, and soon enough we were waiting in a room with a long table in the center, a computer tucked in one corner, and a cat tower in another.

The pudgy, grey cat woke up the moment we went in, and I walked over, smiling as I scratched it behind the ears.

Seemingly contented, the cat started to purr and went back to sleep, all the while I was playing with it.

The door then opened and we heard a myriad of voices.

"Come on Prez, you don't mean that! I-"

The boy making the statement stopped short as they all noticed us in the room, and I turned around to face them, walking up and standing next to Cecile.

There were four of them. One girl and three boys all doing great impersonations of fish.

One of the boy's had green eyes, brown hair, and decidedly Japanese features, the other two guys were obvious Britannians, one had blue hair and grey eyes, whereas the other had raven black hair and amethyst eyes.

The girl beside the group had blond hair and dark blue eyes.

They all wore the uniforms signifying that they belonged to the school, and the Japanese boy was the first to speak out.

"Miss Cecile, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Suzaku, I was just showing Captain Dixon around and he wanted to meet you" the woman replied, gesturing to me.

"Captain! I'm sorry I didn't notice you! Forgive me" Suzaku said, snapping off a smart salute, to which I waved off with my good hand.

"Don't fret lad. I'm just here to meet the pi- I mean- meet the young man Cecile mentioned. Seventeen, still in school, AND a Warrant Officer. You must be very proud" I said, massaging my ribs from where Cecile just elbowed me.

Okay, I guess I nearly did give away vital information, but what would the harm be? It's not like any of the people in the room were terrorists.

"I am Sir. Very proud" Suzaku said, before remembering "Oh! These are my friends."

He gestured to the two guys beside him. "Lelouch and Rivalz" and then the woman on the other side "Milly."

Rivalz shook my hand with an eccentric "Nice to meet ya!" and I smiled at his carefree attitude.

Lelouch was next, with a calm "It's a pleasure" and a smile that didn't fit the tone.

Milly was last, with a respectful "It's an honor Captain."

"Suzaku, you know that-"

I was cut off from my small speech by my phone ringing. Looking at the caller I.D. it read _General Darlton_.

"I need to take this" I said, pausing to open the phone. "Yes General, Dixon here...yeah, we're about finished in this place...meet you by the doors? I'll be there in a moment Sir...yes Sir."

Closing the phone and putting it in my pocket, I turned back to Suzaku and said "Listen mate, if you need anything, give me a holler. I'll be sure to give Cecile here my contact number so you can reach me if you need anything at all."

The boy seemed to be surprised as I stated this, but nodded anyways. "I will Captain, thank you."

"Anytime" I replied, walking to the door, and calling "Coming Cecile?"

She affirmed, and I walked out with her close behind me.

We didn't get more than fifty feet, when I heard a voice calling "Captain!"

I stopped and turned around, face to face with one of the students I had just met.

"Lelouch...right?" I said, my finger tapping my chin in thought.

"Right Captain. Could I just talk to you for a moment? Privately?"

"You go ahead" I told Cecile, as we walked down the hall to find an empty classroom, to which we did.

"What's up lad?" I asked after he had closed the door.

He took a dramatic pause before saying "If you would be so kind, take me to speak with the Viceroy."

I felt something, but it wasn't anything and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry mate, but no can do" I stated.

He seemed taken aback, like it was the biggest surprise in the world.

"Are-are you sure?" he asked.

"Imagine all the questions from everyone, especially the Viceroy herself" I said, laughing lightly still. "What do you need? A petition? An article for the school paper?"

Lelouch seemed to be stammering something, and I couldn't help but take advantage.

"I get it" I said, a grin overtaking my features "I will probably be the first to admit that Princess Cornelia is a very attractive woman, and with yourself being barely out of puberty, it makes sense, but I still can't take you to see her. Catch ya later."

I walked out and jogged down the empty hallway to catch up with Cecile.

"Something kept you?" General Darlton asked once I had opened the door.

"Just answering a couple of questions about joining the military" I responded, before turning to Cecile. "Miss Croomy, it was a pleasure to meet you. Give Lloyd my regards."

I wrote down my contact number and handed it to her so she could give it to Suzaku later.

Darlton and I then got back into the car that brought us there, so we began the trek back down the interstate to the Viceroy's Palace.

And back to the inevitable questions. I just hoped that Princess Cornelia would've negated a few of them.

* * *

**Back at the Viceroy's Palace**

General Darlton and I walked inside deep in conversation about Knightmare frames.

"Yes General, if given the opportunity, I'd like to learn how to operate a frame whenever my arm heals" I said, and he nodded.

"I'll see what I can swing" he said, before a screech drew our attention, and out of instinct I put my hand on my sidearm.

"Andrew! What happened!" Euphemia called from across the room, running towards us.

I thought that was a feat in itself due to the massive, puffy dress she was wearing.

She stopped a foot away and gently took my arm.

I looked around for Darlton, but he'd already disappeared into thin air.

Sighing, and resigning myself to my fate, I looked at the young princess.

"Your sister didn't tell you?" I asked, to which she shook her head.

"It's nothing serious" I told her. "Just got winged because I was careless and not on my toes after the battle."

"How long will you be laid up?" she asked.

"A week at the most. I can still help you with your work though-" I started, before Euphie cut me off.

"Oh no Captain. You're off duty until you're healed."

"But..." I attempted to reason "Your highness, please reconsider!"

"My mind is made up Andrew" she said, turning, and looking down a hall "You're taking the week off until you're better."

"Yes your highness" I muttered, casting my eyes downward.

If an eight hour train ride was enough to make me a little loopy, a full week off duty was bound to make me balls to the wall mad.

"Good. Now go and get out of that uniform. You're officially off duty right now. I'll go and inform the Viceroy" Euphemia said, before calling "Get better soon Andrew!"

"Right" I muttered, walking down a hall opposite towards my own room.

* * *

Soon enough, I had changed into attire totally not befitting a member of the royal guard.

A pair of jeans and a regular old T-shirt, not unlike what I came into Area 11 wearing.

Of course, getting dressed was a pain in the ass, with having the sling and having to be careful with my arm and all, but I wasn't worried.

Currently, I was seated in one of the many smoking rooms, which were totally useless because nobody in the staff that I knew of smoked.

The door opened and I heard two amused voices happily chatting away.

"Oh no" I groaned "Not now. Why now."

I put my cup of tea down on the table as I readied myself for the barrage of questions and concern undoubtedly coming my way when the two Knights saw my sling.

"Andrew! You're back!" I heard Monica say behind me, and I could practically feel Nonette's grin.

They changed their tune when they walked in front of me though.

Monica let her jaw drop, while Nonette just shook her head.

"Looks like you got winged" Nonette stated flatly.

"That's because I did" I replied, not using formalities because I had actually been ordered by them to not use titles anymore. "Got lazy at the end of the operation and lost focus. It cost me."

"Is it bad?" Monica asked, leaning down to look.

"Nah. It's gonna be alright in about a week or so" I replied, shrugging my right shoulder.

"That's good. I'm glad" Monica affirmed, sitting down across from me, with Nonette taking the seat to my left.

"So Nellie tells me you and another guy blew those Refrain caches sky high" Nonette said offhandedly. "How big was the fireball?"

"Pretty damn big" I said, smiling as I did. "With one bundled grenade, we blew up four vaults."

"They positioned them far too close then. Far too close" Nonette replied, shaking her head and smiling.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" I agreed, taking a sip of tea.

We talked for a little while longer before Monica asked a question.

"Andrew, would you mind going out to lunch with us?"

"Where would we be going?"

"Somewhere in the settlement" Nonette replied, shrugging "We're not really sure."

"I think that would be great" I said, smiling slightly "Let me just go and change into something a little more appropriate."

"It's not like this is a date though, right Monica?" Nonette asked her compatriot.

If I had been paying attention, and not walking away to go and change, I would've seen Monica blush with embarrassment.

* * *

We were walking away from the Viceroy's Palace, and deeper into the settlement to find a suitable bistro for lunch.

I had changed into a set of black slacks and a light blue button up shirt.

The Knights also looked very different from what I usually saw them wearing too.

Nonette had let her hair down, and was wearing a black blouse with blue jeans, but still had the black uniform boots.

Monica had an orange top on with a set of white jeans and black flats on.

"So, is there any good places for food?" I asked, grinning a little before saying "I've mostly been staying in the Palace so I haven't been out a whole lot."

Okay. So it wasn't a total lie.

I have been staying at the Palace, and I've only been in the settlement a few times, but never looking around really, except for that first time with Euphie.

"You've been in Area 11 for how long now?" Monica asked me as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Uhh...five or six weeks maybe" I said, thinking back to when I showed up.

"What was your previous posting?" Nonette asked, taking my right arm and linking hers into it.

I assumed she was trying to fluster me, but I just smiled brightly and said "I was at West Point Military Academy for three years. This is my first posting. "

"Must be exciting then" Monica stated as we turned a corner, Nonette still hanging off my arm "A posting as a military advisor to Princess Cornelia herself, and as a member of her Royal Guards too. Talk about lucky."

"I guess you could say that" I mused as I caught sight of a deli across the road "How about we eat there?"

The two ladies nodded and we crossed the street to the shop, myself opening the door and allowing the two to go in ahead of me.

Entering the shop, it had a quaint, homey feel to it, as thought it was a family run business.

"Hey! What can I get ya?" the man behind the counter said, drawing our attention to him.

"Yeah...can I get a salami on rye, with mustard, mayo, and can I get that toasted?" I asked, hoping they had it all.

Thankfully, they did, and as the girls ordered, I took a second to look around in the place.

I knew we weren't staying in the shop to eat, because Monica had already hinted at that earlier, but I still wanted to look around.

There was a wall with several framed photos on it, so I went over to take a closer look.

Many looked like famous people who had come to eat at the deli, but I couldn't recognize any of them.

"Andrew? We're ready to go" Monica said, shaking my shoulder gently.

"Right-o" I replied, smiling as we went back outside with the food in hand.

* * *

We continued to walk, talking happily before I was led to a park and the three of us were sitting in the shade of a large oak tree.

The sandwich was amazing, and I made a mental note to visit that deli again.

Possibly with Euphie the next time we got the chance.

I was vaguely aware of Nonette getting close and throwing an arm around me, pulling me in close to her.

I had grown used to her treatment of me, it wasn't all that bad actually. I really had no idea why Cornelia was so worked up about her coming here.

Nonette had begun to trace patterns on the back of my neck, making the short hair there stand on end as I said "Nonette, explain yourself."

"Aww Andrew, do you not know what today is?" she asked, her breath ghosting over my ear.

"Um...Tuesday?" I queried.

"Well yes, but that's not it" she said, smiling slightly. "Today is February 14th. And do you know what that means?"

I mentally went through a calendar in my head, and felt my stomach drop when I realized.

"Oh shit" was all I said, before I felt her vice like grip grab hold of my one arm.

"You can't do this! I'm a royal guard!" I shouted, wiggling to try and free myself.

"And I'm a Knight of the Round. What's your point?" Nonette said, as she started to stroke my sandy hair.

"You'll regret this Nonette, I swear you will!" I said, still moving to try and escape.

"Maybe, but probably not" she said, leaning her head against my shoulder.

I remembered exactly what had brought this on.

I was desperately trying to get Nonette to stop teasing me one of the first days that she was here on vacation, so I basically just agreed to everything she wanted.

Sadly, one of those things that I foolishly didn't listen to, was for me to be hers for all of valentine's day, which was today.

"Monica, you could give me a little help right around now" I hissed through my clenched teeth.

The other girl was barely holding back her giggles as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, before I had a wicked idea.

An idea Nick would be proud of.

_"Well Nonette, two can play at this game"_ I thought as I used my one good hand to run through her hair a few times, brushing strands away from her face.

Her eyes blinked open in surprise, before a sensual smirk came onto her face.

"You want to do this?" she asked, her eyes dancing with humor.

"Well, why should I let you have all the fun" I replied, giving her thigh a gentle squeeze.

"You're out of action though" she replied, frowning a little "What will you do with only one arm?"

"I can think of a few things" I retorted, smirking as I traced a line on her jeans down to the inside of her thigh.

I could see the faintness of a blush tinge her cheeks and Monica had gone silent by this point.

"Think you can handle it all?" Nonette asked in a whisper, to which I grinned.

"All of it, and more" I stated, quickly running two fingers right over the crotch of her jeans.

She instantly sat up and just as quickly, I jumped up and started running away, laughing like an idiot.

"I told you that you would regret it!" I called over my shoulder, pouring on the speed so that I could get away from her, because now, she was chasing me.

"Shit, shit, shit" I muttered, running faster than I thought I could and out of the park, back in the direction of the Palace.

I could hear Nonette screaming obscenities behind me, and death threats as well, so I started laughing even harder than before.

She chased me all the way back to the Palace, and further still.

* * *

"Open the gate Bronson!" I shouted, sprinting down towards the main entrance to the Palace.

The fellow guard looked confused, but did as I asked, closing it behind him and taking his post.

I looked back over my shoulder to see him stop Nonette and question her for identification.

This was my prime time to get inside and disappear like the wind.

And I knew just where to go.

Making a mad dash down the halls, I swerved around servants, guards, and maids, all looking on in confusion as I sprinted past them.

I turned a corner right close to where I was headed, and ran into my superior, General Darlton.

"What's the rush Dixon?" he said, confusion and amusement on his face.

"General, I need you to buy me a little time. You'll know what I'm talking about when it happens" I said, running off as I could hear echo's of threats on my life from far down several halls.

* * *

I reached the door I was looking for and sounded three sharp raps against the wooden surface, waiting on baited breath for it to open.

I heard a muffled "Come in" and instantly rushed inside, slamming the door behind me and taking great gulps of breath.

"Princess, you've gotta hide me" I said between breaths, looking at Cornelia.

"And what is the cause of this?" she asked, her face neutral.

"Well, you see..." I started, before the death threats became a lot louder, indicating that they were very, very close.

"I'm not here. I was never here" I stated, running to the large, ornate desk that Princess Cornelia was sitting at and ducking under the desk in the small cavity, careful not to hit my arm as I did.

"What are you-" she started, before I heard pounding on the door.

"Nellie open this god damn door right now!" I heard Nonette scream from outside.

I clamped my good hand over my mouth, determined to keep my hiding spot a secret.

"Come in" Princess Cornelia called, shifting her legs off to the side, crossing them, and turning the chair slightly, effectively hiding me from view unless the person was right behind the desk.

I heard the door crash open, slam shut, and Nonette stomp towards the desk, her breathing heavy.

Two loud smacks were heard directly above me, as Nonette slammed her palms down on the wooden surface.

"Nonette, what's got you all flustered? It's a guy, isn't it?" Cornelia mused, her voice as calm as ever.

"Where is he?" Nonette asked, anger seething through her tone. "I want Captain Dixon's head on a stake, now."

"Dixon?" Cornelia asked, playing along like I had asked "Haven't seen him all day. What did he do?"

"What didn't he do?" Nonette exploded. "Here I was, teasing him and having a grand old time, and then he has the nerve to get me all hot and bothered, and then make a dash for it!"

"Seems like he just gave you back what you were dishing out" Cornelia replied, shifting the chair slightly again.

By this time, it was nearly impossible to hold the chuckles in, and even though death was a few feet away, I was having a hard time.

"You-He-I..." Nonette stammered, before I heard her turn around and walk away. "I'll find Captain Dixon. This place is only so big...oh and when I do...I'll get my vengeance."

The door opened and slammed shut again, and I held my breath for fifteen seconds, before I started breaking down in roaring laughter.

Even smashing my head against the underside of the wooden desk did little to stop me from enjoying what I had just heard.

I saw Princess Cornelia get up, and move the chair out of the way, allowing me to get out from under the desk, still laughing pretty damn hard.

I could see through my tears, that she too, had cracked a smile at the actions that had just transpired in her office.

When I finally had it under control, Princess Cornelia said, very simply, "Start talking."

I told my story, about everything that had happened, leaving out no detail, and in no time at all, Princess Cornelia was doubled over, holding her belly as she laughed.

"You've got balls of steel, I'll give you that Captain" she stated, wiping a tear from her eye. "I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

"Well you should. It's good for you" I stated, a few residual chuckles coming to the surface. "If you don't mind Viceroy, I'm going to stay here until the heat blows over. Do you have any work you want any help with?"

"Why aren't you helping...ah yes, the Sub-Viceroy informed me that she released you from your duties for the week" Princess Cornelia stated, placing a hand on her hip and shifting her weight to one leg.

"I begged her not to do it, but she did it anyways" I said flatly, looking around the office.

"Very well. I'll see what I can dig up for you to do" she said, moving the chair back behind her desk and sitting down.

"Thank you Viceroy, I'm grateful" I said, a small smile on my face.

* * *

**Two weeks later, February 28th, Narita Mountains**

I smirked as I stretched my left arm across my body. It had been fully healed for a week, and we were now in Narita, ready to smash the remnants of the JLF.

Standing inside the G-1 as it slowly rumbled into position, General Darlton was giving everyone inside a report on what we knew.

"We're certain that the Japan Liberation Front's headquarters are in this area."

A holographic map came up, showing the mountain, and the positions of all the units.

"We've already split four battalions into seven units and hidden them in the vicinity."

We all turned up, as Darlton turned around to address Princess Cornelia on her throne directly.

"We've only to wait for the Viceroy's signal, then we'll surround them in one fell swoop and wipe them out."

"And are you confident that the enemy won't show up outside the encirclement line?" Princess Euphemia said, as we all turned to look at her.

"You mean Zero?" Cornelia questioned, sitting in a relaxed position with her legs crossed.

"I wouldn't be too worried about that" I stated. "When we start the battle, all the highways and mountain roads will be blocked by barriers and troops, all ordered to not let a single person or vehicle past their post."

"Plus we have reserve units" Princess Cornelia said "If Zero's stupid enough to show up, it'll be the end of him."

"Very well then" General Darlton stated, starting to walk away from the map. "You've all got your duties to attend to. See that you do them correctly."

Everyone on the bridge saluted as the Viceroy, Lord Guilford, and General Darlton left to go to their personal Knightmares, leaving me with Euphemia, Nick, and two other officers that I didn't know.

"What's that unit there, holding to the rear?" Euphemia questioned, pointing at a golden icon behind the G-1.

Colonel Hawthorne, one of the officers I didn't know, said "Our reserve force, with an Eleven pilot."

"What? You mean that's the Lancelot?" she asked, turning to Hawthorne.

"As a rule, numbers aren't permitted to operate Knightmares" Nick stated "But that particular unit is an exception."

"The Second Prince is the patron of that unit. We have no say over their personnel selection" Hawthorne chimed in "But he said he wants them to have as many chances at real combat as possible."

Minutes passed, and the tension seemed to grow ever thicker on the bridge, as the time ticked down.

Finally, it was time to begin.

Opening a channel with Princess Cornelia, I said "Viceroy, the time has come for us to begin."

**"Right"** was all I heard back, before a general announcement was made. **"Commence operation!"**

All of the sudden, the map came alive with units moving around, flowing like water, performing a deadly dance.

The G-1 shuddered as I looked out the window and saw Princess Cornelia's custom Gloucester, golden lance in hand, and pristine white cape flowing behind it, rocket out of the G-1 on the way to the front.

Air transports appeared overhead and began dropping Knightmares onto the field of battle, taking the enemy by surprise.

"Send the message to the JLF demanding their surrender. Send it over the open channel" I ordered.

The reply came back a moment later, and we already knew what it was.

"They've declined the surrender" Major Justice said, shrugging "No matter, we'll just wipe them out like we planned on doing."

* * *

**Half an hour later**

Britannian forces were slicing through the JLF defenses like a hot knife through butter, and I couldn't help but grin.

These people who had taken innocents hostage at the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel were getting just what they deserved.

The radio crackled to life as one of the men in Darlton's troop reported in.

**"We've determined the location of the JLF entrance. Firing a flare now!"**

I looked out as a white flare shot up and exploded in the air, signifying that victory was close.

"Run and hide, because all you can do is prolong your life that much more" I muttered, looking down at the map.

"Send the reserves to back up General Darlton" Major Justice ordered over the radio, as those units began to move that way.

The red line showing the territory that had been taken into Britannian hands inched up towards the summit of the mountain, and the officers around me started clapping and shaking hands.

"I don't know what you fools are doing" I stated, getting their attention "But we haven't won yet. Victory may be at hand, but the battle isn't over."

"What are you talking about Dixon?" Justice said, clapping me on the back "The elevens are finished!"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Major" I grumbled, looking at the map again.

Not even a moment after I had said that, things started to go horribly wrong.

The ground began to shake, rattling everything in the G-1 as people desperately tried to find something to hang on to.

"A landslide out of nowhere?" Hawthorne shouted "Impossible! Alex and Darlton's units are being wiped out!"

"It must've been artificially induced" I said, before shouting "Get me the composition of the summit now!"

A moment later I had the printout in my hand.

"Twenty feet sandy gravel, followed by half a foot of mixed rock, and sixty feet of soil. Underneath all that...water" I mused. "Hydro-thermal? No, that wouldn't happen. Hydro-volcanic? Now that has some credibility. Someone get me Professor Asplund!"

A moment later, the man I requested was on screen.

"Lloyd, what do you make of this? Hydro-volcanic eruption?" I asked, to which the scientist nodded.

"It was artificially induced by my calculations. It's highly possible that a radiant wave surger caused it" he said, before I paused in thought.

I would need to look up whatever a 'Radiant Wave Surger' was, but I shook my head in exasperation.

"Keep on standby, we may need you" I said, before shutting the link.

I watched on screen as the mudflow continued downhill, and then into the city, smashing everything in its path.

_"It's a good thing Princess Euphemia ordered an evacuation of the town. I just hope nobody was caught up in the flow"_ I thought, before a new set of beacons drew our attention.

"Unknown contact moving in from the summit!" the operator shouted.

"Send in Carious' unit to engage" Major Justice ordered, as the assigned units began to move, and then die.

"Emergency transmission from Carious' unit! It's not the Japan Liberation Front! They think it's...The Black Knights!"

"What!" I shouted "Relay that message to the Viceroy and all troops!"

At once, troops started to change tactics, but a lone unit broke off from the rearguard of Princess Cornelia's forces.

"Get me that pilots name and number! I'll have him hung for abandoning his post!" Colonel Hawthorne roared.

"Carious' unit lost!" an operator reported, as the rest of Cornelia's rearguard, which I had learned was made up of the disgraced purists was moving forward, spurred on by the single unit that had abandoned his post.

The single unit that had led the charge, and his cohorts were directly in-front of the Black Knights, and then, the unit of the person who had led the charge, was destroyed.

"Where's the Viceroy?" I asked, before Nick pointed onto the map.

She was there, along with a small contingent of her troops who had made it through, but she was totally isolated from the rest of the troops.

And I would be damned if I was to go down without a fight.

I turned to weapons control, and stated,

"Prepare a Sutherland. I'm going out there."


	9. Narita Pt2 and some Discussions

**A/N: **Well, it's yet another day. So Happy 4th of July to all my American readers!

I got a few reviews which made me happy, but more would make me even happier.

Also, I've noticed that I never described myself, which has been bugging me, so I'll give you a quick rundown.

Height: 6'0''

Weight: 160 lbs

Hair: Sandy brown, short on the sides, longer on the top.

Eyes: Blue-grey.

Build: Average, not super skinny, but not uber muscle-y either. Just regular.

Facial Hair: N/A

Enjoy chapter 9 guys!

* * *

"Captain Dixon, are you sure you want to go out there?" Princess Euphemia asked, to which I shook my head.

"Not really, but they need firepower on the field. I suggest authorizing the launch of the Lancelot" I stated, finishing up the pre-start checks, and picking my load-out, which consisted of:

Assault Rifle loaded with Anti-Knightmare Rounds x 1

Chaos Mine x 2

Chest Mounted Machine Gun loaded with Anti-Personnel Rounds x 1

"I've got Lloyd, Cecile, and Suzaku on standby, so they're ready to go. Take my suggestion to heart Princess" I replied, smiling sadly "Sutherland Frame 933, now launching."

If you've ever been on an airplane, you know what takeoff is like.

Put that airplane on a carrier and have it launch you off the deck.

And then multiply it by ten.

That's what it felt like as I was shoved back in my seat, the frame accelerating forward and out of the hanger inside the G-1 Base.

The controls were light, just like they were when General Darlton was teaching me the basics of the frame, and when I had used the simulator that Lloyd had strapped me into.

The Landspinners locked into place, and as soon as I touched the ground, I was off, carving a path through the woods to reach the Royal Guard that was there.

**"Unknown contacts approaching the Viceroy from the rear!" **Major Justice called over the radio, and looking at my map, they were right.

But who was it...The Black Knights? The Japan Liberation Front?

I had no idea, but what I did know, was that it meant trouble was brewing.

A moment later, I had another radio call.

"Captain Dixon here, who is this?"

**"Captain, how good to see you!"**

I couldn't help but sigh as Lloyd's voice filtered through the internal speakers in the Sutherland.

When I had done his little training thing to see where I was at, he seemed overjoyed that I scored an 87% average on the frames he put me in...whatever that meant.

He didn't explain it too much to me.

"Yeah Lloyd, what's up?" I asked.

**"Princess Euphemia just authorized the launch of the Lancelot, I thought you'd like to know so you can get in a Knightmare and tag along for a little ride."**

"Lloyd, I'm already on the ground in a Sutherland, approaching Point Alpha 3. Tell Suzaku to meet me there. I presume his intentions are the same as mine."

**"That they are Captain. I'll relay the message to him, he's launching in about five seconds. Happy hunting!"**

With that, the line went quiet as I came to Alpha 3 and waited on my guard.

Within seconds, a blur was flying across my map, which had to be the Lancelot, and it was.

**"Captain, good to see you"** Suzaku said over the radio as he stopped in front of me.

"And you Warrant Officer. Princess Euphemia gave you your orders?"

**"Rescue the Viceroy. It appears she's headed to Point 9, which we should meet her at."**

"Very good" I stated, gripping my controls a little tighter "Lead the way, and I'll try to keep up."

**"Understood."**

Then, the Lancelot was off like a shot, blazing a trail though the woods with his VARIS rifle, which I quickly followed in.

Then, over an open channel, I heard it.

**"Guilford...Guilford, my Knight. I want you, Darlton, and Dixon to protect Euphie. I won't surrender.**

**"As an Imperial Princess I'll fight to the last!"**

I heard Guilford scream her name over the comms, and I glanced at the map, showing us about to break through the canyon wall right beside the Princess.

And right beside Zero.

"Oh ho ho" I said, more so for myself than anyone else. "If you think that this is the end, you've got another thing coming."

A puff of rock out in front was all I saw as the Lancelot disappeared in a cloud of dust, blasting through the wall right into the middle of the fight.

_"Very reckless, but it got the job done"_ I thought, following suit and charging in, assault rifle blazing.

I quickly took note of the situation.

A red unit that Suzaku was sizing up, Princess Cornelia's horribly battered Gloucester, and three Burai's with one of them being what looked like a command model behind the Viceroy.

"Suzaku, take out the red one!" I shouted "I can handle these three!"

My slash harkens shot forth, knocking out the unit on the left, and my assault rifle took out both of their assault rifles.

I glanced back just in time to see the red unit grab onto the...I think it was a sand panel...that's what Lloyd said anyways, but it grabbed it, and then the entire silver claw started to radiate red energy, causing the panel to expand and warp.

Suzaku quickly ejected it as I turned back to the fight at hand, dodging the two slash harkens thrown my way in a quick side-shift.

Pulling one of the chaos mines off my hip, I threw it high into the air right in front of the second Burai.

The mine went active not a second later and shredded the other unit beside Zero, the pilot having no chance to eject the doomed unit as it exploded in a brilliant fireball.

"Suzaku! How are you holding up?" I shouted, dodging Zero's harkens as the terrorist grabbed one of the assault rifles on the ground.

**"Fine Captain!" **he replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked, and as if to give me an answer, his second sand panel flew right in front of me and exploded.

"Dammit!" I shouted, recoiling in surprise and shifting my unit.

Right into the path of Zero's fire.

Alarms sounded through the cockpit as the damage display came up, warning that the arm was fried.

I slammed down the ejection button and jettisoned the arm, and my assault rifle in the process, as I grabbed my last chaos mine and threw it high into the air, intent on killing Zero now.

The masked man dodged the blast, and was about the end me, until two slash harkens shot past, and took an arm off his Knightmare.

I looked quickly and saw Princess Cornelia's Gloucester up and moving, firing the harkens towards Zero as Suzaku continued to perform the deadly dance with the red unit.

Then all at once, the cliff that the two of them were dueling on collapsed, swallowing the red unit down onto a plateau about seventy feet below us.

Zero then turned and launched his harkens onto the cliff above us, pulling himself up and over the edge just as I sighted him in the scope of my own.

"Shit" I muttered, turning around and seeing the damaged Gloucester fall onto one knee.

Suzaku appeared in front of her unit in a flash, and then just as quickly, he was gone, presumably to hunt down that bugger Zero.

"Viceroy, are you all right?" I asked.

**"My energy filler is depleted, my Knightmare is ruined, and Zero's still at large" **she snapped over the radio **"Not to mention the fact that we basically lost the battle due to that red unit, I'm just dandy."**

I sighed, closing the communications line and opening the hatch on my Knightmare, I got out and rode the wire straight to the ground.

**"All units, now hear this!" **Lord Guilford called over an open channel, which I caught on my earpiece **"Fall back to the G-1. Stay in formation, and watch for any possible ambushes. I repeat, all units fall back to the G-1."**

"Fucking shit" I cursed, kicking the dirt in front of me as I climbed up onto Princess Cornelia's Knightmare and activated the manual cockpit door release.

I jumped back down, pacing in a circle around to vent a little frustration and kicking the rocks.

That really wasn't fair...I mean...what did those rocks ever do to me?

I ran a hand through my hair, ruffling it and wiping the sweat off my brow as I kicked another rock away.

By this time, the Viceroy had joined me on the ground and I gestured to my battered Sutherland, grabbing the wire and riding it back up, before sitting in the seat and sending the wire back down.

"Oh I so did not think this through" I muttered, as the line began to come back up.

With one hand over my face, the grumbled once again.

"What's wrong now Dixon?" I heard Cornelia say from directly to the right of me.

"Well jeez, I wonder" I said, holding out my hand. "Let's make a list shall we? We lost the battle, we lost 80% of our forces, a Sutherland cockpit isn't all that large, AND you were nearly killed! Need I go on?"

Fire was blazing in my eyes as I finished speaking, firmly staring ahead at the console and beginning the startup checklist again.

"I know all of that, and more" Cornelia growled from her position next to me.

I sighed, raking a hand over my face as I said "Whatever, let's just get back to the G-1."

"And just how do you supposed we do that?" Cornelia asked hotly "You said it yourself that a Sutherland cockpit isn't that big."

I was silent for the moment following, waiting for her to figure it out for herself. She was smart, so I had no doubts that she would be able to do it.

"You're joking...aren't you?" she asked flatly, to which I didn't respond. "I guess that's a no."

I placed a hand on my forehead as I felt the cockpit block shift a little from her standing on it, and then sitting down on my lap.

The cockpit slid back into the frame, leaving us in the artificial light.

"Not one word about this" she hissed, looking down at me.

"My lips are sealed, but you're doing all the navigating" I stated, flicking on the main power switch and grabbing the control handles.

"Turn right" she stated, and I did before stopping when she told me to and beginning to move the frame forward.

"This is god damned embarrassing" I muttered as we continued along at a stately 20km/h.

"How do you think it feels for me?" she retorted, before saying "Drift a little left."

I complied and shifted the frame, stopping when I heard "You're good."

* * *

We continued at the leisurely pace through the woods making our way slowly back to the G-1 Base.

I was in a position any man would kill for at the moment, but my mind was occupied at the moment thinking about how we managed to lose.

What I mean by that, is that, here I was, in an enclosed space, a beautiful woman on my lap, and neither of us had anywhere to go.

However, once I realized that fact, my body began to react like any male body would.

_"Are you fucking kidding me right now body?"_ I thought, adjusting my position slightly to try and conceal the issue _"We just lost a battle, and this woman can probably kill me twelve different ways with one hand. Add to that the fact that she's mad, and it's NOT GOOD!"_

Again, I moved my legs together, intent on keeping my growing soldier trapped in between them, but the exact opposite happened.

_"NOOOOOOOOO!" _I screamed in my head, my face remaining neutral as I felt the piece of anatomy spring upwards.

_"Stop please! BRAIN! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! FUCKING HELL!"_ I shouted mentally, as I felt the tent grow little by little.

Taking silent breaths, my body refused to listen to me, up until the point that Princess Cornelia noticed something different.

_"Dear Lord, let my death be swift and painless...please" _I willed silently as I saw the Princess turn her head to look at me.

And my god, what a glare!

It was like solid ice, and if looks could kill, I'd have been dead about thirty times over in the span of a nanosecond.

Almost instantly, my body began to listen to me, and my soldier lose grips with what it once had.

As soon as that happened, she turned back to the viewing screens, giving me course adjustments as needed and saying nothing else.

We arrived back at the G-1, and nobody was happier than me when I slammed the cockpit release and Princess Cornelia got up and rode the wire to the ground.

I let out a shaky sigh, slumping back against the chair, before I heard an authoritative voice call out "DIXON! Debrief, NOW!"

"Coming your highness" I replied, mustering up my strength and getting out of my Knightmare.

I knew it was going to be a loooong day, and probably night too, after the battle we just went through.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

The ride back to Tokyo was done in silence and darkness, as I shared a vehicle with General Darlton.

I couldn't help but brood over our defeat at the hands of Zero, and then the fact that he was able to escape!

From the Lancelot no less!

"It just happens that way lad" Darlton stated, getting my attention "You win some, and you lose some."

"I know that Sir" I said, sighing "If we had nukes, this would be a very different war."

He looked intrigued at the mention of nuclear weapons, so I elaborated.

"In my time, Britannia never ruled. The United States of America, and the old Soviet Union, better known as Russia, were the superpowers.

"During the war with the axis forces, you know, Germany, Italy, and Japan, American scientists and physicists were working on something called 'The Manhattan Project.'

"They basically wanted to harness the power of the atom to create a bomb, and it worked. The first bombs were dropped on Japan. Hiroshima and Nagasaki to be exact, and they worked.

"A little too well however. At best estimates, 246,000 people, possibly more, were wiped out in the blink of an eye. Instantly vaporized into nothing but dust.

"Then came the quest for the bigger bomb. First, it was just fission weapons, using materials like Uranium-235 and Plutonium-239, but they weren't satisfied.

"They switched to fusion weapons, known to us as 'Thermonuclear Weapons' or 'Hydrogen Bombs' due to the fact that they use the isotopes of hydrogen and fuse them into helium, creating a massive amount of energy.

"The largest known detonation of one, was a bomb built by the Soviet Union on October 30th, 1961, it was dropped and created a blast 50 megatons, or 50 million tons of TNT that broke windows over 900km away.

"Well, then they stopped that, and started building what are known to me as ICBM's, or Inter-Continental Ballistic Missiles. Basically, it's a whole ton of nukes in a rocket, that the warheads can split off of and rain down on individually targeted cities."

I shook my head smiling sadly.

"We were damn near lucky to never have a war that they were used in, but we came close a few times. I guess that's why the MAD Doctrine worked out so well."

"What is the 'MAD Doctrine?'" General Darlton asked, as we passed through the gates of the Palace.

"Well General, the MAD, or Mutually Assured Destruction Doctrine, applied to all nations that had a significant nuclear capability to destroy another."

I paused so that we could get out of the car, but continued as we walked up the stairs.

"Basically what it meant, was that, if one nation attacked another with nuclear weapons, the other would retaliate with an attack of equal or greater force. So basically, you destroy us, and we destroy you. The destruction is mutual.

"I've given you a very basic rundown of our most powerful weapons Sir, but I really am prepared to turn in and just finish this whole day. I can give a briefing in a few days about major discrepancies between the worlds if you want."

"That would be most helpful Andrew. Have a good night" the man said, smiling slightly as we parted ways.

* * *

I walked back to my room, whistling a little tune from my world (Colonel Bogey March) as I opened the door to my quarters.

I flicked on the light and smiled as I looked around.

I had made the place much more to my tastes in the time that I'd been here, with history books on the shelf, and even a couple of model Knightmares on the desk.

Stripping off the uniform, I placed my boots at the foot of my bed, and the rest of the clothing in the laundry hamper to be washed.

I had managed to snag two more uniforms, so I had a few more spares, which the servants were grateful for now that they didn't need to do my laundry every day.

I pulled a pair of black basketball shorts out of my dresser and threw them on, and I was laying on top of my covers because it was far too warm.

I had just flicked out the light, when someone knocked on my door and I flicked the small lamp next to my bed on.

"It's open" I called, sitting up on the side of my bed and scratching my head.

I rubbed my face, wiping the little sleep I had out of my eyes.

My body was just telling me that it was ready to pass out at a moment's notice, but the person walking into my room was interrupting that.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this late night visit, your highness?" I asked, stretching my arms over my head and yawning.

I knew I probably should've jumped up to attention and done all of that other stuff, but to be honest, if I did that I would've likely toppled over and fallen asleep on the floor.

"I believe we have something to discuss Captain" she stated, closing my door and locking it behind her.

"I thought we talked about everything during the debrief session in the G-1?" I said tiredly.

"Everything tactical, yes. However, not everything was discussed. What I'm talking about is what happened in the cockpit of your Knightmare" she replied, walking to my desk, taking the chair, and putting it down a few feet away, before sitting in it.

"Oh no!" I said, standing up at once and pacing away. "There's nothing that needs to be said there. We both know what happened."

"Oh really Captain?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I'm not entirely sure what happened. Please enlighten me."

"You know exactly what happened. Why are you trying to justify this?" I growled in frustration.

"Call me curious" she said, her voice cutting like ice into me.

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"Captain, I didn't get the moniker 'The Witch of Britannia' for letting people off slightly. You want to resist, it won't end well for you" Cornelia replied haughtily.

* * *

_"Trapped like a common zoo animal. Why must she push this, why can't she just let it go!"_ I thought, still pacing like a caged tiger, my mind churning through data to come up with a way out of this situation, but every answer was another question.

Finally, I let it out.

"You think I can control who I find attractive?" I exploded. "If I damn well could, it would make life a hell of a lot easier. Is it my fault my body acts on its own impulses? NO! It's applied level chemistry why what happened, happened!

"Do you think I asked to be dropped here? Do you think, that in my entire life, I wished that the American Independence Movement failed, and England practically took over the entire world? And then I was made a military advisor while having no tactical anything about me?

"I'm not going to lie. You're a very attractive woman Princess, and my body seems to agree with that fully, however, what happened in that cockpit, I had no control over. Blame the Oxytocin! Blame the Adrenalin, or the Serotonin, hell, why not throw Testosterone into the mix as well!"

She started to open her mouth, but I continued, not letting her get a word in.

"And I'm sure that you would find life easier if you could control who you were attracted to as well! But you can't! Nobody can do that! It doesn't fit us as humans, and that's what I am. I'm a human. I can't control my need for food, or water, or air, just like I can't control who I find attractive and who my body finds attractive.

"Yeah, I know I'm not a Britannian. I'm a Canadian, but do you think that means a damn thing to the chemicals swirling around in my brain? Because it doesn't. Yeah, I'm a regular, old civilian, but again, the chemicals don't differentiate.

"So there, that's why what happened in the cockpit, happened. I find you very attractive Viceroy, so now your curiosity has been satisfied."

It was amazing that a guard hadn't come knocking on the door to see what all the commotion was about, because I wasn't exactly silent when I was on my tirade.

"You do know that raising your voice in such a manner to a Princess of Britannia is more than enough to have you thrown in jail for life, at the very least. I could kill you on the spot right now, and nobody would blink an eye."

I couldn't help but grin at this. Another day, another death threat from someone above me in the Chain of Command (CoC).

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" I asked, whirling around and looking her in the eye.

"You've intrigued me Andrew" she replied, getting up and taking off her cape, hanging it over the back of my chair. "Not many have the guts to stand up to their commander, and make a statement like you did, without fear of reprisal against them."

I snorted dismissively and said "I do what I can."

"Just as I knew you would" she replied, smiling slightly.

I was getting a little creeped out here. I had just chewed out the boss of my boss, a member of royalty, and given them a lecture on I have no idea what, and here she was, smiling and being all nice about it.

What's her angle?

"Then indulge my curiosity now" I said, folding my arms over my bare chest. "Why did you come here tonight? You could've just let it all float away down the river, and we would've never been here, never mentioned it again."

"Fine. You want answers? I'll give them to you" she stated, beginning to pace much like I was before.

"You think you're the only one attracted to someone in this room, you've got another thing coming. But do you know what would happen if anyone ever found out that I was interested in a member of my advisory team?

"I'd be stripped of rank and status, removed from the succession line, and exiled to some god-forsaken plot of land to live out my days. That, I could live with, but I couldn't live with what would happen to Euphemia after that.

"I've already failed once in protecting those that I love, I refuse to let it happen again! People that I admired and cared for were killed on my watch, and it hurt me, but through it, I still retained my ability to love.

"You think that I'm incapable of feeling love? Do you? I will admit, I can be a little harsh at times, very harsh at others, but like you said, we're only humans. We can't control who we're attracted to...and somewhere in the mix of all this, I became attracted to you.

"It wasn't my plan to, just like it probably wasn't your plan, but if we want to do this, I need time to think things through. Put safeguards in place, and secure everything so nobody gets word of ANYTHING going on.

"Do you think you can give me that time Andrew?"

She looked up at me, her eyes pleading with mine as emotions filtered though.

I knew she wasn't using me for personal gain, she had already sworn that to me, and I trusted her.

I let out a weary sigh, rubbing an eye as I said "I'll give you all the time you need."

"Thank you" she replied quietly, walking over and giving me a quick hug.

"Whatever you need your highness" I said...before stating "But save it till tomorrow, I'm beat right now."

"Understood Captain. Darlton says you'll be giving a briefing in a few days about major discrepancies between the worlds. I look forward to it" she replied, gathering her cape and unlocking the door.

"Goodnight" she called, before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Yeah..goodnight" I muttered, turning off the light and climbing back into bed.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I rolled over, sighing as I began to wake up.

My hand brushed something on the pillow next to me, and I felt it.

It was a letter.

I pulled it over, forcing my eyes open as I ripped the top off and opened the sheet of paper inside.

On the paper, in elegant scrawl, read _"I told you I would have my vengeance."_

I wracked my brain trying to figure out what it meant...before I felt my stomach drop.

"What did she do?" I asked myself, looking all around for obvious traps, and found none.

I laughed lightly as I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist before going over to my closet and pulling it open.

It was empty.

I pulled out every damn drawer that should've had clothes inside, and they were all empty.

I walked back out and checked every drawer in the room, and none of them gad clothes.

Even my robe was gone off the hook.

**"NONETTE!"**

* * *

I stormed down the hall clad in only a towel, intent on finding where my clothes went.

"Where's Lady Enneagram?" I asked the nearest guard, who shrugged.

"Useless idiots" I muttered, walking towards her room.

I pounded on the door, waiting for her to open it, and when she finally did, I was beyond pissed.

"Give me my clothes back. Now" I said, seething with anger.

"These clothes Captain?" Nonette asked, opening her closet and revealing my entire wardrobe to me.

"Yes those ones" I replied, walking into the room and towards the holding cell for my clothing.

She slammed the door and stood in front of it, a grin on her face as she said "Ah ah ah Captain. You don't get them yet. I need you to do something for me first."

"And what is that?" I asked, a headache already brewing.

"Streak through the Palace" she said as if it was nothing.

However, I was horrified.

"Never. Not in a million years. If Princess Cornelia doesn't kill me, either Monica, Darlton, or Guilford will. Not to mention all the other guards" I said, before thinking _"Heh, I can just wait until night and sneak in to take all my clothing back."_

"Well then I guess you're going to the conference in a towel then" Nonette replied, a smirk on her face.

"Shit. I forgot about that" I said, cursing again. "Is there any other way to get my clothing back?"

"Well...I could be...persuaded...if you wanted to finish what you started two weeks ago on the 14th" she said in a sultry tone.

"That would be fine" I said, my face neutral as she smirked again.

"Let me just go slip into something more comfortable" Nonette replied, going into her bathroom.

I quickly made sure that my towel was secured around my waist as I moved swiftly to the closet and grabbed every article of clothing that was mine and made a dash out the door.

Halfway back to my room, I heard someone curse, and I knew it had to be Nonette.

I'd need to remember to put in a work order to get some new locks on my room if I valued my life. Which I did greatly.

I felt the towel unhook from my waist, and flutter away, landing somewhere in the middle of the hall, but that just made me run faster.

I got to my room, locked the door, and looked at my watch.

"Shit. Seven minutes to the meeting" I stated, quickly separating a uniform from the pile of clothing and pulling on a set of boxers.

* * *

I made it in with a couple of minutes to spare, after fixing my uniform and catching my breath outside the room, I entered and walked to the place that had an emblemized name right in front of it, right beside Lord Guilford.

"Something kept you?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Ironing out a couple of wrinkles in my shirt" I replied, to which we both started chuckling.

The meeting started and I began to pay rapt attention. We were meeting with ministers of finance, internal affairs, etc, to sort out some issues.

"The Japan Liberation Front was nearly wiped out by your Narita operation Viceroy. Now we're hunting down the survivors one by one" a man said.

"Are you being sarcastic? We're barely pulling our forces back together after that fiasco" Cornelia snapped.

"No! I didn't mean to-" he began, before he was cut off by Guilford.

"The occupation government is responsible for this. They've done nothing about Area 11's subways and mining railways. In the ghetto's they falsify the registries and property deeds, as the rebellion spreads unchallenged!"

"Uhh...the subway tunnels stretch over the whole country. We can't just fill them all in! We don't have the budget" he said, but Guilford countered.

"The terrorists are using them as their strike bases and escape routes!"

"Prince Clovis instructed us...he said, forcing them would fuel the rebellion, giving the Chinese Federation an excuse to attack" the minister stated, which made me snort.

"They've already got an excuse. If you hadn't noticed, Zero is getting stronger and bolder every moment he's free" I stated, glancing down at the laptop in front of me.

"Vice-minister, internal affairs has appointed a special group of elevens to govern this area, isn't that right?" Darlton said, leaning forward "A group who are called the NAC."

At once, the atmosphere changed. The ministers looked up and some started to murmur, as Darlton continued.

"When we stormed Narita, we looked for evidence of the NAC's conspiracies, but it was buried in the landslide. Still, our suspicions remain high. If we suppress them now..."

Darlton trailed off in thought, as Cornelia shifted.

"A group of blue bloods and plutocrats. Relics of a dismal past-" she began, before the vice-minister cut her off.

"Wa-wait! Please, these are just rumors. There's no evidence of that at all. If you suppress them, then the eleven's economy will collapse, which means no tax revenue to send to the homeland" the man wiped the sweat off his forehead as I looked on. "Also, it's a prime directive of the empire, that numbers should take care of their own kind."

"And what have you done to find the Black Knights?" Cornelia asked, leaning forward.

"We unearthed a shield machine, showing that Zero was behind the Narita operation-" the minister began, before I cut him off.

"Yeah, we already know that. Why else would they have shown up when we were fighting the JLF? I know he was there, her highness knows he was there, so really, you've given us no new information!"

"So you can't catch Zero, and we can't hit Kyoto. Do you know the word incompetent minister? It's for people who can't get results. Meeting adjourned."

I retreated to my room and began to work on the presentation I needed to make in a few day's time to show them the big differences between the worlds.

It's a good thing I took art in school, because I'd need all my drawing skills to show what nuclear explosions and bombs looked like, considering there were none in this world.

I sat down, turned on my computer, and began to type.

However, I didn't know that someone was keeping a very close eye on me from the shadows.


	10. Briefing and the Docks

**A/N: **Hahahaha! I have no life because I wrote all of this in the span of one day.

You may find it really boring, because the first portion is just a lot of history and technical stuff, so if you want to skip it, I won't kill you for it.

I got plenty of nice reviews (and one not so nice) which makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside because you people are actually reading what I'm writing.

So yeah...keep reading, following, reviewing, and whatever else you guys do, because here's chapter 10.

Enjoy!

* * *

**March 5th, 2:30pm, Auditorium in the Viceroy's Palace**

I had to admit, Britannian's sure didn't do anything half-assed.

I was standing on stage behind a podium in a large auditorium that could seat thousands.

Current occupants of the auditorium?

Four...including myself.

I cleared my throat with a quiet cough before beginning.

"Good afternoon General, my lord, your highness" I said, nodding to each on in turn. "Today I'll be giving you a presentation on the differences between my world and yours.

"Please take this information and don't cause a riot because I'll be relating a lot of it to a failed Britannian exploit, which is Washington's Rebellion. And the fact that I'm doing all of this from memory.

"It started with Benjamin Franklin not being swayed by the British, and not betraying General Washington, which allowed them to expel the British from North American soil and eventually create the United States of America.

"Now then, your timeline is set to the Ascension Throne Britannia, whereas ours is fifty-five years later. So because it is March 5th, 2018 A.T.B, right now where I'm from, it's currently March 5th, 1963. Wow...didn't think I'd go back in time...

"But I digress, as I was talking with General Darlton the other day, I brought up the usage of nuclear weapons, or Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMD). I gave him a short rundown, but today I'm here to give you all a more comprehensive look into the weaponry we've used.

"Nuclear isn't all bad, considering that we've learned to use it as a way to generate power, but it doesn't come without its own dangers. I'll get into that in a moment, for now, we'll talk about nuclear power.

"The most common elements used in the nuclear chain reaction are Uranium-235 and Plutonium-239. These elements are placed in what we call fuel rods, and are inserted into a nuclear reactor to generate power.

"When one of the elements above absorbs a neutron, it undergoes a reaction which generates a little bit of heat. Multiply that by a whole lot, and you've got a whole lot of heat. We use water as a coolant in the reactors so they don't overheat and 'meltdown.'

"Control rods are rods inserted into the reactor, which are made up of elements that absorb neutrons, but will not react to them. They are basically the brakes of the nuclear chain reaction.

"Now then, when the cooling water is circulated through the core, it absorbs the heat from the nuclear reaction, turning to steam. It then goes though piping and spins a turbine to generate electricity, then returns to the condenser and back into water, to repeat the cycle all over again."

I paused to bring up a diagram I had made of a simple nuclear reactor to drive home what I had just said.

"As I was saying, nuclear power isn't without it's dangers. The worst happened in the Ukraine, at the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant, where a reactor exploded due to a failure of a test. Heat levels rose to unimaginable heights in the core, and exploded the reactor.

"With the explosion, came the fallout. Tiny particles of radiation that clung to anything and everything, carried thousands of kilometers by the wind. If you absorb enough radiation, you can, and most likely, will, die.

"But that's enough on the basics, onto what you're all here for. There are two types of nuclear devices. Fission bombs, and Fusion Bombs, also known as Thermonuclear Devices."

I paused to take a drink from the glass of water that had been graciously left on the stand for me, before continuing.

"A fission bomb uses two pieces of Uranium-235, which are kept apart, and a regular explosive. When the TNT explodes, it sends one piece of Uranium crashing into the other, causing a fission reaction and exploding violently."

I changed the slide to a drawing of an atomic bomb, and a mushroom cloud.

"These weapons were first developed and tested during the Second World War, in which America, Britain, Canada, Russia, and many other nations were at war with Germany, Italy, and Japan.

"They formed the Manhattan Project to research and build a nuclear device capable of ending a war in one fell swoop. Italy surrendered before they were built. Germany surrendered before they could be used, but Japan kept on fighting.

"American casualties on Okinawa and Iwo Jima were staggering. The Japs would never surrender, resorting to suicide charges known as the Banzai Charge, as well as Kamikaze attacks on US warships, crashing into them with planes filled with fuel and explosives.

"America was authorized to use nuclear weapons, and two bombs were dropped. One on the city of Hiroshima, and the other on Nagasaki. The results were horrifying in themselves.

"In the span of three days, 123,000 people had been wiped off the face of the earth. Double that number, and you have the total death count from burns, radiation sickness, cancer, and other injuries. Give or take a few thousand.

"But that's not all. There was the quest for the biggest bomb, which then resulted in the advent of Thermonuclear Weapons. They used fission to compress and ignite a secondary fusion reaction. This results in a much greater explosive power.

"They are commonly known as Hydrogen Bombs, or 'H-bombs' due to the fact that hydrogen is being fused into helium during the reaction, which creates tremendous heat and pressure. I've even heard that the heat in a fusion bomb is higher than the temperature at the sun's core.

"The Soviet Union, or USSR, at the time, now known as Russia, created a 50 megaton (50 million tons of TNT) bomb, known as the Tsar Bomba. It was initially supposed to be a 100 megaton yield, but scientists backed it down to 50.

"Still it would've been enough to 3rd degree burns 100 kilometers away, and the test demolished everything within 55km. That forced researchers to face the fact that they were playing with an unimaginable level of power.

"They then changed, and began development of Inter-Continental Ballistic Missiles, or ICBM's as they're called. Nazi Germany started looking at them during the war, and the V-2 Rocket was the first real Ballistic Missile the world had ever seen. Being able to hit London from a maximum range of 320km.

"Again, they wanted bigger and better, which led all the way up to America building missiles capable of reaching beyond 13,000km away. These missiles had Multiple Independently Targetable Reentry Vehicles, or MIRV's, which enabled a single missile to hit several cities with amazing accuracy.

"It would only take one missile with six MIRV's to wipe out...say...Pendragon, San Diego, Dallas, New York, Washington, and Miami. That is the power that America, Russia, and a few other nations wielded in my time."

I looked at my watch and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Let's take a five minute break, and reconvene here so I can continue."

I chugged down the rest of the water in my glass and sought to refill it before we moved on. There was still much to talk about with the advent of space travel, the MAD Doctrine and the uses of fossil fuel as well as renewable energy sources.

_"Jesus Christ" _I thought, finding a water fountain to refill my glass _"I never thought I'd be more nervous about giving a presentation than that time I did one for the RBC."_

With my glass of water full once again, I returned to the podium to see the three occupants in a quiet conversation.

"Please keep all questions until the end. Pen and paper have been provided under your seats to write down any and all you may have" I stated, before leaning on the podium "Are we ready to proceed?"

They nodded, and I said "Very well, let's move on."

"Along with the advent of nuclear weaponry, came what's known as the MAD, or Mutually Assured Destruction Doctrine.

"This came into effect if a country had sufficient nuclear capabilities to completely wipe another country with nuclear abilities off the map.

"If say...Britannia and the EU possessed nuclear weaponry sufficient enough to destroy the other, and the EU launched a preemptive strike against Britannia, Britannia would retaliate with launching a strike against the EU of sufficient of greater power.

"Both countries would wipe each other off the face of the earth, therefore, the destruction would be mutual. That, was the only real thing keeping Russia and America at bay so they didn't annihilate the world during a period known as the Cold War, but I won't get into that.

"Onto something fully different, but I know you'll be interested in. In my time, America put men on the Moon. It began in 1957, again, between America and the USSR, with Russia launching the first ever satellite into space."

The looks on their faces were priceless, and if I had a camera, I'd certainly have snapped a photo.

"It continued, once again with the two nations neck in neck, until March, of 1965 where a Soviet performs the first spacewalk outside a spacecraft.

"Then, on July 20th, 1969, two men successfully landed, walked on, and then took off again, from the surface of the moon. The American people began to dream bigger. Going to Mars, and possibly even beyond that.

"However, we never landed men on mars while I was still there, and they probably won't for another fifteen or twenty years in my opinion.

"Looking over the schematics for the Float Prototypes that I snagged from Lloyd...er...Earl Asplund, it may be a viable way to launch satellites into orbit for things such as spying or Global Positioning.

"I've given you a very basic rundown of space travel, mostly because I never really paid much attention to it while I was back at home, but I think you get the gist of it all.

"Back to weaponry however. The only thing that you really have, that we don't, is Knightmares. We've got tanks, APC's, ships, subs, jets, jeeps, and the like, but ours run off fossil fuels mostly, and not Sakuradite.

"Now, fossil fuels were formed due to the compression of dead animals, mostly dinosaurs, through millions of years. They come in the form of oil and coal mostly. We called those Non-Renewable Resources, because once they were gone, that was it.

"Coal was used as power generation, and oil was refined into petrol, to be used in engines for cars, tanks, ships, etc. But we also used Renewable Resources.

"These were things like solar power, geothermal energy, tidal energy, wind power, and hydro dams. Basically if it didn't run out, we could use it to produce power.

"Last I saw, we were starting to demolish coal power plants and make the switch to renewable sources, but then...I was brought here.

"Now then...are there any questions before we move on to other WMD's?"

"Yes" Lord Guilford said, looking at his notebook. "Where is the largest concentration of Uranium located?"

"The largest concentrations are located in Australia, with Kazakhstan in second, followed by Canada, or Area 2 as you know it" I stated, looking down at my notes.

"How long would it take to develop a nuclear device?" General Darlton asked me.

"Unknown. It depends on how well your scientists are versed in nuclear theory and how desperate they are for a weapon of unimaginable destruction. It took the Americans 3 years to develop the first nuclear bomb, so it could take at least that.

"Now then, if that's all, I'll continue."

I cleared my throat, moving onto another slide.

"WMD's are in a special group. They're any weapon with Chemical, Biological, Radiological, or Nuclear (CBRN) properties about them that can cause significant harm to human life in a very short period of time.

"This includes weaponized biological plagues (Smallpox, Anthrax, etc.), chemical weapons (gasses and liquids which will be touched on), and radiological weapons, which are not true nuclear weapons, but nuclear weapons are also classed as WMD's.

"Now, biological is basically anything using germs, cells, or pathogens to spread a disease that can kill. The Black Plague was basically a biological weapon, but it wasn't developed and spread by humans.

"Bioterrorism was a growing concern, due to the 2001 attacks which happened in September. The targets were U.S. Senators. Basically what happened was, terrorists put a few spores of Anthrax onto letters.

"The letters were then mailed and as a result 22 people were infected and five were killed. It may not sound like much, but imagine if they sent out a hundred letters, or even a thousand. Those numbers would've been far greater.

"Biological weapons are no joke. They're designed to kill crops, poison water, infect people, and collapse economies. It was a growing concern in my time, but it wasn't at the forefront.

"Radiological weapons, as I said, are not true nuclear weapons. They rely on a conventional explosive to spread the nuclear material contained within the package, rather than a fission or fusion reaction.

"The aptly named 'Dirty Bomb' was the most commonly used. They would take spent nuclear fuel, put it inside a container, add a timer and some TNT, and leave it in a populated area to explode and kill people with the fallout caused.

"Researchers have been arguing as to whether they were actually WMD's or not, but as a personal opinion, I would think that they are.

"There were no instances in which Dirty Bomb's were detonated to cause civilian casualties, but the threat was still there. Any questions before I proceed onto chemical weapons?"

The small crowd was silent as I took another drink and changed to a different slide.

"Chemical weapons were first developed in the First World War, and the market only grew. There are four types of weapon. Blister Agents, Nerve Agents, Blood Agents, and Choking Agents.

"Blister agents, are designed to cause painful water blisters due to severe chemical burns on the body. They also cause severe skin, eye, and mucosal pain and irritation. Mustard gas and Lewisite are a few examples.

"Nerve agents affect the central nervous system of the body, where they disrupt the nerves between the brain and vital organs. This causes severe spasms, among other things, until ultimately leading to death due to asphyxiation.

"There are many kinds of nerve agents. Tabun, Sarin, and the deadliest, VX."

I pulled a coin out of my pocket and threw it into the crowd, with Princess Cornelia catching it.

"Flip it over...see the Emperor?" I asked, and she nodded.

"See the Emperor's eye?"

"What's the point of this?" she asked, looking up at me.

"The point is, a droplet of VX, the size of the Emperor's eye on that coin, is enough to kill a person. The United States produced 4,400 tons of VX. That's enough to kill the world several times over. 30 micrograms is enough to kill a person. I've done the math. A stockpile that large, if everyone was given the minimum dosage, would kill 13 trillion people.

"Maybe more. And that was only the United States! Other countries produced the agent as well! They stopped production, thank god, but the stockpile is still there."

Again I paused to wipe my forehead, changing the slide.

"Blood agents are absorbed into the blood, as the name states, and can be potentially lethal. There are several non-lethal, such as pepper spray, and sleeping gas, which are designed to incapacitate, but things like Hydrogen Cyanide, and Cyanogen are very lethal.

"Lastly, choking agents are designed to incapacitate breathing by causing a buildup of fluid in the lungs. Basically, the receiver drowns in his own fluid, and suffocates. Common gasses that cause this are Chlorine and Phosgene."

Again, I looked at my watch. I'd been at this for an hour, and decided to call a break.

"Take ten guys. Next up is the final Q&amp;A period in which I'll answer all those burning questions I know you've got."

Again, I downed the glass of water and went back to the fountain to fill it up again.

Was it warm in here? Or was it just me?

I tugged at the collar of my uniform to alleviate a little of the heat as I made my way back to the podium.

The three of them looked like good little students, pen and notebook in hand, trying to figure out which questions they wanted answers to first.

"Now then" I said, walking to the center of the stage and facing outwards "Who has a question?"

Three hands instantly shot up, and again I was reminded of school.

"Well, Princess Cornelia didn't ask any last time, so she gets to ask the first question" I stated, clasping my hands behind my back.

"By rough estimation, how long would it take to construct a satellite and launch it into a steady orbit?"

"That's a tough one" I said. "Again, it's unknown because I don't know how advanced you are into the float technology. It could take a few months, or a few years depending on factors such as how many scientists are working and how much they know about it."

"Would a bomb made of liquid Sakuradite be classed as a WMD?" Guilford asked, to which I nodded.

"It would. The chemical properties seem to be on par with a fusion reaction, but without the fallout, which is a major killer" I stated.

The questions continued flowing, and some of them, I didn't have an answer to, so I just said "I have no idea" and left it at that.

* * *

**4:30pm, Lecture just finished**

"Excellent work my boy" Darlton said, clasping my shoulder.

"Thanks Sir. I was certainly more thorough than I thought I'd be. And you all asked a lot more questions than I expected" I replied as we walked out the doors.

"You can't fault us for being curious" the large man stated with a chuckle.

"No, I really can't. I guess this is a 'more you know' situation in my books" I said with a smile.

"That it is son, that it is" the General replied, leading me to the dining room where the table was being set for dinner, which was still a half hour off.

"Something up Sir?" I asked as we continued out to the balcony overlooking the settlement.

The older man sighed as he looked over the settlement.

"We've been dropped down from readiness level 5 to 3. That basically means we're not authorized to perform any attacks against the Black Knights without solid evidence that they're involved.

"Right now, we're trying to find the rest of the JLF, but they've disappeared off the map. Let's just hope that we can before they get away somewhere else."

"That would be quite good General" I said, before pausing "Sir, would I be able to head over to the Special Corps to perform a few more drills for Lloyd in his simulators? I think he said something about doing that yesterday when I talked with him."

Darlton paused in thought, before saying "I don't see why not. Request a driver and a car after dinner. Is there anyone you want to accompany you?"

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble...could you see if Lord Guilford is free?" I asked, leaning on the rail.

"Consider it done Andrew" he replied, as we both looked over the beauty of the settlement.

* * *

**After dinner, en route to TTI**

"General Darlton has informed me that you're quite skilled in the art of Knightmare combat" Guilford said, as we took the off-ramp leading towards TTI.

"I guess so" I replied, shrugging "I mean...Lloyd said I averaged around 87% in every frame he tested me on...whatever that means, and I was able to contribute to saving the Viceroy during Narita with the Lancelot."

"That's rather impressive" Guilford said as the car stopped and we got out. "What's our purpose for being here this evening?"

"Oh, well, Lloyd just wanted to put me through a few more drills in his simulators to figure some stuff out I guess" I replied as we walked through the doors and into the building.

Like usual, Cecile was waiting by the front desk to take us to the labs where the simulators were kept.

When we finally walked in the room, both Lloyd and Suzaku were present.

"Ah and there he is. My rising star" Lloyd said, looking at me. "Are you ready for another run in the simulators?"

"Of course I am Lloyd. You called me for this, remember?" I said, taking off my tunic and hanging it on one of the coat hooks on the wall.

"Yes, yes" the scientist tutted "Today, I'll be putting you in the Lancelot simulator to see how you do in that."

"Wasn't I already in that one?" I asked, rolling up my sleeves.

"No. We put you through Glasgow, Sutherland, and Gloucester, with results at 85%, 87%, and 90% respectively" he stated going over to the computer and typing "Now, I want to see if you can manage a seventh gen frame."

"Alright Lloyd, let's do this then" I affirmed, nodding to him and Cecile.

"Eager as always I see. Well your chariot awaits, all it needs is the pilot" Lloyd said, opening the door, and closing it behind me.

I prepared myself for what was to come.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later**

"Astounding!" I heard Lloyd say as I was buttoning up my tunic.

"Your results aren't on par with Warrant Officer Kururugi, but they're very impressive still. A 92% rating" Cecile said, smiling at me.

"That's good...right?" I asked, smoothing the arms on my uniform.

"Very good Captain. That just means that if Suzaku is ever incapacitated, we have someone else to call onto should we need a backup pilot for the Lancelot" Lloyd stated, grinning widely.

"Alright then Lloyd. Any more tasks for tonight?" I asked, and he shook his head. "Okay then...I'll see you all later."

Guilford and I walked back through the university to the waiting car, and I asked him something I'd wanted to for awhile.

"Lord Guilford, I was wondering if you could teach me something" I said, after we'd gotten back into the car and began moving down the highway.

"What would that be Captain?"

"Well, because I'm a member of the Royal Guard, I would like to be taught self-defense, and hand to hand combat...if it's not too much trouble" I stated, looking over at the man.

"Have you had any previous training?" he asked me, to which I shook my head. "This is going to be fun for you then."

"So you agree to train me, my lord?" I asked.

"That I do Captain. That I do" he replied, lightly punching my arm.

* * *

**March 22nd, Tokyo Harbor **

"The JLF is attempting to flee the country on that tanker out there filled with liquid Sakuradite. We'll need to watch our fire so as we don't explode it, but we also need to eliminate all JFL personnel except for General Katase" General Darlton stated. "We begin the operation in four hours. Dismissed."

Currently, I was standing at my assigned position in the warehouse, a quartet of Knightmares behind me.

All of them were Gloucesters, and one of them was mine for this operation.

When Darlton told me that, I was sorta like a kid on Christmas getting the toy he always wanted.

Except that this was a giant, shiny robot, with a giant, shiny lance.

The plan was that the Royal Marines (RM) would blow a hole in one of the unused drydocks that was currently full of water, and board the tanker to take General Katase, and the last remnants of the JLF into custody.

If everything worked out properly, none of the Gloucester's would even need to be used for the fight...but you know...when I'm involved, things never work out properly.

"You're up here playing with the big boys now Dixon" I heard Guilford say as I put my uniform in the storage box in the cockpit of my Gloucester.

"Trust me, I know. Although, we really shouldn't need either you, the General, the Viceroy, or me if things pan out properly" I stated, closing the door to the cockpit block.

"Since when does that ever happen?" he said flatly, before lashing out with a leg sweep.

I jumped the leg and countered with a one-two punch combo, both of which were blocked.

"Just keeping you on your toes Andrew" Guilford said, nodding to me "You've come a long way since we started. You're nearly on par with a Royal Knight in hand to hand and self defense."

"I've had you for a teacher Gil" I replied, punching the older man lightly in the arm, causing us both to laugh.

Guilford had become a very good friend of mine in this world, and we got along really well, which I sorta found hard to believe.

Darlton was a father figure.

Euphemia was a younger sister.

Lloyd was the crazy uncle.

Cecile was the aunt that couldn't cook (SHE REALLY CAN'T!)

Suzaku was a cool cousin.

And Cornelia...well...the jury is still out on that one.

Tonight, was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Four hours later**

"It's time" Darlton said, turning slightly to Princess Cornelia.

"Commence with the operation!" she shouted, throwing her left arm forward.

We stood by as the Royal Marine Knightmares splashed into the water, thrusters churning the calm surface into a roiling state before the water gained its equilibrium back.

The Lancelot and supporting Sutherlands squealed off with the smell of burning rubber from the landspinners to a jetty overlooking the JLF tanker.

A massive explosion and huge column of water caused me to look up in surprise as the torpedoes smashed into the concrete wall holding the water in the closed drydock.

The path was now clear for the marines to make their assault on the tanker.

The supporting Knightmares were in position, and just as JLF members ran to the bow of the ship, the marines breached the water.

The Sutherlands began supporting fire, knocking off the resistance members one by one, but I could see that Suzaku wasn't firing his weapon.

_"I'll need to ask him why later"_ I thought, just as a call came through the radio.

**"We surrender! Cease fire! This is the Japan Liberation Front, I repeat, we surrender!"**

"A surrender over an open channel? Probably a feint" Guilford said, and he was proven right.

The massive propellers of the ship began to spin, churning the water behind the ship into a foaming wake as the tanker began to move forward.

"Correct it seems" I muttered, watching on.

Six slash harkens shot forth and latched onto the deck of the ship, pulling three RM Knightmares out of the water and onto the deck.

A fourth was just coming out of the water when the unthinkable happened.

A purple ball began expanding under the ship, growing larger and larger, lifting the ship out of the water with a great cacophony of noise.

The entire tanker, marines and all, disappeared in this bright ball, as water exploded outwards like a tsunami.

The wind flow in the warehouse was incredible, blasting Princess Cornelia's cape backwards in the draft.

"I don't fucking believe it" I shouted "They blew the liquid Sakuradite in a suicide measure. Looks like I was right about it being a WMD."

I watched a Sutherland get blown away by the force of the blast, and the rest of the Knightmares were barely hanging on to the jetty as it was.

Another column of water shot to the sky as the last air bubbles were expelled out of the tanker and it disappeared below the surface of the harbor.

A streak of missiles shot forth and obliterated a Sutherland as a boat crashed onto the jetty a few hundred feet to the side of us.

"Mount up now and form a defensive line now! On the double!" General Darlton shouted, already riding the wire up to the cockpit of his Knightmare.

I ran over to mine just as the ship retracted two forward panels and the top panel, revealing eight Knightmares, including the red frame from Narita.

"Oh shit! Knightmares!" I screamed, causing everyone to scatter to their own frames.

I had my pre-checks already done, so all I needed to do was flip the main power switch, and the Gloucester came alive in my hands.

I watched as the command Burai, once again I figured it was Zero, begin to charge Princess Cornelia's Knightmare.

"Not this time bud. Now, it's time for payback" I shouted, as I dropped the lance into a horizontal position and charged at Zero.

I succeeded in a glancing blow to his frame, knocking him off course as Cornelia finished powering up her Knightmare.

And then, I was face to face with the red Knightmare.

I had talked to Lloyd about the Radiant Wave Surger, and knew that it was deadly powerful, and that I needed to avoid it at all costs, but I wasn't going to let it through to the Viceroy.

"So you wanna dance you little terrorist?" I shouted over the speakers "Shame, because I wanna polka."

Honestly...it sounded better in my head.

They charged at me, the silver claw outstretched to make contact with my frame, but I quickly jumped over it and stabbed my lance downwards, causing the pilot to jerk the frame violently, but I still managed to damage the left arm.

I landed behind it and fired my slash harkens, succeeding in knocking out one of the landspinners, just as the Lancelot flew overhead and kicked Zero's Knightmare in the face.

The red unit rushed up to attempt to aid the masked man, but I cut it off.

"If you want to get to him, you're going to need to go through me!" I taunted.

"No problem!" the pilot shouted back, and to my surprise, it was a female voice.

I blocked the claw with my lance, and used all the power I could coax out of the machine to push back.

The hydraulics wined with overuse as the oil was pressurized above normal limits. The steel frame groaned as it underwent more stress than it was rated for.

I was damn glad I had Lloyd make a couple of adjustments to this thing before I took it into battle.

Then the frame jumped over me with lightning speed, and I looked, recognizing the white unit it was heading towards.

"Suzaku! Behind you!" I shouted over the radio, to which he turned and fired at the woman, causing her to activate the surger and cause an explosion.

They jumped onto a stack of containers and continued dueling as I looked at my Heads Up Display (HUD) and noticed my hydraulic levels were draining slowly.

"Dammit, must've broken a seal somewhere" I said, before calling out on the radio "This is Dixon. I've blown a hydraulic line and am leaking fluid. Request immediate support."

At once, Darlton was beside me and said **"Yeah, you're spraying from your left arm forward actuator. Jettison it to save what little oil you've got left."**

I did as he said, and my levels stabilized at around 40%, to which I sighed in relief.

"Orders General?" I asked.

**"The Black Knights are pulling out. All available units are to protect the Viceroy. Dixon, take your frame to the maintenance hangar we commandeered. I'll meet you there."**

"Right away General" I said, moving towards warehouse four, which was out maintenance bay.

The controls were sluggish and clunky, like that of the Glasgow I tried in the simulator.

"Well this sucks" I said to myself, opening the cockpit and riding the wire to the ground.

I filled out the paperwork for a work order to be put through on the Knightmare so it could be repaired, and not even twenty minutes later, Darlton showed up.

"Good work out there Dixon" he said, after I saluted him "You're showing that I didn't waste my time teaching you how to pilot a Knightmare."

"Of course Sir. I do my best" I replied, looking up at my battered frame.

"That's what I like to hear" he stated, clasping me on the shoulder as we walked out into the darkness of the night.


	11. The Project and the Museum

**A/N: **Welp...here it is...Chapter 11 of my story. But there is still so much to do, and so little time to do it in!

The reviews are always nice to have. It shows that people are reading this, and that makes me want to keep writing it, and I do respond to them.

Please enjoy Chapter 11 of Ripped Away.

* * *

**April 19th, Palace Gardens**

I was on a routine patrol up in the villa overlooking the Palace Gardens, which were situated on top of the Palace itself.

It had been a month since the fiasco at the docks, and not a lot had changed.

The Knights of the Round had returned to the Homeland, of course, Nonette and I called a truce to stop the pranks on each other, and we got along swimmingly.

Monica had been around quite a bit to, and I'll always have fond memories of when we would get together for a drink in the evening hours and play cards well into the night.

I had been spending a lot of time with Euphemia, and by extension, Suzaku, because the two of them hung around a lot. Like a whole lot.

Darlton had cut my Knightmare lessons because he was running out of things to teach me, and Guilford had done the same with hand to hand classes.

I've been trapped in this world for...what...3 months now? That's a quarter of a year, and so far, it's not all that bad.

Sure, there's the terrorists, and the whole getting shot thing, but honestly, if I was back home, I'd be living a boring life day in, and day out.

I paused by a window to admire the view of the gardens, because I really thought they were nice.

Sometimes back home, I would go to one of the parks in the city and just sit there. Sit there and admire the flowers, the trees, the clouds, and the happiness that radiated from the entire area.

This garden was giving me that feel again.

I could see that not too far off, the two royal sisters were laying in the grass. I smiled softly at how peaceful and serene the entire situation was.

Cornelia reached up and grabbed Euphemia on the sides, causing the younger princess to giggle if her facial expression was any indication.

She then rolled over, and the two were talking. They talked for a little while, until Cornelia rolled on her side and was gazing out at the gardens.

The atmosphere was somber for a moment, again, I took their facial expressions to heart, until Euphemia looked my way, noticed me and waved.

I smiled and waved back to her, and then she beckoned me outside with another wave of her hand.

Well, who was I to deny the orders of an Imperial Princess?

I travelled calmly down the stairs and out into the fresh air, breathing in the atmosphere and listening to the twittering birds all around.

Honestly, it reminded me of home.

"Good afternoon your highnesses" I said, respectfully bowing my head to both of them.

"Andrew, what are you up to out here?" Euphemia asked me, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh y'know. Just conducting a set of rounds. If you want something done right, do it yourself" I replied, grinning at the old saying, before continuing.

"It seems as though what started as a cover has evolved into a full time job...not that I mind at all. I still remember the day I first came here."

My face got a nostalgic look upon it as I reflected on all the time I had spent in Area 11.

"Wow three months. That's quite a bit of time to be away from home" Euphemia said, standing up and brushing a bit of dirt off her skirt.

"I guess, but I would've been away longer if I had joined the navy like I planned to when I was back home" I replied, cracking the knuckles on my right hand.

"I have a few things to attend to. Captain, I can expect you to come with General Darlton and myself to the Clovis Memorial Art Museum in a few days?" Euphemia said, looking expectantly at me.

"Of course your highness. I'd be delighted" I replied to the young princess, causing her to smile.

"Wonderful. It's Art Week next week as well, which will give you a chance to see some of Britannia's finest paintings" she said, before taking her leave.

I sighed as I watched her go, a lopsided smile came onto my face as Euphemia disappeared into the doors, which led back down to the Palace.

"Like the sister I never had" I muttered, shaking my head and plopping down on the grass beside Princess Cornelia, laying back and looking up at the sky.

"To be fair, she does think of you as an older brother" I heard Cornelia say, and again I smiled.

"Well then, I'm doing my job perfectly" I stated, laughing slightly.

"Dixon come around to my office in two hours. We've got a few things to iron out concerning the presentation you gave last month" Cornelia said, getting up and stretching.

I allowed my eyes to follow the curves of her body as she continued, cracking a few joints.

It seemed like she knew I would watch, so she was totally doing this on purpose.

"Remember Captain, two hours, you're in my office" she reiterated, to which I nodded.

"Two hours, your office. I got it" I said nonchalantly.

I guess I should've been paying a little more attention, because...well she was royalty, but she didn't seem to care that I didn't jump up and go all super formal as most people do.

I was just treating her like a regular person for once.

She grinned slightly and turned, walking back into the doors that just moments ago I had walked out of.

I saw her glance back over her shoulder just before she walked through the doors, and I thought I saw the hint of a smile ghost onto her face as she disappeared.

I shrugged, and contented myself to cloud watching, setting an alarm on my phone for an hour and forty minutes later...because...well, show up on time, you're late, and you show up early, you're on time.

* * *

**Later**

I was moving down the halls with a purpose, walking to the Viceroy's office.

The door was in front of me a few moments later, and I lifted my hand to knock on the wood.

Three sharp raps sounded on the wooden surface.

Did you ever actually think about that? Knocking on a door to someone's house, is basically punching their house until they let you in.

But that meant nothing here.

Once again, like before, I heard a muffled "Enter" and I did so, opening the door and closing it behind me.

"Lock the door behind you Captain" she stated, without looking up from her work.

"You requested my presence Viceroy?" I asked, after I locked the door, walked up to her desk, saluted, and then brought my arm down.

"I did, please, sit down" Cornelia stated, finally looking up and folding her hands.

I sat, and looked at her expectantly, waiting for the orders that I knew she was about to give.

"How difficult is it to get access to Uranium-235?" she asked.

"Very" I replied, tapping my chin in thought "Uranium-235 only makes up 0.711% of uranium in nature. We need to enrich Uranium-238 though isotope separation...but that's far beyond my technical and scientific abilities."

"That's no matter. I've got dossiers of scientists that I can use...and they'll all be led by one man. You know him quite well in fact" she stated, handing me several manila envelopes "I want you to recruit Earl Lloyd Asplund for this project."

"Understood Viceroy" I stated, flipping the envelopes over and putting them on the empty chair next to mine "Anything else?"

"Yes. I'm going out for awhile to contain a situation elsewhere. I leave on the day of the Art Museum dedication. I'm leaving Euphemia's security in the hands of you and Darlton. I'm sure you can handle it" she said, getting up from her chair and sitting on the corner of her desk, crossing her arms as she did so.

"I'll guard her with my life" I assured her, nodding as I said it.

"I know you will" Cornelia said, dropping her head and smiling, her violet locks hiding her eyes.

"Your highness?" I asked, looking at her cautiously.

"Do you remember what we talked about that night after Narita? How I needed some time to put safeguards in place?" she queried me.

"I do your highness" I replied, before she stopped me.

"Andrew, business has been concluded, you may drop the formalities for now" she tutted, waving me off.

"Yes, I remembered what we talked about, not to worry" I replied, leaning back and tenting my fingers.

"Well, everything is almost finished. The final preparations will be completed upon my return to Tokyo. Can you wait a little longer?" she asked.

"Of course I can" I replied, getting up from my seat "I've waited this long, haven't I?"

"And I want to thank you for it" she stated "I'm not good with the whole relationship aspect of life."

This caused me to chuckle, as I said "Trust me, I'm exactly the same way. However, I do have one question."

She nodded, and I simply asked "Why me?"

She furrowed her brow in questioning, so I elaborated.

"I mean, why am I the lucky guy? You could've had a Duke or a General, but instead, you choose a regular old guy, who's not even a Britannian mind you. Who's not even from your universe and..."

I was going to continue, but she cut me off...by laughing.

"You're curious, but in return for my reasoning, you've got to tell me yours. Fair?" she asked, to which I nodded.

"Very well. When you first appeared, you were that run of the mill guy, but even that first day at breakfast, I could tell there was something different.

"You possessed a very level head, and treated me like another human, and you weren't acting like a sycophant just because of my reputation."

"Which I didn't even know about at the time!" I chimed in, grinning.

"True" she conceded, before continuing "You weren't really scared of me, like most people are, again, because of my reputation, and that means a lot to me. You're someone that I can just be...me around.

"Your bright outlook on your bad situation was another quality that I've really learned to like about you. Even though you didn't ask to be brought here, but you were, and you've excelled well beyond anyone's expectations for you, mine included.

"I'll be honest with you, I didn't really like you when I first met you, but as time wore on, you managed to get into my heart as a very special person."

I could feel myself blush because of her words to me, and I ducked my head in embarrassment.

When I had composed myself back to my normal stature, I began my explanation.

"My oh my, where to begin" I said in mock thought, my index finger tapping my lip "I know for a fact, that I wasn't fond of you, considering I was a very stoic person even back in my time, however, you managed to surprise me.

"The times that you've shown moments of kindness and joviality are what drew me to you, for example, my birthday, and the subsequent party that we had that night. Those few small moments allowed me to see what kind of a woman was underneath the business demeanor.

"I won't lie to you, overtop of all that kindness is an exterior of protocol and militarism, but when you lose that, even for a moment, it makes my heart swell up in a way I just can't explain.

"You're a beautiful woman, much more than I ever thought was possible, even in my world. Again, I could go on for hours about that.

"I could say much more...far too much to describe in a short conversation. My point is, starting a relationship was probably the furthest thing from my mind when I got here, but I'm very, very glad that it happened...or is going to happen."

I was grinning like an idiot by the time I finished my statement, because...well, it was me.

Again, Cornelia dipped her head, hiding a blush that I knew crept up on her.

I cleared my throat with a quiet cough, before getting up and stating "Well, I best go. I need to see Lloyd about this at the institute."

"Andrew, wait" she said, just as I gathered the files and turned around.

"Hmm?" I asked, turning back and facing her.

Right away, I was assaulted...in a good way though.

I felt a comfortable warmth on my lips, and noted that Princess Cornelia was, in fact, kissing me.

I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my free arm around the small of her back, as her scent invaded my nostrils.

It smelled like lilacs and it was absolutely intoxicating.

We broke the kiss, and I couldn't help but smile.

"So what was that for?" I asked, to which she grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Call it...a down payment for what's to come. I'll see you in a week or so Captain" Cornelia said, still smiling.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" I replied, giving a jaunty salute and heading to the door.

* * *

**April 21st, Clovis Memorial Art Museum**

There were four of us walking down the hallway in front of a row of paintings.

Euphemia, myself, Darlton, and the curator of the museum, a man named Lexington, with Euphemia's security detail tagging along a ways behind us.

Darlton and I were both walking in the same fashion, with hands clasped behind our backs, and our heads held tall, while Lexington was speaking.

"And you, Princess Euphemia, will select the first prize winner from these works of art."

We paused in front of a painting with two Japanese houses, trees in bloom and flowers sprinkled around.

"Oh. This one's nice" Euphemia said, looking down at the plaque "I particularly like this painting."

"It's regrettable that our investigation revealed that the artist happens to be one quarter eleven" Lexington said, brushing off her comment.

I could see Euphie's gaze harden, as she said "Well perhaps it shouldn't have been displayed here in the first place."

"Well it's a delicate balance with our public" he stated, backpedaling slightly "Anyway, take a look at that painting right there. It was pained by the son of Barquis Nikolai."

My fists clenched in annoyance at how mundane this man was, droning on and on about how great the Emperor was, and spouting useless facts about that dumb painting of said Emperor that whatever his face painted.

My gaze lingered on the first painting that Euphemia picked out, and I suspected that she would still award that one as the winner because that's how Euphemia was.

"We'll reconvene here in five hours for the dedication. Is that acceptable your highness?" Lexington asked, and Euphie nodded.

"I'm needed by the Viceroy anyways. We'll be back" she stated.

"Princess, would you like myself or Captain Dixon to accompany you?" Darlton asked, but she shook her head.

"No, thank you though. Go and relax before the dedication ceremony" Euphemia said firmly, to which we nodded.

* * *

**Three and a half hours later, Sub-Viceroy's Office**

I was dressed to the nines in my ceremonial uniform, and waiting in Euphemia's office just like she asked me to.

I was early (of course I was), and I was idly looking at the paperwork on her desk, to see if there was anything that I could do.

A green book that was never there before caught my attention. I picked it up and immediately dropped it due to a lack of grip.

It opened to a random page and I couldn't help but look.

There were pictures, names, ages, heights, weights, ranks, and units all together.

I looked at the cover, and in elegant golden script read _Knights for Princess Euphemia_.

I let curiosity get the best of me, and flipped to the section where last names began with 'D.'

_"Dartmouth, Dety, Dillon, Dixon...hey! That's me!"_ I said in my mind, shocked that my photo and particulars were there.

Of course, I was honored to even be a candidate for a knight, to Euphie no less!

But that would mean taking me off Princess Cornelia's Royal Guard...and-

I was startled by Euphemia walking through the door as I continued my musings, dropping the book with a thud on her desk.

"Knights, selected by my sister to serve as my own personal one" she stated flatly, her massive dress flowing as she walked.

"I apologize for the intrusion your highness. I was merely curious" I said, bowing my head.

"And you're allowed to be. Did you notice your name in there?" she asked.

"I did. I was rather surprised that your sister would select me as a knight for you" I replied to her, causing her to smile.

"Well I haven't made a decision yet, so nothing is set in stone" Euphemia told me, to which I nodded.

"Are you ready to go your highness?" I asked. "General Darlton will be meeting us at the car."

She nodded to me, and we walked out the door of the office.

* * *

**Clovis Memorial Art Museum Dedication**

I resisted the urge to rest my hand in my head, keeping my back ramrod straight as the press conference went on and on.

I was off to the side beside General Darlton, with Euphemia sitting at a table, and then Lexington standing off to the other side.

"Sub-Viceroy" one of the reporters stood up and asked "Is it true that no eleven companies were used in the construction of this museum?"

"Well, with regard to that question I-" she began, but was cut off by General Darlton, a microphone in his hand.

"We're looking into it right now so we have no answer at this time" he stated, returning his hand to its original position behind his back.

"Kerryman from Interstate" another reporter stated, standing up "Your highness, there have been rumors lately that you're close to choosing your knight."

I could see her mouth open slightly, as she was a little at a loss for words.

"A knight" she said, pausing for a moment "Yes..well you see...umm-"

Again, she was cut off, this time by Lexington.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we ask that you please limit your questions to those concerning the museum only."

I watched out of the corner of my eye how her gaze became downcast. I'd seen it before. She didn't think she was clever enough to answer these questions, and she was unhappy about it.

Again, it droned on and on, question after boring question, until finally, the chairs and table clear, we got to the art contest.

"And now, for the highlight of today's events! Princess Euphemia will select the grand prize winner" Lexington stated, handing her a flower "The work of art in which you place this flower will be deemed the winner your highness."

Darlton and I continued watching the crowd like hawks, keeping a close eye on everyone.

_"Come on Euphie" _I thought _"Let your own morals trump their stupid ideas for the Emperor getting everything all the time."_

I was begging her not to pick that damn painting in the center, just because I knew she would never do it by her own volition, she would just do it to make it look good for the cameras.

She spent several minutes just staring at the painting, not moving or anything, so Darlton and I moved up on one side, and Lexington on the other.

"Please your highness" he implored "It's time for you to pick the winner, we can't wait any longer!"

"I know, but I..." she trailed off, pausing in thought for a few seconds until the ring of a phone grabbed everyone's attention.

Every reporter within seconds, was on the line to their news station, something obviously wrong.

Another member of the Royal Guard dashed up to us and said in a low voice "General, Captain, Colonel Tohdoh has escaped."

"What do you mean escaped?" I hissed "The JLF is defunct...unless it's..."

"Zero and the Black Knights" Darlton muttered, finishing my thought.

Someone started broadcasting the fight over the large television in an art frame, and we watched, as General Darlton pulled out his phone.

"Listen, send in everything we've got to lend support to Kururugi, then report that we're wiping out the terrorists."

The reporters continued with their excited chatter as Suzaku dodged several shots and took out a few Black Knights.

Then, something bad happened.

An enemy Knightmare with a sword that had a red-ish blade cut through the top of the Lancelot's cockpit block.

At once, Suzaku was exposed to the elements, sending the reporters into a frenzy of chatter.

"That's quite enough" I shouted, as Darlton kept coordinating troops "Shut off the monitor!"

"Wait please!" Euphemia said, giving me pause "I'd like to watch it till the end."

I looked at her in surprise, but just shook my head, saying "Very well then."

"ETA to our forces arrival?" I muttered to Darlton.

"Another forty five seconds" he whispered back, as I saw Suzaku begin to get the upper hand in the fight.

Then, all at once, the enemy split, a heavy white cloud beginning to cover the prison coming from the back of their Knightmares.

"Chaff... cover their escape and stop any missiles from locking on. Crafty" I muttered, watching as they fled the scene with the prisoner.

The crowd was in awe at first, until one person said "Damn traitor. Why won't he follow?"

The three of us were taken aback, as the fire spread through the crowd that Suzaku had just let them get away instead of having to leave them due to the damage to his frame.

I was about to defend my friend, until...Euphemia's hands tightened on the flower.

It was barely noticeable, but both the General and I noticed it.

"All of you, I'll now answer the question you asked me earlier. You had inquired as to who would serve as my Knight, is that correct?" she asked, murmurs coming from the crowd.

"The Knight I have chosen will be the young man you see before you. Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi" she stated, the crowd once again breaking into a fresh wave of mutters.

I couldn't help but grin a little bit as I thought _"Good on you Euphie...but the political ramifications will be pretty big."_

With the art dedication forgotten, we quickly left the museum as a security measure, but I think they wanted to leave as much as I did, which I didn't mind.

"Do you think I made the wrong choice Andrew?" she asked me after we had gotten back to the Palace.

"No" I replied "I think you made an excellent choice...the public, may be harder to sway for that."

"I know that" she told me, before saying "I just think I'll go to sleep. It's been a strenuous day."

"That it has" I stated "Goodnight Euphemia."

"Goodnight Andrew" she replied, leaving me to my thoughts as I walked through the halls towards my room.

* * *

**Two days later, Viceroy Palace Throne Room**

I was standing off to the side with General Darlton, and we were waiting.

This was the ceremony to make Suzaku Kururugi the Knight of Princess Euphemia li Britannia.

"Rather amazing how they did this in two days" I muttered, my hands clasped in front of me.

"Britannia is prepared for anything it seems" Darlton replied, smiling at me.

I nodded and looked out over the crowd of smug nobles.

I didn't even know why they were there, the contempt from them flowing and bringing the entire mood of the ceremony down.

Finally, it began.

Suzaku began slowly walking up the red carpet separating the two sides of nobles and allowing clear passage to Euphemia.

Darlton and I were there merely as a dissuasion to any assassination attempts.

It was just like in the movies. Suzaku went down on a knee, pledged his allegiance to Britannia as well as Euphie, and then Euphemia took his sword and gave him a gentle tap on each shoulder, Knighting him as Sir Suzaku Kururugi.

He stood and turned around to the silence of the crowd, not the thunderous applause that usually came with being Knighted.

Then, a single person started clapping, the noise echoing through the large room.

I looked, and smiled as I saw it was Lloyd, smiling happily about what had just happened.

I nodded and began clapping as well, so did General Darlton.

They both glanced at us, either out of surprise, or thanks, and I guess that's what it took to get the assembled nobles to clap for him, because soon the three people clapping turned into a couple of hundred, the noise of the applause increasing a hundred fold in the room.

I waited until most of the applause had died down, and Euphemia left the stage to walk onto it and down the steps, intent on speaking with Lloyd.

"Any news on the scientists?" I asked, to which he nodded.

"I've got a couple on board, but I need more. I'll see what I can do" he said, turning to leave before I stopped him.

"Lloyd wait. Come to the Sub-Viceroy's office. I've got more to discuss" I stated, hoping I wasn't making a big mistake.

* * *

**Office of the Sub-Viceroy**

"From another dimension you say?" Lloyd asked, grinning at me.

"Yes" I replied, Euphemia at her desk, and Darlton off to the side, Suzaku was standing guard outside the door.

"So the nuclear devices? The orbital theory? That's all you?" he asked in rapid succession.

"I've got the presentation right here if you want to look over it" I stated, pulling a thumb drive out of my pocket "I've also got this."

Darlton pulled a laptop out from behind his back and played the grainy security footage that constituted my entry into this world.

"Remarkable" Lloyd breathed his eyes wide in awe "What do you need from me?"

"I've told you my history, and I've given you the files. Nuclear weaponry is what we need, orbital artillery is what we need. You're the one who can build it Lloyd" I said, looking at the eccentric man.

"You do know that Uranium-235 is a mere fraction of all Uranium found in nature, correct?" he asked, and I nodded, giving him another file.

"I did a bit of research on creating U-235 from U-238 and found one solid way that should work" I replied as he opened the file.

"Gas centrifuge using Uranium Hexafluoride..." he said, trailing off in thought, his gloved hands drawing on an imaginary whiteboard, before he jumped up.

"Genius! I do apologize, but I must get back to Camelot and run this through the computers for feasibility. Ta ta!"

With that, he left the room in a quick stride, and I thought he was going to go through the roof in joy.

_"He's nuts, but he's also brilliant" _I thought, shaking my head as I left the office to begin a patrol of the grounds outside.

* * *

**Five Days later**

Princess Euphemia had gone to greet a noble from the Homeland a day or so ago, I wasn't really keeping track.

To tell you the truth, I was pretty bored.

With only Darlton and I around to keep things running in the Area, it was pure boredom...for the both of us.

That was...until a phone call got us both up and moving.

It had come in over my personal phone, while we were both enjoying lunch.

I glanced at the display, and it read _Princess Cornelia_

_"Odd" _ I thought, opening the phone _"I never gave her my contact number..."_

"Captain Dixon here" I simply said, before the next sentence made the blood drain from my face.

**"Captain. We're being invaded."**

"What!? Where?" I asked, before remembering who I was talking to..."I mean...where, your highness?"

**"Kyushu. It seems as though landing craft bearing the flags of Japan are making to land off the Gen Kai Sea."**

"What do you need of me...or General Darlton?" I questioned.

**"Darlton needs to stay there as temporary Viceroy. I need you** **to fly to Nagato where we're assembling a fleet to counter. You'll be overseeing operations on the destroyer HIMS Duke of York, and be in conference with me on how to push them back."**

"M...me your highness?" I asked, slightly surprised that I was being called in for this.

**"Yes you Captain. Now let's go. The more time we waste, the further the enemy get into the territory."**

"At once, your highness" I said, getting off the phone and informing Darlton.

"Shit" the grizzled man muttered "I hate playing politics here."

"I hate playing war out there" I replied, before shaking his hand "I'll see you when I return Sir."

I left the Palace and got to the airport in haste, boarding a jet that was already prepared to go.

As we took off for the hour and a half flight, I wondered what in the hell happened to cause this.

I was sure I would find out soon enough.


	12. Fukuoka Assault

**A/N: **HAH! I did it! I made it through my writers block and finished this chapter! Shoutout to nightbringer24, who I've been in contact with for several weeks, bouncing ideas off of him for use in most of my chapters. You rock man!

Now then, onto the story!

* * *

My phone rang just as I got off the plane at Nagato Imperial Airbase.

"Captain Dixon" I stated, waiting for whoever it was to answer because I didn't bother looking at the display.

**"Captain, I think I may have found someone to help us in our project for Princess Cornelia."**

"Particulars Lloyd?" I asked. as a car pulled up and I got in it.

However, just as I did, the heavens opened up and rain started to pour down as lighting arced across the sky.

**"A young woman at Ashford Academy. I ran into her while looking for Suzaku, and she was working on getting a uranium isotope to split by bombarding it with active neutrons."**

"Her name?" I asked, as we pulled onto the freeway and accelerated.

**"Nina Einstein."**

I knew it was slim, but I asked anyways "Is she related to Albert Einstein?"

**"I don't know...I'll need to ask when we get back."**

"Back? Where are you?" I questioned.

**"Heading towards Kyushu to** **engage the landing forces there, but the weather looks as though it will be an impediment."**

"Lloyd, I'm on my way to Nagato Naval Base to conference with Princess Cornelia about how to push the landing forces back. It looks as though I'll see you there" I replied, grinning a little about seeing the eccentric man.

**"Very well. I assume you're getting close to the gates of the base now, so we'll discuss this further at a later time. Ta-ta!"**

With that, we both hung up as I pulled my identification badge out of my breast pocket and flashed it to the soldier on duty.

He checked the badge with scrutiny, until he saluted to me and allowed us to proceed into the base.

I needed to flash my badge again before we entered the dockyards, but it was no hassle, and we were let through quickly.

The driver deposited me on the jetty and I made my way up the gangplank of the nearby ship, saluting the flag flying over the fantail when I got to the top.

"Welcome aboard _His Imperial Majesty's Ship Duke of York _Sir!" a member of the crew said, saluting me as he did.

"Thank you. Please, let's get out of this rain and take me to the Commanding Officer (CO)" I stated, saluting back and tugging my coat tighter against my body.

The young lad nodded and we stepped through a hatch into the warm interior.

Instantly, I took off my coat and draped it over my left arm, my right hand brushing the top of my cap to get rid of the water.

"What's the situation?" I asked as we wound our way through the hull and began going up a ladder.

"The enemy command center is located in Fukuoka and they've been expanding their hold on the area" he stated, as we began to go up another ladder.

"No other landings yet?" I asked, grasping the handrails and pulling myself up.

"None that have been reported" he stated, as we stepped onto the bridge.

"You must be Captain Dixon" an older man with a black beard stated, thrusting out his hand "Commander Thompson, at your service."

"What's the battle plan Sir?" I asked, taking the hand and shaking it firmly.

"We haven't been informed of that yet. We were merely instructed to wait for you and cast off, as you'd be conferring with the Viceroy on what to do" he stated, as we both pulled our hands back.

"Very well" I replied "I'm aboard, so you can cast off and join the task force. I'll also need somewhere that I can confer with Princess Cornelia in private, with a direct line to the bridge and several maps."

"We've already set up in the Officer's Mess down on B deck. Sanderson! Take our guest down to where he needs to go!" Thompson barked, causing one young man to jump up from his station and walk over.

I nodded to the Cdr and the other lad he called motioned for me to follow.

We dropped down three decks, and I was ushered into the officers mess and left to my own devices.

I flipped through the charts that were there, and nodded as they would do for what I needed.

The telephone was on the table beside the couch, and a large wall mounted television was opposite to it.

"Now this could work" I muttered as the screen came alive in front of me.

"Your highness, my lord" I said, bowing my head in greeting to both Princess Cornelia and Lord Guilford.

"Captain, glad you could join us" Guilford stated, as I began to feel the deck vibrating beneath my feet, signaling that we had started to move.

"I apologize for how long it took me to arrive my lord" I replied, clasping my hands behind my back in the 'at ease' position.

"Noted. It was beyond your control however. I assume the trip was comfortable?" Guilford asked.

"It was my lord. Thank you for asking" I said, smiling slightly, before putting on a serious demeanor "What do we know so far?"

"The situation is worse than we actually let on Andrew" he stated, removing his glasses and cleaning them. "The enemy is in control of Kyushu in its entirety."

"So quickly?" I asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, yes" Guilford said, as I rested my hand on my forehead "They got support from various elevens once they learned what was happening and overwhelmed the Britannian defense troops."

"Have we devised a plan for how to counter?" I queried after a moment of silence.

"Not yet. We've plans to sail from Nagato through the Hibiki Sea, through the strait by Kitakyushu and Shimonoseki into the Suo Sea, before taking up positions there" he stated.

"And after that?" I asked, hopeful.

"We were hoping you'd be able to help us with those plans Captain" Guilford said, causing me to frown.

I was silent for a few moments, wracking my brain to think of any instances where anything like this happened, but alas I came up empty.

"My lord, nothing like this has happened in any history books that I've seen. I'll do my best to help you though" I replied, still frowning.

"That's all we ask Captain" he said, nodding to me, before taking a step back and allowing Cornelia to become more prominent in the picture.

The engines cut out for a moment, before the vibration came back, stronger this time, indicating that we had reached our station in the task force, and we were departing from Nagato.

I went to the couch and began to study the charts that had been laid out on the table in front of me, tracing an invisible line with my finger down the route that we would be taking, and looking at how narrow the entrance to the Suo Sea was.

I already knew what would need to be done in that channel, and I wouldn't like it...nor would I tell the Viceroy.

"Status of the enemy defenses?" I asked Princess Cornelia.

A map popped up, taking half the screen, and flashing icons began to appear.

"The enemy has taken fortifications in these indicated areas. All are equipped with anti air and anti sea weapons, which means that landing will be tough, especially in this storm" she stated, allowing me to quickly commit the map to memory before it disappeared.

"What are the anti sea weapons?" I questioned, already knowing I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Radar targeted 152mm weapons, capable of punching through our ships with ease" she replied, causing my frown to deepen further.

My fingers started drumming on the table to try and figure a way around, until they stopped, indicating that I had an idea.

This idea fed into my one from earlier, which might earn me a demotion or something.

* * *

**Five hours later**

We were nearing the entrance to the channel, and I was standing on the bridge of the _Duke of York_.

"Radio message from the Viceroy Commander! All units are to hold position until a way through the strait is devised!" a radio operator said, calling from aft of the wheel.

"All-" Thompson began, before I countermanded him.

"Ignore it. Continue at all ahead half" I said calmly, waiting for hell to descend on me.

It didn't take long before my phone was ringing, and there was only one person who it could be.

"Yes your highness?" I asked, pushing the answer button and holding the phone to my ear.

**"Just what do you think you're doing ****_Captain?"_** she asked, spitting out my rank.

"I'm making sure we get through this channel, and not wait around to either A) get shot, or B) let the enemy take any more territory than they already have" I stated, looking at the radar plot and ordering "Come left to bearing 1-3-0."

"1-3-0. Aye Sir" the helmsman said, turning the small wheel and causing the ship to break away from the rest of the task force.

"This is madness" Thompson stated, causing me to grin.

"No" I replied "This is how we win."

Princess Cornelia, on the other hand, was fuming.

**"Captain, need I remind you that I am in operational command here. You were brought in to liaison with me, not assume your own command."**

"I'm fully aware of that your highness. I'm merely doing what's necessary to ensure the completion of the mission. Victory, at any cost is what I was told once" I said, causing an even bigger storm.

"All ahead full" I issued, causing one of the men to advance the throttle controls to nearly the wall. Nearly.

* * *

We began to just pass the tip of Hikoshima Island, when a call came in.

"We've got enemy radar locked on us!"

"Deploy chaff screen" I calmly countered.

The ship shuddered as a curtain of small metal particles was ejected from the fantail, causing enemy radar to go wild.

"Can you pinpoint the location of the enemy radar signal?" I queried, and he nodded.

"Lock on with weapons radar, and fire three missiles at the location."

Without further ado, the ship shuddered again as the weapons were fired off of the foredeck, causing smoke to momentarily shroud the bridge.

"How long will a single smoke charge last for, and how many are aboard?" I asked Commander Thompson, who thought for a moment.

"Five minutes, and we have well over twenty charges."

"Perfect" I replied, my smile growing "Lay a smokescreen now, and have the next charge ready to go."

At once, a stark white cloud began to grow from the aft section, shrouding the entire inlet in a thick smokescreen.

"Viceroy, now get the forces through, we'll lead the way" I said into my phone, hanging up before I could get an argument.

"All ahead flank" I stated, allowing the throttles to be pushed to the wall.

The ship shuddered a little more as the screws spun faster, propelling us through the water at 35 knots.

It was a pattern.

Chaff, missiles, smoke, repeat.

"Come left to heading 0-4-5."

We began to sail up the strait between Kitakyushu and Shimonoseki, with shells splashing around us as the enemy gunners tried desperately to hit us manually.

* * *

_"Just another few kilometers, and we're home free" _I thought, after we had gotten to around the middle of the strait.

But of course, due to me mentioning something, disaster struck.

The ship suddenly lurched, as an explosion sounded on the starboard quarter.

Alarms started to blare throughout the bridge as we continued to sail at flank speed, weaving our way through the strait in a patch of smoke.

"Damage report!" Thompson roared, causing me to jump.

"Forward magazine has been hit Sir! It could go at any time! There's a raging fire that could set off the ammunition" someone replied, making my stomach drop.

"This ship is equipped with a fine water spray, is it not?" I asked, hopeful.

"It is, but it's been out of commission since the last sail" Thompson replied.

"Halon?" I questioned.

"We've got it, but there are still men trapped down there-" Thompson shouted, before I screamed back.

"Seal the compartment!"

"Ignore that order" Thompson yelled, causing me to get angry.

"Seal that compartment! Commander, do you not understand that if that ammo cooks off, we're all fucked!" I shouted.

"We've got the time to save them!" Thompson screamed at me.

"No we don't! You're risking lives on the hope that the ammo doesn't blow before you can rescue those men. You're, quite literally, playing with fire here Commander. Now seal the damn compartment" I yelled back.

Silence reigned for a moment, before Commander Thompson nodded, which spurred the men into action as they rushed down below to close the hatches.

As soon as the green light lit up on the board, indicating that the magazine had been sealed off, I slammed my fist down on the button to deploy Halon in that space.

"You've just killed several of my men Captain. I hope you're proud of yourself" he spat.

"It was either those men, or the ship and all of us. I chose to save us all" I retorted, turning on my heel and storming off the bridge.

I made it back down to my temporary bungalow in the officers mess, shut the door, and began to pace furiously.

"The nerve of that man!" I muttered "Blaming me for those deaths! I didn't kill them...I didn't!...No...I...didn't."

Each time I repeated that, I became less and less confident of myself, but I knew that the mission was too important to let personal feelings interfere.

I pushed those thoughts away, and got a call.

**"Captain Dixon, we're clear of the strait now, and in the Suo Sea. The task force is about the complete the transit through as well. Orders?"**

"Take up our original station. I'm going to do more planning" I said, still annoyed.

I hung up the phone, and hung my head.

* * *

**Three hours later**

We arrived at our station off the coast of Kyushu, and we began the landings that we had planned, with troops attempting to overwhelm the defenders at Nakatsu and Buzen, with Royal Marines attempting to infiltrate closer to Imazu.

However, all attempts to land were met with a fierce wall of resistance, and the few who managed to get ashore didn't survive for very long.

The storm raging overhead was preventing the use of our areal might and was driving me up the wall.

"Weather forecasts say the storm should move off in the next few hours, but until then, we should suspend the landings" Guilford said, and I couldn't help but nod my head.

"I'm inclined to agree with you my lord. We've taken heavy losses in such a short period of time to both men and machines" I stated with a sigh "Thankfully, we haven't lost any naval vessels."

"Yes, that brings up a question. How is your ship? We heard you took a hit" Guilford asked.

"It's fine. We took a hit in the starboard quarter to the forward magazine, but the ammunition didn't detonate" I said, purposefully omitting some details.

"Glad to hear it. We'll resume communications once the weather has cleared" the older man replied, before the screen flashed to nothing.

I grumbled and ran my hand through my growing hair. I needed to get a haircut soon...again.

I wasn't the only thing that grumbled though, as my stomach did soon after, and I needed to give into that.

I got up and left the officers mess, in search of the enlisted mess, which I found quickly by following the smell of amazing food.

However, as soon as I stepped in with my tray of food, instantly, the temperature seemed to drop as the men chatting stopped talking and eating to stare at me.

_"You know what, fuck this." _I thought, turning around and walking out, back to the officers mess to eat in peace.

I knew why they were angry, because I needed to choose to sacrifice those men in the magazine, or let the ship explode.

Life is full of choices, and the ones that are the hardest to make...usually require a sacrifice no matter what.

I went back into my little mess and closed the door, taking a seat at one of the tables and placing my tray in front of me.

My mother had always told me not to pick at my food, but that didn't stop me from doing it here.

An hour had passed and my dinner sat cold and uneaten in front of me, and I was still moving it around with my fork, uncaring of the world around me.

Instead, I kept replaying the scene on the bridge from earlier...trying to think of any way possible that it could've turned out differently.

I had no answer.

I decided just to grab some sleep on the couch until the storm cleared and we could resume the landings.

* * *

**Two MORE hours later**

"Captain?" I heard in my sleep induced haze "Captain Dixon?"

"Ugh...five more minutes" I mumbled swatting in the direction of the sound.

It was quiet for a moment, before I heard "Andrew! Nonette's here!"

Immediately, I jumped off the couch and shouted "Don't touch my stuff!"

I looked around and blinked, confronted with both Cornelia and Guilford barely keeping their laughter in check.

"Oh ha ha" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes "Very funny."

"Well...in our defense, you're a very heavy sleeper" Cornelia stated, causing me to sigh.

I grumbled...more to myself than anyone, but they still heard.

"What was that. Need to speak up there" Guilford said, cocking his head to the side.

"I said, so I've been told...by everyone" I stated, a small grin breaking onto my face before growing serious "What's the status?"

"The weather has cleared, so we're resuming the landing operations. The Special Corps will also be playing a part in the battle" Princess Cornelia informed me.

_"Suzaku? What's going on?" _I thought, narrowing my eyes.

"The landings will merely be cover for Major Kururugi to move in with the Lancelot and take down the Fukuoka base" I muttered in realization.

"So it seems" Guilford said, nodding to me "I suggest you get back up to the bridge of the _Duke of York_.

"I will my lord" I stated, before the link was once again cut off.

I scaled the stairways until finally arriving at the bridge, which grew silent the moment I arrived.

My steps echoed off the steel deck in the small cavity as I walked to the center of the command post.

"Landings on Kyushu are resuming" I stated calmly "Keep me informed on the position of the Avalon."

It was quiet for a moment, before I heard "Enemy missiles have been launched from the Fukuoka Base, and are headed for the Avalon."

I knew there must be some backup plan, because nobody would willingly risk a ship like that in a frontal assault.

The missiles struck, and all I saw was a flash in the distance through my binoculars, but on radar, the Avalon was still plugging along.

All of the sudden, a blur launched from the abovementioned airship, and began moving very fast.

I knew that it had to be Suzaku and the Lancelot.

I watched the radar plot with anticipation as he flew closer and closer to the base, an army of VTOL's rising to greet him.

Dodging what I assumed to be missiles, Suzaku carved a path of destruction across the sky until reaching the town outside of the command center.

That's when things started to go horribly wrong.

Enemy units began popping up all around him, but he fought on...that is...until his unit stopped...totally surrounded, and I got a notification over the radio.

**"Advanced prototype Z-01 Lancelot energy filler status...0%"**

"Shit" I swore to myself "This can't be it."

Then, all at once, the enemy units surrounding Suzaku were obliterated at once, and a new unit popped up on the radar.

All of the sudden, over an open channel we heard Suzaku mention Zero.

_"He's appeared...but what's his plan?" _I thought, before I heard that they were going to work together to take down Minister Sawasaki as Zero handed over a new energy filler.

I couldn't stop the throaty chuckle I let out, as both Knightmares sped off towards the base, decimating everything in front of them.

In no time at all, we had captured Sawasaki, and the Chinese troops were surrendering in droves.

I returned to the officers mess, with both Cornelia and Guilford present on the screen.

"Captain, plot a course for Fukuoka Naval Base...we'll discuss your...creativity in getting through the strait when we return to the Tokyo Settlement" Princess Cornelia said with a tone of finality.

"Yes your highness" I replied, picking up the phone and giving the appropriate orders.

"When you tie up in Fukuoka, a car will take you to the airport, where you'll be shuttled back to Tokyo to debrief by me, personally" she stated, her eyes growing hard.

I sighed, but acknowledged the order.

I knew I had fucked up...majorly...but it needed to be done.

* * *

**Four Hours later**

We were tied up quayside at Fukuoka Naval Base, a black SUV waiting on the jetty for me.

As I was about to leave, I turned to Commander Thompson and said "I'm sorry for the loss of your men. If there was another option, I would've taken it."

The older man sighed, before saying "I know...but you were right."

I chuckled humorlessly "Yeah. Sometimes, it sucks to be right."

"Agreed Captain" he replied, shaking my hand.

I stepped onto the gangplank, saluting the flag on the aft end, before making my way down the steps and into the waiting vehicle.

The ride to the airport was silent, as I expected, as was the flight back to the settlement.

I managed to grab a few hours of sleep on the plane so I wasn't totally fucked for sleep, but I was still pretty out of it.

I knew I had some time before Princess Cornelia arrived back from Fukuoka, so I simply went to my room and passed out on the bed there, still in uniform.

* * *

I woke on my own, and looked at the clock.

Five hours had passed, causing me to groan as I got up, changing out of my old uniform into a fresh one.

I knew I needed to face the music sooner rather than later, and the sticky note that had been left on my bedside table seemed to agree as it read _"Viceroy's office as soon as you wake up!_"

That was in Darlton's handwriting, causing me to groan again.

I dragged my tired body out the door and began to walk to the Viceroy's office.

The closer I got, the more my body perked up, making my strides longer and more confident, while adopting a posture befitting a member of the royal guard.

All too soon I was standing out in front of the wooden doors that, just beyond, was the snarling hounds of hell waiting to rip me apart.

I took a breath, and knocked.

It took a moment, but Guilford opened the door, allowing me to enter, before he walked out, closed the door, and locked it.

Know that feeling when you're totally fucked?

Yeah...that's what I was feeling right now.

I knew she was there, even though the back of her chair was facing me...I could feel it.

I walked forward, set to accept my punishment readily, stopping next to the desk at attention and not moving.

The chair shifted and Princess Cornelia walked around her desk, pausing just in front of me before smacking me upside the head.

Hard.

"Captain, what the hell was that out there?" she snarled, her face a mask of anger.

To my credit, I didn't flinch, but inside, I was pissing my pants.

"Well your highness, I was doing what was necessary to pass through the strait and get to safety" I replied, my tone cool and level, showing no sign of hostility.

"Tch. What was necessary. The mission. Is that all that matters?" she asked hotly.

"Beg your pardon?" I asked, unsure of what she meant.

"Your ship was fired upon, causing fifteen men to be killed in either the initial explosion from an enemy shell, or from your decision to release Halon gas in the magazine to prevent an explosion" she stated "What about those who died?"

And then...I snapped.

I totally lost my cool.

"I know!" I roared, breaking my stance and taking several steps back.

"You don't think I understand that **I** killed those men?! I'm fully aware of it! I haven't been able to eat for two days due to my mind being filled with words like murderer, killer, slaughterer...it's been non-stop!

"I don't need to be reminded of how I failed those men! Children lost fathers, sisters lost brothers and mothers lost sons. Trust me, I'm well aware! They were killed by a call I made, that I alone am responsible for!"

I took a breath to calm the raging torrents of emotion inside of me, before continuing.

"I always knew life was full of hard choices, and I knew that I would need to make a few when I joined the military back home...but nothing could've prepared me for this."

I sank to my knees, tears clouding my vision.

"Because of me, fifteen good men were killed. I know I could've changed it...maybe if I had just...I don't know. I just don't know."

I fell limply to the side, letting my tears pour out onto the carpet of the office.

Finally, all the feelings that I'd been trapping inside were allowed to come out all at once.

I opened my eyes to find myself not on the ground, but sitting on my knees, Princess Cornelia kneeling down to bring her face level with mine.

"I know that you feel regret" she said softly.

"You feel regret, disappointment, and guilt. I've felt the same way...many times. You cannot dwell on it though. You must chalk this up to experience and continue on, stronger than before. You have a certain resiliency about you, that you're able to bounce back from anything.

"If you hadn't sealed the compartment and deployed the Halon, the magazine would've probably exploded, which would've taken the lives of a lot more than fifteen men...which would've been deplorable.

"You made the right call...unfortunately...that call came at a price. But those men knew that they could be killed in any battle. That is the concept of unlimited liability. You simply need to learn from your mistakes and grow."

Her small pep talk got through to me, and I nodded through the tears, wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my tunic, before standing back up rather shakily, and holding my hand out to help her up, which she took and got up again.

"Will you be alright Andrew?" she asked, genuine concern present in her tone.

"Yeah...I'll be okay. I just need some time I guess" I replied, noticing that I was still holding her hand.

I let go and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Sorry bout that" I said, looking at the ground.

"Aw, is our little Captain embarrassed about holding someone's hand?" she questioned, beginning to tease me.

"Only if that hand belongs to a beautiful princess" I replied, causing her to smile a little bit.

"Soon Andrew, soon" Cornelia stated, before pausing "But for now..."

She trailed off, stepping close to me and placing her lips on mine.

I reacted by smiling into the kiss, and wrapping my arms around her waist, which she responded by putting hers around my neck.

Almost instantly, I felt something run along my closed lips, and instinctively, I opened them, allowing Cornelia's tongue entrance to my mouth.

I was thrilled. Never before had I been kissed like this, and I had to admit, it was exhilarating.

After a moment of her tongue exploring my mouth, it began to retreat, but my own followed, as if drawn to it.

I began to taste her, and it was excellent.

Just the entire act was getting me slightly excited and I could feel my blood flowing away from my head.

Soon enough, both our tongues met in the middle, massaging each others, as if in an intricate dance for dominance, that neither party could win.

We broke apart, our faces slightly red, but both of us with wide grins on our faces.

"A prelude for action to come?" I asked, slightly hopeful.

"Count on it" she replied, giving me a soft kiss on the lips again before turning and going back to her desk.

I assumed I was dismissed, as I turned around and walked out of the office, nodding to Guilford who entered and then closed the door.

As much as I tried, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face...until my phone started to ring.

I glanced at the name and said "Oh no" right before I was tackled to the ground and knocked unconscious.

* * *

I didn't know how long it had been, all I knew was that now, I was awake.

I could feel my head lolling to the side as I came to in a dark room, tied to a chair.

I frowned in annoyance at the inconvenience, but I decided to play along anyways.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" I asked the darkness, to which all I got was a gleeful laugh in return.

"Captain Dixon, you've been brought here because I have deemed it necessary" the voice said from all around "Who I am is of little importance."

"Really?" I growled out "It seems like it would be very important, due to the fact that I'm being held against my will."

"That is by your own doing Captain, I was merely returning the favor."

I couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the statement, the laugh echoing around the room.

"You know if you wanted to talk, you could've just come up to me like a normal person" I said, causing the other person to laugh.

"Since when have I been normal Andrew?" the voice asked.

"Not for as long as I've known you Nonette" I replied, as the lights flicked on, illuminating the Knight of Nine.

We were in my bedroom, and I was in fact, tied to a chair.

"Well...welcome to my room I guess..." I said, working at the ropes to try and free myself...but all I did was chafe my skin "What are you even doing here?"

"Transferred to Area 11 to help with the terrorist problem" she said "I also brought a friend with me."

From my wardrobe, the doors opened, revealing a face that I had missed.

"Good day Monica" I said simply, smiling in her direction "You've transferred here as well?"

The Knight of Twelve walked slowly towards me, pausing only a short distance away.

"I have" Monica said, before leaning down to eye level with me and saying "I missed you."

"You...wait...what?!" I shouted, before I was cut off by her kissing me.


	13. Revelations and Recruitment

**A/N: **Hey guys. Back with another installment. This may be classified as filler...but I'm not sure. There's some kinda important stuff.

ALSO! I put up a poll on my profile for what should happen...like should Monica and Nonette be involved in this relationship? It's either all three, or just Cornelia. This time, I'm leaving it up to you guys to pick.

Once again, shoutout to nightbringer24 for the constructive feedback on the small bits that I show him.

Remember to VOTE! Leave a review, and hell, maybe follow if you enjoy. Have a good one chaps!

* * *

_"Oh god...oh no...oh shit" _I thought, feeling the sensation of Monica pressing her lips to mine.

I had no idea if the door was unlocked, but I knew that someone would probably be coming to find me, depending on how long I had been out for.

_"WAIT! I know __**exactly**__ what to do here!" _I thought, going with my tried and true method of getting away.

A simple, violent flinch later, and I was on my side, staring at the far wall of my room from next to the ground.

"All right! It worked!" I said quietly, making sure that neither of them could hear as they looked on in confusion.

I glanced down at my attire, and saw that one of those two had liberated me from my uniform tunic, my white dress shirt and black tie were the only things on my torso, my gloves were also missing.

"Would either of you care to explain to me what's going on?" I asked calmly, my tone not giving away my true mood as I continued laying on the floor.

"Well Monica has a crush on you-" Nonette began, before she was cut off with a **_"NONETTE!"_**

"Yes...I assumed as much...but why now?" I asked the two of them, confusion once again clouding their features, so I sighed.

"If you must know, I'm already spoken for" I stated plainly.

A sharp, barked laugh from Nonette, and a small step back from Monica, I sighed once again, asking if I could be untied.

The swish of a knife passing through the ropes a moment later, I was standing, rubbing my wrists where the skin had been removed.

"My thanks" I said, before chuckling slightly "I don't know why I'm thanking you, considering you tied me up in the first place."

"Come on Andrew, you can't stay mad at me" Nonette said, pouting slightly and clasping her hands together.

She was even making puppy dog eyes...god...I hated those things.

I started to laugh harder as I waved her away.

"I know Nonette, I know. You're one of those people I can't stay mad at. You have that power over me" I stated in mock anger, throwing a hand over my heart.

"And don't you forget it mister!" she said, a mischievous look flashing in her eyes "So, who's managed to swoon you?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. Besides, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell" I replied, holding my hand up.

Nonette snorted, a very unladylike thing to do, saying "So that means I know who it is if you aren't telling me."

I said nothing...I had no counter to that.

"I guessed as much" she leered, grinning widely "I'm sure Nellie will tell me. She keeps pretty close tabs on you."

Again, I made no move as she stepped closer to me, still grinning.

"Or" she said in a low voice "I could _make_ you tell me. I have my ways."

At this, I couldn't help but put on a lopsided grin.

"Still as seductive as ever my lady" I replied.

"Did you have any doubt?" Nonette asked in good nature, shifting her weight to one leg and putting a hand on her hip.

"Not to get us back on track or anything...But can we get back on track?" Monica asked, shaking Nonette and I from our conversation.

"Hmm? Oh yes" I said, thinking for a moment "Where were we again?"

Silence reigned for a moment, before Nonette stated "Well, we were about to talk about Monica kissing you..."

"Right. Thank you" I replied, nodding to Nonette and looking at Monica expectantly, waiting for a reason.

My soft gaze met hers as she nervously chewed on her lower lip, her white teeth worrying it as she thought up something, anything to say.

Finally, she sighed, walking over to the chair I vacated and sitting down in it with a small growl.

Silence reigned once again, as the three of us stood there, seemingly frozen in time until Monica began talking, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I fell for you. Hard, it seems. When I went back to Britannia, you were the only thing on my mind, the only thing I could think about.

"You'd appear in my dreams, and whisk me away to live happily ever after on an island, just the two of us.

"Before long, people began to notice that I was occupied in ways other than my regular duties as a Knight of the Round, and began to get curious. I, of course, was daydreaming about you, my body on autopilot as I did my work.

"Nonette was the first to notice and pulled me aside, and I merely claimed ignorance. That was, until I truly admitted to myself that I had fallen for you.

"However, I'm not the only one..." Monica finished, looking over at Nonette, causing the unflappable woman to blush scarlet.

"Oh no" I groaned "You too?"

"Is that a problem?" Nonette asked hotly.

"No, no" I replied, holding up my hands in a placating manner as I worked to diffuse the situation "I'm just caught in the middle of a love...parallelogram? Love trapezoid? It seems as this has just become a lot more difficult."

I looked at my watch and sighed.

1730 hours...or 5:30pm.

It was dinner time...and dinner time, meant having to be near Cornelia, which made this all the more hellish.

* * *

Awkward wasn't a word I used often, but in this case, it fit better than anything in the world.

Seated at the large table, Cornelia at the head, I was on her right, with Monica on my right, and Nonette across from me.

Darlton wasn't feeling well, Euphemia...well, I hadn't kept as close tabs on her as I used to now that she had a knight of her own, and Guilford was off doing...well doing what Guilford does in his off hours.

So here I was, with three women who had feelings for me, one was a princess who could kill me on a whim, and the other two were knights that could kill me on a whim.

I kept my eyes firmly entrenched on my plate of food, content with moving my vegetables around and not eating anything, lest I do something horribly wrong to give away what was going on.

That is, until Nonette decided to speak up.

"So Nellie, Andrew's dating someone. You know who?"

My open hand curled into a fist on my thigh, as I waited to hear her response.

"Really? I might've heard something through the grapevine, but I haven't been explicitly told" Cornelia said.

The heel of a boot dragging slowly against my left calf said otherwise, and I did my best not to shudder.

"We only found out when we told him we transferred to the Area" Monica said, rubbing her left knee against my right thigh and causing my eye to twitch.

I wasn't built for this...and I sure as hell wouldn't last with these three strong women hounding me.

"Is that so?" Cornelia asked, glancing in my direction as I felt her heel press in a little harder to my calf "Did he tell you who?"

"Nope" Nonette stated "That's why we're asking you."

At this point, I could feel the toe of Nonette's boot tapping on my own, and quickly got up.

"Excuse me, I'm afraid I'm not feeling too well tonight. I'll see you all in the morning."

And with that, I walked away from the table, ignoring the questions being thrown my way as I treaded the beaten path to my chambers.

I knew they would be wondering, and I knew that it was getting more and more difficult to keep up a facade around the two of them.

I finally resigned myself to one option.

Something only six people in the current world knew.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

A knock at the door...that's how it started.

Such a simple action, something that very few think about.

However, that knock seemed to echo in my mind, making me dread what I was about to do.

"Come in" I said, looking at the door expectantly.

My attire had changed considerably.

Instead of the military uniform, I had garnered myself in my one suit, complete with the cape that had come with it.

The black suit, with a grey shirt and crimson tie, matched with a black cape had made me feel rather silly, but dark and foreboding.

The door swung inward, revealing only Monica standing there, which caused me to frown a little bit.

"Monica? Where's Nonette and Princess Cornelia?" I questioned.

"Standing in the hall" she replied sheepishly "Do you want them to come in as well?"

"That would be quite useful. We do have something to discuss" I replied, causing the young woman to nod.

She disappeared for a moment, and I stood up.

As a gentleman, I had certain rules to follow.

The three women walked into the room, and I said "Please, sit down. You may want to sit for what I'm going to tell you."

The three of them grabbed chairs from around the room, and sat down in a semicircle in front of my chair, to which I sat in heavily with a sigh.

"What I'm about to tell you is highly confidential. It relates to my...last assignment so to speak" I began, but Cornelia chimed in.

"Captain, are you sure you should tell them such...sensitive information? Especially without consultation of the others?"

Again, I sighed.

"Unfortunately, the circumstances have changed quite drastically with the introduction of these two your highness, and I also happen to trust them" I replied, before starting again.

"You two know me as Captain Andrew Dixon, born and raised in Area 2, son of a Duke, went to a military academy, etc, etc.

"However, what if I told you, things weren't as they seemed. That I never went to a military academy, that I _wasn't _the son of a Duke...hell, I'm not even a Britannian citizen.

"My name so far, is the only thing I've held onto from my previous life. Yes, I am Andrew Dixon, but I'm not a Captain, I'm not nobility, and I'm **_not _**Britannian."

"You lied to us?" Monica asked, drawing my attention to her, as I smiled sadly and nodded.

"A necessary precaution to protect a simple fact. The fact that I was brought to this world against my will, with no recollection of how I was moved from my time to yours. Lady Enneagram, please take your hand off of your pistol."

Out of the corner of my eye, I had seen Nonette going for her weapon, she froze when I said that, but grasped the grip of the weapon and pulled it out.

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle.

"This is just like my welcome back to the palace after Euphie took me out shopping" I muttered, as Nonette stood and placed the barrel of the weapon against my skull.

"You're not Britannian? Then what the hell are you? Euro? Fucking Chinese Fed?"

"None of the above" I replied calmly "I'm actually Canadian. Born and raised in Toronto...I guess that's something else I held onto. I was born in Toronto, but Britannia doesn't exist in my timeline, therefore, I'm not technically a Britannian citizen."

Looking at the three individuals, Cornelia wore a slightly worried mask, Nonette was angry (understandable) and Monica looked betrayed (also understandable).

"Nonette, put the gun down, and I'll explain everything" I said, as I felt the barrel of the revolver press further into my skull, causing me to gulp.

"And why should I do that?" she sneered, causing me to gulp again.

"Because I trust him" Cornelia said, standing up and drawing her own weapon on Nonette.

"Oh shit" I muttered, sweat starting to drip down my forehead.

"I was the first one to actually talk with Andrew, quite some time ago, and I deemed him a reliable source. To no end he has assisted Britannia in fighting both drug dealers and terrorists.

"If he has my complete trust, the least you should do is listen to his story" Cornelia stated, cocking the hammer back on her revolver.

The seconds seem to crawl past, as my eyes flicked around the room, before Nonette growled "Fine" and placed it back in the holster on her hip.

I let out a shaky breath as Princess Cornelia returned to her chair and motioned me to continue.

"As I was saying, I was brought to this place on January 14th, and stuck here ever since. The only people who know who I actually am are Princess Cornelia, Princess Euphemia, General Darlton, Lord Guilford, Earl Asplund, and now you two.

"I'm taking an enormous risk in telling you who I actually am, because I know that the Knights of the Round have the Emperor's ear, not to discredit her highness, of course.

"However, I feel that you two are trustworthy enough to learn about me. Well, the history of me anyways. I'm basically the same person I've always been, except for here, I'm a military officer, royal guard member, and nobility.

"My interests in history are still the same, as are my likes and dislikes. The only thing different, is that I don't belong here. I'm not from your time. Britannia never ruled in my time, and it turned out very differently.

"I came here, and ended up crashing a meeting between Princess Cornelia and her staff, shortly after she took command of the Area 11 Viceroy position. I was interrogated and drugged, then dragged off to a visitors room. Now, that room is my room.

"Shortly after that, my cover became 'Britannian Officer and Royal Guard.' I took my duties seriously, taking part in Saitama, Lake Kawaguchi, Narita, Kyushu, and most recently, Fukuoka.

"I've fought drug dealers, the Black Knights, the JLF, and other assorted terrorist groups, all in the name of protecting my cover...and protecting those who I care about, and in turn care for me."

I punctuated that sentence by looking at Princess Cornelia, inclining my head slightly.

"The people I fight for aren't Britannian's...well, they are...but they're those I consider to be part of my family now, or part of something even larger. I didn't ask to be dropped here, no. I was ripped away from my own life, and sent here.

"Whether it was as a punishment by god, or as a reward for something...I don't know. All I know, is that I've been forced to make the best out of what used to be a bad situation, and I wouldn't go back for anything."

"How...how do we know you aren't lying?" Nonette asked, her voice slightly unsteady after I revealed all of this.

"Well there's this" I replied, pulling out my laptop and playing the security footage from when I arrived. "And, there's the testimony from the people I've named, excluding Lloyd."

"That's all I wanted to tell you. I just wanted to inform you of my origins, and how I came to be. I never went to some fancy-schmancy military collage like you all did, I'm just a regular guy, thrown into a very irregular situation."

I punctuated this by getting up from my chair and leaving the room, letting the three of them talk about what I had just revealed to the Knights.

With any luck, Cornelia would be able to keep them quiet, and not expose my secret to the Emperor...which was surely a death sentence.

* * *

My cape fluttered behind me as I walked through the darkened dining room and out onto the balcony, smiling slightly.

Memories of my birthday night came back to me as I leaned on the railing.

The cool breeze, the soft music, the wonderful partner...it all began to replay in my head as I stared silently out at the settlement below me.

"Thinking about different times?" A voice asked, rousing me.

"Considering it may be my last night alive, I want to remember one of the best nights I had here" I replied, grinning a little wider.

"Come now, why would it be the last night?" Euphemia asked, stepping into the glow of the moonlight.

She came up next to me and rested on the railing, mimicking my posture.

"I either did something very stupid, or very intelligent" I stated wryly "I informed Monica and Nonette of my true origins."

"Andrew, was that wise?" she questioned, touching my arm lightly.

"I don't know" I replied, shaking my head "With the way Nonette reacted initially, I don't know what's going to happen."

"What did she do?"

"Let's just say her revolver and my forehead became well acquainted" I said flatly, my tone serious.

A giggle was heard, along with a deep chuckle from myself, as I continued looking out at the settlement.

"Hopefully, your sister will be able to stop them from doing anything rash and possibly compromising my position here. If someone like the Emperor were to find out about me...I don't know what would happen" I mused quietly.

"Nonette and Monica are intelligent people. I have no doubt that they'll be able to see what's really going on around here" Euphemia replied, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I began to laugh to myself, and she questioned me.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" I replied, my laughter fading off "You're just like the younger sister I never had."

There was silence between us, before she bumped my shoulder with a soft "Thank you."

Again, it was quiet, except for the noises of the city below us before Euphemia began to speak once again.

"You know, my sister cares a great deal for you."

"I do" I affirmed, nodding and looking at her from the corner of my eye "She's a dedicated and talented woman in her field."

Euphie giggled again before replying with "I know, but I meant she also cares for you on a more...personal level. _Very _personal."

"Again Euphie, I'm well aware of how much she cares for me. She's...shown me a few times" I said...before frowning at how that sounded.

"I mean...no...we haven't...she hasn't...I...oh damn. I dug myself a big hole right there" I muttered, to myself "We haven't...you know..."

A faint blush tinged my cheeks as I explained this, dipping my head in embarrassment as Euphemia laughed.

"It's okay Andrew. If it means anything, I approve" she replied, smiling softly to me.

I looked at her and smiled, before grabbing her in a hug.

"Thank you Euphie. You mean so much to me, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" I whispered to the princess.

"That won't happen any time soon. I'm here for the duration, and if you're going to be my brother in-law, I might as well get used to you" she replied, putting her arms around me and squeezing.

I began coughing at this and released the young woman from my arms, looking at her innocent face like she was mad.

"Are you daft?! Marriage is the last thing on my mind right now. Add to the fact that your sister and I haven't been...together for very long, it's just not in the cards" I stated, taking a few steps back and turning around.

"One day, it will happen" she replied firmly to my back.

"Unless I'm somehow sent back to my own time" I muttered, just loudly enough for her to hear.

My expression was downcast. I knew if that happened, and I remembered all that had gone on, I wouldn't truly be happy for a long time.

"I don't think that will happen" Euphie said quietly, causing me to snort.

I turned back to face her, my cape swirling in the turbulent wind I had just created.

"I was sent here without premonition. I could be sent back or somewhere else just as easily. Here's hoping that doesn't happen" I stated, moving my hand as if I was toasting with a glass.

"I couldn't agree more. Now, let's go inside to relax" Euphemia replied, and I nodded.

We made our way to one of the lounges and I dug a pack of cards out of one of the drawers, as Euphemia made lemonade, a small addiction of mine.

"Game for the evening?" I questioned, unclasping my cape and hanging it over one of the unused chairs and sitting down.

"Ummm...you pick" Euphie replied, as she settled into her chair.

I picked up the cards and began to shuffle them in thought, sitting in my own seat as Euphemia poured two glasses of lemonade from the pitcher.

"How about...war?" I questioned, splitting the deck in half.

"War?" she asked, obviously unfamiliar with the game.

"Yeah. We each get half a deck and flip cards over. Ace is the highest, with King, Queen, Jack followed by the respective numbers all the way to 2. If two cards of the same value are flipped, then we each flip another card.

"The person with the highest value card takes both and builds their deck, much like one builds an army. Then, the other person can either win back all the cards, or forfeit. Personally, I like to play to the last card" I stated, shuffling my half deck before placing it on the table in front of me.

"Ready?" I asked, to which she nodded.

"Go!"

* * *

**One Hour later**

"Okay, fine. You beat me" I said, throwing my hands up in defeat as Euphemia took my last card, a 6, with one of her many Kings.

"That was fun Andrew. We'll need to do it again" she said, smiling widely at me.

"I agree" I replied, gathering the glasses and empty pitcher and taking them to the sink to wash them out.

Once that was done, I bid Euphemia a good night, clasped my cape around my body once again, and walked to my room.

It wasn't a long walk, a couple minutes at the most...but still, it felt like a couple hours passed.

I opened the door.

The room was dark, and it was silent.

I unfastened my cape, draping it over my arm as I made my way through the darkness to my closet.

**BANG**

"Fuck" I muttered, rubbing my knee from where I hit the chair "Can't clean up after themselves. Jesus."

I continued my good natured grumbling as I reached the closet, opening the doors and stepping in.

I stripped off my suit and hung it up, throwing my shirt, socks, and boxers into the laundry hamper to be washed at some point the next day.

I pulled a clean towel out of one of the drawers and grabbed a set of shorts to sleep in for the night and made my way to the bathroom.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, I stepped out, a cloud of steam erupting behind me as I flicked off the light and yawned.

I made my way sleepily over to my bed and pulled back the covers, slipping under them and then pulling them up to my neck.

"Mmm" I mumbled, a content smile on my face "Warm bed. Soft bed."

Then I heard a sound.

My eyelids snapped open and my eyes began to dart around the room, trying to find any person.

I wasn't crazy...nope...well...maybe a little.

But I was sure I heard a sound.

I was being totally silent.

Then I heard it again.

It sounded like...giggling?

"Alright, y'all can come out now" I said loudly, flicking on the bedside light and letting my eyes adjust the sudden brightness.

I looked around the room, spotting nobody, until I noticed my closet door ajar.

I knew I closed that door after I got my towel and my shorts.

"Person in the closet. Come out, slowly, with your hands over your head."

Nothing happened for a few seconds, then the door shifted and someone stepped out.

"Nonette" I said, nodding in greeting as the Knight looked at me coolly "What can I do for you at this hour?"

She said nothing, but walked over to my bedside, taking a seat on the mattress next to me.

"If it's any consolation" she whispered "I believe you, and I'm sorry for the way I lashed out."

"Hey" I said softly, getting her attention "Listen to me. You had every right to do what you did. You were being a good soldier to the Empire. You were doing what you felt was just at the moment."

I paused, a wry grin on my face, before saying "I'm just glad that I was able to convince you that I was telling the truth, instead of part of my brain decorating the wall."

"I apologize for my actions...Can you forgive me?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Of course" I replied, clasping her offered hand with my own softly, and she let a small grin cross her face.

"You know...make-up sex is said to be the best sex" Nonette said offhand, leaning closer to me.

"I already told you. I'm in a relationship with someone. I can't just go and flaunt that away for something that could possibly be just a fling, or could blossom into something more" I stated firmly, my tone unwavering.

"I know" she replied, laughing slightly "I just love to tease you."

Nonette got up and made her way to the door, pausing before she left.

"I want you to know, that no matter where you're from, and what we've talked about today, I'll always have feelings for you" she said, before she opened the door, and walked out.

Leaving it on that note, the room once again became quiet, and I nodded to myself before turning and shutting off the light.

Within a few moments, I was fast asleep.

* * *

**April 30th,The Next Day, 10:30am**

The halls of the Palace were quiet enough.

I hadn't run into either Monica or Princess Cornelia since I left my room yesterday evening, but I wasn't worried.

The both of them seemed level headed and wouldn't do anything foolish...I hope.

Rounding a corner, I bumped into someone.

"My mistake, I didn't quite see you there. Lost in my world of thought" I stated, looking at the man and feeling a prang of memory.

"Oh it's no harm" he replied, his voice flowing smoothly.

White suit, blond hair, and light purple eyes.

Come on brain, I should know this guy!

"Have we been introduced yet? I don't think we have" he said, holding out his hand "Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia, and you are?"

God damn, a Prince, how did I NOT KNOW THIS?

"Captain Andrew Dixon" I replied coolly, taking the offered hand and giving it a firm shake "Member of her highnesses Royal Guard and one of her military advisors in battle."

"Ah yes, Cornelia's told me about you. She speaks quite highly of your actions, especially during Narita and the recent Fukuoka incident" he said, surprising me.

"I was unaware my lord" I stated "I'm merely doing what any soldier would in the defense of the Empire and in her defense."

"I'm certain you were" he replied, smiling at me.

"I'm afraid I must go my lord, paperwork and all that to take care of I'm afraid" I said, saluting the man.

He accepted my salute with a wave of his hand and replied with "It was a pleasure to meet you Captain. Maybe next time our paths cross, you'll be a Major."

"Anything is possible your highness" I stated, turning and walking down the hall.

There was something about that man that just didn't sit right with me.

* * *

**Half an hour later, my office**

I was moving up in the world.

I had gotten my own office some time ago, but it was more for show and doing reports rather than any heavy paperwork.

The desk was simple, and the decor was suited to me, thankfully.

A knock sounded at the door so I simply said "C'mon in. It's open."

Turning my attention back to the manila file I had gotten on one 'Nina Einstein' I heard the door open and close, someone walk across the hardwood floor and stop in front of my desk.

"Have a seat, I'll be with you in a moment" I said without looking up from my work, as I heard one of the two chairs sink under the weight of another person.

I memorized the details of the file in front of me, knowing that it stood the chance of being shredded due to the secrecy of the projects that we were constructing.

I had Lloyd heading up research in the nuclear division, and Cecile was leading the orbital research due to her excellent work on the FLOAT.

The file hit the desk with a quiet rustle of papers, and I said "Monica, what a pleasant surprise."

The Knight of Twelve regarded me slightly warily before sighing loudly.

"I knew you were different, but I never expected a revelation of that magnitude" she said, looking at me.

"Trust me, I know. Every day I wake up, I need to put on a facade for people to interact with. The only time I take off that mask is to talk with people like Princess Cornelia or General Darlton...or you and Nonette. I was always myself around you two" I stated, grinning slightly.

"My life since coming here was a lie, and I could only show my true nature around a few people. Now I have more people to share that with. More people to keep close to me, that know the real me" I said, smiling wider as Monica regarded me with a slight smile on her face.

"You were never putting on an act with Nonette and I?" she asked, causing me to chuckle.

"No, never. You were dealing with only me. Maybe at the start when I was wary of you both, but soon after that, I opened up to the both of you" I replied.

"You do trust me still...don't you?" I asked tentatively.

Monica dipped her head, her blond hair falling forward and hiding her facial expression.

"Of course" she finally said, lifting her head and looking at me, a wide smile on her face.

"Great" I said, getting up from my desk "I've got a little task that I need to take care of this afternoon. Would you and Nonette like to accompany me?"

"I will, and I'll go ask Nonette right now" Monica said, as my office door suddenly opened.

"Ask Nonette what?" the woman in question asked, striding in like she owned the place.

"If you'd like to accompany me on a small...recruitment mission in the settlement right now" I said, pausing to think.

"Yeah. I'm in" Nonette answered, twirling her Knightmare key on her right index finger.

"No Knightmares. We'll take the limo like any normal person would" I chastised, causing Nonette to frown.

"Come on" I said, walking around my desk and putting my arm around her shoulders to coax her out "Lighten up Nonette. At least you get to spend an afternoon with me."

"Well, that's one positive" she said in a sultry tone, causing me to laugh as she put her arm around my waist.

"Alright, let's go. I've got a meeting to get to" I said, walking out the door with the two Knights next to me.

* * *

**11:45am, Ashford Academy Student Council Room**

"Okay, we'll try for intimidation here" I said, sitting in the chair at the head of the table "I want you slightly behind me on both sides."

I was talking with Monica and Nonette, and was at least going to have a little bit of fun while I was here.

Very little could be more imposing than a military officer with not one, but two, Knights of the Round behind him.

A timid knock sounded at the door, to which I said "Come in" in a rather harsh tone.

The girl who walked in matched the photo in the file I had been given.

She nervously walked to the table, taking in the sights of myself and the Knights, before I gestured to the chair across from me, motioning her to sit.

I regarded her more carefully once she sat down.

Green hair? Check. Glasses? Check. Student? Check.

I had the right person in front of me.

"Ms. Einstein, my name is Captain Dixon, one of Princess Cornelia's guards and military advisors" I said, nodding to the young woman.

"The person on my left is Lady Nonette Enneagram, Knight of Nine, and the person on my right is Lady Monica Kruszewski, Knight of Twelve. I'm here, to offer you a job."

She regarded me warily, checking me over, before asking "A job?"

"Yes a job" I affirmed, getting up from my chair "Professor Asplund has told me about your interest in nuclear physics, which is something I'm also very interested in, as is Princess Cornelia for obvious reasons.

"I've got some of the top minds in all of Area 11 working on projects for her highness, and one is finding a way to harvest the power of the atom to create a working bomb."

"You do know that if you were to do that, you'd require Uranium-235 which-" she started, before I cut her off.

"Which only makes up 0.711% of all Uranium found in nature, yes I know. However, I've got Earl Asplund developing an enrichment process. However, he needs help. I asked for suitable candidates and he put your name forward."

It was quiet for a moment before Nina spoke.

"Earl Asplund needs my help?"

"Not just him. I need your assistance with this work as well. You see, with the introduction of nuclear fission, we've just figured out a new method for power generation should we ever need it, and you'll be one of the people credited with this breakthrough" I stated, walking behind my chair.

"I know this is a lot to take in all at once, trust me. I'll give you some time to think it over" I said, reaching into my breast pocket and pulling out a rectangle of paper and handing it to her.

"My card, should you have any questions about the job. I hope to hear from you soon Ms. Einstein" I stated, before pausing "Are you at all related to Albert Einstein?"

She nodded "He's my grandfather."

I grinned and nodded, glad that I could relate to a famous physicist in my time, to someone here.

We took our leave, exiting the room and walking swiftly down the halls, leaving behind the school.

I slid into the limo, taking my cap off and rubbing my hair.

"Well that was fun" Nonette said sarcastically, folding her arms.

"Come now Nonette, that's business" I replied as we began moving "How about we hit that deli we found back when you were on vacation?"

Both of them visibly perked at the mention of this, and I laughed, opening the partition and giving the driver his new instructions.

* * *

**2:00pm, My Office**

_"Another day down, another dollar" _I thought, putting Nina's file away in one of the two grey filing cabinets I had in my office.

I sat back down, and once again, the door opened without anyone knocking, and I couldn't help but smile at who it was.

"Cornelia" I said neutrally, nodding to the woman who had closed my door, a small smile on her lips.

She said nothing, but walked around my desk and stood in front of me.

"You met Schneizel?" she asked simply, drawing my attention to her face.

"I have" I replied, before she suddenly moved.

Seemingly, faster than I could blink, she descended on my lap, sitting towards me so she was straddling me.

"He leaves for the Homeland in a few days" she whispered in my ear, absently running a hand through my hair.

"I know. I'm to be present at his send off, by your orders" I stated, staring deeply into those indigo eyes that I loved so much to look at.

"After that..." she trailed off, running a finger up my arm, before I stopped her.

"I'm aware" I said, sighing and looking to the side "It appears something unforeseen has interrupted us."

"What might that be?" she asked, her voice still as smooth as silk, flowing out of her full, luscious, painted lips.

"Not a what...more of a who...or two who's" I said, shifting a little and resting my hands on her thighs.

At once, she stopped and looked at me, expectant of an answer.

Three words left my lips at that moment.

"Monica and Nonette."


	14. Performances and Passion

**A/N: **Here ya go guys! The poll is now closed, and the vote is...

INCLUDE MONICA AND NONETTE!

Alright, that's good with me.

Now, this chapter took a loong time to write, and I apologize, especially to the Guest who was reviewing, but writing takes time.

Shoutout to nightbringer24 for giving me a hand (like he always does) with this chapter. Your feedback on my work is invaluable.

So, this chapter is sweet...like...UBER SWEET. I caution you.

* * *

Three words left my lips at that moment.

"Monica and Nonette."

"What about them?" Cornelia asked, beginning her ministrations once again by playing with my hair.

"I've learned something...not troubling..." I said, trying to think of the right word, though the woman on my lap was doing her best to switch my brain off it seems.

"Not troubling...more...interesting" I said, regretting what I said cause it sounded terrible.

"Oh? Interesting how?" she questioned.

"It seems as though they've fallen for me. Romantically, I might add" I stated, waiting for an outburst or something.

"Is that why Nonette was asking me who you were involved with? Was that it?" Cornelia asked, laughing lightly after she said that.

"I would assume so" I replied, giving her a peck on the lips "Now, what's up?"

"I was actually coming in to talk to you about your aforementioned 'unforeseen' issue" she stated, playing with one of the buttons on my tunic.

"Were you now?" I asked, grinning slightly.

_"God this woman is trying to seduce me right now" _I thought, before thinking _"That's not necessarily a bad thing."_

"I was. During our discussion last night after you had left, they told me about it" she said, still playing with the button.

"What was discussed?" I questioned, glancing as her lips twitched into a smile.

"Oh...just some stuff" she replied, taking her hand off my button and grabbing my right hand with both of hers.

"What are you..." I began, before I got a glare that told me to shut up.

She took my hand, gently brushing her gloved thumb across it.

"We talked about you...and I told them about us...and then Nonette brought up the idea of sharing you" Cornelia stated, still stroking my hand.

"Sharing me? And I wasn't consulted?" I asked with mock insult.

"I didn't think you'd have a problem being shared between three beautiful, strong, and powerful women" she replied, smiling wider.

"Well you're lucky I don't" I stated, before Cornelia moved my hand once again.

This time, she put it inside her tunic, under her uniform shirt.

My hand was resting on the smooth skin of her toned belly, and I had to admit, the skin was softer than I ever imagined.

"I hope you don't mind...but I want to...uh...take things a little bit slow...but not too slow" I said, nervously glancing to the side but rubbing my hand over her stomach.

"I don't mind" she replied, leaning in for a small kiss "We're both not good with relationships. I'm a patient person."

"Thank you" I said with sincerity, removing my hand from inside her tunic and grasping her hands in mine "Thank you, for understanding."

"It's only a relationship if we both agree on things" she replied, causing me to nod.

Although, a sly smile came to my face as I said "Well, that doesn't mean I'd be _super _against making out right now."

"Is that a fact?" she asked, leaning towards me.

"You know it is" I stated, causing her to laugh right before she crashed her lips into mine.

It was a sedated experience...almost like being on a drug as she kissed me, her soft lips slowly caressing my own, the occasional flick of a tongue into each other's mouth.

She began to run her gloved hands over my tunic, making me smile into the kiss as I moved my hands to her thighs and started to trace light circles on her pants.

"I've got something that may interest you" she said, disconnecting her lips and resting her forehead against mine.

"Oh? What's that?" I asked, intrigued by what she had to say.

"Remember when we were on the train to Kyushu to knock out the Refrain ring? How you talked about your interest in music and how you used to play?" she asked me back, and I nodded.

"Well" she stated "I've got two tickets to the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra, playing Symphony Number 5 in D Major by Ralph Vaughan Williams" she said, smiling.

"You didn't!" I replied with excitement.

"I did, and they've got an interlude playing the English Folk Song Suite" she said, which caused me to put my arms around her and hold her tightly.

"You've got no idea how much this means to me. When is the performance?" I questioned.

"Tomorrow night, so you better get a new shirt and tie. I'm wearing purple, so try to match it" she stated, kissing me deeply before I released her and she stood up.

"Well, I'm done my work, so I may as well go out shopping right now then" I stated, standing up myself.

"Alright then" she said, before kissing me once more.

This time, however, she grabbed my lower lip lightly with her teeth and sucked on it, to which I responded by tangling one of my hands in her long, violet hair.

"Until tomorrow night" she said, releasing me and smirking with half lidded eyes.

"I look forward to it" I replied, smirking back at her.

With that, she walked slowly away, swaying her hips.

My eyes followed every movement that she made until she disappeared behind the door.

I stayed in my stupor for a moment, allowing myself a little bit of fantasy time before I snapped out of it and walked out of my office to my room.

"Wait..." I muttered "I have no fashion sense whatsoever...and Euphie is out with Monica...I need help."

Darlton was totally out of the question, as were Guilford and Cornelia, so I had one person to turn to.

* * *

**3:00pm, Tokyo Mall**

"So what are we here for?" Nonette asked me as we strolled through the mall, glancing into the shop windows as we walked past.

"Well...I need a shirt and tie for a...date..." I said, looking to the side.

"A date with Nellie?" Nonette asked me, to which I flushed scarlet.

"Yeah" I replied after taking a few seconds to compose myself "She said she would be wearing purple...so I need to match it."

"Match tie or match shirt?" she asked, pulling me into a store with suits on the rack.

"Preferably match with the tie" I said, not at all opposed to the contact.

"Size?" she asked.

"16 or 16 and a half" I answered, as we started browsing the shirt and tie combo's they had laid out for £19.99.

"How about this?" she asked, holding out a dark purple tie with a light blue shirt in my size.

"That looks awesome!" I stated, before pausing "But it doesn't go with my black suit."

"So?" Nonette asked, handing me the shirt and tie "You're a Captain. Just buy a new suit."

I remembered that Cornelia had told me way back that I was being paid as a member of the Britannian Military, but I had never really used the debt card that I kept in my wallet for anything other than gathering dust.

"Right...I can do that" I said "What goes with this combo?"

Nonette laughed slightly, linking arms with me and walking over to the suits.

"You want either charcoal or navy. Cape or no cape?" she questioned.

"No cape" I said quickly.

"A man who knows what he wants. I like that" Nonette said with a sly grin as she began rifling through the suits on the rack.

I rhymed off my sizes, and in no time at all she had found me a perfect navy suit that went with the shirt and tie and a pair of shoes to match.

"Good. Now go try it on" she stated, and I nodded, heading to the rear of the store where the changing rooms were located.

I came out a moment later, modeling my new suit for Nonette.

She had me turn around to show it off from different angles, so she could get a good look at it.

"Mmmm. You look good enough to eat" she said in a sultry tone, getting up from the chair that was there and walking to me.

"That so?" I asked, turning to face her.

I totally needed to get used to this whole...Cornelia was okay with Nonette and Monica liking me thing.

I was fine with it...but my body needed to adapt.

She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes, her blue eyes boring into my own as she asked for permission.

I knew what she wanted, and I nodded my head slowly, to make sure that she knew of my intent.

Slowly, seemingly agonizingly, our heads moved together in sync, without Euphemia to interrupt the moment we had going.

Our lips met in the middle and it was a slow, more so caressing kiss, rather than anything needy.

My hands found their way to her waist to secure her firmly to me as our lips continued to mesh against one another.

A moment later, we broke apart, both smiling slightly as Nonette kept her hands on my shoulder and I kept mine on her waist.

"Well...it seems as though Nellie and Monica were right in saying that you could kiss" she stated, surprising me slightly.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment, or an insult because you're talking about me behind my back" I said, chuckling lightly as I opened the jacket of the suit to reveal the navy vest underneath.

"I do love three piece suits though. They look so refined" I stated, fingering the brass buttons as they shone brightly.

"Something's missing though" Nonette said, putting a hand on her chin and tapping her lip with her index finger in thought.

"I know what it is" I answered a moment later, before heading back into the change room.

I reappeared a few minutes later with the suit on the hanger and the shirt and tie draped over my arm, ready to pay for my items.

The total came to around £273.93, and I paid with the debt card that had been doing nothing.

After that, Nonette and I walked out of the store arm in arm, as I was on the lookout for the one other store that I needed to hit.

A jewelry store loomed into view and I went inside with Nonette, looking through several display cases before finding the one I needed.

"Pocket watches?" Nonette asked with mirth lacing her tone "How old are you?"

"Nineteen" I answered back sharply "And I had one of these...back home...and it worked well whenever I needed to wear my suit. It looks rather high class."

She just shook her head at my antics as I browsed through the available watches before I found one I liked.

It was gold, with a maple leaf engraved on the front of the cover.

I asked the sales associate if I could take a look at it, and she gladly opened the case and handed the watch to me.

It was properly weighted, and the chain was more than long enough.

Another purchase was made, and with my outfit for the night garnered up, Nonette and I walked out of the mall.

* * *

**7:25pm, May 2nd, My Room**

I finished putting my tie on and smoothed my collar down, flattening the tie against my chest and grabbing my vest.

I put my arms through the holes and deftly buttoned it up, pausing to run my pocket watch chain through a button hole, tuck the extra chain in one pocket, and the watch in the other.

Checking said watch, I had about three minutes to finish dressing before I needed to be at Cornelia's door to pick her up for our night out.

I grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair and walked out, flicking the lights off as I did.

I had combed my hair and set it off to the side in a business-like fashion, making me look quite presentable and official.

I flipped my jacket around and put my arms through, electing to not do up the buttons and leave it open to show off my awesome new vest.

All too soon, I arrived at the plain door that marked Cornelia's room.

Wiping my sweaty palms on my suit pants (I had a DATE with a PRINCESS! I was really nervous), I knocked on her door.

I heard the bolt on the other side click, and the door opened.

I allowed my jaw to drop slightly at the sight of the goddess that stood before me.

Cornelia stood, in a royal purple evening gown that hung just above the floor.

Straps running over her bare shoulders held the dress in place, but it hung low enough to show off just a hint of cleavage.

I noticed that she had changed her hairstyle as well, with two braids running from either side of her head and disappearing behind it, while the front was parted down the center, letting some of the hair frame her face.

The hair not in the braid simply cascaded down her back like normal, but she looked very good.

Her makeup had remained the same, with the light coating of violet lipstick, and nothing else.

I also noticed that she was eye level with me, which meant that she was wearing taller heels than normal, so I made a mental note to walk slower than usual.

"Cornelia...you look absolutely...stunning" I said, after a moment's pause.

"Thank you Andrew" she replied with a light blush "You don't look that bad yourself."

I put on my most sincere smile (I really didn't do it often back home, so I needed to get used to it) and held out my arm, which Cornelia took.

"Do you have the tickets?" she questioned, to which I nodded

"Your keys and phone?" I nodded again, grinning wider as she smirked.

"Gum?" she queried, and I nodded once more.

"Never go anywhere without it. Now, are you trying to sound like my wife, or are you just having fun?" I asked.

"Just having fun" she replied cheekily, making me laugh before a wolf-whistle caught our attention.

"Look at you two, all dressed up and looking sharp" Nonette said from one of the doorways "Nellie, you better keep a close eye on this one before I snatch him from you."

"Now, now Nonette" I tutted "You'll get your turn."

The woman in question flushed slightly, before regaining her composure and a smirk to match it.

"Oh trust me Andrew, I know that. And we'll have a _good _ time" she promised.

"I'll hold you to that" I replied, smiling at her before walking over and giving her a peck on the cheek "But we really do need to be off. Hold down the fort while we're out."

"Yes sir" she said, grinning toothily and giving me a mock salute.

I chuckled lightly as I went back to Cornelia, taking her arm in mine once more as we walked out of the main doors of the palace and to the awaiting limo.

* * *

**7:45pm, Tokyo Concert Hall**

The limo pulled up in front of the crowded hall, valets looking on as the Britannian flags flew proudly in the wind, signifying it as a government car.

The red carpet had been rolled out, and I stepped out of the limousine, my hand on the frame of the door as I looked casually, but calculatingly over the gathered crowd.

I leaned back down into the vehicle, extending my hand, which Cornelia took and gracefully stepped out, her gown flowing as she did.

As soon as she got out, the valets immediately dipped their heads in respect as we linked arms and proceeded at a sedated pace up the carpet and then into the hall.

"Busy place" I mused as we stepped inside, nobles milling about everywhere as we looked for a ticket taker, and found one.

He looked at our tickets, smiled, and called over an usher, who also bowed at the sight of royalty.

"Right this way your highness, your balcony has been prepared" he stated, motioning for us to follow.

"A balcony?" I whispered "Swanky."

"I only settle for the best" Cornelia replied as we were led through a large set of double doors and began climbing some stairs covered in plush carpet.

The man opened a door and ushered us in, with a simple "Your highness, please enjoy the performance. You as well sir."

With that, the door closed and we were left alone in the luxurious booth. It wasn't like I had imagined or it had been depicted in movies that I watched back in Canada.

Instead of high backed chairs covered in plush fabric, it was a large, but still, it was a very plush sofa that sat lower than the railing.

"Why's there a sofa, and why is it lower so we can't see what's going on?" I questioned, and Cornelia glanced at me.

"Music is a purely auditory experience, as long as you're not playing, that is. The couch is for comfort mostly, and if you have several people, it's got plenty of space, and to why it's lower, again, is because it's auditory rather than visual. You don't have the distractions that you normally would with say...a play" she replied, pulling lightly on my arm and bringing me over to the sofa.

She sat first, while I remained standing for a moment to look at the orchestra setting up and tuning on the stage far below us.

I grinned as a wave of nostalgia overtook me, remembering my time playing music and how one day I wanted to end up on a stage not unlike the one down there, playing for a massive congregation of people.

I sat down beside Cornelia as she crossed one of her long legs over the other and settled into the soft material.

My eyes followed the movement, but my attention was shifted by a voice over the microphone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a performance of Symphony Number 5 in D Major by Ralph Vaughan Williams, conducted by Leonard Bernstein, with an interlude of the English Folk Song Suite during the intermission.

"We're also pleased to have a member of royalty with us tonight, Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia has come to watch our performance. We welcome her to the Tokyo Concert Hall."

The crowd broke into applause for a moment before they quieted down and the show began.

Not long after, they began applauding again as I guessed the conductor walked out onto the staged, bowed, and turned back to the orchestra before beginning the preludio movement.

I relaxed into the couch as the music began to flow from the instruments, automatically putting me in a state of relaxation as I absorbed the complex notation and rhythms being played from the musicians.

It was like a natural aphrodisiac to me. Music put me in such a state of serenity that I lost contact with the world around me and I purely focused on the melody, countermelody, harmony, and all the motifs in between.

* * *

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I was roused from my concentration by the applause of the audience, and the announcer saying "We'll now take a thirty minute intermission. In that time, we will play the English Folk Song Suite, so if you don't want to miss it, it's going to start in just a few moments."

A second later, I was on my feet gripping the railing of the balcony in excitement as I watched the musicians move sheets around their stands to get the proper pages out.

I could feel the elation coursing through my body as Cornelia stood next to me, looking down over the stage.

Many of the concert goers had headed out to the lobby in search of washrooms or refreshments.

_"Too bad for them" _I thought _"More fun for me."_

"You seem to be rather...exuberant about this piece I take it?" she questioned me, and I nodded with enthusiasm.

"Back in high school, when I was a sophomore (grade 10), and when I was in the band, I played this suite for the performances we did in second semester. It was a fun thing to play, and I'm a hundred percent sure this is going to bring back some nostalgic memories" I replied with a wry smile.

"Do you want to play again?" she asked, and I nodded again.

"Playing again would be wonderful, if I remembered how to do it" I replied, just as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the balcony.

"What are you doing?" I hissed through clenched teeth "We're supposed to be relaxing to some music."

"And we will" Cornelia retorted "Right after you play this piece."

"I haven't played for nearly four months! My embouchure is way out of practice" I said hastily.

I have no idea why I was trying to get out of playing, because it brought me so much joy, but I guess I was a little self-conscious about screwing up so badly.

Finally, I merely sighed and walked beside her as we reached the lobby so it didn't look like she was forcing me.

We entered the main concert hall, moving against the throngs of people filtering out of the hall who all moved aside, lest they get in the way of a princess.

The conductor, who was looking out over the hall saw us coming towards him and came down the steps, prepared to speak.

"Your highness" he began respectfully "How may I help you? Is there something wrong with the performance?"

"No, nothing wrong at all" she replied in an authoritative voice "I'm only here to add something."

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Him" Cornelia said, grabbing my arm and jerking me slightly "This is Captain Andrew Dixon, a member of my Royal Guard, and a musician. He has played your interlude several times before and wishes to play once more."

The middle aged man regarded me with a calculating gaze, before saying "Instrument?"

"Euphonium...or bass trombone. Whichever works" I replied, shrugging and letting my eyes dart over to Cornelia.

"Euphonium player...we can accommodate you. Please, follow me" Leonard said, turning around and leading us onto the stage.

I was directed to a chair beside another euphonium player, right at the end and I looked over the music on the stand.

It was exactly the same as I had played back in high school.

Someone tapped my shoulder, and I received an instrument from them, smiling and nodding in thanks before I looked off the stage into the wing that Cornelia was standing in, watching me with interest.

The euph that I got was different than what I had played at school.

Whereas mine was a three valve student model, the one I was holding in my hands now was a four valve professional model.

Not that I was going to touch that fourth valve, it just made me smile, seeing it there, showing me that I had made it this far, and even if music wasn't my career, it was still a passion.

I shifted the chair slightly, opening the water valve and blowing into the horn, getting any residual moisture (SPIT) out of the instrument so it didn't warble, and looked intently at the music, playing the opening over in my head.

_"I can totally do this. It's just like school all over again. I got this" _I thought, as I looked up Leonard, who was looking at me.

At my nod, he raised his baton and we all raised our instruments in sync.

After a quick count of 2, we began playing, and I smiled into the mouthpiece as I remembered all the notes and fingerings to hit them, even at the pace we were going at.

Even though I was a few years out of practice on this song, I managed to keep up, and get several approving glances from the conductor as I followed the tempo and all the dynamic markings that were written on the sheet.

The first song, a march, known as Seventeen Come Sunday, was quite quick, and I tapped my foot to the beat, counting the rests I had as I tugged at my tie loosening it slightly to allow for deeper breaths and more freedom of movement...because, well let's just say I like to dance a little bit while I play.

The second part, an intermezzo called My Bonny Boy, which I never really liked playing because it was just so slow for my liking. Slow and soft were usually songs I didn't like, unless the song in general was amazing and had quick and loud parts.

It actually seemed that I was improving, even though I hadn't picked up an instrument for months, I was still pushing myself to become better than I was before and to please the people who were still in the audience.

Including a certain princess who I let my eyes wander to during a part I knew by heart to see Cornelia with a prideful smile on her face as she watched my fingers dance over the valves, producing a sweet harmony to the melody.

I smirked behind the mouthpiece as we ended the second movement, and in a heartbeat, began the third, another march, which was called Folk Songs from Somerset, which was my favorite.

Why was that? Because I could be as loud as I wanted when I got to a certain part of the music if the fortissimo had anything to say about it.

Again, even though I hadn't played for months, it felt like just yesterday that I had been back at home playing this very song with my friends in the band.

We finished the piece with a low, what I like to call, a splat note, to the thunderous applause of the audience.

I stood back up, shaking hands with my partner in crime that I had played with, before stepping away from my chair and walking off the stage to where Cornelia was waiting, straightening my tie as I did.

"Impressive" she stated, smiling warmly "You could've gone professional if you had wanted to. How did you learn to play like that?"

"Thank you princess" I said formally as we were back in the main hall passing by people.

"I was told I could go professional by an adjudicator during a performance, and I learned to play like that after six years of long practice, and many, many screw ups."

Grinning, I continued "I was teaching myself piano, but I was never very good at playing with two hands, that's why my instruments were strictly one handed, with euphonium and trombone."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you" she stated, as we walked up the stairs and back into our box seats.

"I guess I am" I smirked, settling down on the couch again, waiting for the music to start.

"But then again" I said quietly as she sat beside me "So are you."

"In what way?" Cornelia challenged, cocking one of her perfect eyebrows.

"I'm not sure" I replied cryptically "But I know I'll find out."

The lights dimmed once again as the orchestra began playing the romanza movement, and I shifted into the couch to get more comfortable.

I felt Cornelia's hand lightly brush over my thigh, and in response I wrapped my left arm around her shoulders, holding her close with a soft smile on my face as I inhaled the smell of her shampoo.

I could feel one of her hands come to rest on my chest, lightly drawing abstract patterns as we both continued to enjoy the music in the company of one another.

Finally, the passacaglia movement ended, and the crowd broke into applause as the conductor gestured to the entire orchestra, allowing them to stand and receive some of the admiration for a job well done.

I was standing at the rail, clapping to show my appreciation for a wonderful show as I pulled out my watch and checked the time.

It was only about quarter to ten in the evening, so it was still rather early in my opinion, as Cornelia stood at the rail with me.

"I take it you enjoyed this?" she asked, and I nodded.

"It was amazing. I want to thank you for doing this" I replied, smiling softly at her.

"No trouble at all" she said with a matching grin of her own as we linked arms and walked out of the box towards the awaiting limo that would take us back to the palace.

* * *

**10:30pm, Viceroy's Palace**

"I want to thank you again for a lovely evening Cornelia. I had a great time" I said with honesty, holding her hands in mine as we stood outside her door.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" she challenged with a sultry smirk.

At once, I began to sweat slightly, small, but invisible beads of perspiration felt like they were rolling off my forehead in droves.

I knew what the meaning behind that simple request was. It could mean one of two things.

1) It was a totally harmless nightcap after a fun evening out at the symphony.

or

2) It was an invitation to spend the night.

Not trusting my mouth to be able to form a coherent sentence, I simply nodded, causing a gentle smile to cross her face as she opened the door and walked through, with me following behind her.

I closed the door behind me and allowed my eyes to wander the room in slight awe.

It was huge!

A large, sleek, modern king size bed was against the far wall, with two glass doors beside it that led out onto what I assumed was yet another balcony.

The walls were painted a warm golden brown, which contrasted starkly to the white carpet that covered the floor.

There were several bookshelves, some occupied with tactical books, whereas others had novels that would take several solid days or even weeks to read.

A moderately sized oak table with four chairs around it sat about twenty feet and slightly off to the left of where I was standing.

Cornelia was at a large cabinet, bending down slightly to retrieve something from inside.

Again, I looked slightly to the left, and there was another door to somewhere, leading to what I assumed was a private bathroom, and a set of double hardwood doors led to...probably a walk in closet.

"Ah, there we are" I heard Cornelia say as she snagged a bottle of something and two glasses.

She walked over to the table, motioning me closer as she set the bottle down alongside the glasses she had grabbed.

With a flourish, she opened the bottle, snapping the seal with a _crack_ and twisting off the cap.

Pouring the amber liquid in the glasses, she slid one my way and I picked it up, bringing it to my nose and inhaling the fragrance.

_"Whiskey. A personal favorite" _I thought _"Smells just like Jack Daniels."_

"What are we toasting?" I asked after a moment.

"A toast...to a night well spent" she replied, after thinking, then raising her glass in salute.

"To a night well spent" I recited, lifting my own glass and touching it to hers before we both swallowed the fiery liquid in one go.

"Ho...*cough* I forgot how much it burned after a few months of not drinking it" I said, coughing slightly as the heat began to spread outwards from my gut to my extremities.

"And we're only just begun" Cornelia informed me, a mischievous look on her face.

* * *

**12:00am, Cornelia's Room**

An hour and a half...and three bottles of whiskey later, we were both feeling the effects that the alcohol was having.

"N-now...I was allllways a go-good lad" I said, slurring my words due to my inebriation "Never got into no trouble."

"Riiiiight" Cornelia responded, a smirk settling on her slightly flushed face.

"I think...I thi-ink we may be a weeeee bit into-intoxi-drunk" I stated, making a face as my words wouldn't come out properly.

"Nah" Cornelia chided, slapping my shoulder lightly.

"Ow!" I said in mock hurt, rubbing where she slapped "You're abusive when you drink!"

We were quiet for about ten seconds before we broke down into raucous laughter, once that subsided, I got as serious as I could in my current state.

"Cornelia, if I didn't say it earlier, you looked absolutely sensational tonight" I stated, a soft smile playing over my lightly flushed cheeks.

"And you look very dapper yourself" she replied, licking her lips as she looked at me.

She stood, stretching her arms over her head and allowing several joints to pop, all the while giving me a show of the muscles that rippled under the fabric of the gown that clung to her figure like a second skin.

My throat went dry as she dropped her arms back to her sides and then grabbed my hand, pulling me over to the bed.

As soon as we sat down on the edge of the mattress, her lips were on mine and her hands grasped my lapels, sliding the jacket over my shoulders and off my frame.

Our tongues met in the middle, dancing against the other, tasting the alcohol on each other, massaging against the other.

My own hands, which had been stagnant, grasped her sides firmly, but gently, rubbing slightly as I felt the heat of desire begin to bubble within my body, ordering me to do more.

And then at once, I stopped.

I stopped kissing her, I stopped moving my hands along her sides, and I stopped moving altogether.

Cornelia, of course, noticed this, and immediately pulled back, frowning at me slightly.

"What's wrong?" she cooed, tracing her fingers lightly along the inside of my vest, her nails scratching my skin through the light dress shirt "Do you not want this?"

I chuckled humorlessly, my arms encircling her shoulders and pulling her into a soft hug.

"I want this...more than anything, I want this. I want you. I want you to be mine...but not like this. Not when we're both drunk. It would feel too much like taking advantage for my liking, and even if I knew you gave your consent, it would still feel wrong."

One of my hands when to her chin, gently tilting it up so she could look in my eyes and see the sincerity that was shining through.

"You're...you're going to be my first" I stuttered, looking away embarrassed as I said this "The last thing I want is to do this, and for you to not want it. Or to think it wasn't worth it due to a...lackluster performance on my part."

This time, Cornelia placed her hand on my chin and forced me to look at her.

"I could never think that this wouldn't be worth it. If you don't want to do this, I'll accept it, no problems...but if you wanted to stay here the night, it would be alright by me" she said softly, her eyes shining as I stared deeply into them.

"O-okay...we'll start small" I said, a relieved smile crossing my face "I need to go back to my room and change, then I'll be right back."

Cornelia nodded, and I got up, collecting my jacket as I did so, before giving a small wave and walking out of her room.

* * *

My legs couldn't carry me back to my own room quickly enough as I loosened my tie, tugging at the knot until the hole was large enough to just slide it over my head.

As soon as I closed the door to my own room, my shirt was already mostly undone and my vest and jacket were discarded on the back of a chair.

My shirt followed suit, as did my pants.

I stripped totally bare, and paddled over to a dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out some pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt.

I quickly put the items on, slid my feet into my slippers and grabbed my robe, wrapping it around me as I shut off the light and walked back out the door.

All too soon, I was back in front of the doors that only hours ago had daunted me, but this time, I was ready...and still buzzed.

I knocked confidently, hearing a "It's open...and I'm dressed" from the other side, I opened the door, closing it behind me, sucking in a breath at what I saw.

Cornelia had let her hair loose, it falling around her face, not unlike usual, which was nice.

Her sleeping attire consisted of a red tank top and a pair of black short-shorts, barely covering anything.

I could feel my face flushing slightly as she looked on with an amused grin.

"If I'm not mistaken" she said thoughtfully, her right index finger tapping her lower lip "You usually don't sleep with a shirt on."

I flushed a deeper scarlet, before saying "You're right" and peeling the shirt off, haphazardly throwing it over the back of a chair.

I memorized the path to the bed and stood by the light switch, waiting for Cornelia to get into the bed so that I could turn the light off.

She did, and after that, I flicked the room into an inky blackness, walking slowly along trying to find my way to the bed.

My breathing quickened slightly as I felt the soft comforter under my fingers and I followed it up until my hand rested on a pillow.

Steeling my will, I pulled the covers back and slid into the foreign bed, pulling the blankets back up to cover myself.

At once, I felt a warmth radiating from on my right as I shifted slightly to get comfortable.

As I moved, I felt my leg brush Cornelia's under the sheets and I flushed a little again, remembering where I was and just who I was in bed with.

However, my body seemed to react on its own, shifting over until I was right next to Cornelia, my arms moving to encircle her waist as she rested her head on my chest.

Our legs intertwined together and I could feel her hot breath ghosting over my chest as I leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Pleasant dreams Cornelia" I whispered to her.

"And to you Andrew" she replied, before I fell asleep with her in my embrace.

* * *

**The next Morning**

I woke up slowly, groggy with a slight headache from the whiskey.

My progress was impeded by a weight on my chest and something wrapped around my torso.

I cracked my eyes open and smiled softly at was there.

Cornelia was still laying where she had been the night before with her head on my chest but she had wrapped her left arm around my torso, clinging softly to me.

I, in turn, still had an arm wrapped around her, and our legs were still tangled together under the sheets.

Refusing to move, lest I wake the woman who was sleeping on top of me, I didn't bother looking at the clock at the bedside or checking my watch.

However, if the sunlight streaming through the window meant anything, it was morning, and it was a work day.

_"But...until Cornelia gets up, I guess it's cool just to stay here" _I thought, letting my eyes wander around the room until they settled on Cornelia's still form, her breathing even, indicating that she was still fast asleep.

Taking this rare opportunity that was presented to me, I began to study her as she slept, seeing as I may not get to do it like this for awhile.

Her face currently had an angelic look to it, with her being so calm while sleeping.

I noted a small puddle of drool on my chest, and managed to hold in my laughter, because that would've woken her up.

A small smile was present, probably because she was dreaming about something happy, and her face was totally relaxed, with no hint of the stern military leader that was usually at the forefront.

Time passed, and I began to feel Cornelia wake up as her breathing changed and her position shifted on my chest.

"Mmm. Good morning" I said quietly, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Morning" she mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep but still as pleasant as always "Have you been up long?"

"Not really" I replied, stroking her flowing, violet hair, and getting a soft sigh in response.

"We need to work today, don't we?" she asked, her voice beginning to shake off the sleep.

"That we do" I stated, as she lifted her head, looked at me, and placed a soft kiss on my mouth.

"Can't we just stay here?" she questioned, tightening her hold on me, causing me to chuckle.

"You've no idea how happy it would make me to just spend the day here in this bed with you, but if we both didn't show up to work, I imagine Nonette would make up one heck of a story as to why we were missing" I said, still chuckling lightly.

"We can't have that now, can we?" Cornelia asked, a smile on her face.

My free hand found its way under her tank top and rubbed the soft skin of her belly, getting a quiet mewl of pleasure from the princess.

Cornelia dropped her head back to my chest and lightly began to lick the skin around my nipple, causing me to shiver in delight at how it felt.

She alternated between licking, kissing, nipping, and blowing lightly over the skin, sending an entirely new feeling coursing through my body due to her ministrations.

Not to be outdone, I slowly let the hand that was under her top drift northwards before lightly grasping one of her breasts.

Instantly she stopped and moaned quietly, causing me to smile.

I was doing something right here, and I was also made aware of the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra...

My fingers teased around the soft flesh of her nipple, as Cornelia once again returned to my chest, planting soft kisses on my skin, making me shiver every time she did so.

However, I did not relent as I lightly pinched her nipple, hearing a sharp intake from air due to my actions.

In one fell movement, Cornelia lifted her head from my chest and her lips were pressed to mine, her tongue invasively prodding into my mouth, tasting me as I tasted her.

I felt her hands move my own down to the hem of her tank top and it took a moment for me to realize what she wanted.

I obliged quickly, and lifted the article of clothing off of her, exposing her upper body to me, as I froze in place.

Words failed me at that moment, and I said what came to my mind.

"Wow Cornelia...you're really pretty."

I got no answer as she looked up at me, a sultry smile on her face as her eyelids drooped halfway, lust clouding those indigo eyes.

At once, I felt one of her hands snake down and lift the waistband of my pants, grasping my solid rod and performing a quick jerk from tip to base.

I let loose a barely audible moan as waves of pleasure went through my body, but it was not to last.

An incessant pounding began at the door, with a "Sister Cornelia!" heard, causing me to curse under my breath.

_"COCKBLOCK!" _I screamed mentally, cursing every god an deity I could think of at Euphie's horrible timing.

Moving silently and swiftly, I got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom, closing the door with near impudence.

I wanted to pound on the door in annoyance, and I looked down, a **very **noticeable tent in my pants.

Sighing, I sat down to wait on the edge of the bathtub until I was told it was safe.

* * *

**May 4th, 11:45am, Landing Pad**

_"Yeah, yeah...come on Prince Schneizel, lets speed this up a little bit, I've got things to do" _I thought, standing at attention and resisting the urge to cross my arms and tap my foot in impatience.

I was standing to the left of General Darlton, with Lord Guilford on his right, and with five young men standing behind the three of us, and five Gloucester frames towering over all of us.

There were several rows of infantry behind all of us as well, unmoving and uncaring of what was going on.

The politician was working his silver tongue on Cornelia, as I saw her raise a hand to her chest and look away, stammering slightly.

_"Fuckin numpty" _ I thought, as the Second Prince turned and went to his waiting aircraft, ready to depart to the Chinese Federation.

In the back of my mind, I wondered where Nonette and Monica had gotten too.

Little did I know, that they would soon call me, with some very shocking news.


	15. A tank and the SAZ Ceremony

**A/N: **Alright! Chapter 15 is finally finished. I managed to get a lot of inspiration for this, even though I'm on vacation back home in Ontario.

Once again, thanks to nightbringer24 for letting me bounce ideas off of him.

Remember to review this thing, because I do respond to them all, as long as it's not a guest review...even though I do like those too.

Enjoy guys!

* * *

"Alright. Second Prince is gone, check. New people to meet, later. Paperwork to do, get on it" I muttered to myself as I walked through the halls of the palace towards my office, when my phone began to buzz.

"Hello, Captain Dixon here" I said after pulling the device out of my pocket.

**"****Um…Hello Captain. This is Nina Einstein. The girl from Ashford Academy that you met, and I'm calling to talk to you about the job"** a timid voice said over the line.

"Ah yes. Ms. Einstein. I remember. Just hold on a second and let me get into my office so we can continue in private" I said, opening my door and then closing it behind me.

"Please, proceed Ms. Einstein" I said, smoothly taking a seat at my desk.

**"****Well…I gave your offer a lot of thought, and I'd like to accept" **she said, still quite timid.

"Alright. That's awesome" I said, my voice beginning to fluctuate with glee "When would you like to start?"

**"****If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to finish this year of school"** she stated, causing me to nod even though she couldn't see me.

"That's fine. I look forward to working with you" I replied, before hearing a couple of booms in the background "Say, what's that noise?"

**"****Oh! That's the fireworks from the Ashford School Festival" **she said to me. **"****Are you planning on attending Captain?"**

I stroked my chin in thought, before saying "I'm not sure. You know how it is with paperwork, but, I'll see what I can do. I'm not making any promises though."

**"****I see. Thank you for your time Captain" **Nina said, before we broke off the conversation.

After hanging my phone up and putting it back in my pocket, I took my black cap off and placed it on top of my desk, grabbing the first folder off the pile and opening it, revealing how Lloyd was doing on the gas centrifuge.

I nodded as I looked over the progress report, detailing that him and Cecile were roughly 38% finished the theoretical work required to begin production of a small scale test to make the materials we required to build the bomb.

I already knew of the destructive capabilities, having taken a trip to Nagasaki, and even though it had happened over 50 years ago, in my time, the scars still remained.

However, something like that could be a trump card, especially when you're dealing with the royal family, which I needed to do more research on, considering I'd only looked at the backgrounds of Cornelia and Euphemia.

An atom bomb, and even if possible, an ICBM would be able to force whatever nation was required to into a state of fear through destruction.

_"__But that would merely result in a false peace…it wouldn't actually be human society with everyone living in fear"_ I thought, signing the bottom of the paper to give it my acknowledgement that I had read it and grabbed the next one, which was a report from Jake on high targets in the settlement.

**May 4****th****, 2:00pm**

"Annnnd….finished" I muttered, closing the last folder and putting it in the out box to be sent to the Viceroy's desk.

My stomach grumbled, informing me that I had missed lunch, but I pulled a box of biscuits out of a drawer and began to snack a little bit.

Pulling out my phone again, I had gotten a text from Nonette inviting me to the Ashford Festival, where she and Monica had gone to keep an eye on Euphie, who was there in disguise.

Shooting off a quick reply, I remembered those five new people who had transferred to the area, and decided to at least make myself known to them, and introduce myself for the sake of camaraderie.

Hunting around the palace, I finally found them all, and they were all with Darlton.

"General, sir, I was just coming to introduce myself to these new men" I stated, closing the door to the parlor behind me and saluting to the large man.

He saluted back, and chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that spread through the room.

"Captain Dixon, meet the Glaston Knights, made up of my five adopted sons, Alfred, Bart, Claudio, David, and Edgar" Darlton said, gesturing to each one in turn as I began shaking hands.

"Boys" he continued "This is Captain Andrew Dixon, of Princess Cornelia's Royal Guard, and advisory team. I've worked with him for several months, and he's more than capable by anyone's standards."

I stood a little taller as Darlton's words of praise sunk in, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Just…uh…just call me Andrew" I said, still smiling "But I'm afraid I need to go. Guard business and whatnot, you know the deal."

I walked out of the room and headed towards the garage, where personal Knightmares were kept, along with each of the ground units that were used in a fight.

* * *

Walking in along the catwalk, I looked down appreciatively at the massive room with eleven KMF's, a MBT, an APC, a VTOL, and a Recon Vehicle.

Those frames belonged to Princess Cornelia, Lord Guilford, General Darlton, the Glaston Knights, the Knights of the Round, and a spare frame respectively.

Sliding down the ladder, I decided to look around the inside of the tank.

As I walked through the hall, I saw the hatch to Princess Cornelia's Gloucester was open and I heard muted noise from inside, indicating that the princess was hard at work either improving her system, or just tuning it up.

For as long as I had known, Cornelia did her own work on the Knightmare, so long as it was preventive maintenance and not corrective.

I continued along my way, making it to the Lazlo Main Battle Tank (MBT) and climbing aboard.

The 130mm heavy gun sat high over the vehicle, protruding from the well rounded turret, stretching about 26ft from the turret out over the sloped armor of the nose, the muzzle break adding another foot or so to the end.

I cracked open the well-oiled commander's hatch, letting it fall to the back with a loud _clang_, echoing through the near silent garage.

"Oops" I said, chuckling quietly as I looked around sheepishly.

Nobody came to bother me, so I shrugged, before swinging my legs over the hole and dropping down into the steel behemoth.

A low whistle came from my mouth as I looked around the cramped interior, with most of the turret taken up by the breech of the massive gun, racks for ammunition, and other instruments as well as room for the three crewmembers in the turret.

The driver and radio operator sat in the hull, separated from the commander, gunner, and loader.

There was a ball mounted machine gun in the hull, a coaxial machinegun mounted in the turret, which the loader operated, and a gun outside the tank that the commander handled when not buttoned up.

I hoisted myself up out of the turret, and sat on the ring of the hatch, swinging around 180 degrees, and standing on the engine deck.

I knew that, even though in all the modern times, with Knightmares and all that, tanks still ran on diesel fuel and used tracks as the means of transport.

I got off of the deck, and walked over to a toolbox, pulling a socket set and a ratchet out of the drawer, before heading back to the tank.

Removing the bolts from the compartment, I let the hinged piece of metal fall and swing back, before becoming steady, allowing me to look at the engine.

The air cooled V-12 sat proudly inside, and I immediately thought it looked like a T-54 engine, except it was air cooled, rather than water cooled.

Taking a look at the entire thing, it looked like Britannia had made some odd coupling of a Centurion tank, with heavier armor and different sloping, widening the tank slightly, and slapped a T-54 turret on top of it.

The turret was of course larger to accommodate the much bigger gun than the T-54 used, but it still had the same general shape.

In my initial inspection of the vehicle, I couldn't see any major flaws or shot traps that plagued most tanks in my era, which I found to be a very good thing.

Giving a final nod to the engine compartment, I heaved the heavy steel door up with a grunt and a curse, pushing it back into place and grabbing a few bolts from the engine deck, placing them in the holes and tightening them down a little.

When I was sure that the panel would hold on its own, I grabbed more bolts (they used a lot of bolts) and began to put those in and tighten them down.

Finally, once they were all in, I took the ratchet and torqued all the bolts down to stop them from moving.

Getting back in the turret, I slid over to the loaders position and looked around, spotting a dummy round they used to practice loading.

Picking it up just to test the weight, I grunted in surprise.

That shell had to be at least sixty pounds!

I dropped it back into the rack, chuckling slightly as I dusted my hands on my pants, before hopping to the gunner's spot, right in front of the commander's seat.

Noticing the controls for manual override, when the hydraulics stopped working, for the gun elevation and the turret traverse, I began to fiddle with them, rotating the turret from side to side slightly, and moving the gun up and down.

I shifted back to the commander's seat and popped my head out of the cupola, not unlike a groundhog popping out of its hole.

Once again, I lifted my body out of the tank and swung my legs over the side, getting back on the engine deck and swinging the commander's hatch back into place and buttoning up the tank.

I sat down on the deck and let my legs dangle over the side, kicking my feet in the air not unlike a child when they found something that made them pause in wonderment.

Footsteps began to echo through the garage at a leisurely pace, coming towards me as I glanced in the direction.

I saw who it was and I hopped off of the tank, a grin on my face as I walked over to the man and grabbed his hand, shaking it vigorously.

"Nick! How the hell are ya?" I said, still smiling as I released my friend's hand "I haven't seen you since Narita."

"Yeah. They let me take some leave after that, and then they assigned me down in Kyushu. We held our position when Fukuoka was under attack" Nick replied, grinning at me "Heard your ship took a hit while navigating the channel, but you got all the rest through."

"That's true" I replied "So what are you doing in here then?"

"I have some business to take care of in Yokohama, and Tokyo is just a quick hop away, so I came to visit my bud" he replied, punching my arm lightly "Damn, finding you was a real trick though."

"I wasn't even hiding man. I was just looking at the Lazlo" I stated, gesturing to the tank behind me "How long are you in here for?"

"A couple of hours" Nick replied, scratching his stubble in thought.

"Come on. Let's find a lounge and catch up then" I said, grabbing my cap off of the back of the tank and putting it on my head before we walked away talking and laughing.

However, we didn't notice the shadow in the corner snapping a picture of us as we walked away.

* * *

**4:00pm, My Office**

Nick had left half an hour ago to go back to Fukuoka, and I was back in my office, just killing time until someone came by.

What I wasn't expecting, was Guilford busting into my office, panting for breath.

"Lord Guilford? What's wrong?" I questioned, standing up and walking around my desk.

"Princess Euphemia has announced the formation of a Specially Administrated Zone (SAZ) in the area surrounding Mt. Fuji.

"The zone allows Elevens to call themselves Japanese, and puts them on par with regular Britannian citizens. They'll be able to get proper jobs, and be regular citizens."

I pulled Guilford inside and slammed the door behind him, throwing the bolt to ensure privacy.

"Does Princess Cornelia know about this? Or General Darlton?" I asked, my brain processing all the information that was just thrown at it.

Guilford shook his head in the negative "Neither have heard. Lady Nonette called me to inform. She stated that she left you a voicemail because your phone was off."

I nodded, as I began to speak.

"The SAZ is good…in theory, like communism. Good in theory, but terrible in practice. What a foolish, naïve idea. It will never come to fruition.

"Britannia would never recognize Japan as an independent nation, so they've thrown this in, giving them a ray of hope that they can become fully fledged citizens, which both you and I know will never happen as long as Charles zi Britannia rules.

"Social Darwinism dictates that evolution must move forward, and by opening the SAZ, it goes against everything Britannia is built upon, where the strong are pedestaled, and the weak are left to rot.

"However, don't take those words as my own political views my lord, I'm just saying what I've learned about the political situation here."

"Understood Andrew...we must head this off somehow…but first…" Guilford said, looking nervously in my direction, causing me to sigh.

"Don't worry, I'll tell the princess" I stated, unlocking the door and walking out, turning on my phone as I did to listen to the voicemail I had gotten.

_"__Andrew, its Nonette. We're at the festival, and Euphemia has just announced some zone for Elevens to have rights. Call me back as soon as you can."_

"Right" I muttered, as I walked swiftly down the hallway towards the Viceroy's office.

I knocked on the large doors, but didn't expect General Darlton to answer.

"Dixon, what can I do for you?" he questioned, looking down at me, his scar twisting slightly as a smile crossed his face.

"Actually sir, I was looking for Viceroy Cornelia. Do you know where she is?" I asked, looking slightly around him.

"Oh?" the large man rumbled "She went to lay down for a little while before dinner was served."

I began to walk away, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Something you'd like to talk about son?" Darlton asked, forcing me to turn around "A possible…relationship?"

I sighed, saying "General, it will be something we'll talk about, but I've got something very pressing to attend to, and it concerns Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia."

The large man nodded, letting go of my shoulder and allowing me to take my leave to Cornelia's room.

Seemingly, the closer I got to her room, the more nervous I became, wringing my hands in front of me as I approached the innocent door.

I knew that hell would burst forth as soon as Cornelia found out what was actually happening, because from what I'd seen, she disliked all Numbers with a passion.

Lifting my hand, I knocked three times, waiting for a moment before the door was opened, by a somewhat out of uniform Cornelia.

Her cape and tunic were discarded, the only thing on her torso being a white tank top, hugging her figure and accentuating every curve and swell of her body.

Her feet were bare, requiring me to incline my head slightly downwards to look at her.

"Your highness" I began, noting as she immediately straightened up at my formality "There's something going on that you should know. May I enter? What I need to say shouldn't be heard by all just yet."

"Yes, of course. Please, come in" Cornelia stated, standing to the side and allowing me to enter the room.

She closed the door behind me, and looked expectantly at me, which brought on a fresh wave of terror.

I swallowed my fear and said plainly "It regards Princess Euphemia and her trip to the Ashford Festival today.

"It seems as though the sub-viceroy has announced the creation of a Specially Administrated Zone, giving Elevens the same rights as full Britannian citizens in an area surrounding Mt. Fuji."

I regarded Cornelia's face, which had evolved into a mask of fury as I finished speaking.

"What is she doing?!" she roared, causing me to take a step back "Who authorized this?"

I wisely stayed silent, as I had no answer, watching Cornelia begin to pace back and forth, before stopping.

"Schneizel. Of course" she muttered, facing me "He's the one who looked over her plan and never told me."

"Beg your pardon?" I questioned, slightly confused at what she was saying.

"My brother said he talked to Euphemia the night before. It must've been regarding her plan for this SAZ" she spat, still fuming.

"It makes sense" I stated, making Cornelia look sharply at me for information "The prime minister has given it the green light, which is basically the same as the emperor.

"From what mutters I've been hearing, Charles zi Britannia considers the affairs of an area to be mundane at best, so Prince Schneizel would be the deciding factor on most of these things.

"Plus…it could be a trap for the Black Knights" I finished, looking thoughtful as I scratched my chin.

"How's that?" she asked, looking at me warily.

"Simple" I replied, watching as she began to get dressed again, slipping her tunic on and beginning to do it up "The eleven population will be all too happy to get rights, so it's without a doubt that Zero would show up to make sure it's on the up and up."

"Interesting" she mused, eliciting a small smile from me "Are you certain?"

"Of course not your highness" I retorted as she pulled her boots on and zipped them up "Just thinking out loud, thinking of a possibility."

"It seems it could be a likely possibility. Come on" Cornelia said, as she finished straightening her uniform and walking out the door.

On my way past, I grabbed her cape and draped it over my arm, following her out with haste and closing the door behind me, as I jogged to catch up with her.

The walk was done in silence, with maids and guards scurrying out of the way, lest they get caught in the glare of the Witch of Britannia.

The doors to the viceroy's office opened, as Cornelia stormed through them, ordering Darlton to get the news on her computer and turn up the volume so we could all hear, and it was as bad as we feared.

"Your highness, what do you suggest we so?" Darlton asked, after the newscaster had gone to a break.

It was silent, until Cornelia sighed wearily and said "Nothing. We can't do anything because the prime minister approved the project."

"So we just bend to the wishes of his highness?" Darlton questioned.

"That's exactly what we do" Cornelia answered sharply "That's about all we can do in this situation."

She looked at me and said "Dixon, you'll be in charge of guards and troops to make sure this…thing…goes smoothly. And you'll also attempt to apprehend Zero if he appears. Is that understood?"

"Crystal clear, your highness" I stated, clicking my heels together, and hanging her cape over one of the chairs.

"You're dismissed. Begin your preparations once Princess Euphemia returns and you begin to get the plans from her. I also want reports every day with what is happening" she said, her voice growing cold and despondent.

"Very well then" I finished, saluting, then turning and walking out of the office.

As soon as the doors closed behind me, I slumped against them and took a breath.

"God dammit Euphie. What the hell are you doing?" I muttered, closing my eyes and walking away.

* * *

**May 18****th****, 11am, SAZ Stadium**

I was tired, god, was I ever tired.

For the past two weeks, I had been planning and plotting, receiving data on the SAZ from Major Kururugi, and working out a defense force accordingly.

I had taken meals in my office and slept when I found the time to drag myself all the way back to my room.

I had hardly had contact with Nonette or Monica, and Cornelia knew how busy I was so she didn't bother coming around at all.

But today…today was when all that work paid off.

The SAZ, was about to be opened.

From the numbers I had gotten, over two hundred thousand citizens had signed up to become equals in the eyes of all who were in the zone.

It was still a pity handout from Britannia, and I knew that, but I could do nothing but follow the orders that I had been issued.

Twenty one Knightmare frames stood inside the stadium, on the playing field that was normally used for sports, but was crowded with metal chairs and citizens.

A G-1 Base stood behind the stage, on which all the dignitaries were seated.

All but one.

The chair that had been placed for Zero, right between Princess Euphemia and General Darlton remained empty.

"Guess he's not going to show" Suzaku muttered, leaning on the wall behind the curtain, mimicking my own pose.

"I wouldn't bargain on him being a no show Major" I said "It's possible that, due to his interest in theatrics, he wants to make a grand entrance."

No sooner had I said that, that gasps were heard on the other side of the curtain which was shrouding us from view.

We walked over and pushed it to the side, both of us frowning as we looked out.

There was Zero, riding atop a Knightmare Frame known as the Gawain.

"Always the theatrics" I muttered, scowling slightly.

"Princess Euphemia, I request an audience. With you, alone" I heard the masked man say, his modulated voice grinding into my skull.

"Very well Zero. I shall comply" Euphemia answered, getting up and walking towards us, as we drew back the curtain.

_"__Is this really wise? Allowing an audience with a terrorist?" _I thought as Euphie walked past and Suzaku and I fell into step behind her.

Zero was already there, waiting patiently for us as security personnel swept a metal detector over him.

"He's clean your highness" one of the men said, and I frowned again.

"Did you pat him down?" I asked, making the man look at me.

"No we didn't sir, but-" he began, but I cut him off.

"But what?" I questioned "If it's a weapon not made of metal, he could get it through security with ease. Pat Zero down."

The guard began to move towards Zero, but was stopped by another person.

"Captain, I don't think that this is necessary. Zero has been swept and came up clean, that's enough proof for me that he isn't holding a weapon" Euphemia said, stopping the guard.

"Now Zero" she stated, turning to the masked man "Come. You said you wished to talk to me?"

"I did your highness" Zero said, nodding and following Euphie in the direction of the G-1.

My frown deepened as I watched them walk away.

"Keep me informed if the situation changes" I ordered, turning on my heel and walking back into the stadium.

* * *

Time dragged by as Zero was speaking with Princess Euphemia.

The civilians in the stadium began to get restless, as did most of the people on the stage.

"Dixon, how long have they been in there?" General Darlton asked, after he had called me to talk to him on the stage.

"About fifteen minutes General" I said, looking at my pocket watch and then tucking it back inside my tunic.

"Why haven't we heard anything yet?" he muttered, glancing off to the side.

"Worried sir?" I questioned, looking out at the sea of people.

"Somewhat" the large man grumbled "I was entrusted with her security by Princess Cornelia."

"I'm sure it's going to be fine sir" I stated, looking back towards the hall leading to the G-1.

I decided to have a little pow-wow with the guards stationed beside the hall, but they weren't regular guards.

They had a black helmet with a red stripe in the middle, a grey tunic with a red sash overtop, white gloves, grey trousers, and black cavalry boots.

They were armed with a rifle that had some odd, four-pronged bayonet on it, which made it look very deadly.

They were members of the Imperial Guard.

"You called sir?" they stated, coming to attention in front of me and saluting.

"I did" I said "Has there been any word from Princess Euphemia?"

"None at all sir" they replied, making me frown.

I growled slightly as I sent them off to the other side of the stage to do a set of rounds along the front row of the people joining the SAZ.

At that precise moment, Euphemia came running back out from the G-1, an odd smile on her face as she dashed by with something in hand…and it looked like a gun.

"What in the hell…?" I muttered, as I heard the modulated voice of Zero scream "Euphie wait!" from behind me.

A gun cracked, and I turned instinctively to the sound, to reveal Zero holding the same weapon as Euphemia.

At that, he turned and ran back through the tunnel, but I was only worried about who the bullet struck.

"Capture Zero!" I shouted to the guards, running to the front of the stage and looking down.

Princess Euphemia was lying on the stage, a small pool of blood growing ever larger underneath her.

"Dear god" I said, tears coming to my eyes as I took off my tunic and put it under her head as a pillow.

She had been hit in the chest, puncturing a lung at least, but missing the heart thankfully.

"I need a medic here!" I shouted, taking off my belt and then cutting a few pieces from my white undershirt.

The bullet had gone clean through, making sure to at least exit and not bounce around the body.

"Begging your pardon your highness" I murmured, opening the front of her dress and placing one patch where the bullet had entered.

I turned her on her side, placing the other swath of cloth over the exit wound.

With muttered apologies, I put my belt around her, and tightened it to staunch the flow of blood.

It slowed to hardly anything and I sighed.

"Where the hell is that damn medic" I screamed back, shouting in the face of Suzaku.

"I'll handle it Captain" he said, as the Avalon floated into view, beginning to land behind the stadium.

"Take her to the Avalon. Please Suzaku, you need to save her" I pleaded "Get into the Lancelot after. I have a feeling we'll need it."

"Don't worry Princess" I assured her "You're in Major Kururugi's capable hands."

All I got in return was a weak smile, not befitting a princess at all, but I smiled back despite the tears making their way down my face.

With that, Suzaku ran off, out of the stadium in the direction of the Avalon.

I knew Lloyd and Cecile were aboard, so I silently wished them good luck.

Looking around desperately for the general, I found him nowhere in sight.

Running into the hallway that Suzaku had dashed down a moment before, I stumbled on the bodies of the two Imperial Guards I had sent after Zero not five minutes ago.

I also nearly collided with General Darlton, who was groggily getting up from the floor.

"Andrew, what's going on?" he asked, his voice slightly weak.

"Zero escaped, and Major Kururugi has taken Princess Euphemia onto the Avalon for medical attention. I don't think the gunshot wound is life threatening" I reported, before a myriad of gunfire sounded in the stadium.

I knew that sound belonged to Knightmare assault rifles and chest mounted machine guns.

At once, I grabbed my radio and stated "This is Captain Dixon, acting under the authority of Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia, I order you to hold your fire!"

Running onto the stage, I saw a sight that made me blanch and swallow rising bile.

Hundreds, if not thousands of bodies, already, were lying in the stadium, the turf turning red with blood.

"Did you not hear my order?" I shouted into the small box "You are to cease fire at once!"

**"****Sorry Captain" **a rough voice said over the radio **"Terrorists shot our princess. Eleven terrorists. They could be hiding in the stadium right now, preparing to attack us. We're not going to take that chance."**

If anything, by now, the gunfire had increased in volume, as had the screams of innocent civilians.

"I don't care! You are to hold your fire and await further instructions!" I knew it was futile, but I needed to at least try to save them with my orders.

**"****Overruled!" **the man snarled, as a frame turned towards me and brandished a heavy assault rifle **"You're obviously against us Captain, and siding with the terrorists. It's my duty to kill you, here and now, for the glory of the empire!"**

I knew what was coming, and before he had even finished his speech, I was sprinting back down the hall I had come from, with Darlton close behind.

"Did you get the name of that pilot?" he shouted, running to the left as we both narrowly avoided the barrage of bullets.

"It wasn't the first thing on my mind!" I replied sarcastically, as we both made for an abandoned car.

Jumping inside, I found the keys dangling in the ignition.

Darlton hopped in the passenger side, slammed the door, and I turned the key, hoping that the engine would work.

With a cough, then a sputter, then a full roar, the engine turned over, and I pushed the gas pedal to the floor.

Rubber squealed against pavement, as we fishtailed slightly and peeled out of the parking lot just as Knightmares began to breech the stadium behind us.

I pulled out my radio and handed it to the general, getting onto the freeway towards the Tokyo Settlement.

"See if you can get us another ride. Preferably one a little faster than this" I said, ignoring his rank completely.

I was in full panic mode here. Eupie had been shot, Britannian troops were mindlessly killing innocents, and the SAZ was in utter ruin.

Princess Cornelia was not going to like this.

"This is General Darlton" I heard from beside me as I concentrated on driving "Captain Dixon and I have…DAMN!"

"What's wrong sir? "I questioned, as I began to see dust rising in the distance.

"Our transmissions are being jammed! I can't get through to anyone" he replied, slamming a fist against the dash.

"Well we could…oh no…oh no no no" I said frantically, growing very nervous "Sir, the Black Knights are approaching."

I could tell that, by the crimson frame leading the charge to the SAZ.

"Zero must've had them lying in wait, ready to rush to the zone and kill the soldiers there" Darlton stated "Keep driving Captain. Hopefully they just think we're civilians attempting to get away from the fighting and pass us by."

"Sir" I said, acknowledging his orders and continuing down the road at breakneck speeds to get to the settlement.

All the Knightmares sped past us, a few even giving signals of victory, assuming that we were elevens trying to get away from the fighting.

Pulling out my cell phone, I was relieved to see I had service, and I threw it to the general.

"Call Suzaku and put it on speakerphone. I need a few answers" I said, and Darlton complied, hitting the name on the contact list and putting the phone on speaker.

It had been about twenty minutes since we left the stadium, and I needed to know what was happening with Euphemia.

"Suzaku?" I questioned, the urgency ringing clear in my tone.

**"****Captain! I'm on the Avalon. The doctors said that the princess will be fine, but they need to evac her to the Homeland. We're going to Tokyo airport now. What's your status?"**

I let out a sigh of relief, as did General Darlton.

"Driving towards the Tokyo Settlement in a…commandeered car. We should be there in about an hour. Once you get to Tokyo, take the Lancelot, and have Lloyd and Cecile disembark with you, and meet me at the palace. I've got a bad feeling that this isn't over" I said.

**"****Right Captain…and, thanks, for believing in me from the start."**

"You got it Suzaku. Now go" I said, focusing my full attention back to the road as we blew past a mile marker.

Darlton clicked my phone shut, and placed it in the compartment between our seats as I pushed the sedan even faster down the highway.

* * *

**12:30pm**

Tokyo was finally in sight. We were getting ever closer to the settlement.

We had stopped for gas, and a bathroom break once, and you could imagine the attendants face when he saw two Britannian military officials jump out of the car to take a leak in the grimy washroom.

We had finally gotten in contact with the viceroy, and told her what happened, and what was going on.

I had also called Nonette and Monica, belaying their concerns about what was happening in the SAZ.

I knew Darlton and I would have a lot to tell them when we finally made it back to the palace.

"Hey" he said "Did we ever figure out who the soldier was who shot at you?"

"Nope" I replied, beginning to slow down a bit as we got into the outskirts of Tokyo "And whoever it was is probably dead by now considering that the Black Knights pushed into the stadium. All I know, it that he was in a Gloucester."

"Bastard" Darlton muttered "Firing on friendly forces…and a noble at that."

"A noble sir?" I questioned, starting to wind down the many streets of the settlement, finding my way easily due to the tall spires on the government buildings.

"Nobility titles are passed down through generations. We put down that you were the son of a duke, therefore, you're by rights, a duke" Darlton simply said, causing me to adopt an odd look on my face.

"Is that so? Huh…never knew that" I stated, chuckling a little bit as we finally pulled up to the gates of the palace.

We were quickly admitted, and I noticed that the guard had been doubled.

_"__A necessary precaution"_ I thought, driving up and parking in front of the stairs to the palace.

We both made haste up the stairs, throwing the doors open with a mighty crash as we entered, and running down the reception area.

It had been nearly two hours since the complete failure of the SAZ.

"Captain!" A voice called, grabbing my attention.

"Suzaku!" I replied, running over to the young man with the general close behind "What's the news?"

"Princess Euphemia will be fine" he said, allowing me to breathe a sigh of relief "She's safe an on her way to the Homeland. However, what's more disconcerting is Zero."

"What is it?" I questioned, as Suzaku frowned.

"Zero declared the independence of Japan, that the entire SAZ was just a trap to lure them in like cattle at a slaughter. He's calling this nation the United States of Japan.

"From what data we were able to gather on the Avalon, Zero has taken control of the SAZ and beaten the Britannian troops there, but he's amassing strength, readying for something."

"He's readying for an attack on Tokyo itself" Darlton muttered as we began walking.

"There's a military council in session now planning for whatever Zero is doing" Suzaku stated, leading us towards the conference room.

The room that I had first came into this world in.

"So it started here" I muttered "So it's going to end here. Fitting."

Darlton heard me, and clasped a hand on my shoulder, a fatherly gesture that I accepted with a grim smile.

Suzaku opened the doors, and stood off to the side, allowing Darlton and I to enter before closing them behind us.

Inside, I saw Nonette, Monica, Guilford, and six other officers I didn't know.

"General, Captain, it's good to have you back" Lord Guilford stated from the head of the table "Please, sit down. We've much to discuss."

"Where's the viceroy?" I questioned, uneasy that I didn't see Cornelia anywhere.

"She cancelled the operation and locked herself in Princess Euphemia's room ever since we got word that Princess Euphemia had been shot and was being taken to the Homeland" one of the officers said, before a chilling glare was sent his way by Guilford.

I glanced at Darlton, who nodded to me, and looking out over the table at Nonette and Monica, they both did the same.

Turning around, I heard "Wait! Captain, where are you going?"

Without even glancing back at the unknown officer, I replied "To see my princess."

* * *

The corridors were like a maze…to those who didn't know their way around the palace.

Thankfully I did, so I got to Euphie's room quickly.

I knocked, but received no reply.

Slightly worried, I tried the knob and found it unlocked.

Opening the door slowly, I peeked my head in, and saw a sight that made me feel like my heart was ripping itself apart.

Princess Cornelia was sitting in the middle of the floor in front of the fireplace, which did have a fire in it.

She was leaning back on her hands, one leg outstretched, the other was bent, as if she was contemplating something, but the worst part was her facial expression.

She simply stared at the ceiling, eyes wide with pain at what had befallen her sister, as the fire flickered, casting an eerie glow on her face.

I entered quietly, closing the door behind me, but Cornelia didn't even make a move.

Walking slowly and deliberately, I ended up right beside the princess, and sat down on the floor.

The only sound between us was the crackling of the fire, until Cornelia whispered "Why?"

All the hurt and pain that she put into one word, caused tears to come to my eyes.

"I don't know" I replied, just as quietly "I just…don't know."

At that statement, Cornelia finally moved, coming in front of me, and then burying her head into the crook of my neck.

I began to feel small droplets of water on my neck, and I wrapped my arms around the crying woman as my own tears started to fall.

Her arms wrapped around my shoulders, as she continued to cry, a choked sob escaping every now and again as I rubbed small circles on her back to sooth her.

I don't know how long we stayed in each others embrace for, but it was long enough as we both stopped crying.

I looked to the side and saw a few photographs, picking them up and examining them.

Cornelia, naturally, looked up when she felt one of my arms let go of her and looked at what I was doing.

One of the pictures had both the sisters in it, and they were very young.

They were both playing, at their palace back in Pendragon I assumed, and Cornelia had made a flower headband for Euphemia to wear.

I chucked softly at the younger princess' reaction to the gift, with her looking up in utter glee at her older sister.

The second picture was of the two of them again, but older. I had to guess that Cornelia was probably thirteen or fourteen at the time.

Both of them had a flower in their hair, and a small bunch of four around their necks.

Euphemia had a wide smile, whereas Cornelia had a small, but sincere smile adorning her lips.

I couldn't help but smile softly myself at this.

The last photo was what drew my attention the most.

There were five people in this one.

Cornelia and Euphemia were easily recognizable, but the other three had me stumped.

One was a boy with black hair in a white suit, probably a prince.

Another was another girl, this one with sandy brown hair tied in two pigtails and in a pink dress.

The woman behind the girl was in a blue dress with a sincere smile on her face.

Euphemia and the other girl were holding onto the boy, the three of them with blushes on their face, as Cornelia stood behind Euphemia, one hand on her hip as she smiled proudly down at the younger ones.

"What a lot you all were" I muttered, showing her the picture.

"The woman was Empress Marianne vi Britannia, my idol. Her children, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia are the other ones you see" Cornelia explained after a moment.

"Was?" I asked, quietly prodding for information.

"Empress Marianne was…killed in a terrorist attack on her villa. Her children were sent to Japan before Britannia invaded…they were killed by Japanese soldiers during the invasion" she said, her gaze going down.

"I can't lose Euphie…I've lost too many already, I can't lose her too" Cornelia mumbled, burying her head in my shoulder "I can't lose you either."

"I'll be by your side to the very end. That's a promise, which I can guarantee" I said quietly, stroking her hair as the tears once again spilled from her eyes.

"I swear" I whispered in her ear "I swear to you that I will stick with you, and nothing will stop me from being by your side."

I stroked her hair, murmuring into her ear to calm her, so that her head would clear.

Even though I knew it was difficult for her, we needed to plan.

But it wasn't easy.

Cornelia was vulnerable, she was weak, and I knew I had to stay with her until she improved.

Once again, we remained in an embrace, and I continued to keep watch on her, as the tears finally stopped falling.

She didn't let go though, no, she clung to me, as if I would float away when she let go of me.

I felt her head nuzzle in, and I felt her say "Thank you" into my neck.

I responded in kind by placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, reassuring her that I would remain with her.

Cornelia finally let go of me, and I smiled softly at her, brushing my thumbs over her cheeks and wiping away the tear tracks.

"I must look like a mess" she muttered, glancing away.

"That's not possible…but you should go and make sure in the washroom" I replied, pulling out a Kleenex and handing it to the princess.

I got a glare from her, but I ignored it, chalking it up to her current feelings.

She headed to the bathroom, and I stood, the photographs were firmly in my hand.

A few moments later, Cornelia returned, and she looked much better, like she hadn't even been crying.

Her face was stern, prepared to sit back in the chair of command and figure out what was happening.

I looked at my watch, and saw it was 4:30pm, much later than I had actually thought it was.

I pulled out my phone as Cornelia put out the fire and scrolled through the contacts until I reached 'N.'

Hitting the call button, it took a few seconds for the person to answer.

"Nina! I need you to come to the palace of the viceroy. I apologize for this, but you need to get out of the school now.

"I've got scientists here that you'll be working with, and that I need you to come with them. I have a bad feeling that the Tokyo Settlement will be plunged into a war."

We talked back and forth, as I finally convinced her to come to the palace.

I had alerted the guards on the gate to let her in, no questions asked, and I gave Lloyd a quick call and told him about what was going on.

I took a breath as the doors of the conference room loomed into view, and I reached over, grabbing Cornelia's hand and giving it a squeeze in reassurance.

I felt her squeeze back, and we broke apart as she pushed the doors open, startling the people inside.

"What's the current situation?" she questioned, her voice in full force.

"Zero has begun amassing troops in the SAZ stadium. We fear that soon enough, they'll begin driving towards the Tokyo settlement

"We've already begun setting up defensive lines between them and us, but there's only so much we can do…however, with your assistance, we'll be able to hold them at bay your highness" Guilford finished, adjusting his glasses and moving away from the head of the table.

Discussions of strategy went well on into the night, and I had gotten a text from Lloyd letting me know that Nina was with them, and they were ready for anything.

* * *

**10:30pm, Garage under the Palace**

"Time until Zero arrives?" I questioned, to the 2LT that was walking beside me.

"An hour and a half sir" she said, keeping pace with me as we made our way.

I was lagging behind the main group of Cornelia, Darlton, Guilford, the Glaston Knights, and Nonette and Monica.

"Has Earl Asplund, Dr. Croomy, and Ms. Einstein gotten to safety?" I asked as we walked into the Knightmare hall.

"They have Captain" the young woman stated.

Everyone began mounting up in their frames, and I was no exception.

I had been given a Gloucester for this mission, the golden lance sitting proudly in the large metal hand, and the dark cape was clasped to the shoulders of the machine, signifying me as a special member.

It also signified me as a larger target however.

Beginning the pre-start checks, I turned on the radio first to get in with the communications that would no doubt be flying between our machines.

With the checks done, I put in the key and typed in the password, starting the gargantuan monster, and flicking a few switches.

As soon as the frames started rolling out, I got in the line, as we headed out to the waiting aircraft that would take us to the edge of the settlement to confront Zero before he entered.

We had slowed them with our defense lines, but it wasn't enough.

The Black Knights had broken through ever line we hastily erected, and were on their way to Tokyo.

These aircraft were unlike anything I had ever been in, but I knew what they were for.

Each one could transport a single Knightmare, and drop them by cable right onto the front lines from the air…and we had eleven of them, ready to take us away.

Once my frame was secured in by the technicians, we all took off, flying in a wedge formation to the edge of the settlement.

"Now then" I said over the quiet radio "Let's end this terrorist once and for all."

I got a chorus of affirmatives from every person I was flying with, and I felt a small smile on my face.

Tucked in behind a magnet, was a photograph of Cornelia.

I grinned and touched my lips, and then the photograph, giving it a indirect kiss, as I focused, ready to do battle with the enemy.

* * *

**11:58pm, Edge of the Settlement**

**"****You have until midnight to issue a surrender of all Britannian Forces to me!" **Zero's voice boomed over the speakers of his Knightmare, which floated in the distance.

"Not gonna happen" I muttered, hearing Cornelia issue orders to the knights behind us, and the artillery, both of which were locked and loaded, their heavy guns pointing skyward.

Time ticked slowly down, as I watched the clock on my display count down to the time Zero had said.

When midnight hit, I felt rumbling.

"An earthquake?" I mused, as I looked to the left and saw the ground falling away.

"NOT AN EARTHQUAKE!" I shouted, watching Knightmares and tanks being swallowed by the ground.

We were forced to break formation, as I fired my harkens behind me, pulling my frame towards the stationary ground, that wasn't falling away.

I felt the earth below me fall away, and my Knightmare dropped, but the harkens kept pulling me.

I was raised up in the air, and dragged onto the pavement as I looked back at the enemy with a murderous glare.

"Your highness, are you alright?" I asked over the radio, hoping for the best.

**"****I'm fine Dixon. Focus on the operation" **I heard Cornelia say over the channel.

"Right" I replied, readying the lance in my hand.

It was time to fight…or die.


	16. Battle for Tokyo

**A/N: **Well, chapter 16 and the Battle for Tokyo. Finally. But, the story is looong from over, let me tell you that.

Once again, I give nightbringer24 a shoutout for helping me work on the chapter, and keeping me on track. You rock bud!

So...yeah...review, and I'll see what I can do about starting the next chapter. Thanks guys!

* * *

I looked at the HUD in my Knightmare, showing the positions of all the Britannian units, and the enemy units within 500 meters of my frame, and it looked grim.

Flicking my radio onto the channel for my group, I stated "All squads, report in!"

For this battle, I had been given three squads of thirty Knightmares each, and with mine, it was a total of 91 frames under my command.

Most were Sutherlands, but I had gotten a few Gloucester's as well.

It was the same for the Knights of the Round as well.

Both Nonette and Monica had been given positions which granted them squads under their command.

**"****Wentworth squad, twenty one frames operational sir."**

**"****Sherman squad, fifteen frames operational sir."**

**"****Hawkeye squad, eleven frames operational sir."**

Just like that, my numbers had gone from 91 to 48.

Basically half of my forces were already dead, and the battle had only just begun to rage around us.

At once, fire began to come from the side of the enemy, as Knightmares started showing up on the screen.

"All forces, hear me!" Princess Cornelia shouted over her external loudspeakers "Fall back to the Britannian Government Bureau!"

"Yes, your highness!" chorused all the frames surrounding me, as the enemy got ever closer to us.

I watched her imperial purple Knightmare stoop down to help another frame that had been damaged in the fall, but it wasn't going to last.

An eleven frame, one with a sword, broke in, as two units on either side of it began firing at the princess.

Whoever was in the damaged frame, pushed Cornelia out of the way of the swooping blade, and pushed himself into harm's way.

The blade sliced his Knightmare in half, perfectly down the center, causing it to overload, and explode almost instantly.

"Tohdoh. I should've expected you'd lead the charge" I heard Cornelia say as I began to fire on the enemy frames.

They appeared to be Glasgow's, modified by the elevens to make them faster and better armed.

_"__It doesn't matter" _I thought, working the controls to move my Knightmare back _"A Knightmare is a Knightmare."_

I watched one of the frames I was shooting at shudder, and the cockpit ejected just a second before the Knightmare exploded in a brilliant ball of fire.

By this time, Princess Cornelia had pulled back, away from Tohdoh, as Lord Guilford intervened.

I didn't know what was being said, mostly because I was fighting for my own life as a Glasgow charged me, readying its tonfa's for a fight.

"Tch. Simpleton" I muttered, deflecting the left tonfa with the wrist of my frame, and stabbing through the core and cockpit of the enemy with my lance.

Another brilliant fireball erupted, as I wore a grim smile, doing my duty.

I also had another reason for fighting Zero now, and that was Euphemia.

_"__Please have gotten safely away" _I willed silently to my squads, jumping my frame backwards over a pile of rubble, separating Lord Guilford from the rest of us.

Looking back, I suddenly smiled wider as I saw the Glaston Knights in a position to cover Lord Guilford.

I was unaware of what they had mounted on their shoulders, but they looked like rocket launchers, and I knew they would do a lot of damage.

The radio broke into frenzied chatter about Zero taking command of the media sector, but I knew I had to ignore it and pull back to defend the government building.

I knew that if the government building fell, Britannian stability in Area 11 would be weakened, and possibly we would need to surrender.

Making sure that all my men who were in my squad, and who were still alive, had made it past the point I was at, and they were on their way to the bureau, I turned and nodded to the Glaston Knights, before I sped away, the sounds of combat growing fainter as I fell back.

I felt bad though. Half of my squad was dead, and even though I didn't know any of them, I knew that they didn't deserve to die due to such an underhanded trick.

Pausing in thought as I continued pushing my frame to the large, well lit building, I wondered how Zero's agents had managed to penetrate so deeply as to be able to collapse the settlement.

I had no idea how the settlement was actually held up…and I didn't even know it could be toppled, nor did I know how it could be brought down.

Letting out a growl of annoyance, I made it back to the front of the government building and dismounted beside Darlton's and Cornelia's frames.

I had encountered some resistance which slowed my pace back.

* * *

Walking quickly into the building that I had grown to love over the months, I knew what room they were in, so I headed to the throne room.

Cornelia had her back to me, and Darlton was off to the side as she talked with four officers, all of whom I knew through my travels in the area.

"Setup a defensive line at the railway station. You've already heard what Lord Guilford had to say" Cornelia said, as one of the officers ran off to do what she ordered.

"The Pacific Fleet should arrive in about 72 hours, and we've already deployed two air wings which came to our aid" Bart (one of the Glaston Knights) offered "the Second Prince is in command of the fleet."

"Leak the information of our air wings to the Black Knights and join Lord Guilford in the defense line protecting the bureau" she ordered, causing the men to gasp.

"And you my lady?" one of them asked.

"Oh I'll be preparing the party" Cornelia said, a malicious smile forming that made a shiver run down my spine.

All of the assembled men saluted and disappeared, all of them except for Darlton and myself.

"Preparing the party?" I whispered to the general, who looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Her highness will be greeting Zero when he arrives" he muttered back, as Cornelia tented her fingers.

"On her own?" I questioned, and he nodded.

"She shouldn't have any trouble dealing with him" he replied, as I nodded to him.

"Now then" Cornelia said loudly, garnering our attention to her "It appears that the Black Knights have taken the media sector and the energy filler repository.

"We must hold this building at all costs, if we can lengthen this into a battle of attrition, we will win this."

"By your command my lady" Darlton said, bowing before walking away from her.

The door shut again, leaving Cornelia and myself alone.

"So…this is where it all ends" I said after a moment of silence.

"It would appear that way" she replied flatly.

"Well then" I stated, grinning wryly "Orders your highness?"

Cornelia regarded me for a minute, crossing her arms and thinking.

"You'll be at the front of the building, holding the position there. I expect you'll be able to hold out anyways with our defenses" she told me.

"As you wish my princess" I said, crossing one arm over my chest and kneeling in formal salute "I'll do my best."

I began to head towards the door that the others had gone out before me, before Cornelia called out.

"One more thing. I order you to come back alive Dixon."

"That's an order I will gladly obey your highness" I said, turning around and smiling before walking out of the throne room.

* * *

I moved swiftly through the palace, back the way I came so that I could get to my Knightmare, which was, with any luck, fitted with a fresh energy filler from the garage.

Walking outside, I was surprised to see a familiar white Knightmare standing proudly alongside my own.

"Suzaku!" I called, moving down the stairs towards my frame "You there?"

"Andrew?" I heard from the other side of the leg.

The major in question walked around from the other side of the Lancelot, and we looked out over the destruction.

"Is the Avalon airborne with Lloyd, Cecile, and Nina inside?" I questioned, letting my eyes wander to the troops scurrying around to erect barricades around the building.

"Yeah, they made it away safely and they're heading away from the fighting. I just came from aboard" he replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Run into any trouble?" I asked, curious to know the answer.

"Nope. It looks like the Black Knights pulled back" he informed me.

"Well they haven't. Not totally anyways" I stated "They've taken the media sector as well as the energy filler repository. I assume they're just waiting for a command to encircle us and attack."

"With any luck, the defenses on the building will be able to hold them off for long enough for our reinforcements to get here" Suzaku said, eliciting a nod from me.

"Seventy someodd hours away. We can hold out for that long" I replied, chuckling darkly.

"Of course we can!" A cheerful voice called, making Suzaku and I look towards the source.

"Nonette, I was wondering when you'd show up to the party" I stated in pleasant surprise, a smile coming to my face as I saw her.

"You know me" she chimed "I love being fashionably late."

"Yes, yes" I tutted, before saying "Nonette, this is Suzaku Kururugi. He's Princess Euphemia's knight.

"Suzaku, this is Nonette Enneagram, Knight of Nine. Her and the Knight of Twelve are here…Monica is somewhere…right?" I finished, looking around for the woman in question.

"Yeah, she's here. Said something about doing some calibrations" Nonette stated, waving her hand around "You've got your assignment?"

"Defend the building at any cost" I replied, nodding my head.

"I think that's everyone's assignment. Right Zippy?" she questioned, looking at Suzaku.

"Zippy? I mean, yes my lady" he said hastily.

"Good" she said before turning to me "Monica and I are slated to be fighting beside your unit, so get ready to compare kill counts over a glass of scotch once all this is over."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" I stated, smiling.

Nonette opened her arms, and I welcomed the hug that she gave me, before she broke off and turned away, walking down the pathway that she came from.

"You know _two _Knights of the Round?" Suzaku asked, eyeing me in jealousy.

"Know them?" I questioned, playing dumb "I'm dating them."

It looked as though his eyes were going to explode out of his head and I just broke down, laughing harder than I had in the last month.

"I'll see you on the field Suzaku" I told him, shaking his hand before grabbing the wire to my Knightmare and riding it up to the cockpit block.

"Good luck Captain" he called as I sat down and slid the block closed, powering up the frame as I was locked in.

I flicked the appropriate switches as the machine came to life around me, the noises I had become accustomed to working in sync like a symphony.

Grinning wryly as I began to move my Gloucester to my defense position, I remembered all the time I had spent in Area 11.

All the work, all the toil, all the pain…it all came down to this.

The final defeat of Zero.

We were going to avenge Prince Clovis, and I personally was going to make Zero pay for shooting someone I saw as my younger sister.

I rolled to a stop beside what was left of my squad on one side, and Nonette and Monica on the other side.

We were about fifty yards back from where the cliff was that once used to be part of the settlement, and we all prepared for a wait.

Luckily, we didn't need to wait all that long for the onslaught to start.

Even though I was inside, I heard the heavy machine guns on the building come out of their bunkers and lock into place, before throwing down a massive barrage of fire on the edge of the settlement.

"All units, prepare for combat" I said into my radio, getting a chorus of replies from my squads as we prepared for the fight ahead.

Explosions echoed from the far side as enemy combatants attempted to rappel up to the top of the settlement, but were mowed down before they could even drag their frames up.

Then one frame made it, and then two…and then the crimson one that I remembered from the docks.

"Watch the red one! It's fast, and it's got a nasty right hook" I shouted into the radio as my assault rifle chattered, cutting down an enemy Sutherland in a hail of bullets.

Around me, my men were doing the same, as were Nonette and Monica, the latter was throwing a few chaos mines while the former was moving in close for a kill with her lance.

"Monica watch the claw on the red frame" I cautioned, observing her getting ever closer to the crimson beast as I focused on my own area of operation.

Nonette's chaos mines drove the enemy Sutherlands and Glasgows right into the open, allowing myself and my squads to cut them down, each one exploding before the pilot had a chance to eject.

But when one fell, another was ready to take the place of the dead comrade.

I glanced over to see how Monica was doing, and I smirked as I saw her getting the upper hand on the woman in the frame that had bested Suzaku.

"She's a Knight of the Round, she has no equal" I muttered, emptying my clip into another Glasgow and putting a fresh one in.

I saw a flash of red off to the side and knew it was the radiant wave surger letting loose its dose of radiation, but to block something…probably Monica's lance.

The cacophony of the machine guns from the palace wound down to a dull roar, as several of the guns ran out of ammunition and the automatic reloading systems kicked into effect.

It would take roughly forty five seconds for more rounds to be fed into the guns, and for them to start firing.

In that time however, the number of Knightmares on the side of the enemy increased drastically.

"Oh damn" I muttered as one of the Black Knights in a Sutherland rushed me.

Thrusting forward with my lance, I knocked the head off the machine, letting the automatic ejection system take over and rocket the cockpit away as the frame collapsed in a heap at my feet.

Those forty five seconds felt like an eternity as frames kept rushing forth, and I kept putting them down.

Once again, the familiar roar of the guns started up, and they began to spew death onto the battlefield like before.

I knew I had some room to breathe once again as most of the enemy were hanging back and taking opportune shots, or moving up only behind cover.

I looked over at Monica, and still saw her dueling away with the red frame…until they both stopped.

I thought that their energy fillers had been depleted by the heavy fighting, so I started to focus back in on the land in front of me.

**"****Andrew" **I heard, the voice belonging to Monica, making me breath in relief.

"Monica, what's up?" I asked, looking out over the field for new targets.

**"****I want you to know something."**

"Are you sure this is really the best time for this…I mean, we are in the middle of a battle here" I mused, looking back over to her frame, which was standing in the exact same position as before.

However, something caught my eye.

A glint of silver reflecting the flames of a nearby fire, caused by some unknown object…and the fact that her Knightmare was missing both arms.

**"****I want you to know…that no matter what…I'll always love you."**

"Monica?" I said, panic beginning to set in "Monica what's happening?"

**"****Goodbye Andrew."**

In that instant, a massive fluctuation of red energy appeared, causing her frame to warp and expand, bubbling from the head all the way down to the landspinners.

Then, in a brilliant explosion of orange fire, her Knightmare disappeared, leaving only the red frame standing in its place.

"Oh my god" I muttered, my eyes frozen on what I'd just seen "Monica…she's…"

It felt as though a knife had been stabbed through my heart, twisted, and stepped on for good measure.

Any rage that was in my body instantly bubbled to the surface as I looked at the red frame with an unbridled amount of hate.

I watched as it moved towards my own squads, dodging shots from the turret guns, and from my own people.

It came close, but close is all I allowed it to get to regarding my own squad.

**"****Move, or you'll end up like the Knight of Twelve over there. A smoking crater."**

It was her voice, the same pilot from the docks, the woman that I needed to kill now.

"How about fuck that" I issued over the external speakers, attempting to reel in my fury so it didn't impede my fighting.

**"****Suit yourself."**

I could hear the smirk that was on her face as she rushed at me, dagger at the ready and silver claw outstretched to grab hold of my frame anywhere and fry it.

Growling deeply, I dodged her strike by slaloming to the left and turning around to face the beast that had tormented Britannian forces starting at Narita.

This woman had nearly killed Cornelia, and she had killed Monica.

It was my duty to kill her, here and now.

"It's in everyone's best interest right now if you died" I issued over my speakers, making the enemy laugh as she rushed me again.

**"****I could say the same to you, Britannian pig!"**

I deflected her knife with my lance, chuckling darkly at what was just said.

**"****What's so funny?"**

"I'm not a Britannian, I'm just a regular old Canadian, from Toronto" I replied, firing both my slash harkens towards her radiation weapon in an attempt to put it out of action.

**"****So another traitor then to your home country, is that it?"**

Of course, my harkens were deflected, but one knocked the knife out of her hand, making me clench my fist in joy.

"You have no idea what my story is. And in turn, I don't know yours. What I do know, is that you killed someone I held dear to my heart, so for that, you will die" I screamed at the enemy as she jumped back out of range of my harkens.

**"****Damn right you don't know my story, but anyone who works with Britannia is as good as dirt in my eyes." **

She continued taunting, but I refused to rise to the bait, biding my time until my opening for a strike came.

Then I saw it.

The frame rushed towards me, and I threw my assault rifle at it, to which it blocked with a surge of powerful radiation, literally melting the rifle into a puddle on the ground.

However, while she was blocking that, I was already thrusting with my lance, stabbing upwards at the shoulder joint of the right arm, which held the energy weapon.

With a shriek of metal tearing, I separated the arm from the frame, as the woman screamed in pain over the speakers.

**"****You bastard!"**

"That's business" I mocked over the battlefield, grinning sadistically as she once again shifted her frame in reverse to get away.

Before she did that, I fired my harkens, aiming low.

The steel cables wrapped around the legs of the enemy, forcing her to tumble to the ground backwards as I laughed with glee.

"For the death of the Knight of Twelve, I shall avenge her" I issued, leveling my lance at the cockpit and beginning to charge.

I got less than five feet, before my frame was stopped, causing me to look around in confusion…until I spotted _him_.

Zero's Knightmare floated calmly over the field, ten steel cables coming from the hands where the fingers of the frame should've been.

He worked the mechanical hands, making me wonder what he was doing, until he retracted the cables.

"Nothing happened" I mused, beginning to chuckle to myself before my frame totally fell apart, limbs separating from the main body as I popped the cockpit hatch.

_"__Son of a bitch" _I thought, looking up at the Gawain in a new wave of hate _"He literally cut me apart."_

I grabbed my handheld backup radio from the charger, as well as the picture I had of Cornelia and scrambled out of my wrecked Knightmare, taking cover behind a broken wall.

"All units, this is Dixon, my Knightmare has been disabled by Zero. I'm unharmed but proceeding on foot to the government bureau. Do you copy?" I issued over the channel, getting words of encouragement, the most rousing coming from Nonette and Suzaku.

"General Darlton, this is Captain Dixon, can you hear me?" I questioned.

I sent that message three times, and got no response, optimistically chalking it up to the fact that I could be in a dead spot where longer range transmissions didn't always work.

"Dammit" I muttered, kicking a piece of rubble as I peered over the wall at the fighting beyond.

_"__Man, I hope those machine guns have uniform recognition" _I thought as I began to slowly and carefully weave my way towards the government building, careful of where I was walking.

Didn't want to hit an unexploded round now, did I?

I had about two hundred yards to go, but it could've been forever at the pace I was doing.

I caught sight of Zero's Knightmare floating higher above us all, facing in a westerly direction, the exact direction that our air support was coming from.

The massive…I think Lloyd called them Hadron Canons…mounted in each shoulder fired, their red beams bathing the field below in an eerie glow.

I looked towards the direction they were fired in, and a bunch of explosions came to, each from a destroyed VTOL that came to help defend Tokyo from the Black Knights.

Each one of those machines carried two people, and from the amount of explosions in the sky as the Gawain pivoted in one spot, turning while firing, the death count would be staggering.

Instead of treading carefully, I began to run, leaping over rubble as I pounded the pavement in an attempt to get to the building.

Cornelia's words echoed through my head as I ran, knowing full well that she could easily best Zero in Knightmare combat…but that was with known variables, and the masked terrorist was known for doing the unknown.

As I moved closer, the sound of fighting grew fainter as I reached the broken gates of the palace.

The Gawain floated high above, before landing on the roof.

Not even a minute later, Zero was back in the air, but this time, a familiar purple Gloucester with a stark white cape had latched on, preparing to plunge her lance into the cockpit block, which would kill the revolutionary in a second.

A flash of gold about a hundred feet away caught my attention, as I saw a lance fly up to the roof and impale Cornelia's Knightmare, which then fell onto the roof of the building.

Out of instinct, I ran away from whatever had thrown the lance, turning when I had gotten to what I assumed was a safe distance, roughly two hundred and fifty feet from where I started.

"It can't be" I breathed, looking at the familiar frame of the man I thought of as a father in Area 11 "General."

I watched as Zero turned his frame towards Darlton's Gloucester, hadron canons opening and preparing to fire.

"General! Look out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the red beams shot out.

I turned away, unable to watch as the person who I was closest to in Area 11 was murdered in front of my eyes.

The ground shook with a thunderous explosion, causing me to lose my balance and fall to the dirt.

Only then did I look at the place where Darlton was last, the only thing remaining was a black mark on the earth.

I got to my feet, shaking with barely constrained rage as Zero turned and floated serenely down to the roof of the palace.

I took off running, my breath coming in great gulps as I forced myself to get to the roof to protect the princess.

"That's three people that wacko has taken from me" I seethed, dashing through the empty halls and towards the stairwells.

"First, he shot Euphie, thank god she's still alive. Then, his red knight killed Monica. And now…now he's murdered my mentor. Zero's fucking dead."

Thankfully, the building had taken minimal damage, meaning that I didn't need to reroute to a slower way as I approached the doors leading to the rooftop garden.

I pulled my pistol out of the holster, a revolver that I had grown rather attached to from the armory in the palace.

Opening the door slowly so not to make a sound, I crept out into the night air, looking at the destruction around me.

It was obvious that when Cornelia's Knightmare had been skewered, it had hit the ground and kept going until friction, and a well-placed statue, brought it to a halt.

That spot was about twenty yards to my left side, as I hid behind a nearby column, preparing for what was ahead.

Zero was out of his Knightmare, unmasked, and talking to Cornelia…and she was willingly answering him!

It didn't make any sense at all…but then again, neither did General Darlton throwing his lance at her.

Looking the woman over quickly, I saw that she was clutching her left arm, indicating that something was broken or dislocated, and even from this range, I could see that her uniform was in tatters, and blood was dripping from a gash in her forehead.

In fact, there was blood dripping down her arm as well, and I began to slightly worry that shock could set in due to loss of blood.

As Zero turned, I got a decent look at his face, and I felt like I recognized him from somewhere, but I couldn't pinpoint the face exactly.

He began to walk back towards the Gawain, which was kneeling down, stretching out a hand to lift him up.

I heard the words "C.C." and "Kamine Island" over my own rage, but I stopped paying attention to that as the ground rumbled below me.

Instantly darting from my hiding spot, I fired off three rounds towards Zero, who had hastily replaced his mask and was scrambling to get back into his Knightmare.

I didn't know if any of the shots struck him, but that was of little concern as part of the roof caved in and up rose a strange thing.

It was a Knightmare, but it was unlike any that I had ever seen before.

It was orange, with green spikes that looked like tops protruding from the surface.

**"****ZERO!" **The voice screamed, forcing me to cover my ears.

Like a shot, the Gawain took off, followed closely by the other Knightmare which was hot on his tail.

_"__I dunno what that was…but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth" _I thought as I ran across the roof to where Cornelia lay, propped up by a pile of dirt and some wreckage.

As I drew near, I grimaced at her injuries as they became more apparent to me.

Part of the left arm of her uniform was gone, there was a large hole in the fabric on her left thigh, and a few more smaller holes around.

Blood was still seeping from a gash on her forehead, but the cut on her left arm was already starting to clot.

Her right arm was holding her left, which could indicate a fracture…or more likely, a dislocation at her shoulder joint.

"Your highness, are you alright?" I asked, drawing level to her and getting down on both knees.

"You need…to get Kururugi over here" she said, her breathing heavy "He's the only one who can stop Zero."

"Understood your highness" I said, unclipping the radio from my belt and thumbing the talk button "Major Kururugi, do you copy?"

I got static for a second before I heard the reply.

**"****This is Major Kururugi, state your business."**

"Suzaku, its Andrew. The Viceroy has been wounded and you need to come here right away. We're in the rooftop garden of the palace" I stated, looking at Cornelia who nodded sluggishly.

**"****I'll be there right away."**

"Roger" I issued, going back over and sitting beside Cornelia, pulling out a knife and cutting up my uniform again.

"Suzaku's on his way" I murmured, tying the strip of cloth over the wound on her arm, and getting a wince from her.

I did the same with the gash on her forehead, before asking "How's your arm?"

She grunted, and tried to move it, not really succeeding.

"I think it's dislocated" she mused, making me frown "You need to pop it back in."

I looked at her with incredulity, saying "I don't know how to do that though."

"It's easy" she informed me "Grab my left arm, and pull it exactly straight. No matter how much it hurts, I need you to do this."

Nodding, I picked up her arm carefully and slowly, stretching it to a straight angle from the side of her body.

Looking at Cornelia, she nodded, closing her eyes and clenching her teeth in preparation.

Steeling my will, I gave her arm a sharp jerk, and got a scream of agony in return.

I let her arm down slowly, placing it in her lap as she continued to whimper from the pain.

I did the only thing I could think of in that situation.

Moving in, I pressed my lips softly against hers, in what I assumed was…as corny as it sounds, a way to kiss the pain away.

Separating from her, I put on a small smile, which she returned and shifted her left arm a little, nodding to me.

At that moment, the Lancelot dropped down on the roof about ten yards from us, the cockpit block opening as Suzaku jumped down from the kneeling frame, running towards us.

"Viceroy, Captain, are you both alright?" he asked, kneeling down beside me.

"Kururugi, I have a mission for you" Cornelia said, taking a scrap of cloth I had cut off my uniform and beginning to clean the blood off her face with.

"I serve and obey, your highness" Suzaku said, crossing one arm over his chest, making me grin.

"Zero is heading to Kamine Island. I want you to go and capture him. Bring him to Lord Guilford to answer for what he has done" she stated, causing Suzaku to get up before she said "Wait."

Suzaku stopped, and knelt back down.

"I know this is informal" Cornelia muttered, grimacing slightly, holding up two fingers on her right hand and lightly tapping Suzaku on each shoulder "I dub thee, Knight of Honor for Britannia. You are still the knight of Princess Euphemia, of course."

Suzaku sat stunned for a moment, before getting up and bowing.

"Your highness, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for the gifts you have just bestowed upon me. I will not let you down, but I have something to tell you."

Cornelia let him proceed, and he began.

"While aboard the Avalon with Princess Euphemia, someone told me about a supernatural power that Zero possesses known as Geass.

"This Geass can supposedly bend the will of the person it's used on, making them do whatever he commands. How else could you explain Princess Euphemia's actions at the SAZ?"

"He's got a point" I mused "I saw her running out with a gun. And it would also explain why General Darlton threw the lance at your Knightmare…and why I saw you answering Zero's questions."

That surprised both of them.

"What did he ask?" Cornelia questioned, making me frown.

"I was too far away to hear, but I know you were complacent your highness" I stated, shrugging my shoulders in resignation.

It was quiet for a moment, before Cornelia spoke up.

"Kururugi, you have your assignment. Get to it."

Suzaku nodded, and he saluted to Cornelia before running back to his Knightmare and talking off into the sky, following in the direction of Zero.

* * *

I watched the Lancelot get further away until it was just a speck in the sky.

"Would you like me to get anything from your Knightmare, your highness?" I questioned, and she nodded.

"My sword. The sheath is on the left side of the cockpit. It was a gift…from Lady Marianne" she said, her eyes becoming downcast.

"I understand" I muttered softly, going over to the remains of her frame and looking for what she had mentioned.

In no time at all, the blade was in my hands and I was returning to Cornelia.

"Your sword" I stated, handing it to her hilt first as she grasped it and sheathed it in the scabbard that was lying beside her.

Nodding in thanks, she got up and began to walk back towards the palace.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, falling into step beside her.

There was silence for a moment, before Cornelia said "I'm going to disappear. I'm going to find out all I can about this Geass and record it."

"I'm coming with you" I stated instantly, drawing a frown from the woman.

"No, you're staying here with Guilford. You'll be made acting sub-viceroy of Area 11" she told me, making me scowl.

"The hell I will" I growled, causing Cornelia to stop mid stride "I'm coming with you, and I don't give a damn what you say.

"Remember, a relationship is only made on the compromise of two people" I reminded her, to which she let out a huff of frustration.

"Fine. From this point on though, you're no longer a Captain."

My face fell slightly, before Cornelia said "No, you're a Major now, but you'll be mostly referred to with your noble title."

"Very well" I said, a smile crossing my face "What do we do now?"

"We change clothes" she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "We can't go around in the uniforms of the Britannian military, now can we?"

"I guess not" I mumbled as we walked down the stairs into the building.

We had to make haste though, because it was possible that Zero's troops could break through the defensive line at any given moment and swarm the building.

I walked Cornelia to her room, and then rushed to my own, stripping off my uniform as I went.

Once again, I pulled the radio off my belt loop.

"Lady Nonette, are you there?"

**"****Andrew, how nice to hear your voice. Coming back to the battle?"**

"I'm afraid not" I replied "I'm going into hiding with the princess. I know it's sudden, but something important came up that cannot be ignored."

**"****Seriously? We just start things up, and you're running off with another woman?"**

I chuckled into the radio "Sorry Nonette, but you know how it is. Once this battle is over, go back to Britannia. I know I'll bump into you there."

**"****Roger that. You and Nellie stay safe out there, you got that? And...about Monica..."**

"Understood my lady. And you stay safe as well...but don't mention Monica...please."

**"Got it Andrew."**

Instead of just a normal goodbye, Nonette made the sound of a kiss into the radio, causing me to chuckle once again.

I tossed the device on my bed, stripping my tunic and shirt off and throwing them in the hamper.

I did the same with my trousers and undergarments, grabbing a fresh pair of boxers out of my closet and putting them on.

Grabbing my navy pants and jacket out of the closet, as well as the same light blue shirt I had worn when Cornelia and I went to the symphony.

I took a backpack and put a few spare items of clothing and hygiene in from the bathroom, and continued to get ready.

Putting my wallet in my pants pocket, I grabbed an item I never thought I'd need outside of the military lifestyle.

A shoulder holster, simple as it was, was now a necessity.

I finished doing up my shirt and strapped the holster around my arm, placing me reloaded revolver into it and throwing my jacket overtop to conceal the weapon.

Looking in the mirror, I was satisfied that I couldn't see my gun, nor could anyone else.

I was about to head out, before I stopped and grabbed two things.

The first was my pocket watch that I had bought while shopping with Nonette. That would be something that I'd keep for a long time.

The second was the picture I had taken from my Knightmare, the one of Cornelia. I tucked it in my inside pocket of the jacket for safekeeping.

Shutting the doors to my closet and giving my suit lapels a tug to let the fabric settle onto my frame, I began to make for the door just as someone knocked on it.

"Who is it?" I called, expectant of company as I placed my hand on the grip of my weapon.

If it was the Black Knights, they either would've shot through the door or busted it down and rushed in with guns blazing.

"Cornelia. Now open the door before I kick it down" was what I heard, causing me to laugh.

"Come on in" I stated, popping the bolt and walking away from the door to do one last check to make sure I didn't forget anything.

I heard the door open and close as I checked my bedside table before turning around.

Nearly groaning at the sight before me, my eyes widened slightly as I sucked in a sharp breath.

Starting at the top, her hair was exactly like the night we went to the symphony...but that was the only thing I recognized.

She had a white cloak clasped around her body, not unlike what she used to wear, but instead of the protrusions from the top, it had a tall white collar that hung loosely open.

It was fastened by a single band of gold the thickness of two fingers to gold buttons, one on each side.

The left side had two purple pieces of fabric running around her shoulder and disappearing behind her, with the bottom one having three golden spires sewn into it.

A white suit, I had no idea if it was one piece, I guess it was though, hugged her body, accentuating every curve and swell that there was to be had.

Something that I could only describe as a corset, beginning just above her belly button and reaching to the midline of her breasts.

There were two strips of red fabric, one on each side, that ran down into her red heeled boots, which stopped at mid thigh with a cuff of black folded over.

Long red gloves, reaching to mid bicep covered her arms.

The entire outfit had little sprigs of gold sprinkled throughout, and was completed by a brown leather belt holding the sheath for her sword.

She had forgone the usual small amount of lipstick that she usually wore, opting for no makeup instead.

"You must be making it a habit to try and get a rise out of me" I muttered, letting my eyes wander up and down her body.

"Now what would make you say that?" she queried in mock thought before smiling.

"We should get out of here before anything happens" I stated, shutting off the light and following her out of the room.

Almost as if on cue, three sharp whistling noises sounded from outside, followed by explosions so close they caused us to stumble.

"Dammit" Cornelia hissed "They must've brought up artillery. Come on!"

We both started running towards the nearest exit away from the fighting, which would lead us towards the north.

"Do you know Zero's identity?" I called as we continued running, heading down a set of stairs to the main floor.

"I do" she replied over her shoulder "That picture you saw of Euphie and I with those three others, Zero was the boy. My half-brother Lelouch."

The name seemed familiar until I remembered and I matched the face to that memory.

"Hey, while I was at Ashford, one of Suzaku's friends was named Lelouch, and he looked exactly like your brother" I stated, before smacking my head in stupidity as another shell hit the building.

"It would appear that your brother was alive in Area 11 the entire time. How could I have not noticed the similarities when I saw Zero without the mask."

"Never mind that, let's go" Cornelia ordered, as we finally reached an exit out of the back of the palace.

"If we get into the sewers, then they won't find us" she muttered, prying a manhole cover off the road and getting into the hole.

"You're paying the dry cleaning bill though" I shouted down after her, beginning to climb down the ladder, only pausing to put the cover back on.

I got to the bottom where Cornelia was waiting and we began walking, her with a pronounced limp.

"You okay?" I questioned, to which she nodded.

"Fine, but I'll be hurting for awhile" she replied, turning down a side tunnel.

* * *

We walked for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was maybe forty five minutes before we climbed back up to the surface, coming up some distance away from the fighting.

"Ugh" I mused, smelling my jacket and cringing "Gonna take forever to get this smell out."

Looking over, I saw Cornelia doing the same thing with her cape, and I laughed at her facial expression.

"Okay, so the sewer wasn't the best option" she said, looking around "But at least we've gotten out undetected."

"That's one plus" I stated "Where to now?"

Pausing in thought, Cornelia shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms.

"Probably the best place to start would be the Chinese Federation, and then we can go from there."

"We'll figure out what Geass is, and how it does this to people" I said, holding out my hand "Together?"

"Together forever" she affirmed with a smile, taking my hand as we both began to walk slowly in the direction of the northwest.

If my geography brush-ups were right, we were heading towards Joetsu, one of the major fishing and trading ports on the northern coast.

Glancing at Cornelia, her face silhouetted in the moonlight only affirmed my will to go on, and figure out the mystery of Geass.

* * *

**A/N: **I know that description of Cornelia's outfit is terrible, because I suck with fashion, but it's her R2 uniform...so just take that with a grain of salt folks.


	17. A Stay in Tonghae

**A/N:**Finally...I've finally broken my writers block...and it took long enough too! Sorry guys, as stated before, I had some really heavy writers block, and work has been...work like.

However, this is chapter 17, and that means that the story is getting longer, which I know people like.

So remember to leave a review. I try to respond to all of them, but sometimes I just don't get around to it.

CAUTION: There is a lemon in this chapter. It is kinda long. Y'all have been warned.

* * *

**May 22nd, 9:43pm, Cargo Hold**

I let out a sigh, leaning against a wooden crate in the cargo hold of a Chinese Federation merchant ship.

I overheard the crew when we snuck aboard, saying that the ship was bound for Tonghae to offload cargo.

Doing a couple of quick mental calculations, from my own time with speeds I knew, it would take just over two days to reach South Korea.

_"Perfect" _I thought, smirking to myself _"They'll be offloading in the dark, which will make it much easier to slip away into the night."_

Pushing myself up off the crate, I began to pace slightly, my footsteps echoing off the metal deck and reverberating around the hold.

The hold was pitch black, as it should be, considering there was no reason to light it, because...well...people weren't supposed to be down there while sailing unless there was a problem.

Looking over at the darkened corner where I knew Cornelia was curled up, I ran my hand through my hair, sighing to myself once again.

"Dammit" I cursed to myself "Running from the midst of a battle. Unfortunate, but necessary."

My mind wandered back to the fight, going over the details.

Britannia had managed to beat back the Black Knights, as Zero had disappeared in the middle of the battle, causing them to fall apart at the seams.

The last thing I had heard on the radio was that they had taken most of the Black Knights prisoner, and were holding them in a secure facility.

Guilford had taken over the duties as temporary viceroy of Area 11 until another one could be brought in.

Cornelia said it would be a noble, rather than a member of the royal family due to the fact that the threat of Zero was no longer hanging over their heads.

Leaning against another crate and sliding down to the floor, stretching my legs out, I looked back on how far I had come.

Five months ago, I was a student in a dead end job in Toronto, and now, I was an unofficial major in the military, a noble, and a personal friend of royalty.

How it came to be, I had no clue, but I was just happy that it happened.

"Are you going to come to sleep anytime soon?" I heard the tired voice of Cornelia muse from across the way.

I was tired. It had been a long set of days, walking through the land to get to the port.

Sure, we could've hotwired a car, but that would've attracted the attention of the police, something we were both trying to avoid.

"Yeah, I'm coming" I replied, standing and walking over to where she lay.

Taking off my jacket, I folded it into a makeshift pillow and laid down on the chilly steel deck beside her.

"Are you ready for this?" Cornelia asked, causing me to nod "You know we can't go back."

"I know" I stated "What are we going to do about Euphemia?"

"Hopefully father doesn't do anything except let her recover. Once we get to Britannia, I'll have a plan to protect her" she said, throwing something soft over top of me.

"Where'd you get the blanket?" I questioned, sitting up and moving the cloth down to cover my legs completely.

"Some survival kit I found on the wall" she replied as I pulled the cover up to my neck, laying back down.

"At least it'll keep us warm. They've got the chillers cranked up" I muttered, shivering slightly.

I felt Cornelia nod beside me, as I settled down into a 'comfortable' position.

Cornelia shimmied beside me, laying her head down onto my chest.

"So what, I'm your personal pillow now?" I asked in good humor.

"That, and we're sharing body heat. To stay warm and all that" was all she said, causing me to laugh.

"Whatever floats your boat" I said "Pun not intended of course."

She chuckled herself, placing a hand on my chest as one of my arms went to encircle her shoulders to hold her close.

Taking my other hand, I tilted her chin up and placed a kiss upon her lips, opening my mouth to allow her tongue entrance.

We stayed like that for a moment, just being content with each other's prescience, until Cornelia broke the kiss, laying her head back down onto my chest.

I smiled faintly as I put my own head back on my jacket, the gentle vibrations from the engines beginning to lull me into a state of serenity, feeling Cornelia's breathing even out as she fell asleep.

I stayed awake until I was certain that she had in fact fallen asleep, before letting the sandman come and claim me as well.

The last thought I had before I drifted off was how I was going to keep up with Cornelia in the days ahead.

* * *

**May 24th, 11:45pm, Downtown Tonghae **

"You're certain you've got enough money in your account? You remember how to sweep for microphones?" Cornelia asked as we stood outside the hotel.

It was a modest place, not too expensive, and not too cheap either.

"Positive. You guys gave me a few years of back pay as well as paying me for the past five months while I worked with you, and yes, your lessons did stick with me" I replied, walking into the lobby as Cornelia hid outside.

Sometimes, it was a really nice thing to be a nobody in the eyes of the world.

Walking up to the concierge behind the desk, I stopped in front of him, making him look at me.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes" I said, slightly nervous for no reason "I'd like to book a room for the next two days, double beds."

"Sorry, but all of our rooms with two beds have already been booked" he stated "I do have a few queen size single beds available though."

"That will be fine" I replied, taking out my credit card and handing it to the man, who swiped it and nodded.

"Your room is 124, just down the hall there. Enjoy your stay" he said before sitting back down and returning to his book.

I walked down the hallway, reaching the door labeled 124 in elegant script, before swiping the card and opening the door.

Walking into the room, I let my eyes sweep over the interior, looking for anything out of place.

_"So far, so good" _I thought, putting my backpack on the bed before looking for microphones.

I checked behind the pictures, inside the lampshades, in the nubs on the end of the curtain cords and everywhere else I could think of, but finding nothing.

Satisfied that the room was indeed clean, I went back out, the door locking automatically behind me as I went towards the lobby and out of the sliding glass doors.

Striding to the park across the street, Cornelia was still in the same shrubbery that she had been in before I left.

"You know, nobody's around" I stated bluntly, causing her to glower as she stood.

"Just a precaution" she humped, folding her arms "Did you get it?"

"Of course I got it" I said, flashing a grin and holding up the key card "Room 124, faces east. I'll open the window in about ten minutes. It wouldn't be proper to return so soon empty handed, now would it?"

With that, I turned and walked away, shoving my hands into the deep recesses of my pockets, heading down the street towards a coffee shop we had slunk by on our way to the hotel.

* * *

Ten minutes later, exactly on time, I swiped the key into the slot, opening the door to the room and flicking the lights on as well as putting two steaming cups of tea down on the desk.

Going over to the window, I took the screen out and opened the pane of glass, letting a brisk breeze sweep into the room as I looked around once again, making sure that the bolt on the door was in fact locked.

Turning around, I watched Cornelia hoist her body through the window into the room, turning around and shutting the pane behind her and replacing the screen.

"Thought you might want something to drink" I said as she turned to face me, gratefully accepting the cup of tea that I had.

"Thank you" she replied, taking a sip as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"So, where are we going to start?" I asked, taking my own drink and sitting on the edge of the bed "We've really got no starting point or clues to go off of."

"I've got some contacts that may know something, don't you worry" Cornelia said slyly, smirking at me.

"Glad that's settled" I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

We continued sipping our tea, silence in the air between us, until Cornelia said "I think we should get to sleep. I'll talk to my contacts tomorrow, and we can leave after that."

"Yeah, sure" I replied, standing up and throwing both our empty cups in the garbage can.

"Are you alright?" she asked, touching my shoulder lightly.

"Fine, just tired and a little bit stressed out over this whole thing. I mean, you're basically abandoning Britannia. You're going AWOL from your command with no intention of returning.

"We're playing the odds that are stacked against us, to find out the origins of some supernatural power that can compel anyone to do anything" I said, shaking my head slightly "I guess I was just having a moment of realization."

Grabbing a set of shorts out of my pack, I retreated to the bathroom to change into my nightwear, shoulders slumping a little bit.

I came back out, freshly changed and my suit hanging on the back of the door of the bathroom.

Walking out, I was surprised to notice that Cornelia hadn't undressed at all. The only thing that she didn't have on was her cape.

She was simply laying on top of the covers on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, I ventured to ask "You're not getting changed for bed?"

"Not yet" she replied softly "I'm just going to think for a little bit."

Shrugging my shoulders, I paddled over and got under the covers, resting my head on the soft pillow.

"We have been under a lot of stress lately" I heard Cornelia muse from beside me "Haven't we?"

"Quite" I simply replied, looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"That's not good for the body or the mind, is it?" she questioned.

"No" I said, narrowing my eyes slightly in confusion "It's not."

"Let's say we...release a little bit of this tension we've both gotten" she stated, turning to face me and laying on her side.

I watched as she trailed an index finger from her neck into the valley of her chest, pausing there as my eyes widened in realization at what she was implying.

"That is, if you want to" she said, making my mind race.

I knew exactly what was going on. I knew exactly what she wanted.

And to top it off, it was exactly what I wanted as well.

"There's no backing out of this, you know that. And you also know that I've...never done this before" I cautioned, only making her smile wider.

Cupping my cheek softly with a gloved hand, she pulled me in for a kiss as our lips met in the middle, before pushing me back slightly.

"I know, and if you at all feel uncomfortable, or want to stop, I won't hold it against you. Just tell me, and we'll stop" Cornelia murmured looking at me.

"Glad we see eye to eye then" I said, smirking to her.

I got a grin in return, as she pulled her right glove off, tugging on each finger until the fabric came loose, and then moving on to the next one.

Her left one, she took off with her teeth, quite like Sebastian from Black Butler, in my time I noted, but she actually had to pull the long glove off of her arm.

Once they were discarded on the night table, she turned back to me, her body directed my way as I felt my eyes twitch slightly downwards to her chest before back up.

"Uh..." was all I managed to say, my mind shutting down as my mouth went dry.

"Something...wrong?" she questioned, her voice but a sultry whisper.

"No" I replied after a moment "Nothing at all."

"That's good then" Cornelia said, looking at me with half lidded eyes as she drew her long, slender fingers to the zipper on the side of her left boot.

Slowly, inch by inch, the zipper slipped down, before she pulled the boot off her long leg and tossed it to the floor carelessly.

She repeated the procedure with her other boot, before her fingers moved up to her corset, undoing the strings which held the garment to her body.

Once again, slow as can be, she pulled the vibrant red article off of her body, folding it up and setting it on the night stand with her gloves.

"Much better, wouldn't you agree?" she mused, stretching her body almost catlike, and even though she was still clothed in the white bodysuit, I couldn't help myself.

My eyes wandered once again, from her face, to her voluptuous breasts, down to her curvy hips, and further still to her long legs which seemed to stretch for miles.

Looking back up, I was rewarded with a twinkling laugh from Cornelia, as she watched my actions carefully.

"What?" I asked, smiling lightly.

"Nothing...just...you" she mused, grabbing the back of my head lightly and pulling me into a kiss.

Grinning into the kiss, we separated, a trail of saliva linking us as she rested her forehead against mine.

"Now then, we'd better finish getting ready" she muttered, tugging at the waistband of my shorts before pulling them off completely.

"This isn't fair, you're wearing way more that I am right now" I stated, chuckling to her.

Smiling softly, Cornelia rolled over, her back facing me as she pointed to the zipper of her suit, indicating that I should undo it.

Always one to follow orders, I unzipped her, and she rolled back to face me before tugging it off of her arms, and then off of her legs, throwing it to the ground next to her.

"Better?" she mused, looking pointedly at me, and I nodded.

Both of us were only in undergarments now, a few small scraps of fabric separating our bodies as Cornelia crawled on top of me, her eyes clouded with lust.

Again, I felt my eyes shift downwards, to Cornelia's assets, barely covered with a lacy black bra and I licked my lips automatically.

Pulling the covers back from my chest, she gestured for me to get on top of the blankets and I quickly complied.

Settling her weight on my frame, I became very aware of the tent that had grown in my boxers as the rod slipped between her legs and ground on her covered core.

Involuntarily sucking in a sharp breath, I watched the ghost of a smile cross her face.

"I...I'm not sure what I should do" I whispered, glancing away.

Cornelia placed a hand on my chin and forced me to look into her eyes.

"Just do what you think is right. Like I'm about to" she mused, closing the distance between our lips once again and gently prodding my mouth open with her tongue.

My arms slid downwards until my hands rested on her slender waist, lightly massaging her hips with my fingers.

She broke the kiss, resting her forehead against mine as a thin trail of saliva connected our lips.

Her eyes bore softly into my own, as if they were searching for something.

What they were searching for, I wasn't sure, but I knew that I would forever and always want to look into those eyes.

"You must fancy being on top" I muttered, a good natured grin spreading onto my face.

All I got in return was a sly smile as Cornelia ground her body against mine, causing a quiet groan to fly from my lips as electricity coursed through my nerves.

She leaned her head close to my ear, her hot breath ghosting over my flesh as she whispered "I love being the dominant one, but don't worry, you'll have your chances on top."

"Feisty tonight, aren't we?" I mused, feeling Cornelia take my earlobe into her mouth and suck on it lightly before letting it go.

"Come now, I'm not the only one who wanted this" she murmured, tracing her nails down my chest and lightly biting the exposed skin of my neck.

Feelings I never knew possible came to the forefront of my mind as my vision dimmed slightly due to the influx of hormones.

"You've no idea what you're doing to me, do you?" I questioned, gasping as she lightly nipped me again.

"No, I don't" she mused, smiling seductively as she came back up to eye level "How about you show me?"

I grinned wolfishly, my hands finally letting go of her hips.

One came to rest in her long violet locks, pulling her mouth to mine in yet another searing kiss, while the other came to rest on her left breast, massaging the flesh through the material of her bra.

Cornelia pulled back, a small moan emanating from her lips as I removed my hand from her hair and placed it on her other mound, discovering how to touch them properly.

She grabbed my hand, showing some restraint and guided it behind her back, letting it come to rest on the clips that secured the lacy material to her body.

"Take it off" she ordered, her voice husky with desire as I moved my lips to her collarbone and began to suck gently.

Her body went ridged for a moment before slumping onto me, gasps coming every so often telling me that I was doing the right thing.

I began to unhook her bra, working the metal clasps free with a resounding snap, just as Cornelia pulled back and threw the garment on the floor beside the bed.

I had seen Cornelia exposed once before, but still, it gave me pause as my eyes traveled over every swell of her upper body.

"I've got to be the luckiest person in the world" I muttered, my hands roaming and grasping her hips softly.

"Why do you say that?" she challenged in a sultry whisper, he lidded eyes staring into my own.

"Not every guy is lucky enough to fall in love with a beautiful princess, and have her fall in love with you as well" I stated, a grin spreading on my face as I dove in for another kiss.

Cornelia moaned into my mouth, giving her agreement to my words as our tongues twisted and ground against one another.

We broke the clinch, our foreheads resting together as they had been mere moments ago.

She grasped my hands softly, and brought them both to rest on the soft flesh of her breasts, one hand on each.

I gulped and looked at her, and getting a gentle smile in return, I began to rub appreciatively, with every small whimper, moan, and mewl causing my confidence to grow by just that much.

"Look at you, getting all hot and bothered with just a little rubbing" I said, smirking as Cornelia began to pant softly "We've not even gotten anywhere really."

Hiking an eyebrow, I could feel a pit form in my gut as she got this look in her eye and said "Two can play at this game."

That was all I heard before I felt an invasive hand worm into my shorts and grab roughly onto my rod.

I managed a gurgle between confusion and pleasure as Cornelia grinned, seizing the moment and beginning to pump her hand up and down, agonizingly slowly.

"It seems as though someone's ready to start" she purred in a low voice.

I wanted to say something, probably something witty, knowing me, but I couldn't, as all my attention was focusing on the stimulation and pleasure that I was receiving at the hand of Cornelia.

"Mother of god" I breathed, an expression of ecstasy on my face.

It continued like this for several more moments until I felt a distinct coiling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

This feeling was nothing new, but I felt a need to warn her.

"Cornelia...I'm going to..." I openly stated, groaning as she glared at me.

"Just do it" was all she commanded, her voice husky.

Ejaculation was nothing new to me, even though for technicalities sake, I was still a virgin.

That didn't mean that I didn't partake in certain...activities in my personal time.

However, when it was caused by someone you were smitten with, it felt like a different set of chemicals were let loose in your mind, making it much more pleasurable and memorable.

With a final jerk, I emptied my fluids, spurting them onto a few Kleenexes that Cornelia had grabbed.

With a small smile, she balled them up and threw them in the wastebasket as I was coming down from the high I was on.

All at once, I felt the need to reciprocate what Cornelia had just done for me.

Grinning wickedly, I grasped her waist and flipped her over, so that I was on top, straddling her.

An expression of surprise was painted on her features as she looked up at me.

"All that time I spend in the gym isn't for nothing" I muttered into her ear "Now just sit back, relax, and let me give you something in return for what you just did to me."

Instead of waiting for a response, I dove in for yet another one of those kisses that I had become sinfully addicted to.

Her lips were like a drug I just couldn't get enough of.

I pulled back for a moment, and a pout was evident on her face, causing me to grin even wider than I was before as I slipped my boxers off and claimed her lips again in a passionate kiss.

While my mouth was busy dueling with hers, my right hand snaked downwards until I felt the hem of her panties.

Without any warning, I put my hand inside the fabric, running my fingers over her flower.

To her credit, the only notice she took to my movement was thrusting her tongue deeper into my mouth, and becoming even more ferocious into the kiss I had bestowed upon her.

Taking that as my cue to proceed, I began to try my hand at...well at whatever I was about to do.

Slowly, I slipped two fingers into her wet and ready slit, which accepted them without so much as a fuss.

It was a weird feeling, with the technicality of being inside another human.

One that I had never felt before, but one that I wasn't at all opposed to.

I had taken my sex-ed classes in elementary school, and in my grade 9 year of high school, so I knew _what _ I was doing, I just didn't know _how _ I was doing.

However, if the moans into my own mouth from Cornelia were any indication, and the fact that she had begun rolling her hips against my moving fingers, I seemed to be doing quite well.

I had little to no warning before I felt the walls around my fingers contract, and a slick fluid began coating the index and middle that were plunged deep inside her body.

Looking at her face was like looking at a goddess laying on the bed before me.

Her hair was splayed around like the diverging rays of sunshine, and the thin sheen of sweat that slicked her body reflected what little like came through the curtains.

Her face was basked in the low glow of the moonlight that did make it through, giving her the full appearance of a woman to be held above all others.

And that, was exactly my intention.

To show her how much I valued her, and to always stand by her side, no matter what the seas would bring our way.

With a slight smile, I allowed myself to be flipped over by the woman that was underneath me, so she was back on top and in control of the proceedings from this point onwards.

Although I knew what was coming, considering the impatient look on her face as she peeled off the last piece of fabric clinging to her body as she loomed above, looking like a predator who had just found and captured their meal.

"You're sure you want to do this?" she questioned, stroking my cheek softly with her hand.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life" I stated with conviction, as Cornelia smiled above me, grabbing my shaft and aligning it.

"Good" she murmured, moving her lips to my ear "Because I'm almost out of moves."

"I'm not" I replied quietly, seeing her teeth flash into a grin that would make a shark jealous.

I watched her waist lower to mine, and as soon as my shaft had dipped inside, I laid my head back due to what could only be described as immeasurable pleasure.

It was unlike anything my body had ever felt before. It was foreign, but very, very welcome.

"Mmmm" I heard Cornelia muse as she let her weight rest on my body after she had sheathed me to the hilt "A perfect fit."

With that, she began to move.

Slowly at first, drawing back until my rod was almost out, before lowering herself back down.

Each time she did, a hum of approval or a noise of pleasure reached my ears, and I began to slowly match her rhythm, meeting her stroke for stroke.

Once I had shown that I could keep up, the pace increased gradually, and we fought to keep any vocalizations limited to quiet moans and muted panting, but several times Cornelia snatched my lips, and it became apparent that she was going to become much more vocal if she released the hold she had taken my mouth in.

I began thrusting deeper as a familiar feeling invaded my senses, dictating that I was getting close to a release.

Cornelia was as well, even though she didn't tell me, she was reacting differently, pulling my body deeper into hers.

"Cornelia" I cautioned, barely keeping my speech coherent "I'm about to..."

Once again, she cut me off by placing a finger against my lips and wrapping her other arm around me.

"All female Britannian soldiers take birth control, I'm no different" she stated, giving me the unsaid permission to finish inside of her.

My own climax induced hers, and I felt the walls clench around me, keeping me in place as our fluids intermingled, coating my rod and her walls white.

Cornelia simply slumped on top of me after a few seconds, her energy gone, and mine fading fast as I pulled myself out of her, gently rolling her to the other side of the bed as I pulled the comforter over our tired and sweat slicked bodies.

I felt her cuddle up to me, our legs entwining as she absently drew patterns on my chest with her fingers.

No words were exchanged between us, because nothing had to be said.

In all honesty, speaking would ruin the moment.

Soon enough, I felt her fingers still, and I knew that she had fallen asleep, which was fully acceptable after spending a few days in a cargo hold, and then making love well into the night.

I let out a sigh of contentment as my own eyelids began to droop, sleep coming to claim me as well.

A soft smile was etched on my features as I finally surrendered to the darkness, preparing myself for what the next day would bring.

* * *

**May 25th, 10:00am, Hotel Room**

Smoothing the lapels of my freshly washed suit jacket, I couldn't help but chuckle with glee that the smell of raw sewage was finally out of the fabric.

While creeping through the sewers was a fantastic way to get the Black Knights off our tail, it didn't do our clothing any good.

After a long discussion of whether to burn it, bury it, or wash it several times, we finally chose the last option, and had the maids dry clean them at around six in the morning.

Four times.

I checked myself over in the mirror, making sure not a hair was out of place, and not a loose thread was available.

Cornelia and I were meeting with her contact within the Chinese Federation in a little while, and I wanted to look my best.

After all, first impressions are everything.

I had at least been told the person we were meeting was named Huang Seto, and he was a Britannian sympathizer as well as a mole into the Federation politics.

Having the ear of the High Eunuchs was valuable for information, and it was useful in figuring out routines for the Empress.

Looking over my shoulder to where Cornelia was seated on the bed, she was just finishing zipping up her boots and stood, looking in my direction.

"Ready to go?" she asked, gesturing to the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I sighed, opening the door for her and closing it behind me "Where's the meeting taking place?"

"In about twenty minutes in warehouse twenty four of the port we came in to" she replied, looking at her watch.

"Okay" I said, putting my hands in my pockets and immersing myself in a deep train of thought.

* * *

Soon enough, the hustle and bustle of the city gave way to the quiet of the docks.

Because it was the weekend, they were deserted, with only the occasional security guard prowling around, and we both scaled the wire fence with ease and slipped inside the facility.

We easily found the rusted warehouse, barely identifiable by the number 24 in cracked and chipping paint, blotted with rust spots and streaks, like the very building was melting.

I forced the door open with a horrendous screech, and after a quick glance around to make sure no guards were in the vicinity, we walked inside the darkened building, leaving the door slightly ajar to let some light in.

"You came. I'm glad your highness" a voice from the shadows issued, causing me to reach for my weapon out of instinct.

Cornelia grabbed my arm and shot me a glare, and with a low grumble, I returned my arm to the side and stood there, waiting for her contact to reveal himself.

"Huang Sato, a pleasure to see you again" Cornelia issued in the direction of the voice "I've brought one guard, like we agreed on. Major Dixon, this is Huang Sato."

The Asian man stepped forward into the light that was spilling into the warehouse, and bowed in our direction.

I couldn't help but stiffen to attention, as I said "Major Andrew Dixon of Her Highnesses Royal Guard."

Huang outstretched his hand and I did the same, taking his and shaking it once firmly.

"An excellent guard, your highness. He shakes like a true warrior" Huang finally said after a moment of silence "I have the information, but it will cost you."

"We've already discussed the payment" Cornelia replied, taking out four wads of neatly bundled Britannian currency "I think this should be more than sufficient to cover it."

She handed the money over, and Huang flipped through the bills, as if counting them to see if there was enough there.

He nodded and handed over a book bound in leather, with some Chinese script on the front.

"That's everything I was able to find out about Geass...whatever it is. There's a substantial wealth of information in that book. It was a pleasure doing business your highness."

And with that, Huang stepped back and molded into the shadows, disappearing from view.

"We've got what we came for. Let's get back to the hotel and analyze the findings" Cornelia said, nodding in my direction.

* * *

"You really trust that guy?" I asked after we hopped the fence and were walking back into Tonghae towards our hotel.

"No, I don't, but he gets me the information I want" she stated, before muttering "At the price of highway robbery."

We continued the walk to the hotel in more or less silence, only stopping at the cafe to get tea to go, before we reached the room.

Swiping the key, I walked inside, holding the door and allowing Cornelia to enter before I shut it and threw the bolt.

"Now then Huang" she said, taking a seat at the table and opening the book "Let's see if this information is worth it."

After a couple of minutes, and several noises of approval, I decided to say "Something worth noting?"

A nod was issued by Cornelia as she spoke.

"Actually, yes. He's given us several leads on possibilities where a central organization for Geass may exist. Huang has speculated that they would want somewhere out of the way to set up shop. He's also included the file of a Mao Yatowa, a Chinese orphan who received a Geass power from an unknown source.

"Apparently this Mao person came to Area 11, and was killed close to Ashford Academy. There haven't been any other documented cases of Geass...but that does give Gottwald's reasoning that he had no memory of letting Kururugi go make sense."

"Everything seems to happen at Ashford" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"It does make sense in that respect" Cornelia stated, forcing a look of confusion onto my face.

"The Ashfords were supporters of Lady Marianne" she informed me "After the vi Britannian's fell from power, the Ashfords lost their nobility status, and then they moved to Japan before it was conquered."

"That makes sense that Lelouch would then find them and stay in Area 11, where they were safe and sheltered, with his identity hidden" I mused, nodding in agreement to what Cornelia said.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is figuring out how Geass is brought around, and what we can do to stop the spread" she retorted, eliciting a noise of agreement from me.

* * *

We continued to pour over the tons of information that Huang had provided us, delving into conversations and drawing rough maps of the territories we would need to search for anything relating to the mystery of Geass.

One of the first places we had agreed to hit was Kamine Island, the last known location of Zero. After that, Russia, Kazakhstan, and then on to Area 18.

Also on that list was mainland Britannia, to be more exact, what I know as the Bonneville Salt Flats in Utah.

I made a mental note to swing by Pendragon when we were on the mainland, because I really wanted to see what the capitol of the whole nation looked like.

That, and I kinda had to see Nonette.

A smirk came to my face as I thought about the Knight of the Round that had done nothing but tease me when we first met.

Of course, thinking about Nonette, brought thoughts of Monica to my mind as well.

It had been a week since the fateful Battle for Tokyo, in which the Black Knights had been crushed, and scattered into the wind by Britannian forces.

I also made a note to visit the memorial that would undoubtedly be placed in Pendragon to honor a fallen Knight of the Round.

"So were going back to Area 11 now" I stated, looking to Cornelia as I swung my backpack onto my shoulders, letting the slight weight settle onto me.

"In secret, yes. You're able to move around the territory relatively freely, but me on the other hand, I may need to start keeping a repertoire of disguises around" she replied, looking at the shipping manifest for the freighter we were going to sneak onto.

Laying low was by far the best option for the time being, which is why we were restricting our travel to merchant vessels alone and not taking any passenger shipping.

I guess we could've used private charters, but that would cost money, and while we were quite well off, I knew we'd need the money later.

I walked over and stood on my toes, looking over her shoulder at the manifest of the Britannian freighter we would be riding on.

Everything looked normal, until I saw Cornelia tap one item.

It was a chemical formula, followed by a really long name, a tonnage, and a warning label:

**C4H10FO2P**

**(RS)-propan-2-yl**

**methylphosphonoflouridate**

**226 Imperial Tons**

***CAUTION***

**VOLITILE AND TOXIC LIQUID CARGO. HANDLE WITH CARE. DO NOT SLOSH. **

"That doesn't look good" she muttered, and I was inclined to agree.

I had a pretty in depth understanding of chemistry, due to the fact that I took it for a couple years, and I learned what I wanted to in my spare time, and something about that formula looked familiar.

Pulling out my battered notebook that had been with me since I first got to Area 11, I began flipping pages until I found what I needed.

My lecture notes, from when I had told Cornelia, Darlton, and Guilford about the weapon differences.

I flipped further on until finding a page scrawled with chemical formulas and appropriate chemical names, with the English translations on the other side.

Getting the appropriate formula, I followed it across and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Jesus fucking Christ" I breathed "That's half a million pounds of liquid Sarin."

"Sarin...wasn't that one of those nerve agents you talked about during your brief?" Cornelia asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah. Is that the only ship out of Tonghae bound for Area 11?" I queried.

"Unfortunately, unless we want to wait another week for a second ship to Yokosuka, it is" she stated with a low grumble.

"Four damn days stuck in a hold, with a deadly nerve agent on the same ship. That means that Britannia has the capability, and is producing large quantities of nerve agents" I mused with annoyance.

Looking at Cornelia, even she seemed slightly disgusted with what her country was producing after the lecture I gave.

While nuclear weapons were one thing, nerve agents were in a private hellish place of their own.

"I don't like this any more than you do" she assured me "But we need to get to Kamine Island and figure out why Zero was insistent on getting there."

Nothing more was said between us as Cornelia pulled the screen from the window and jumped out, leaving me to replace it, which I did.

After dropping off the room key at the front desk, and graciously thanking the concierge for a _bang on_ stay, I departed the hotel to the rendezvous point at the little cafe that we frequented down the block.

* * *

**May 25th, 11:24pm, Tonghae Harbor**

It was still silent in the harbor, as it was when we had gone earlier in the day to meet with Huang, however, there was some work being done now, with the preparation for the departure of the Britannian ship _M/V Empress of Britannia_.

"Do you think the Sarin is already aboard?" I whispered as we crept towards the closest mooring line at the stern.

"Probably. They're due to cast off in two hours, so all the cargo would be loaded" Cornelia replied as we made it to the line and began the climb up.

It took probably about twenty minutes for the both of us to climb all the way up the mooring line and get onto the steel deck in silence.

We had agreed to stay in cargo hold 3 on this vessel for the duration of the trip, so we stealthily made our way to a hatch that led below decks.

Any crew we encountered, there was always a ladder to hide behind, or a vacant room open that we slipped in to and waited until the member walked past before we continued our way to the hold.

The hold looked exactly the same as the last one we were in, except there were more crates.

From the shipping manifest, we knew that the Sarin was being kept in cargo hold 1, so we stayed in the furthest one away, and we would start looking for suits and masks in case there was a break.

However, we would wait until the ship was underway and out of the harbor before we started moving around the holds.

The gentle vibrations of the diesel generators which were providing electricity to the ship were comforting to me as we sat down on the deck behind a cargo container.

Cornelia put a hand on my knee, in what I assumed was reassurance, and I simply flashed a small smile to her.

In less than a week, we'd be back in Area 11, just to charter a boat to take us right to Kamine Island so we could figure out what was so important that Zero needed to leave in the middle of the deciding battle.

I guess I had fallen asleep for a little bit, because the next thing I knew, Cornelia was shaking me awake, and telling me that we had been underway for about two hours.

"We've probably cleared the harbor now. Let's start looking for protective measures" I said, the sleep fading from my voice as I stood up and stretched.

* * *

For probably the next hour, we combed through all three cargo holds, before we took our spoils back to our hold.

"Okay" Cornelia said "We've got two CBRN suits with masks, boots, gloves, and two spare canisters. Four atropine injector kits, decontamination pads, and possibly anything that we could need to combat nerve gas exposure."

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared for anything" I mused, looking at the small pile of stuff.

"No. Especially if this stuff is as bad as you said it was" she replied, sitting down against the bulkhead.

"Oh it's bad. Nothing I ever want to make contact with" I muttered with a slight shudder running through my body.

I settled onto the deck across from her with one knee bent up, my head back in thought as the ship continued to move quietly through the dark ocean.

* * *

Silence hung heavily in the hold as my watch passed four in the morning.

Sleep never came to me, and I had been awake all night.

Even though I was yawning heavily, I wasn't going to sleep, and I knew it.

Pushing myself back into a sitting position, exactly the same spot I was in hours ago, I looked at the darkened figure of Cornelia lying on the deck, snoozing happily away if the slight snores were any indication.

_"So much has been lost since I've arrived here" _I thought, leaning back slightly _"But I've also gained so much in such a short time. Friends...family...love. It's all happened since I became a Britannian citizen."_

Once again, I found my mind shifting into the dark pit that I always avoided.

In that pit housed what I had lost, whether it had been from being pulled from home, or it had happened after I came to Area 11.

_"Euphie, General, Monica...I swear, I'll make you all proud of me. I'll become the strongest person around, and I'll abolish terrorism from Britannia."_

I knew that Euphemia hadn't been killed, but still, the fact that she had been shot while about to do something incredibly noble, was dirty.

Getting up, I walked to the first cargo hold, and found myself face to face with the object that was making this trip into some hellish nightmare.

The containers of Sarin.

All eight containers were the size of a 40ft shipping container, but with the walls cut away and a massive cylinder was inside the skeletal frame, strapped and chained down to prevent any movement.

"Repulsive" I muttered, before getting closer to inspect the first one.

Looking for cracks, scratches, or anything that could possibly pose a larger problem into the voyage, I thankfully found none.

A welcome sigh escaped my lips as I crossed back into the second hold, sealing the hatch behind me as I moved through, past containers and crates of all sizes containing who knows what.

I stepped through another hatch and was back inside the third cargo hold.

Smiling slightly as I resisted the urge to go another bulkhead back and explore the engineering spaces, which would be covered by cameras, I sat back down on the deck where I was before and regarded the sleeping form of Cornelia.

Time dragged along by, until she finally began to stir, lazily turning her head and cracking open her eyes, a small smile on her face as she sat up and ran a hand through her violet hair.

"Sleep well?" she questioned, leaning back against a crate.

"Didn't sleep at all. I just couldn't" I replied, stifling another yawn that crept up on me "Too much running through my mind."

"You need to sleep. It's no good if you're dead on your feet" Cornelia chided, a almost worried tone in her voice.

"I know, I know" I said, shaking my head slightly "I'm going to try and catch a nap now."

Simply falling to the side and pulling my backpack over to serve as an impromptu pillow was more than enough.

My eyelids drooped low, the vibration from the engine lulling me into a state of safety and serenity.

I felt Cornelia lay down beside me, one of her hands entwining with one of mine as I felt her lips press to the top of my head, eliciting a small smile from me.

That was the last thing I remember before finally falling into an exhausted sleep.


	18. Kamine and Tokyo

**A/N: **Huzzah! The chapter is done, and with luck, it's going to push my over the 100,000 word mark, by a very small margin, but still, it counts.

It's also my first story that has surpassed 100,000 words, which is an accomplishment for me.

Anyways, I would constitute a lot of this as filler, but there is quite a bit of important stuff in this chapter as well. It's all just mixed in.

Ok, so once again, thanks to my bud, nightbringer24 for looking over a few ideas I had, and now I won't be sailing until at least the end of January...maybe longer.

So leave a review guys, and I'll do my best to respond to them in a timely manner.

Cheers, and Happy New Year!

* * *

**Unknown Location, Unknown Time**

I was sitting on a stage, seated on a high backed chair with several others all in line with me.

Central to us all was a podium, directly on my left and forward towards the edge of the stage.

Looking down at my clothing, I was taken slightly aback by the four Britannian emblems shining proudly on each shoulder, giving off the rank of General.

_"__And now ladies and gentlemen, the 99__th__ Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire" _an unseen announcer said, his voice filling the hall around us.

_"__99__th__ Empress?" _I thought _"What happened to the 98__th__ Emperor?"_

Someone took the place at the podium, and as soon as they started speaking, I was able to discern the voice in a moment.

"Evolution, the pinnacle of Britannia, will always keep moving forward. No matter what, evolution is continuous. Take an example from what used to be the Purist Faction of Britannia, once held in high regard, they've now changed into the most hated members of society.

"Inequality isn't wrong, equality is. While other nations wallow in democracy and politics, Britannia advances, we grow ever stronger. The invasion of the EU headed by the Second Prince are making massive advances and allowing huge swaths of country to fall into our hands, and the invasion of the Chinese Federation under the command of General Dixon, who is with us today, has yielded great progress.

"The dullards of those nations have very little to show for their work, other than the fact that they let Britannians walk onto them without a fight. It's almost too easy for us to win. We used to have an empire that spanned a third of the globe, however, now Britannia is near to encompassing the entire world.

"All hail Britannia!"

The speech came to a close, with several shouts from the crowd, two of them being the most prominent.

Those were "All hail Britannia" and "All hail Empress Cornelia."

"Empress Cornelia?" I muttered to myself, even as the figure turned around, showing it was indeed the violet haired woman herself.

Almost as if it wasn't my own doing, I began clapping as she stepped away from the podium to sit in the chair to my left.

Looking down at my hands, I noticed something strange.

A gold band encircled my left ring finger.

A wedding band.

_"__What in the world is this?" _I simply thought, glancing to my left and catching the eye of the Empress.

She watched me finger the band for a second, before she started playing with a diamond ring on her left ring finger.

_"__Does that mean what I think it does…?" _I thought, the possibility of marrying Cornelia rushing through my mind quickly.

The rest of the imperial address passed in a blur, before all the assembled people stood up as the Empress left the room.

"I must figure out what's going on" I muttered, passing quickly through the high ranking nobles, gently prodding them out of my way.

Of course, there were the few who wanted to talk, but they were ignored as I tried to figure out where Cornelia went.

This palace was completely different than what I was used to so I did have some trouble looking for her chambers, which is the one place I assumed that she would've returned to.

Knocking on the door softly, it was opened by a servant, who announced "General Andrew Dixon, B.C, I.O.M, and D.M."

I was admitted to the bedroom, and the servant left, closing the door behind him.

Out of habit, I said "Your majesty" in greeting.

"Come on Andrew" Cornelia said, her expression becoming playful "Is that any way to greet your wife?"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed, her falling on top of me.

"We're going to have fun, and I'll show you how much I appreciate you" she mused.

"All hail Cornelia indeed" I said lowly, chuckling.

* * *

**Ships Hold, May 27****th****, 3:46am**

"All hail Empress Cornelia" I said, sitting up suddenly and looking around.

Taking in the darkened surroundings and the feel of the area around me, I sighed.

"A dream" I muttered "Nothing but a dream, Thank god for that."

I don't know why, but it felt quite…disconcerting to have been fully aware in that dream where Cornelia was the Empress of Britannia.

Glancing beside me, Cornelia was still sound asleep on the deck, undisturbed by my little nighttime excursion.

Falling back onto the makeshift pillow, I allowed one of my hands to find hers underneath the blanket we were sharing.

I heard a contented noise come from Cornelia, and I leaned my head into the crook of her neck.

One of the last things I heard before falling back asleep, was a quite "I love you Andrew" from her.

"I love you too Cornelia" I murmured, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek and running my thumb over the back of her hand.

I got no reply, which I heard anyways, before I fell back asleep.

* * *

**May 31****st****, Yokosuka, Area 11, 2:18pm**

I walked slowly down the street in Yokosuka, my thoughts moving slowly as I looked for any charter agencies that could take us to Kamine Island.

Finally, I spotted something that could be useful, and it turned out to be a rental agency.

After a few forms and a quick handover of cash, I was holding the keys to a cabin cruiser in one hand, and directions to the marina it was docked at in the other.

Stuffing both into my suit pocket, I walked swiftly back to the hotel we were at with the good news.

Several hours later, Cornelia and I made our way to the marina, which we found quite easily using the directions I had and found the boat we had rented.

Stepping aboard, I automatically went to the steering wheel and put the key in the ignition.

Hearing a throaty rumble when I turned the key, I checked the gas gauge and saw we had a full tank, so then I set to the task of programming the GPS with the coordinates that we needed to head to.

Cornelia came back from below and sat in the chair across from me.

"We have enough food aboard for five days, and spare gasoline canisters which are full as well. We should have a decent range" she informed me as I continued punching in the numbers on the touchscreen.

"That's good" I mused "It'll take us around three hours to reach Kamine Island, so until then, why don't you get some sleep? I can handle everything up here."

"Are you sure?" she asked "It would be no problem for me to stay awake or to even pilot if you wanted a rest."

"You may stay if you wish Cornelia, but it doesn't matter to me. I'm fine with doing it" I replied, standing up and jumping back to the floating dock.

Grabbing the ropes securing us to the structure, I untied them and threw them to the boat, before jumping back on myself.

Sliding into the pilot chair once again, I advanced the throttles a small way as the boat began to move, taking us slowly away from Area 11 and towards our target of Kamine Island.

* * *

**June 1****st****, Off the coast of Kamine Island, 1:59am**

I cut out the throttles to the engines and the boat slowed perceptibly.

Pressing a button on the console, I was rewarded with the sound of an anchor chain deploying and then going taught about fifteen seconds later.

All motion on the boat stopped and I stood up, stretching my sore body.

Cornelia had disappeared below about fifteen minutes earlier, citing the need to get something to eat before we arrived.

Looking out at the lush island paradise stretched before me, I couldn't help but imagine that it was the tropical vacation that I never got the chance to take before I was brought to Area 11.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a strange smell.

"It smells like…something's burning!" I muttered in realization, grabbing the fire extinguisher from beside the chair and making a dash below.

The stench assaulted my nostrils as I stepped into the kitchen and burst out laughing.

Cornelia was scraping the remnants of what I assumed were eggs out of a frying pan and into the trash, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Oh those poor eggs" I said dramatically "So young to be killed in such a way."

Throwing my hands over my heart, I began an off tune rendition of Taps in honor of the fallen eggs.

"Oh? Think you could do better?" Cornelia asked, gesturing to the stove.

"I _know_ I can do better" I informed her, walking to the stove and frowning at the mess "Okay, you're not allowed to cook on this trip until I teach you how."

Throwing the dirty dishes in the sink and cleaning up the stove top, I grabbed a clean frying pan out of the cupboard and turned around, smirking.

"Now your highness, would you like your eggs over easy, or over hard?"

A short while later, after we had both eaten, and with the darkness of early morning surrounding us, Cornelia and I boarded the small motorboat that came along with the cruiser, started the engine, and headed towards Kamine Island.

"Remind me" I grunted over the noise of the engine "Why didn't we wait until daylight to do this?"

"Because we need all the time we can get on this island to look for whatever Zero was after" she mused, a second before we bumped onto the soft sand of the bottom of the ocean.

I cut the motor, and we both jumped out into the shin high water, grabbing the aluminum hull of the boat and hauling it onto the pristine beach.

Grabbing my backpack and two flashlights, I handed one to Cornelia and flicked mine on, the LED's showing a circle of light in the sand.

We walked along the beach for what I guessed was about a hundred yards before we found a small path leading to the interior of the island.

Following the path, we stumbled onto a large clearing after walking for about fifteen minutes.

Inside the clearing, there was a massive hole, too perfect to be anything but manmade.

"Okay, we may have found something here, but how do we get down?" I mused, as Cornelia stood beside me.

"How deep does it look?" she questioned, squinting down into the darkness.

Shining my light down, I could just make out a stone floor far below.

"Too far to survive a jump" I stated, as we walked away and looked for some sort of path leading down.

Cornelia was the one that found it, letting me know of her victory with a shout.

A small inclined hill leading down, and doubling back to a large crack in the side of the hill was something we both wanted to see.

The time was now just coming to around three in the morning.

As Cornelia and I walked into the cave, it was dark, until I tripped over something on the ground and it stayed attached to my foot.

"An electrical cable?" I muttered, following the line back to a portable generator.

_"__Let's see if this works" _I thought, turning the key from OFF to ON and pushing the big green button.

With a cough, then a sputter, and finally a roar as the engine caught and started to provide power to whatever was in the cave.

Large construction lights flicked on, flooding the entire cave with bright light, causing the both of us to shield our eyes.

When we finally adjusted, the scene in front of us was something surreal.

"Holy…" I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence, but Cornelia was more than glad.

"Shit" she said after a moment, as we both continued to stare at the massive stone wall in front of us, engraved with carvings.

"What is this place?" she muttered, stepping onto the raised platform and running her fingers along the wall "There was nothing in the notes about this…"

"Look at the symbol in the middle" I mused, standing beside her "The one that looks like a bird. Isn't that what was engraved on Zero's mask?"

Cornelia focused her attention on it, and drew a newspaper clipping from a pocket that was hidden somewhere and compared the two.

"I think you're right" she said finally, putting the clipping away "So now we have our connection to Geass as well as why Zero came here, but he came here for some reason."

"You knew Lelouch better than I did" I said after a moment "What would he value more than winning a battle?"

"His sister, Nunnally" Cornelia said without hesitation "He and Nunnally were blood siblings, just like Euphie and I are. There is little more that we value than our other half.

"I remember younger, Lelouch always doted on his sister. Whatever she needed, no matter what, he would do his best to get it. Nothing could stand in his way.

"When he went to the Emperor and demanded justice, he didn't get as angry as he did when father called Nunnally a weakling.

"After that, Lelouch renounced his claim to the throne, and said he wasn't Emperor Charles' son anymore. After that, the Emperor sent them to Japan as political pawns basically."

"Well…damn" I said, my mind swirling at the declaration.

Cornelia couldn't help but chuckle and I looked over at her.

"Not as formal as you usually are, but yes" she informed me.

"So…what do we do now?" I asked, looking back to the wall "All we have to go on is that Zero abandoned the battle to come here to save his sister. And Geass is somehow tied into all this."

"Now, we make note of this place, and we head to our next location" Cornelia said, before thinking for a moment "Not before a little shopping in downtown Tokyo so I can start getting some disguises. Once I have that, then we can start travelling by passenger ships."

"Got it" I said, pulling out a notebook and starting to write.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**June 2****nd****, Downtown Tokyo, 9:45am**

It had been two weeks since the ferocious Battle for Tokyo, and the city appeared to be recovering quite well.

Streets that were once avenues for troops were clean and well groomed, storefronts that had been smashed in the battle were partially rebuilt and the stores open for business, and the plates that had crashed down like a titanic wall of destruction were mostly reset except for a few non critical ones.

"That disguise looks terrible" I whispered to Cornelia, as we trekked down the street towards the Tokyo mall, which had escaped the destruction caused by Zero and his Black Knights.

"Does not" she retorted "Nobody has recognized me yet."

"_Yet, _is the definitive word" I mused, shaking my head.

Her disguise consisted of a ball cap and a pair of sunglasses that we had found on the boat.

She put most of her hair inside the cap and kept her cape around her for the entire trip downtown.

_"__This is just going to show how blind and stupid Britannians are" _I thought, snickering to myself.

"I know I could've given you my measurements, but I doubt you'd want to shop for undergarments on your own" Cornelia chided, wrapping her arm around mine as I felt my face flush.

"Heh…yeah" I muttered, letting the colour bleed from my face after a moment.

"And besides" she continued as we passed a couple of businessmen in suits "You get to see me try on a lot of clothes and give me your opinions on them."

"Just remember" I reminded her "We're trying to travel light here. We need to go around pretty much the whole world."

"By train, most of the time" Cornelia cut in as we went through the large glass doors to the mall.

"Doesn't matter" I said. "We're gonna be walking a lot…however, we'll have rental cars, hotel rooms, and other stuff….Okay. We're shopping."

The victorious grin on Cornelia's face didn't go unnoticed by me as we quickly made our way deeper into the mall.

Three hours later, we walked out with our purchases.

Two new three piece suits and a few sets of casual clothes as well as a couple of books for me, and a whole bunch of tops, skirts, jeans, shoes, and undergarments for Cornelia.

"Let's find a hotel, dump this stuff, and go over what we learned on Kamine Island" Cornelia said, eliciting a nod of agreement from me.

* * *

**1:32pm, Room 1148, Imperial Hotel**

"Okay" I said after a moment of silence "So we know Zero left in the middle of probably the most decisive battle in the history of Area 11, causing the Black Knights to lose. He fled with the prototype Knightmare Gawain to Kamine Island, in order to rescue his sister.

"When we got there, we found a cave, with carvings on a wall, and one of these carvings being the mark of Geass, which looks like a bird in flight.

"We can ascertain that Lelouch went here in an attempt to rescue Nunnally, but was probably unsuccessful in doing so.

"And now, two days ago Suzaku Kururugi was brought into the Knights of the Round as the Knight of Seven…" pausing, I then said "I see a pattern here."

"As do I" Cornelia said "It's obvious that Kururugi ousted Lelouch to my father, in exchange for a position in the Rounds. It would be difficult for a number to advance even that high on just merit alone.

"We found no evidence of the Gawain, so it was most likely ruined in a final fight between whatever the hell that orange flying Knightmare was.

"But the question is, now that the Emperor has Lelouch…what will he do with him?"

"That should be obvious" I scoffed "Death has been the only penalty I've seen for terrorists, and he wasn't just a terrorist, he was a revolutionary, like Washington or Napoleon."

Cornelia grimaced at that.

"While those statements are true, you don't know my father" she said, sighing heavily "He views people as pawns, even his own children. To him, we're all expendable, no matter what position we hold.

"The Prime Minister, Vice Minister, and even General of all Britannian Forces. We're all nothing but tools to him, as we allow him to wage war. The Emperor has a plan for Lelouch, and I doubt its death."

"Well, this has been an enlightening conversation" I said with a chuckle "Let me book our next flight. Russia, right?"

Cornelia nodded in the affirmative and I couldn't help but scowl.

Russia was one of the places I wanted to go, but no the Siberian end of it. With luck, because it was the middle of summer it wouldn't be that bad.

"Hmmm…it looks like the next flight to Alden is in two days. Think we can wait for that long?" I questioned, looking at her.

"We don't have much of a choice. I'll go and tell the manager that we're staying for a few days extra" Cornelia said, getting up and heading out the door.

My thoughts became occupied with the revelation that several people I had become close with in my stay had been killed.

I knew that was the military way of life, with the whole never getting too attached with anyone you worked with, but it still hit home pretty hard that both General Darlton, the man who took me under his wing and taught me a lot of the ins and outs of the world I was in.

And Monica…the Knight of Twelve who had become one of my good friends and was well on her way to becoming something more…if only that red menace hadn't wiped her off the face of the world.

My thoughts were twisting to a dark place, and I knew that. Every time they did, I always stopped them and shoved them back deep inside my mind, letting me focus on the task at hand.

Cornelia was a lot of help with that too. She provided an emotional rock for me to tell my problems to and she was always concerned for my wellbeing.

I let a small grin slip onto my face as my mind began to run through all the memories.

The dance on my birthday, when I was wounded during the refrain bust, my Sutherland cockpit after Narita, the night at the symphony, all leading up to that magical night in Tonghae where we gave ourselves to each other.

"Wouldn't mind having a night like that" I mused, grinning wider.

"A night like what?" Cornelia asked, standing at the still open door and surprising me.

"Nothing. Just, don't worry about it" I said after recovering.

"Come on" she said, closing the door and locking it "I know you were thinking about Tonghae. I'll admit, it's crossed my mind several times as well."

Chuckling lightly, I stood up "That's not all."

Walking to the bed, I took a seat on the mattress and ran a hand through my hair.

"I had a dream" I began "It was in some palace that I've never been in. There were a whole bunch of chairs set up and a podium in the middle. I wore a military uniform with the rank of General.

"Then, you were there, introduced as the 99th Empress of Britannia. You gave this big speech and then sat down. For some reason, I had a gold wedding band on, and when I started playing with it, you caught my eye and started fiddling with the diamond ring on your finger.

"After the entire thing finished, I found your chambers and you asked 'Is that any way to greet your wife?' and then you pulled me down onto the bed. I woke up after that."

Looking up at Cornelia, whose face was still neutral for the entire thing, I asked "What do you think it means?"

Dead silence was what I was met with as we just continued to stare at one another, neither of us saying anything.

"You know what" I said after a moment, a tired grin coming onto my face "Just never mind it. I'm gonna take a shower and grab a nap before dinner."

Standing up, I went to my newly bought suitcase and pulled out a set of flannel pajama bottoms that I had bought that day, before going to the bathroom and locking the door behind me.

Slumping against the door with a sigh, I once again raked a hand through my hair, wondering why in the world I just told Cornelia about that dream.

The shower was as relaxing as they usually were, and within fifteen minutes I was walking out of the bathroom and back into the hotel room.

Cornelia brushed past me into the bathroom, nary a word spoken between us as the door closed and locked behind her, causing me to sigh once again and shake my head for the umpteenth time that day.

_"__Look what you've done now fool" _I mentally berated myself as I heard the shower turn on _"She's probably going to leave in the middle of the night now just to get away from you, so she doesn't need to deal with your silly feelings."_

Resigning myself to my fate, I pulled back the covers on the plush, king sized bed, before laying down on the mattress.

Staring up at the ceiling, I heard the shower shut off and then the door open, before the lights to the room flicked off, leaving us in darkness.

I felt the bed shift as Cornelia laid down beside me, a wide margin of space between us, feeling more like a chasm the size of the Grand Canyon.

_"__I knew it was a stupid thing to bring up. You should've just kept your mouth shut you simpleton. Great work Andrew, way to lose another one" _a voice in my head echoed, as I was squeezing my eyes shut.

Unaware of how much time had passed, I heard Cornelia snoring lightly on the other side of the mattress and I slipped out from under the covers, intent on clearing my mind somehow.

Pulling a freshly bought bathing suit out of my suitcase, I grabbed a dry towel from the bathroom, and with one quick look to make sure Cornelia was still asleep, I left the room.

My destination?

The swimming pool on the ground floor.

* * *

Walking out of the change room, I had made sure that the pool was empty and I had made sure that it stayed that way for the next two hours.

Standing on the diving board looking down into the picturesque blue water was like a window into a memory opened and I was standing back at the local swimming pool, ready to cool off.

Blinking, I was back at the hotel, taking a deep breath before diving into the deep water.

Coming back up to the surface, I slicked back my hair, getting it out of my eyes before I began lazily swimming laps of the pool.

Feeling the stress melting away as I continued to swim, I allowed a sigh of contentment to slip past my lips as the water flowed over my body, detaching my mind from my senses.

Frankly, I just didn't give a damn about what was going on 11 floors above my head as I focused on the laps of the pool I was currently occupied with.

Finishing my eighth lap, I heard someone clear their throat right next to me, standing on the pool deck.

Looking up, I was slightly surprised to see Cornelia, arms crossed and a downcast expression on her face.

"I thought you were gone" she said sullenly, after a moment of quiet "When I woke up, you weren't there and your side of the bed was cold. I got…worried."

"I just needed to clear my head" I replied, floating over and grabbing onto the wall of the pool, before looking up at her.

"Clear it from what?" she questioned, sitting down and drawing her knees to her chest.

It then struck me how vulnerable she looked. How lost she was feeling.

"Just wanted to erase any memories of my dream that I told you about" I said quietly, looking off to the side "It was a stupid thing for me to tell you."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, looking at me directly, her eyes boring in to my own.

"Just the response I got from you indicated all that I needed to know" I said, hopping up and sitting on the wall beside her, my legs still in the water.

"I didn't say anything about it though. What response was there?" she stated, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Sometimes saying nothing at all, is all you need to say for people to make connections" I muttered lowly, looking down into the water at my own reflection.

Chuckling darkly, I began to speak once again "Possibly the reason I had that was something Euphemia said after I told Monica and Nonette that I wasn't a Britannian.

"I was out on the balcony where we had danced on my birthday, and she came out. We talked for a bit, and then she said, 'if you're going to be my brother in law, I might as well get used to you' and of course I started coughing."

"That does sound like a thing that Euphie would say" Cornelia interjected, a wan smile on her lips.

"Anyways" I continued "I guess that had been on my mind that night, and then my brain filled in all the rest, what with you being the Empress of Britannia and all that."

Once again, there was silence, with the only sound being the light _swoosh_ of the water as I kicked my legs idly.

"You know, the only reason I didn't respond to you, was because I was scared" Cornelia finally said, taking off the towel around her body to reveal a violet, two piece bathing suit.

She sat next to me and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh come now" I tutted "The Goddess of Victory, the best military commander in all of Britannia, was scared by a dream?"

"Yes" she admitted "Never have I been put on the spot in an exchange of feelings such as that. It's all new to me, and I won't lie, it scares the hell out of me to think about marriage.

"If my father wanted to, he could marry me off to anyone, and I wouldn't have any say in the final decision. It would be made on the basis of territorial gain, and advancement of wealth, rather than my happiness."

"That's…disgraceful" I murmured a moment later, my eyes narrowing "Do you think he would do that to Euphie?"

"Anything is possible" Cornelia stated, looking down into the water before diving in, splashing me with the residual water.

"Hey!" I said, a small grin on my face as I held up my hand to deflect most of the spray "That wasn't very nice."

She had surfaced after my initial outburst, brushing her wet bangs back so she could see.

With a cheeky smile, she said "I'm the Witch of Britannia, I'm not supposed to be nice."

"Oh, it's gonna be like that now, is it?" I replied, asking the rhetorical question, before standing up and diving into the water myself.

Surfacing next to the princess, _"My princess" _I thought with conviction, I proceeded to grab her around the midsection and plant a kiss on her lips.

Any resistance she may have had to what I was doing, died right then and there as she slumped into my arms, her mouth eagerly returning the kiss with gusto.

Half of my mind was occupied with keeping us both afloat, while the other half was off in La La Land, drawing her tongue in to make the kiss all that more passionate.

I managed to keep a hold on the pool wall with one hand, making sure that we didn't sink, and we could continue planting kisses on the other.

"Sorry I had you worried" I said hurriedly before getting another searing kiss.

"And I'm sorry for freezing up on you" Cornelia replied after we broke apart, only to crush our lips together once again.

This continued on for several more minutes, until I heard a door closing and we broke apart to see the hotel manager standing there, his gaze respectfully averted as I moved to block Cornelia from his field of view.

"My lord, your time has expired. The pool will reopen to regular patrons in about five minutes, unless you are willing to pay extra for more time" he informed me, looking hopeful that I would pay more.

"Thank you for reminding me, I'll be heading back to my room now though" I replied, flashing a smile at the man, who simply bowed due to my nobility status and backed out.

Hopping out, I extended a hand to Cornelia in a gentlemanly gesture, in order to help her get out of the pool.

She accepted, and in a few seconds we were both paddling down the side of the pool, water dripping off our glistening skin and holding hands as we made our way to the respective change rooms.

"I'll see you upstairs" she whispered, before pecking my lips lightly and heading to the other side of the room and disappearing behind the change room door.

Quickly changing out of my swimwear and back into the shorts I had brought down as well as the t-shirt, before walking back to the bank of elevators and waiting impatiently for the car to arrive.

I punched in the button for floor 11 and slammed my finger down on the door close.

The doors slowly rumbled shut, and the car began to move upwards, dinging every time we arrived at a floor before stopping smoothly at my destination.

Nearly galloping out of the elevator, I slid the keycard into our shared hotel room door and opened it with a flourish to find it empty.

Or so I thought until Cornelia walked out of the bathroom, vigorously drying her silky, violet locks.

"Dammit" I groaned in good humor "And I thought I beat you here too."

"First rule of battle Major, always be ready to accept defeat" she said, grinning slyly, before saying "I think a little bit of victory luxury is in order for the winner, don't you?"

"Eh, might as well" I replied, shrugging my shoulders "What is it you wish for, my sweet princess?"

She let out a bark of laughter at my over dramatization, before saying "I request a full body massage, my faithful servant."

"One massage, coming right up. If the lady would be so kind as to lay down on the bed" I said, before grandly sweeping my arm out towards the bed "My only regret is that we don't have any oil."

"My, what a pity" she said, throwing an arm across her forehead before laying down.

Still clad in only her bikini, Cornelia tugged the strings at the back, undoing the knot holding the garment to her body and letting the strings fall to the side out of the way and off her skin.

Once again, I was staring at the picture of pure perfection as her body was splayed out for me.

"Any particular place you'd like for me to start, my princess?" I questioned, grinning as I approached the bed.

"Start at the bottom and work your way up" she said offhandedly, laying her head down onto a plush pillow.

Instead of responding, I merely moved down the bed and grasped her right foot, beginning to work the skin and the muscles underneath.

A few minutes later, I transitioned to her other foot, giving it the same treatment, then her calves, then the thighs.

Here, I paused, to get onto the bed and straddle her hips, allowing me to put more pressure onto her back which resulted in several vertebrae cracking, and each time one did, a noise of pleasure would escape her lips.

Soon enough, I was working the knots out of her shoulders and neck, and before long, I was done, still straddling her back as she suddenly rolled over underneath me.

Indigo clashed with icy blue as we were both entranced by the other, no other sound but our breathing filled the room.

I brought my right hand up, softly caressing her cheek as I murmured "I will never leave you. You've helped me so much, that I can't even begin to thank you. Your mere prescience beside me every day is enough to keep me going, when I would usually quit.

"The name 'Goddess of Victory' is well suited to you. You're a true goddess, with both your looks and your attitude. Cornelia, just seeing you smile every morning makes my heart flutter, and allows a warm glow to spread through my body, knowing that everything is going to be alright."

I took a breath to continue pouring my heart out...right as someone knocked on the door.

"God dammit" I said, exhaling the air in my lungs as I stood up and walked to the door.

Looking back until Cornelia was adequately covered, I let a low growl slip from my passive facade as I opened the door.

Behind it, was someone who needed to die.

"Good afternoon my lord, this complementary bottle of champagne sent by the manager and he..." the bellhop in the uniform began before I cut him off.

"Well tell him thanks" I replied, snatching the bottle and glasses from him, then slamming the door in his face.

"Who was at the door?" Cornelia asked, getting back on top of the covers and stretching her body.

"A bellhop. He gave us this though" I said, holding up the bottle and glasses.

"And you slammed the door in his face? I'm surprised" she admonished, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh come now" I stated, taking a seat on the bed and handing her a glass before popping the cork "He totally ruined the great mood that we had going on here while I was pouring out my heart."

"You can pour your heart out again" Cornelia said, before smirking "And again, and again. I'll never get tired of it."

"Yes well, that's for me to bring up at another time" I said, pouring the alcoholic liquid into her glass, before pouring some in mine.

Both of us sat quietly, sipping our drinks, and only pausing to refill the glasses when needed.

The bottle was placed in the fridge, when it was half empty (or half full...however you want to think about it) and we got dressed, with me putting on one of my new suits.

Cornelia however, decided to put on one of her new 'disguises' considering that the only change, was that she wore a black wig with straight hair.

The dress she wore was tight in the right places, and was a lovely shade of midnight blue.

Linking hands with her, I found the visage to be somewhat disconcerting, with Cornelia's voice, but the wrong hair colour.

I guess it was an alright disguise for once, and she didn't put on a pair of glasses which would've made her that much more obvious in my eyes.

Adjourning to the dining room in the hotel, we were quickly seated with menu's in hand, looking calculatingly over the choices.

Placing our orders, I placed my elbow onto the table, my chin resting on my open palm and watching Cornelia carefully as she brushed her obsidian hair back away from her eyes and caught me looking at her.

"See something you like?" she questioned in a low tone, causing me to involuntarily shiver slightly.

"Every time I look at you, I do" I replied, a smirk coming to my features as I saw a dusting of pink shade her cheeks and she looked down slightly.

Right at that moment however, our food arrived, and along with it, our drinks.

_"I have a very good feeling about the direction that this night is taking" _I thought before taking a small drink of my whiskey and coke.

Dinner was a subdued affair, as our topics of conversation remained light for the duration of the meal, never drifting far from personal lives and experiences that were well worth noting.

Once dinner was finished though, I caught sight of a large smirk adorning Cornelia's face as we stepped into the elevator.

I couldn't help the involuntary gulp that was easily audible in the enclosed box.

"Now then Andrew" Cornelia said as the doors slid shut "We've got two days alone in a hotel room, and not all the time will be planning. Let's just have a nice, quiet night."

And with that, I knew the night would be anything but quiet.


	19. Pendragon

**A/N: **Alright folks, here's another chapter of Ripped Away. I kind of want to get on a monthly update schedule, which would be really nice. I still don't know when I'm sailing, so that's a toss up.

Thanks to nightbringer24, for just being around and letting me bounce idea's off of him. You're an invaluable asset to this story.

Also, we've hit 100 followers! We hit it just as I began to edit this chapter. You guys rock, seriously!

Remember to read and review. I try to answer all the reviews I can. Until next time, cheers!

* * *

**June 8th, 9:46pm, Somewhere in Russia**

Cornelia was asleep, passed out hard on the bed, snoring away and practically shaking the entire railroad carriage.

It was to be expected after she had stayed up for the past two nights for some reason I couldn't fathom, but that didn't stop me from chuckling as I looked at the normally refined and proper woman sawing logs like a lumberjack.

I, however, was awake, and bathed in the dim glow of my phone screen as I sat at the small table and contemplated calling the number on the screen.

Finally punching the call button, I held the phone to my ear and waited.

One ring, two, three, four, and then five sounded, before it cut to voicemail and I sighed, debating on closing the phone and not even bothering like I did the two previous times, but I didn't.

"Hey Nonette...it's...it's Andrew. Just wanted to call to see how things were. I heard they were...hectic after Tokyo to say the least, and I wanted to-"

I was cut off as a loud voice shouted "**_ANDREW!_**" into the phone and I had to wince and pull it away from my ear.

Hearing animated and rapid talking from the speaker, I quickly glanced at Cornelia to make sure she was still snoozing, which she was as I put the phone back to my ear, feeling the gentle sway of the railway car as it trundled along the rails.

**"And then we started running, and pudding was everywhere!" **Nonette chattered happily, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Woah slow down there" I said, stopping her rant "I missed all of what you said after you called my name. Just relax, I've got plenty of time to talk."

**"Great! We've got a lot to catch up on. Where are you, and where's Nellie?" **she asked, forcing me to chuckle at the nickname.

"Nellie, is currently asleep" I retorted "And we're on a train in Russia. We booked a compartment to ourselves and we're heading towards Pavlodar. Sorry I can't tell you why, but it's hush-hush stuff."

**"Awww" **she wined, and I couldn't help but smile at the pout I knew she was wearing **"Are you sure you can't tell me anything?" **

"You know I'd love to Nonette, but I can't. Sworn to secrecy by Cornelia and all that jazz" I replied offhandedly before changing the topic "How about you tell me what you've been up to in Pendragon?"

* * *

**June 9th, 12:33am, Train Compartment**

I bit back another yawn as Nonette talked about how the Knight of Three and the Knight of Ten had been found in a rather...compromising position after a night of drunken debauchery.

**"So Gino wakes up holding Lucy, while we're all snapping photos and Anya's taking a video. He let go of him pretty quickly after that" **she ended up in hysterics, and her enthusiasm was infectious as I grinned, despite myself.

"Nonette, this has been lovely, but I've got to go to bed. It's half past twelve here, and even though we're still a week out from our destination, I don't wanna be dead on my feet" I stated, yawning aloud this time.

**"Okay. Don't forget that you're taking me out when you get to Pendragon" **she all but ordered me.

"Of course Nonette. You've got my cell number, so you can call me when you want to. I'll talk to you later."

After hearing a multitude of kissing noises, I snapped the phone shut and put it on the nightstand beside the bed.

Taking off my robe, I hung it up on the coat stand that was beside the window and I climbed into bed, linking my hands behind my head and staring at the roof of the carriage.

_"Huh. Who would've thought, that me, regular dude from Toronto, would amount to something like this. I mean, I'm working with royalty, figuring out a supernatural power, and travelling the world. _

_"It almost seems like it's too good to be true, the package wrapped up with a neat bow and placed right beside me. I've found love, work, and other stuff. It's gotta be too good to be true."_

With those thoughts wizzing around in my head, I heaved a sigh, knowing that sleep would be difficult at best to come by tonight.

Rolling onto my side and facing Cornelia, I let a small smile slip onto my face as I closed my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

**_*SMACK*_**

My eyes shot open as a burning sensation spread along the left side of my cheek, my hand automatically coming up to rest on the affected area.

Looking at Cornelia, I saw that she had rolled over, and in her haste to find a comfortable position, she had quite literally slapped me in the face.

"God dammit" I muttered under my breath, rubbing the burning cheek.

Rolling over to protect my face from another assault, I fluffed the pillow lightly before resting my head on the comfortable cushion.

I let my eyelids droop low, before they closed completely.

Y'know that sensation when you're lying in bed, and it feels like you're falling?

Now, I'm no expert, but I think it's because of your heart rate or something like that.

I felt that sensation, this time accompanied by a split second of cold and weight on my lower back before it felt like I was falling.

What I didn't know, but I quickly found out, was that I _was _falling, and I learned this once my body met with the solid floor of the railway car.

"Ah fuck" I swore, shooting up to my feet and looking with narrowed eyes at the bed, more specifically, at Cornelia, who had a small smile on her face.

Either she was doing this on purpose, or she was so passed out, she didn't know what she was doing.

_"I'm either gonna die the next time I lay down, or I'm gonna sleep soundly" _I thought, pulling the covers back once again and laying down next to the woman who kicked me out of bed _"If this keeps up, I'll need to start swearing in a different language." _

Settling back into the bed, I punched the pillow a few times and flipped it to get to the cold side as I laid down on my stomach, one arm under the pillow in my classic sleeping pose.

I felt Cornelia shimmy around, and prayed that I wasn't going to end up with broken bones, but some deity was smiling on me, as she merely wrapped her arms around my torso, snuggling into my neck.

_"Now this is more like it" _I thought with a wry grin, the smell of her shampoo invading my nose and reassuring me with its familiarity.

And then all at once, I felt sharp pains all over where Cornelia was holding me, her nails digging into my skin.

I bit back a cry of surprise and pain, as I felt a tear leak out of my eye.

Looking at her face, it was twisted into a scowl, and I heard a mumbled "No...stay away...he's mine" from her lips and automatically concluded that she was dreaming.

Yes, it appeared I was correct in my assumption that I wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

* * *

**June 9th, 8:27am, Railway car**

A knocking on the door roused me from my sleep, as I grumbled "Go away, we don't want a magazine subscription" followed by rolling over and attempting to fall back asleep.

"Come on Major Snooze, time to wake up" I heard Cornelia tease, as the door opened, then closed, and was all followed by the aroma of food and a very important substance.

"Coffee" I growled, throwing the covers back from my body and getting out of the bed.

Blearily blinking the sleep from my eyes, I saw Cornelia, fully dressed and totally relaxed, smiling widely as she poured a cup of coffee for herself, adding milk and sugar, another cup sitting ready for me.

Tottering over, I took the pot after she had finished, and poured myself a cup, adding milk and sugar as well to make it drinkable.

Looking over my body as I let the liquid of life cool slightly, I wasn't surprised to see an angry bluish bruise on my lower back, as well as ten little half moon shapes on my torso, all of them pretty red.

Mumbling to myself, I sat down heavily in the chair across from her, getting up and grabbing my robe, wrapping it around myself and sitting back down.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" she questioned, her tone light and happy.

"You could say something like that" I replied, pulling the lids off of the two plates of food that had been brought in to us.

"What do you mean? Couldn't sleep?" she asked "I slept fantastically."

"Of course you did" I deadpanned, staring at the table "You kept me from sleeping in...inventive ways."

Chuckling to myself from that quip, I opened my robe and lifted the back.

"Well that bruise is from you kicking me out of the bed, and the little marks are from you seizing me and holding on for dear life" I said simply, fastening my robe again and sitting back down.

"Sorry" she replied with a grimace "I had no idea."

"Nah, it's good" I said, waving off her concern.

We both dug into the breakfast that had been brought heartily, and enjoyed all the food that they had been on the tray.

Before long, I had showered and we were sitting up in the observation dome of the car, trundling through the countryside.

While Britannia may have used sakuradite for their rail networks, the rest of the world relied on good old diesel engines to provide the pulling power for their consists.

So there we sat, with my face buried in a newspaper, and Cornelia across from me lazily reading a novel about spies or something.

Over my shoulder, I heard an elderly couple tittering about how pretty the scenery was, and how this would be perfect for the honeymoon they never got to take.

I blocked them out and stuffed my head deeper into the paper, my eyes scanning the stock figures and allowing me to smile a bit as I saw one of my stocks on the climb.

My peace was not to last, as a shaky hand tapped me on my right shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked, dropping the paper just enough to see over the top at who it was.

It was the same elderly couple from earlier, both with slight smiles on their faces.

"Sorry to bother you, but we were just wondering if we could sit here" the man said, gesturing to the two open seats we had.

Shifting my eyes to Cornelia, I saw her shrug, and I said "Sure, why not."

"Thank you young man" he replied, taking a seat next to me, while the woman sat next to Cornelia.

"I'm Alfred, and this is my wife Juliet" he said after sitting down.

Apparently these people didn't know that when someone was buried in a newspaper, it meant that they didn't want to talk to you.

"I'm Andrew, and my companion is Cor...Cora" I said, mentally sweatdropping at the near slipup.

I was regarded with a sharp glare from Cornelia, but ignored it as the old man started to talk again.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are the two of you doing? Just a casual trip, or a romantic getaway?"

I pondered for a moment, before Cornelia spoke up.

"Actually, we're on a...mission you could say. We're both looking for something."

Alfred and his wife flashed a knowing smile between each other which I regarded warily before turning back to my paper.

"We were just like you, young and in love, going soul searching back in the EU many years ago" he said, smiling slightly.

Suppressing a snort, I lowered my paper and folded it, regarding him before speaking "And what makes you say we're in love?"

"I can tell from the way you both look at each other. The truth is in your eyes" he said, and Juliet nodded as well.

Rolling my eyes, I returned to my paper as they continued chatting to us. Only paying attention when a question was directed right to me, but other than that, I let Cornelia take control of most of the conversation.

Finally, they left us alone and moved down below the observation bubble where there was a cafe, asking us if we wanted anything.

Having declined, they bid us farewell and went down, leaving us alone once again.

Silence reigned between us, and the only sound was the flipping of pages and the quiet rumble of the wheels on the railway tracks.

"You know" I heard Cornelia muse "They're quite nice."

"Mmhmm" I hummed in response, as I finally finished my paper and set it on the empty seat next to me, just as it was snatched up by some businessman in a suit that looked to be a size too big.

It would be about another two weeks until we pulled up to the station in Pavlodar, and then we began our hunt again, looking for Geass and any scraps of information we could find on it.

* * *

**January 3rd, 2018 A.T.B, Saint Darwin Street, Pendragon**

Looking back on half a year, I couldn't help but chuckle wryly as I stuffed my hands deeper into the pockets of the suit I was wandering around Pendragon in.

Cornelia and I had found less information than we had hoped for, but it was still enough, the recent trip to the salt flats in Utah teaching us a little more.

It was bargained that we would be able to find out where the headquarters for Geass was located, and somewhere in this city, we would learn that final, critical answer.

We had learned that people get the power from what's called a 'Code Bearer' and a person with a code cannot be killed by conventional means.

The Code Bearer then forms a contract with someone they deem...worthy, and in return the person is granted with a Geass, which can take many, many different forms.

The Geass becomes more powerful over time, and...that was as far as we had been told.

We uncovered no additional archaeological sites regarding the nature of Geass, but we did have some interesting transcripts to follow after we...liberated them from the OSI database.

While we had been doing that, Lloyd, Nina and Cecile were hard at work on developing the first ever nuclear weapon.

The gas centrifuge had been successful, and they were able to create the right type of uranium in the proper quantities needed.

The last I had heard, they were working on the firing mechanism.

Currently, Cornelia was napping in the hotel room we had taken down the street.

We couldn't very well go to her villa, but with Euphie still there, we needed to stop in to visit.

No ifs, ands or buts.

However, while she was sleeping, I had taken it upon myself to drop in on Nonette to surprise her and I was debating on sneaking in over the wall surrounding her villa, or just walking up to the gates.

Deciding safety was a little more important than fun, and not knowing what types of security she had, I casually meandered up to the front gate, and the pair of guards (a couple of corporals) that were stationed there.

"Can we help you bub? The sign says no loitering, so you'd best run along" the one on the left said, a smug look on his face as I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah" the guy on the right said, chiming in with his mate "Bills dive bar is down the street on the left."

I growled in the back of my throat, loud enough so that they could hear, and I clenched my fists in annoyance, resisting the urge to lay these two fools out flat.

"Schwul" I cursed under my breath, still loud enough for them to hear.

"What was that you runt?" Lefty asked, grabbing the front of my jacket and hauling me within an inch of his face "You're damn lucky I'm not punching your teeth out of your skull you little sod."

"I picked up a little German in my time, and if I'm right, he called you a fag" Righty said, glaring at me with malice.

"You got a name, dickweed?" the one holding me asked, and I couldn't help but smirk.

Pausing dramatically, I simply said "Dixon. Andrew Dixon."

They were about to say something, and one was pulling back a fist before I continued unruffled.

"_Major _Andrew Dixon. Duke of Collingwood."

Silence. Pure silence was what I was met with, as the two men shrank back, turning white.

"W-we're sorry m'lord. We didn't know" Righty said, holding his hands out wide.

"Yeah. It was just a big misunderstanding. We didn't mean nothing by it" the one on the left said, his knees trembling.

By now, a small crowd had gathered around, at first to watch a couple guards beat someone up, and now to see what would happen.

"Oh, so you didn't know? A misunderstanding? That's your excuse?" I asked, my voice slowly rising in volume "Well that's a shitty excuse!"

Both of them visibly flinched back as I launched into my verbal tirade on them.

"You couldn't have just asked my business? No, you two had to go all tough and macho to see if you could bully the small guy. Well you both listen, and listen good cause I'm not repeating this.

"If I ever, ever hear even a peep, that you assholes did that again, I'll be all over you with charges faster than a fat kid chasing an ice cream truck.

"Now get on the fucking intercom, and tell the Knight of Nine that a Britannian Major is waiting to speak with her. Do not use my name."

"A-at once my lord" they shouted, scrambling for the button and slamming it down "My lady?"

"Ya?" I heard the nonchalant voice of Nonette answer in the speaker, putting me at ease.

"There's a Britannian Major out the front gate waiting to speak with you. He says it's urgent" Lefty said, looking at me nervously.

"Ugh...fine. I'll meet him in the sitting room. Show him in" she said, sighing like it was the worst thing in the world.

They looked at one another and gulped before Lefty opened the gate and motioned for me to follow him in, allowing the other one to lock the gate behind him.

"We're truly sorry my lord" he said, leading me up the pathway "If we had only known-"

I cut him off with a barked laugh "Save it. I don't need to hear your backpedaling. I wanted to see how you would react and I got my answer. It was poorly. Honestly, do I look like a vagrant to you?"

He shook his head no, and I continued

"Well then, you needn't make shitty accusations before you know the truth."

Pulling out my cherished pocket watch, and glanced at the time.

1:45pm. Perfect.

I was passed off to a maid, and was quickly shown to the sitting room, which was empty, and was offered a cup of coffee or tea.

Of course, I accepted the offer for the tea, and it was promptly brought to me and I took a sip, before placing the cup down, turning my back to the door, and making sure my hair was alright.

Finally, I heard the door open and close, and Nonette huffing in annoyance.

"Whatever this is, it had better be important Major" she said, her melodious voice singing to my ears.

"Oh I do believe this is quite important Lady Enneagram" I replied, unable to keep the smile off my face as I turned around to face the woman who I hadn't seen in half a year "Don't you?"

She looked like a deer in the headlights for a good few seconds, and I started to think that I had broken her, before my musing was cut off by her shouting **"ANDREW" **and quite literally tackling me onto the carpet.

I let out a grunt as I hit the floor and automatically wrapped my arms around Nonette, as I began laughing.

"What the heck are you doing here?" she asked, nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

"Honestly, I didn't think we'd be in Pendragon this soon, but our investigation has been progressing well ahead of schedule. We've decided to take a little vacation from it, say a month or two" I replied, stroking her hair.

"Where's Nellie?" she questioned me, letting her weight settle onto my frame.

"Napping in our room at the Grand Imperial. She's been going pretty hard at it, and because of that I've been suffering" I stated, wincing at all the memories of the sleepless nights I had because of Cornelia's...movements at night.

"She working you that hard?" Nonette teased, poking me in the ribs.

"Gah" I said, as she poked one of the fresh bruises I sported "I wish. When she's overtired, it seems like all she wants to do is beat me up in her sleep."

"Want Doctor Nonette to take a look?" she asked, and for once, her carefree attitude evaporated and was replied with genuine concern.

She got off of me and we sat on the nearby couch beside us.

"A second opinion wouldn't hurt. You may want the first aid kit though" I cautioned, slipping my jacket off and folding it.

Nonette got up and disappeared through the door as I took off my vest and set it atop my jacket, before I simply looked around the room.

She reappeared a moment later with a small white box, emblemized with a red cross.

"Take off your shirt" she ordered, removing her black gloves and white tunic, tossing them carelessly to the side.

"Chyort" I muttered, undoing the buttons "I doubt this is really how you wanted to undress me eh?"

"Eh?" she questioned "One of those Canadian terms you picked up? And in response to your question, not really. And is that a Russian word?"

Chuckling I stated "Yeah. Eh is a word I use a lot. Habit I can't get rid of. And yes, that was a Russian word. I can swear freely in three languages."

She helped me take the shirt off, and I saw her grimace at the multitude of bruises I had.

"Why didn't you ever tell Cornelia about this?" Nonette asked, trailing her fingers lightly over the skin before turning to the first aid kit and pulling out a tube of white goop.

"Unimportant" I replied simply "We had much more important things to worry about than a few night bruises."

All she did was shake her head as she squeezed some of the gel on her hands and began lightly massaging it into my chest.

Letting a few unmanly giggles loose at the cool feeling on my skin, I shivered as Nonette indicated for me to lay down, which I did without complaint.

She kneeled beside the couch, still spreading the medicinal paste around on my contusions sprinkled on my chest, some old, but a few were fresh.

I took this time to study her face, more specifically, the gentle smile adorning it.

Her eyes were focused on the task at hand, while I saw the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks, as she continued to rub the substance around meticulously, leaving no bruise untouched.

Our eyes met for a moment, and I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth from tugging upwards into a grateful smile as she continued her ministrations.

Finishing her task, Nonette put the cap on the tube and smiled down at me, grabbing her tunic and putting her arms through, doing up the buttons.

"There" she said sweetly "Doesn't that feel better?"

"Much" I replied gratefully, starting to sit up before a hand on my chest stopped me.

Looking at Nonette quizzically, I wondered what in the world she was doing.

"Now, now. Did I give you permission to sit up?" she questioned, looking at me firmly.

"Ummm...no?" I replied, drawing the last word out.

"Well then don't get up" she simply said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay" I stated, laying my body back down on the sofa as Nonette disappeared with the kit, presumably to return it from where she had gotten it.

Looking around in confusion, I wondered just what the heck was happening, and that was as far as I got before she came back a few moments later.

"I called the hotel, and told them to remove the booking on your room, and to tell Nellie that she's free to stay here while you're in town" she said casually, strolling over to where I lay and standing above me.

"However" she continued "The other occupant of the suite you had booked, was asleep. Sound asleep, if the snores heard from down the hall were any indication, so they'll inform her when she wakes...but until then..."

She trailed off, letting her fingers run up my jaw line, before raking them through my hair.

I would've needed to be blind to have missed what she was saying, but I was in no way, shape, or form to engage in such activities.

"Don't worry, it'll be light...for now" Nonette said, smirking a little as if she could sense my slight hesitance.

Without saying anything else, she slipped onto the couch, straddling my hips and looming above like a predatory animal about to close in for the kill.

Sitting up slightly, I wrapped my arms around her lower back and pulled her down to my level, our faces a few inches apart.

Nonette gave a slight squeak of either surprise or annoyance when I did so, but quickly rolled with it.

"My oh my, you're aggressive today" she mused in a low tone, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"I chewed out two of the guards who were on gate duty, and I'm suffering from a very real lack of sleep" I muttered "Add into that, the desire to see you, and you've got a dangerous combination. It's like a powder keg, ready to blow."

"When did you get so eloquent with your tongue?" she questioned, her eyelids drooping slightly.

"I can do a lot more than just speak pretty words with it. Want me to show you?" I challenged, and without waiting for a retort, I pressed my lips to hers, one of my hands winding into her short, champagne coloured hair, while the other rested on the small of her back.

"Good lord" she breathed after we separated "What else can you do with that tongue?"

That" I stated with a sly smirk "Is a secret best kept in the bedroom."

The ringing of my phone interrupted anything further, so with a small growl I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

Nonette, however, decided to keep herself busy by running her hands over my chest, while gently nipping at the skin of my neck, making me shiver.

"This better be important" I said sharply into the phone, as Nonette bit my pulse point and shimmied up to my other ear.

"Damn, you're pretty hot when you're angry" she whispered, causing me to blush and fight to keep control of my voice.

"Well?" I said impatiently "If this is a telemarketer, I don't want anything. If it's someone else, state your business in a timely manner. I'm very busy at the moment."

Nonette emphasized this point, by grinding her crotch onto my lap, nearly causing me to drop the phone.

"Andrew? Is that you? What's going on?" I heard a voice ask, and instantly all the colour drained from my face.

Fear gripped me, forcing my body into an upright position as my mouth tried to form words, but no sound was coming out.

Of course, that sent Nonette tumbling onto the other side of the couch, whacking her head on the armrest and protesting for a second before she looked at me.

"Andrew?" she questioned tentatively, unsure of how I would react and laid a hand on my knee.

I jerked back into the real world at this, and snapped the phone shut, shoving it deep into my pocket before drawing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

I was shaking lightly, and Nonette said "Who was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it" I mumbled, shaking my head back and forth vigorously.

"But-" she began before I snapped at her.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

Nodding in finality, Nonette shifted over and encompassed my body in a soft hug, her mouth resting by my ear.

"I understand" she said softly "But just remember that you aren't alone here. You can talk to me about anything, and I know you can talk to Nellie about it. Whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'll be ready to listen."

I nodded, words once again failing me, but this time it was because of the compassion and warmth Nonette was displaying towards me, instead of just her usual carefree and flamboyant attitude.

"Thanks" I said finally "Thanks for just being you."

"You're welcome" she replied, flashing a large smile "Now how about you come meet some of my friends. Of course, you'll need to change your outfit."

"Change? To what?" I questioned, somewhat confused.

Clearly, this was something she was waiting for, as she got up and pulled a dry cleaning bag out of the closet, and well as a box.

"Well, I knew you would be coming by sooner or later, so I stashed this a few months ago, and I figured you didn't have one" she informed me, toeing the carpet a little bit.

Raising an eyebrow at her actions, I opened the bag and was rewarded with a familiar sight.

The burgundy uniform I had worn in my time as a guard and an officer, was inside the bag, completed with white pants, and there was also a set of black cavalry boots in the box.

"It's been awhile since I've worn this" I said, regarding her with hooded eyes "I'll need somewhere to get changed."

"Of course" Nonette said, gesturing for me to follow.

I picked up the uniform, as well as my shirt, vest, and jacket and hurried after her out of the room and down the hall.

We reached a room, and Nonette pushed the door open, leading the way, as I followed and closed the door behind me.

Looking around, I summarized that it was a bedroom, as she sat heavily in one of the chairs.

"Well?" she asked in a teasing tone "You need to get changed, so get to it."

She emphasized her point by snapping her fingers, and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're in here! I can't change with you in here!" I stated, my face turning slightly red.

"Oh come on" Nonette said, waving her hand "You're already half naked, and I know that Nellie has seen what you've got. Just get to it."

"Fine" I grumbled, loosening my belt, and undoing my pants, letting them drop to the floor before I stepped out of them.

Kicking my shoes off to the side, I looked pointedly at Nonette, my glare looking more like a nervous flush.

"There" I stated "Happy?"

"Very" she purred in a sultry tone, looking me up and down like a piece of meat.

Rolling my eyes at her antics, I pulled the white pants off the hanger and put them on, grabbing my dress shirt and tucking it in before I zipped up the fly and did up the belt.

Doing up the buttons on my shirt, I grabbed the boots and put them on, fluffing out the pants slightly over top.

Going to a mirror with my tie, and deftly putting a double windsor knot in it and snugging it up to my collar.

Finally walking back and putting my arms through the tunic, and doing up the buttons, all that was left was for my peak cap, which was nowhere in sight.

"You won't need it" Nonette told me, waving it off as we walked down the hallway towards the garage.

"So...who am I meeting?" I asked, trying to fix the little rank insignia I had on my tunic denoting me as a major.

"Oh, you'll just be meeting the other Knights of the Round" she said coolly, looking at me with a smirk.

"Oh...okay" I said, nodding my head calmly, though my thought process was abuzz with wonderment.

Just the mention that I was getting to meet the best of the best in knightmare combat, was of wonderment to me and got me excited.

We left the palace in a black town car and headed onto the bustling streets of Pendragon.

Our destination?

The Imperial Palace.

* * *

**Imperial Palace, Knights of the Round wing, 3:13pm**

Walking down the halls, I couldn't help by stare at the lavish decorations and abnormally high ceilings all over the place in this massive building.

"This place must've cost a fortune" I muttered, my phone buzzing in my pocket indicating a text.

"Who is it?" Nonette asked as we continued down the hallway.

"Cornelia" I replied "She got into your villa without problem. I told her that I left a note."

Putting the phone back into my pocket, we reached a set of wooden double doors that Nonette pushed apart with a large flourish.

"Honey! I'm home!" she sang loudly, causing the four occupants of the room to look towards the sound of the disturbance and away from the pool table.

"Nonette, can you not do that?" I heard a male voice exclaim with a sigh "We've got a high stakes game going on here."

"Oh you're no fun" she stated with a large smile "I've brought someone for you all to meet."

At that, she grabbed me in a headlock and gave me a noogie.

"Hey! Cut that out" I stated with a chuckle, easily slipping out of her grasp and several steps away.

"Nonette, who did you drag in now?" the same voice as earlier questioned, from directly in front of us.

It was a male, at least two inches taller than me with blond hair, blue eyes, and an athletic build. He also had a few blond braids resting on one of his shoulders.

"Come on Gino" Nonette tutted, dusting her hands "He came on his own volition."

The man, a teenager now that I looked closer, glanced me up and down.

"A major, eh? Must be pretty important to you Nonette for you to bring him here" he said, looking back at my companion.

"Oh he is" she replied slyly, and as if to prove her point, she seized the front of my tunic and pulled me into a kiss.

The click of a camera automatically caught my attention, after a whistle that I could only assume came from Gino.

When Nonette finally released me, I looked over to where Gino was standing, and lo and behold a young woman had materialized there, when a moment ago, she was around the other side of the pool table.

"Recorded and saved" she said in a monotone voice that really surprised me.

From her appearance, she looked nice enough.

She was a little less than a foot shorter than myself, had a lot of pink hair up in a ponytail with thick bangs falling on either side of her face.

She had rouge-red eyes as well, and a face devoid of emotion.

She was wearing a very different rounds uniform than I had ever seen anyone wear.

A black crop top, with a vest-like tunic open at the front and low cut over her back, exposing most of it.

White short shorts, pink socks, and black cavalry boots completed her outfit, but what really drew my attention was the red tattoo on her left arm.

"That little bundle of joy is Anya, and the lad in front of us is Gino. The Knights of Six and Three respectively" Nonette said, pointing to each in turn.

"My lady" I said, bowing at the waist, before turning to Gino, doing the same, and saying "My lord."

"Kids, this is Major Andrew Dixon, aide to Princess Cornelia when she was still Viceroy in Area 11" Nonette informed them, grasping my shoulders and rubbing slightly.

"Pleased to meet you" Anya said, while Gino came over and threw out his hand.

"Any man who can tame her, is a god in my eyes" he said, chuckling while he pumped my hand "I think we'll get along great...old man."

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at that title, as he released my hand and I withdrew it, returning to the relaxed position I had.

"Wanna play a little pool?" Gino asked, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure, why not, though I warn you, I'm not very good" I said, gesturing to the table where I knew two people still resided on a couch which faced the table.

Walking around, I still had my back to the couch and was selecting a pool cue from the rack when I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder.

Turning around, I got a nice surprise.

"Suzaku!" I said, a grin coming to my face as I saw my Japanese friend in front of me, standing proudly as a Knight of the Round.

"Hey Andrew, what's going on?" he asked, a smile lighting up his features as we shook hands.

"Oh, y'know" I said, pulling a cue off the rack and leaning on it slightly "Just the usual stuff. Traveling around. But you, the Knight of Seven. I remember when you were just a Warrant Officer."

"You were friends with Suzaku back in Area 11?" Gino asked, hanging off his fellow knight.

"Yeah" I replied, beginning to pull the pool balls out of the pockets and rolling them onto the table "We were pretty good friends and we fought in quite a few battles together."

"If you don't mind my asking major" the knight that I didn't know said "What battles did you partake in?"

The knight, another woman, looked to be around 27 with chocolate coloured skin, ebony hair, and striking emerald eyes.

It took me a moment before I recognized her, but it finally clicked that she was the Knight of Four, Dorothea Ernst.

"Well, there was Saitama, Lake Kawaguchi, a refrain bust, Narita, the final battle of the JLF, Fukuoka, and Tokyo" I listed, mentally ticking off each one.

Gino whistled and nodded his head "Impressive list. What've you been doing since Tokyo?"

"Like I said to Suzaku, just traveling around" I said nostalgically "I've always wanted to travel the world."

Gino hummed in response as Nonette flopped onto an open couch, curling up much like a cat as we finished setting up the game and I chalked my cue, letting Gino break.

A resounding **_CRACK _**indicated that the balls has been broken, and I watched them bounce around, none of them going in and leaving the table open.

Lining up on the 1, I lightly tapped the cue ball and sent the solid right into the center-left pocket.

"I got solids" I said, nodding to Gino, who just sighed.

* * *

**3:30pm**

"Eight ball, corner pocket" I said triumphantly, tapping the indicated pocket to make sure there was no confusion.

Drawing back the stick, I hit the cue ball and watched it bounce, before striking the eight at a steep angle, sending it careening off and into the pocket with a resounding thump.

"And that, is the game" I stated, grinning as I placed the cue back in the rack and shook Gino's hand.

"Can't believe I fell for the 'go easy on the rookie' ploy" the blond man said "You're a regular shark."

Everyone in attendance chuckled, before a whistling sound cut through the air, causing Suzaku to jump up and grab something out of the air a few inches from my head.

"Holy shit" I whispered, a note of definite fear in my voice as I saw the tip of a dagger that had been flying through the air a second ago, mere inches from my skull.

"Who brought the mutt in?" I heard a new voice butt in, and I could tell that I didn't like the person.

Said person had an orange cloak, hair in the form of a mullet the same colour as his cloak, and grey eyes.

I knew who this was and my stomach turned when I realized that I was looking at Luciano Bradley, Knight of Ten, but more commonly known as the Vampire of Britannia.

And that man had just tried to kill me for no reason.

"No need to get hostile Luciano, he's Nonette's friend" Dorothea said, frowning at her comrades attitude.

"Tell me something major, what do people value most?" he asked, not giving me a chance to answer before he continued "The answer, their life. If I can further the empire by killing people, I do it no problem."

"Do tell then Lord Bradley, how does killing me further the empire?" I questioned after I found my voice.

"Why killing you doesn't further anything except my own joy of bloodlust" he stated, grinning manically at me.

"This guy's off his rocker" I muttered to the knights around me, causing them to laugh lightly.

This only served to enrage the Knight of Ten, who marched right up to me.

"And just who the hell are you kid?" he seethed, glancing me up and down.

"Andrew Dixon, Duke of Collingwood and aide to Princess Cornelia" I replied, inclining my head in respect.

The man may be totally crazy, but he was still above me in the chain of command.

"I should've known you've worked with her from that stupid uniform" he mused, pulling out one of his large knives and cleaning his fingernails "I mean, it's only fair that she would work with a mutt such as yourself."

I knew he was trying to provoke me, so I did what I knew was best and stayed quiet, looking straight at the maniac before he turned and walked away.

"Keep your pet on a leash Nonette" he said, waving his hand to the side before walking out.

"Don't worry about him, he's a little rough around the edges" Gino said, throwing his arm around me.

The sudden ring of a phone snapped all in attendance out of their trances, as Dorothea pulled the device out of her pocket.

She looked at the name, smiled, and began talking animatedly to the person on the other end before pausing and looking to me.

"Major, have you ever met someone named Ciaran Forsyth? He's served in Area 11 and has worked with Princess Cornelia as well."

I paused in thought, recounting all the instances of interaction with people, and I thought I may have overheard radio chatter during Narita of that name but I shook my head.

"Sorry my lady. It sounds very familiar, but I don't think I've had personal interaction with him. Why?" I said, looking at her.

"Just curious" she said to me before turning back to her conversation, where I thought I heard "No, but he's never met you."

Shaking it off, I looked to Nonette, who had fallen asleep on the couch, making me frown a little bit.

"Hey Gino, you think it would be alright if I went to explore a little?" I asked, causing the blond knight to smile.

"Yeah, go ahead. Just don't go into the royal court. That would be...disastrous without permission from the emperor" he replied, as I nodded.

Saying my goodbye's, I ventured out into the ornate hallway, deciding to do a little looking around.

* * *

I walked down a large hallway, alone, as I browsed the all the portraits on the wall of the children of the emperor.

"Geez, this guy has a ton of kids" I muttered, looking at the portrait of Prince Clovis so I could finally put a face to his name.

"Indeed he does" I heard a voice next to me muse, causing me to jump slightly and look over.

The male who was there resembled more of a giant than a man, with brown hair, blue eyes, and some facial hair on his chin.

I regarded the boards on his shoulders warily, as they reminded me of several military uniforms from my time.

"We've not met yet" he said, turning to look at me out of the corner of his eye "I'm Odysseus eu Britannia."

I automatically bowed low at the waist in a sign of respect, because...hell, this guy was royalty!

"Your highness" I said, straightening up "I'm Major Andrew Dixon, aide to Princess Cornelia when she was Viceroy of Area 11."

He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"Ah yes. Schneizel mentioned that Cornelia had someone new on her staff by the name of Dixon. Any friend of Cornelia, is a friend of me" he said, finishing the statement with a gentle smile.

I was taken slightly aback that Prince Odysseus was acting so, laid back about this. I thought most royalty were supposed to look down on the military?

"Thank you, your highness" I said, inclining my head slightly.

"Would you care to go for a cup of tea? We could get better acquainted over some refreshments major" Odysseus said, gesturing to a room that I assumed was a parlor.

"That sounds fantastic your highness" I replied as we walked through the door "But please, call me Andrew. I've never been one for formalities."

"Then Andrew, you may call me Odysseus" he stated, sitting down and ringing a small bell, which brought a maid through the door in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"So wait, you're saying that during Narita, you left the G-1, met up with Sir Kururugi, and then rescued my sister from Zero?" Odysseus asked, amused by the story I had told him.

"That's about the half of it" I stated, picking up my cup and draining the rest of my tea from it.

The door opened, closed and was accompanied by a loud sigh I recognized, forcing me to let a chuckle slip through my lips.

"Andrew, there you are" Nonette said, walking over and draping herself across me and wrapping her arms around my neck "You have no idea how hard it was to find you."

Wincing slightly from the pressure Nonette was putting on my bruises, I looked up at her and smiled "Well you know me, never wanting to be found. Actually, I've been chatting with Prince Odysseus for awhile."

"Lady Enneagram" Odysseus said cordially in greeting, folding his hands.

"Hello Oddy, good to see you too" she replied with a smile before looking at me "You shouldn't be running around this palace of all places without me."

That, I had to scoff at.

"Nonette, you don't need to protect me like a lamb. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Like you protected yourself during the refrain bust?" she asked flatly, settling into her spot on my lap.

"We don't talk about that" I muttered sullenly, my eyes directed to the floor before looking back up with a smirk "Just like we don't talk about Valentine's Day, last year."

I saw Nonette blanch at the mention of that, and she quickly agreed to my reasoning.

Odysseus, meanwhile, was just looking at us like we were both crazy, but smiling the way a parent would to a small child when they got a finger painting.

The peace was not to last as the door opened and another person strode in, acting like they owned the place.

"Odysseus, what on earth are you doing?" I heard a snobbish voice exclaim, as the man sighed loudly.

"Guinevere, I'm having a conversation, and you're interrupting" Oddy said, growling a little bit at the annoyance.

"A conversation? With the Knight of Nine and some lower class major? You've sunk to a new low even for you" the princess I knew as Guinevere su Britannia informed him.

"I doubt the Knight of Nine can even hold a conversation much less spell the word" she continued, turning her nose up at us.

"Look lady, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to" I said with finality, looking up at the princess.

"So my sisters monkey can talk" Guinevere replied hotly "That hideous uniform you're wearing says more than enough as to where your values lie."

"My values" I seethed "Lie with the men fighting in the trenches for Britannia, not with those sitting on their asses eating caviar, drinking champagne, and just getting by on their status rather than their achievements.

"Not saying any names here, but I've taken part in battles that are just headlines and news reports. I've actually seen what it's like at the front, and it's basically as the books describe it. A veritable hell on earth. Not the grandiose celebrations you all make it out to be like, but it's a meat grinder for troops.

"You don't need to write the letters to a family, telling them that their father or their son, or their brother is dead. Maybe you should learn the whole story before you start looking down your nose at others.

"Of course, I mean no disrespect your highness" I finished with a smirk on my face, before my stomach dropped, indicating that I had just, reamed out a Britannian Princess.

_"Oh shit. Oh shit. Don't panic Andrew, but you may have just made the biggest fuck up of your life in that moment" _I thought, beginning to sweat a little bit.

"The major does have a point" Odysseus chimed in, looking pointedly at his sister "Both of us have been relying purely on our social status to get along, and father's good name, and I won't stand for it anymore. I'm going to actually start learning a valuable skill."

"Tch. You're actually going to listen to his cretin spewing his garbage all over the place?" she questioned, glancing at Oddy out of the corner of her eye "He's lucky he's not in chains right now for badmouthing me."

"I didn't see anything like that, did you Lady Enneagram?" Oddy asked, tapping his chin in mock thought.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't" she replied, snuggling deeper into me "And I think that Charlie would take the word of a prince, a knight, and a major if we all said the same thing."

It was as if Guinevere finally noticed what the two of them were talking about and began turning purple with anger. She actually came quite close to matching the hue of Cornelia's hair before she stormed out in a huff.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen Guinevere flee after losing an argument" Oddy said, continuing to stare at the door his sister had rushed out of for a moment before looking at Nonette and myself.

Nonette laughed deeply, her body transferring the shaking onto me, as I grinned like a shark, before Odysseus spoke again.

"So Andrew, are you and Lady Enneagram...you know..."

He trailed off, merely gesturing with his hands as Nonette fell into hysterics, and as I began to laugh myself.

"Yes Odysseus, you could say that Nonette and I are an item" I said after a moment, tears still streaming down Nonette's face as she continued to laugh.

I couldn't help but link one of my hands with Nonette's, my thumb caressing the back of her gloved hand.

"Such a sweet gentleman" she cooed, nuzzling into my neck, before whispering "You better leave that at the door to my bedroom, because I'm not afraid of it getting a little rough."

All I could do was blush deeply as tons of images flooded my mind at the ramifications of what Nonette had just said to me, all the while Odysseus just looked on in confusion.

A knocking at the door caught our attention, as the prince called "Come in."

The door opened silently, and in it was a figure that literally scared the crap out of me. One of the few people I didn't want to meet during my time in the palace.

The Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, in all his towering glory.

"Your highness, his majesty requests an audience" Bismarck said bowing low to the first prince.

"Oh now what could father want?" Odysseus asked, starting to get up before Bismarck stopped him.

"You misunderstood Prince Odysseus. His majesty requests an audience with the major" the knight clarified.

You could quite literally hear a pin drop in the room, as I gulped.

"M...me?" I whispered, wondering what the Emperor of Britannia could want with me.

_"Has my identity gotten out? Do they know who I actually am? Do they know what's going on behind the scenes with Cornelia and myself during our searches for Geass? DAMMIT!"_

These thoughts, and many more, thundered through my skull as Nonette got off of my lap, allowing me to stand numbly and walk stiffly over to the Knight of One.

I cast a forlorn glance behind me, one asking for help, even though I knew there was none to be given.

Nonette looked worried and Odysseus looked curious as to what was going on, but no way in hell was I going to reveal who I was to anyone else.

The door shut behind us, leaving me alone with the giant as we walked down the hallways, any guards or servants scurrying out of the way of us.

"Why...why does his majesty want to see me, my lord?" I managed to say after I had found my voice.

Bismarck was clearly amused by the amount of fear in my voice as he said "His majesty hasn't made me privy to that information, I was merely ordered to get you, and bring you to him major."

"Oh" was all I said, wringing my fingers nervously as we finally stopped before the massive doors leading to the throne room.

Standing beside the doors, was Suzaku, who gave me a look of sympathy, before the massive doors opened.

Suzaku's look did little to help me as I felt sweat bead on my forehead.

_"Nonette! I knew I'd need my uniform cap! Hopefully he doesn't notice" _I thought, as Bismarck stopped at the open doors and looked expectantly at me.

"Wouldn't want to keep his majesty waiting, now would you?" he mused, smirking at me, his one eye twitching to the open doors.

I couldn't help but think that this looked a lot like an execution in the making, and I gulped, fear rising in my body as I looked down between the rows of nobles to the Emperor himself, sitting on the throne.

Steeling my resolve, I took a shaky breath and stepped inside, the massive doors swinging shut behind me as the guard glanced at me and took a breath.

"Presenting Major Andrew Dixon, Duke of Collingwood, and member of her highness, Princess Cornelia's personal forces!"

Striding with confidence that was more fake than anything, I gaped at the sheer size of the room that I was in, but only moving my eyes, and never my head, which was focused straight ahead on one thing.

The man sitting on the throne, Emperor Charles zi Britannia.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I knelt down on one knee, putting an arm across my chest and bowing my head in absolute obedience.

"Hail your majesty, I've come into your prescience as requested" I said, managing to keep my voice level.

"So, this is the Dixon I've heard so much about in military reports from both Cornelia and Schneizel" I heard the man say, his voice filling the chamber "I must say, I imagined someone more...impressive and older."

If he was trying to play a game, I didn't understand what he was getting at.

"My stature may be small, and I may be young, your majesty, but I believe that the after action reports are accurate in everything they say about what I've done" I replied, closing my eyes.

"Oh?" I heard the Emperor muse "They're accurate in saying that you killed fifteen men on your transit to Fukuoka, because of your order to release Halon?"

My brows knitted together and I let out a shaky sigh as murmurs rose from the court behind me.

"Yes, your majesty, I gave the order to release the gas, killing those men, but in doing so, I saved hundreds of others. They gave their life in the service for Britannia, and will not be forgotten" I said finally.

I knew this went against everything Britannia stood for, their Social Darwinism doctrine clearly showing that the strong will always stand above the weak, but this was a special case in my mind.

"Your majesty, every report is 100% accurate, I've never read them but I was there for every debrief whether it was with General Darlton or Princess Cornelia. They are in no way doctored, and I take full responsibility for my actions in them" I stated, opening my eyes finally.

Silence rocked the court, before I finally heard the Emperor say "Stand."

I got back to my feet, looking slightly up at the Emperor who then said "Move up here."

I ascended the small staircase, praying that my death would be quick and painless, because that's what I knew was coming.

The Emperor stood from his throne, staring at me until I was finally on his stage, looking up at the giant of a man who was built more like a tank than anything else.

"Major, in light of your service, I, Charles zi Britannia, 98th Emperor of the Realm, Protector of Freedom and Enforcer of Law, do hereby present you, with the Britannian Cross, at the recommendations of Prince Schneizel, Princess Cornelia, Princess Euphemia, Lady Enneagram, and the posthumous recommendations of Lady Kruszewski and General Darlton. Do you accept this gift as it has been bestowed upon you?"

It took me a moment to realize that I was being decorated rather than killed, so I snapped out of my stupor and said "Yes, your majesty, I humbly accept this honor and thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Let the scrolls dictate, that on this day, January 3rd, 2018 A.T.B. Major Andrew Dixon was awarded with the Britannian Cross for Heroism and Valor (B.C.)" the Emperor proclaimed, gesturing for me to turn around after he pinned the medal on my tunic.

Turning to the court, I was floored by the wave of applause that came from the many nobles there.

"Major, you're no longer required" I heard the Emperor say as he sat back down on his throne, glancing at me.

"Understood, your majesty, and thank you" I replied, snapping a salute before beating a hasty, but proud retreat through the massive doors at the other end of the chamber, letting out a huge sigh once I was outside.

Almost instantly, I was captured in a fierce hug, the familiar laugh indicating that it was Nonette.

"You totally knew about this!" I said, laughing as she released me from her grasp.

"Yup" she replied, smiling toothily "I didn't know it was happening today though."

"When did you all decide this?" I asked, genuinely curious, inspecting the medal on my uniform.

"Right before Tokyo, we put in the recommendations. I didn't know that Schneizel and Euphie put in for you though" Nonette stated, tapping her lip with her index finger "But I do have an idea of what we can do now that it's over."

"Celebration dinner?" I questioned, my stomach grumbling slightly at the mention of food.

"You know it" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me behind "I know just the place to go. It's romantic and perfect for such an occasion."

"Alright" I replied, grinning widely as I was dragged away to somewhere I'd never been before.

But, I what I didn't notice, was someone in the shadows, eyes glowing as they watched Nonette pull me further and further away.


	20. Tales from Pendragon

**A/N: **Well I bet you all thought I left this story to die, correct? WRONG!

Welcome to the wonderful world of a sailor in the navy, where work sucks, and you do a whole lot of sailing, and don't get a lot of writing time in.

That being said, I'm heading on vacation back to Ontario, starting Saturday, so you might get a few small things, like stuff for By the People, For the People, or the new Girls Und Panzer fic I'm currently working on.

I'll probably also work on this thing a little bit.

This chapter is shorter than I wished, but it introduces a lot of big stuff for the coming chapters, so that in itself should be great, and it really doesn't feel rushed to me.

So please, enjoy chapter 20.

And remember to review. Literally, authors live on reviews.

* * *

**Tales from Pendragon  
**

* * *

It still seemed to be novel to me, what with a few eyelash batterings, a couple of light touches on the arm, and the fact that being a Knight of the Round, could get a table, at easily the swankiest restaurant on St. Darwin St, with no reservation, and not even calling ahead.

"Wow, this place is amazing" I muttered, shifting my chair slightly closer to the table I was sharing with Nonette, and glancing around.

We already had a bottle of red wine, with two glasses, and a basket of freshly baked rolls and butter on the table, all of which had been brought not even a minute after we had sat down.

"This is where I go for all celebrations, or just when I want a night out" Nonette replied lazily, looking over the table at me, before pouring us both a glass of wine.

"Amazing none the less" I stated, as we both picked up our glasses and gently clinked them together "Just like the time I've spent in the company of you."

Nonette at least had the presence of mind to blush at that, and I grinned slightly, taking another sip of my wine.

"I already know that you've got a silver tongue, and I got a small preview of what it can do" she replied, putting on a smirk of her own "I look forward to seeing what it can do tonight in my bedroom."

"Oh?" I questioned, hiking an eyebrow "And what makes you think you'll be getting me in your room tonight?"

"Just call it a hunch" Nonette replied in a low tone, leaning slightly towards me.

It was at that exact moment that our waitress showed up, giving the both of us menus, and shooting me a dirty look, to which I just smirked back.

You sure know how to make friends, don't you?" she chided, opening her menu.

"Hey, I didn't say or do anything" I defended, looking over the many food options that stood before me.

I eventually decided on the smoked salmon with rice and carrots, while Nonette ordered the pork loin with a side of mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables.

The waitress returned, taking our orders and promising a quick and timely delivery of the food, before she left, leaving Nonette and I to talk.

"So…" I trailed off, grabbing my glass and gently swirling the red liquid around inside of it.

"Still can't tell me what you and Nellie were doing other than traveling around the world?" she queried, flashing a smile that started to make my heart melt.

"No, sorry" I replied, giving an apologetic look and furrowing my eyebrows "I wish I could tell you, I really do…but I can't."

"Don't worry about it. I totally understand" she stated, picking up her silverware and glass, before coming to sit in the chair beside me rather than the one across from me.

We continued talking for another few minutes, which ran down the time it took for our food to get to our table.

We both dug in with gusto and soon enough, we were stealing from each other's plate.

"Y'know" she said around a mouthful of my salmon "We actually could pass for a normal couple. Just from how we look right now."

"Really?" I questioned, hiking a brow as I swallowed some pork "But think about it. Would you really want normalcy to what you've got now?"

She looked deep in thought for a few seconds before the usual carefree grin spread onto her face.

"Nope" Nonette replied, popping the p at the end "I'm glad with what I've got right now."

As if to prove her point, she gave my thigh a gentle squeeze, before turning her attention back to the food in front of her.

As soon as the meals were gone, dessert was eaten, and the bill paid (by me, of course) we returned to Nonette's villa, and we found Cornelia there, waiting for us.

We hadn't run into her when we got back from the palace to change, so we wrote it off to the fact that she was probably asleep again, which was no matter.

This time, she was awake, and looking at the two of us with a calculating expression.

"Cornelia" I greeted cordially, my eyes playing over her facial expression, looking for any hint of what was going on, but finding none.

"I saw you got your commendation today, and I wish I could've been there with you" she finally said, standing up and walking towards us.

"That might've ruined a few carefully laid plans" I stated, still watching her face.

"I know" Cornelia sighed, before opening her arms and beckoning me into a hug "But I wanted to say congratulations on getting it."

"Hey, it was thanks to your recommendation that I did. It was thanks to everyone that put me in for it" I said, nuzzling into her shoulder.

"He did great Nellie. You would've been proud of him" Nonette chimed in from behind me.

"I am proud of him. I'm as proud as can be of him" Cornelia replied, squeezing me just a little bit tighter.

We stayed like that for a moment, before Cornelia released me and looked over my shoulder at Nonette.

"I already know what you're planning tonight, and I'm not asking, I'm telling, treat him properly" she stated, her voice as cold as ice.

"Don't worry Nellie" Nonette said with conviction "I'll treat him like a prince, so long as he returns the favor."

"Trust me, he will" Cornelia replied, chuckling a little bit, before her face turned sombre "Haven't you heard the news?"

"News? What news?" I asked, wary of this.

If it had Cornelia on edge, then it was something to worry about.

"Zero's back. He attacked Babel Tower in Tokyo and then dropped it on the Viceroy there, General Calares, before making his escape to the Chinese Federation Consulate.

"Then he announced of his new nation, the United States of Japan (USJ). Same motive as before, free Area 11 from Britannian rule" she finished, looking at me.

Both Cornelia and I knew who Zero was in actuality, but Nonette didn't, so we kept it quiet around her.

"How the hell is this possible. I know we saw him get away...but...I dunno" I muttered, hanging my head.

"Don't worry about it for now" Cornelia said "You two just go and enjoy your night. Everything will turn out fine."

"Good. We'll see you later then" Nonette mused, waving as Cornelia turned and walked away down the hall.

"You just want her gone so you can have your wicked way with me, is that it?" I questioned, my eyes dancing with mirth.

"Something like that" she replied, grabbing my hand and pulling me off into a side room, which turned out to be another sitting room.

Nonette sauntered over to the bar, pulling out two glasses and placing them on the top as I leaned on the other side, watching her.

"Fix you a drink?" she questioned, her voice soothing and low.

"Gin, if you've got it. Two shots over ice with sprite to fill the rest" I said, grinning at her slightly.

"Double gin and sprite, you've got it" she replied, pulling out two bottles and a tray of ice cubes.

Without the aid of a shot glass, she easily poured the proper measure of gin into the glass and filled the rest with pop, adding the ice.

Pouring rum and coke into the other glass, over ice as well, she handed me mine and walked around the other side to a couch.

Sitting down and patting the spot beside her, I followed over, and sat next to her on the couch, close enough that our legs were slightly touching.

"I want to thank you for dinner" I said after a moment, clearing my throat and looking over at her.

"Thank me?" she asked, her mouth pulling into her usual smirk "You're the one who paid."

"I know, but you're the one who took me there" I replied, sipping my drink slightly "I probably never would've gone if it wasn't for you."

She smiled, and swirled her drink before speaking, "So, what's on the chopping block for tomorrow?"

"Well" I replied, furrowing my eyebrows and drawing my mouth into a taut line "I'm going to say that a visit to Euphemia is in order, as well as heading to the memorial for Monica, and I'll probably be going shopping for a present, cause Cornelia's birthday is in ten days."

"Right" Nonette said flatly "I totally didn't forget about that."

I couldn't help but smirk and poke her in the side, hearing a squawk of protest in return.

"You totally did" I stated, chuckling deeply.

"Fine" she replied, rolling her eyes and sighing "I forgot, but I'll get a gift soon...and if I'm not mistaken, your birthday is coming up soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah" I simply said, tugging at the collar of my dress shirt slightly "The 20th. I'll be turning twenty.

"Add into that this whole debacle with Zero coming back, and by next year I'll be turning thirty."

"Don't worry about Zero. Forget about him while you're on vacation here. It'll all work out, trust me" Nonette said, patting my thigh in reassurance.

"How can I forget about Zero!?" I all but shouted, startling Nonette and causing her to jump.

Standing up, my drink forgotten on the coffee table, I began pacing back and forth in the study, my hands clasped behind my back and a look of intense concentration on my face.

"That rat bastard has been hounding me through nearly every battle I've taken part in, and when I think he's gone for good, and life starts to get better, he comes back and starts another revolution for 'justice.'" I stated, growling slightly due to the amount of anger in my system.

"He's been a prime target for months, then disappears after the Battle for Tokyo. Goes to ground for months, and now, he's back, trying to do the same thing that nearly got Euphie killed and killed countless Britannians and Elevens alike" I seethed, still pacing, making wild gestures with my hands "It's all his fault, and he has the gall to not look the least bit ashamed at what he's done."

I stopped pacing and sat back down beside Nonette, running my fingers through my hair and letting a sigh of frustration out.

We sat in silence for a minute, before Nonette leaned over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, laying her head in the crook of my neck.

Again, she didn't say a word for a few minutes, the only sound being my heavy breathing, and Nonette's light breathing.

"You know, I understand what you mean, but I don't know what to tell you" she said softly "I just want you to forget about him for now. Please, forget about Zero while you're here. For my and Euphie's sake, at least."

I kept my hardened face, but it gradually softened.

"That was a dirty trick" I chuckled, kissing her on the cheek "Using Euphemia's happiness, and yours, against me. Not fair."

"I'm not known for being fair" she replied, her usual grin coming to her face "Now get over here."

With that, she took her arm from around my shoulders, and grabbed the lapels of my shirt, pulling my mouth to hers in a searing kiss.

She melded in a few seconds later, with one of her hands winding around my neck, while the other was flat against my chest, lightly scratching me.

My hands, were not stagnant either.

One came to rest in her hair, raking my fingers through her champagne locks, and the other slid down her lower back, coming to rest on her bottom, cupping it, before lifting her and setting her on my lap.

Again, she let out another small squeak, breaking her lips away from mine for only a second before coming back in for another kiss.

Our bodies pressed together, and even through the many layers of fabric separating us, I could just feel the tips of her already hardening nipples very gently poking me in the chest.

She shifted her position until she was straddling my lap, our bodies not becoming separated at all, and especially not our mouths.

Our tongues continued to intertwine, with her giving off slight moans or small mewls whenever her crotch shifted against my rapidly hardening length.

Each movement she made, was like a jolt of electricity flowing through my body, giving me a completely new sensation that I loved.

I could feel the heat radiating from her body, as she pushed herself as closely as she could to me, and that's when the layers started to come off.

Her cape was discarded in a ball on the floor, and my vest joined the small, but growing pile, as our kisses became more heated, and our hands continued to wander more.

"C'mon" Nonette said, breathless, her voice just above a whisper "This room adjoins to my chambers, let's take this somewhere more…private."

I smirked against her neck as I gently sucked on her pulse point, feeling the racing of her heart right below, as she arched her neck back to give me easier access.

"Took the words right outta my mouth" I muttered, moving to get up as she wrapped her legs around my lower back, the heels of her boots digging in and causing me to wince.

"Carry me?" she asked innocently, looking into my eyes much like a child looks at a puppy, causing me to chuckle deeply.

"Of course, anything for you" I said, walking over as she started undoing the buttons of my shirt with one hand, and holding on to the other.

"I'll make this a night you won't forget" she said, as I opened the door.

"Well…I'm always up for a good challenge" I replied, my tone low and husky with desire as I closed the door behind us.

* * *

**January 4****th****, 2018 A.T.B. 8:26am**

I groaned, rolling slightly as I could feel the sun in my eyes, blazing away and shouting silently for me to get up.

The memories of the night before came rushing back like a tidal wave, and I could feel the goofy grin breaking out on my face as I yawned and shifted a bit, snuggling deeper into the plethora of blankets.

Only then did I realize I was naked below the sheets, and that I had Nonette curled protectively around one side, her head in the crook of my neck, and her arms wrapped around my torso.

I could also, now that I was actually thinking about it, feel her already hardened nipples pressing into my side, causing an involuntary shiver to shoot up my spine.

"It's too early to be up" I heard her say, her voice heavy with sleep as she attempted to crack open an eye, but failed "Go back to bed."

I couldn't stop the laugh that rumbled up, as I ran my fingers through her hair, with her letting me go so I could get up and begin picking up my clothes from the floor to put in a hamper in my guest room, and slip into a clean suit.

**Roughly 30 minutes later**

"Ah" I said, taking a deep breath, smelling the clean fabric of the suit and the scent of the bodywash that I had just finished using.

_"__Truly, there's nothing more refreshing than a good night's sleep, a hot shower, and clean clothes" _I thought with a smirk, before walking out of the room and towards the dining hall.

I already knew Nonette would still be asleep, considering when she was with us in Area 11, she hardly showed up before 11 unless something important was going on.

Pushing open the door to the modestly sized hall, I took a seat at the table, waiting for a passing servant to come along, pour a cup of tea, and then take my breakfast order to the kitchen.

All was accomplished in the span of two minutes, and they were kind enough to bring along a copy of The Pendragon Times with them, giving it to me, and getting a smile and a thank you in return.

Just how the day was starting, minus waking up in bed with Nonette, was making me feel nostalgic about the days I had spent in Area 11, crowed around the dining room table with Darlton, Guilford, Cornelia, and Euphie, sharing a laugh, or just enjoying the company of each other while we talked about politics or current events.

Those days though, were long gone, I presumed, as breakfast was put down in front of me and became the main focus of my attention.

Before long, the food had disappeared, the dishes whisked away to be cleaned, and I was left there with a chilly cup of tea, and a completed newspaper.

I couldn't hold the sigh in as I stood from the table, pushing the chair in once I was clear, and then made my way out of the dining room and into the well decorated villa, my pace slow and measured as I thought about what today would bring.

Euphemia.

The very name brought a chill to my skin, the hair on my arms raising as if the very mention of her name was a curse, a blight on my memory.

That wasn't the case.

What was the case, was that I had been the one to oversee the dispatch of the guards, and therefore I was the one who was ultimately at fault for allowing Zero to perform an assassination attempt.

It wasn't that I wanted the SAZ to fail. I knew it would in the long run. If my own world history had taught me anything, it's that nations subjugated to a higher ruling power would never be on equal ground to the conquerors, they could get close (Honorary Citizenship) but they would never be on equal footing.

I chose not to dwell on that anymore, considering I would need to be on my A-game when I actually went over there with Cornelia, and that I was honestly excited to see her again.

She was my pseudo little sister after all, and I hadn't seen her for a very long time.

Soon enough, I found myself alone in Nonette's library, and I was frankly amazed at the massive and diverse selection of books that she had in the collection.

There was everything from history to romance, fantasy to adventure and everything in between.

"I died and went to heaven" I muttered, walking over to a shelf and pulling a random book out, before plopping down into a plush chair and opening the book to the first page.

I was far too engrossed in the book to even register that someone else had entered the room, until they pushed the book slightly down with a finger.

"Nonette said I'd probably find you in here" Cornelia mused, her eyes glinting with mischief as she sat down in the chair across from me.

"Huh" I said, looking at my watch and realizing I had been sitting there reading for four hours "Didn't know I was that into this book. Feels like I just picked it up."

"I truly know that feeling as well, getting lost in a good book for several hours, but we have something much more important to attend to" she stated, and at once, I could detect the shift in her voice, from nearly nostalgic, to commanding, as I nodded my head and got up.

"I know, I know. I've been both dreading this, and looking forward to it" I mused, placing the book down on the table before walking to the door that led out, to which I nearly bumped into Nonette.

"Aw look at you. Falling all over me just to get another taste eh?" she purred, eyes roaming my appearance, and obviously I passed her test as she just nodded and began walking to the front doors.

All I could do was let out a few good natured grumbles at that as we all fell into line, walking out into the sunshine and towards the car that was idling out front, clearly waiting for us.

The ride over was nearly silent, a nervous air descending onto the car, mostly on Cornelia and myself while Nonette looked totally at ease with the current situation surrounding her.

All too soon for my liking, we had passed through the gates of the Violet Villa, home of Empress Felicity li Britannia, and her two daughters, Cornelia, and Euphemia li Britannia.

Swallowing, and gently tugging at the fabric around my tie, Cornelia slapped my wrist down.

"Stop messing with it. We should've just worn our uniforms" she muttered "It wouldn't have looked out of place at all."

"I know" I mused as the car glided to a stop at the foot of the stairs to the palace.

The door was opened for us, and we all exited the car, neither Cornelia nor myself clamouring to enter the structure that loomed before us.

Dare I say…. that Cornelia was nervous?

"Well, might as well get on with this" I said, inflecting a cheery attitude as I joined hands with the two of them and started walking towards the doors.

Knocking on the tall double doors, they were opened a second later by a guard in a uniform that I remembered quite well from my time in Area 11.

"What's your business being here?" he asked briskly, seeing how quickly he could get rid of us.

"Major Andrew Dixon, Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram, and Princess Cornelia li Britannia, here to visit Euphemia li Britannia" I informed him, a hint of a smirk on my face as I rhymed off the names to him.

He looked puzzled for a moment, before opening the door to us and stepping aside, allowing the three of us to enter the huge mansion.

"Shall I inform Princess Euphemia that she has visitors?" he questioned, falling back into the role of a servant and guard.

"No" Nonette said first "We'd rather make it a surprise. Do you know where she is right now?"

"If I'm correct, her highness will be in her private study right around now. I could lead you there if you wish" he began, before Cornelia held her hand up.

"Thanks, but we'll be able to find it" she informed him, before the three of us walked away, Cornelia leading the way down the maze of twisting halls and corridors.

I couldn't tell whether I was full of excitement or trepidation about seeing Euphie once again, but knowing me, it was probably a healthy mix of the two.

"You two, stay out here, I'll go inside first and call for you after" Cornelia instructed, pointing at both Nonette and myself in turn, before quietly going inside the room that was in front of us.

"Soo…what now?" I asked, rocking back on my heels slightly and clasping my hands in front of me.

"Hallway make out session?" Nonette suggested, a sultry tone present as she hiked an eyebrow.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid I want to keep myself looking somewhat presentable right now" I said after a moment of thought, which it was really difficult to say no to her suggestion, which in turn caused her to pout.

Before long, the door opened and Cornelia beckoned us inside the study, where there was a certain someone waiting on the couch.

All I heard, was the shout of "**ANDREW!**" and then saw a big blur of pink moving through the air before I was tackled to the ground, a familiar head of pink hair snuggling into my chest as I was literally hugged within an inch of my life.

"It's…good to…see…you too…Euphie" I managed to wheeze out, before the young princess blushed and loosened her grip, allowing my lungs to expand once again.

She started talking a mile a minute, and I couldn't understand a darn thing as I stood up and held my hands up.

"Slow down, and repeat please" I said, after Euphemia had stopped talking and was looking at me with her full attention.

"Sorry" she said, smiling "It's just I haven't seen you for so long, and I'm so surprised you're here, and so happy that you're alright."

"Well hopefully, we'll be around for a few months of vacation. Cornelia and I are ahead on the project that we're working on" I said, fixing my tie.

She looked like she was going to ask about what it was, but a small hand gesture from Cornelia cut off her question before she was even able to get a word out.

"Well…what can you tell me about?" Euphie asked, sitting down in a chair.

I thought for a moment, then felt a rush of a plan to keep her occupied for quite some time.

With a small smile on my face, I said "How about I tell you, how I met the Emperor?"

Her face automatically took on a surprised look, as she asked "You met our father? Why?"

"Well…it's kinda a long story" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh it's no matter, we've got a few months, like you said earlier" Euphie replied, taking my hand and leading me over to a sofa before looking at me expectantly.

Blocking out the snickers from both Cornelia and Nonette at the fact that Major Andrew Dixon, veteran of many battles, and somewhat skilled Knightmare combatant, was able to be ordered around by a young woman, I began telling her about the day before, the first day back in the city.

* * *

**One hour later**

"And that's the extent of my time in Pendragon" I stated, leaning back "I won't lie, this place is way cooler than any cities I had back in my time."

Euphemia was about to respond, but the ringing of a phone cut her of, and in a second, I realized it was mine.

I'd recognize a rendition of Megalovania anywhere, especially the smooth jazz version I used as my ringtone.

"Excuse me, I'll only be a minute" I said, smiling sheepishly, before quickly stepping out and pulling the infernal device out of my pocket.

Looking at the number on the screen, I could honestly say that I didn't recognize it, but I knew one thing, the area code, was 81 3.

The code, for Tokyo, in Area 11.

"Major Andrew Dixon, and who may I ask is calling?" I queried, a pleasant tone masking my annoyance at being pulled away in the middle of something that I thought was very important and quite near and dear to me.

"Andrew! Finally, I got ahold of you!" a breathless, and obviously weary voice at the other end said, much inflection present in the tone "I've been looking for months!"

The voice on the other side was eerily familiar, but I wasn't sure so I ventured a guess.

"Lord Guilford?" I questioned, drawing out the name a little bit.

"Yes it's me you dolt! Now listen, we've been getting a lot of radio traffic from an unknown source, with fleeting mention of your name. It's all been very recent, in the last day or two. Where are you?" he asked, fear creeping into the older man's voice slightly.

"Where am I?" I queried incredulously "Why, Pendragon! Probably the safest place for me. With the Emperor being right there, and all the not deployed Knights of the Round."

The line was quiet for a moment, to the point where I actually wondered if we had been cut-off, before Guilford stated, his voice dead serious "Andrew, you need to get out of there. You're in danger."

"Danger? Of what?" I couldn't help but ask, looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I don't know, but all this stuff about you can't be good. Just do me a favour, and get out of there, as fast as you can. Bring nobody with you" he said, and with that, the line disconnected and all that was there was the harsh dial tone of the phone.

I couldn't help but pull the phone away, and look at it with confusion and hesitance at what was just said as my brain processed all the information that I had just been slammed with.

Obviously, someone was taking a vested interest in me, which was something I didn't want, especially while on the hunt for geass.

I mean, who really looked for a dead man?

Granted, I resurfaced yesterday when getting my award, but that shouldn't have meant much to anyone.

Who cared about a nobody officer from Area 11 who popped back up in Pendragon?

However, me being me, I took the information seriously.

_"__Shit. This is bad. I need to get out of here without anyone noticing me. I need to tell Cornelia, Euphie, and Nonette that I've gotta go underground and…" _I thought, as the door I had walked out only a moment before opened to reveal Nonette's smiling face.

"Everything alright out here?" she asked, her own smile falling when she saw my troubled expression, deep in thought.

"No it's not" I muttered, walking towards her and back into the room.

"Alright, I need to leave" I stated, without any preamble or warning "I need to go underground and disappear for awhile."

The shocked expressions on their faces would've been hilarious, had this actually been a joke.

"You're…. you're kidding, right?" Cornelia stuttered out, but my face didn't change.

"That call I took was from Guilford. He somehow found me, and told me that there's been a lot of radio chatter concerning me in the past day, so when I got my award. Someone's looking for me. Actively hunting I would say" I explained, beginning to pace like I always did when nervous.

There was silence in the room for a moment as the information sank in to all the respective parties there, before Nonette burst out with a should of "That's bullshit!"

"Crude, but an adequate way of putting it" I agreed, with Cornelia and Euphie nodding in agreeance "I need to go. On my own. I don't want any of you implicated with me. They obviously just want me, and I have a better chance of getting away by myself."

Of course, the arguments and protests erupted from the women all at once, and I simply held up a hand until there was silence for me to talk.

"This is non-negotiable. I'm doing this for all your protection, and if something happens, I have full confidence in you that you'll get me back, or avenge me should the worst come to happen" I stated, before smirking and pulling my blazer to the side, revealing my ever present revolver in the shoulder holster "And besides, I won't go down without a fight, you can be damn sure of that."

There was a solemn silence, and it seemed that the three of them had accepted what I said, and Euphemia was the first to rush forward, capturing me in a terrific hug.

"I just got you back, and now I'm losing you again" she whispered, her voice breaking slightly as I could feel tears begin to slide down the cheek that was pressed against my face.

"Don't cry Euphie. I'll be back" I muttered, rubbing the younger princesses back, feeling as her small cries became full blown sobs.

"I'll always come back for you. You're my younger sister after all" I cooed, turning my head and giving her a peck on the cheek before releasing her and turning to Nonette.

"I wish we had more time" I said with resignation, to which she nodded, before capturing me in a hug just as fierce as Euphemia's was."

"Me too" she whispered, and that was all that was said.

We stayed like that for a moment, before her lips took mine, and we let out a sweet parting kiss.

I put on a sad smile for her, and she flashed a small one in return before I turned to the final person in the room.

"Well…I guess this is it" Cornelia muttered, stepping towards me.

I hardly noticed it, but Euphemia and Nonette had headed into an adjoining room in order to give us a little bit of privacy.

"Don't say goodbye" I whispered, looking down at the floor "Say whatever you want, just not goodbye."

"Then we'll leave it at a see you later" she whispered, her voice slightly breaking as she tilted my chin up "I know you're set on protecting us, but just remember, that you're never alone. You've always got allies. Me, Nonette, Euphie, and Guilford will always be standing at your side, no matter what.

"You may not be from our world, but you managed to capture several hearts, my own included, as you've traveled, and made countless friends. Yes, some have passed on, but what matters is that you still have their memory, and you won't be forgetting them anytime soon, so we'll leave it at a see you later."

"I love you" I breathed "I love you so goddamn much."

"And I love you" she replied, a watery smile coming to her face "I think that dream you had, might actually be a dream come true."

And with that point out in the air, before my brain could really process it and dig too deeply into it, our lips were pressed against one another, pouring all the passion and love we had for each other into a single kiss.

Though, it's difficult to put that much passion and lust and whatnot into a single kiss, we tried damn hard to do it, in the short time that we had together.

"Remember" I said after we broke apart "See you later."

Cornelia said nothing, but gave a small wave as I took a deep breath and walked out the door of the study.

The halls were quiet, and my footsteps muffled as I wiped the purple lipstick off my mouth, reaching the main doors far too quickly for my liking.

The same guard we had encountered on the way in was standing rigidly at attention beside the door.

"You've concluded your business sir?" he asked, tone pleasant.

I said nothing, other than glaring pointedly at him before reefing the door open and slamming it behind me, the pent up anger in my system finally bubbling to the surface in one go.

Walking briskly down the ornate pathway, I could easily feel the eyes of the three ladies that I had left behind on me, peering from a window somewhere in the massive palace.

The men at the end of the way opened the massive gates, allowing me passage through and out into the city once again.

However, this time, instead of simply minding my own business, with a plan to go somewhere, all my senses had been heightened to the point where it was a pain just to keep glancing at every shadow.

Avoiding an alleyway because…well…because if you're gonna die, it's usually in an alley.

At least that's what a lot of movies show.

I had a single destination in mind.

The Pendragon Railway terminal.

The plan? Simple. Buy a railway ticket to somewhere far away, probably Area 2, and try to shake the pursuers that I had picked up.

But as the saying goes, No Battle Plan Ever Survives Contact with the Enemy.

I made it to the station without incident, easy enough.

But it was what happened after I bought my ticket that really set things in motion, and not for the better.

What had once been a crowded railway station had suddenly gotten very quiet, and very empty.

_"__What the hell?" _was all I thought, before a sharp pain came crashing down inside my head and I sprawled on the concrete of the platform.

"The target is secure, requesting extraction back to base" I heard a female voice say, the same voice that had been on the phone the day before, the next thing I knew, my body was being picked up, and then it all went black.

* * *

**Date and Time: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

I woke up, a shooting pain in my skull, and something very hard and flat underneath me, and I couldn't help but rub my head as I sat up, a new set of stars exploding behind my vision as I made it vertical.

"Jesus. Did anyone get the number on the bus that ran me over?" I groaned, still holding my head "That, or I drank way too much last night."

A deep laugh met the statement that I had just made, thought it was somewhat obscure, like it sounded sorta fuzzy.

Opening my eyes, I found myself in a cell, probably around ten feet by ten feet, with a stone floor and a piece of plexiglas between myself and a bald and rather rotund man.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, a grimace coming to my face as another bolt of pain flashed through my head.

"General Bartley Asprius, and I would watch your tone when addressing me Major" he said haughtily, as if he had already won.

"Like hell I will" I spat back, venom in my tone "You captured me, and judging by the uniform, you're a Britannian General, but you ain't a General I'm gonna recognize, you damn traitor."

"Now see here" he began, before he was cut off by another voice.

"Bartley, what's going on?" it queried, sounding bored but causing the man in front of me to stiffen.

"Nothing Director V.V. I'm just seeing to our…new guest" Bartley said, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the sweat off his brow.

_"__Guest? More like prisoner" _I thought with disgust, as the fat General took a step back and a new person came in front of the cell.

In his place, was what appeared to be a child.

Long blond hair, a black cravat, a black cape with a purple interior, and a full white suit with lines of gold and blue was what he was clad in as he laid an appraising eye on me.

"And you are…?" I asked, waiting impatiently for an answer.

Obviously, he saw the need to answer, as he smiled a little and said "My name is V.V. Director V.V. to you though. Or just Director.

"We've been looking for you for quite some time Andrew Dixon. After C.C. gave her report to Marianne, about her contractor encountering someone immune to Geass, you became somewhat of a hot topic of discussion for Charles and myself, so the best course of action for our plan is to keep you out of the way."

None of that really made any sense to me, not in the slightest, so I simply sat there with a puzzled expression present on my face, but the child paid it no mind as he walked away from the cell I was standing in, Bartley trailing close behind him as they started talking about something I couldn't hear.

"Son of a bitch" I muttered, sitting back down on the hard bed, my thoughts racing at attempting to formulate some sort of escape plan, but drawing up blank every time.

Before I remembered something.

Reaching into the confines of my suit, I easily produced the trusty revolver that had served me well throughout the career that I had taken in the Britannian military.

I couldn't help but smirk as I opened cylinder and looked in, spying all six sections still having their ammunition inside, I chuckled darkly as I thought about the surprise they would get when I was let out of the cell.

Taking the Director hostage and negotiating an escape would be simple enough now that I knew they were too stupid to even search a prisoner for weapons.

I quickly quieted down, and put my weapon back in the holster, fixing my suit so it didn't look out of place, as I heard the footsteps of someone approaching me in my new 'home.'

Placing an impassive look on my face, I glanced towards the new person who had stopped in front of my cell, and promptly, passed right back out once again.

* * *

**An Undetermined Amount of Time later…Still in the same cell…**

Again, I came around slowly, my head buzzing at what I had seen, and how to make sense of it, because none of it seemed possible.

Then I remembered that I had been transferred between dimensions, so nothing seemed impossible now that I actually thought about it.

But still, what I was seeing shouldn't have been possible in the slightest.

Not at all.

"Andrew, it's good to see you again. I've been looking for you, and tried to get ahold of you the other day, but you rejected my call. It's good to see you again" the same female voice, from the call at Nonette's villa, and from the train station said.

I couldn't say anything, other than nod my head as the woman walked inside the cell and sat on the bed next to me.

"Needless to say, I missed you" she whispered, smiling as she looked at me.

I could only breathe one word as this woman looked at me, just a single word, but it made all the difference in the world.

"Monica."

And then her lips were set on mine, an unbridled amount of passion flowing between two people.


	21. Caged Like an Animal

**A/N****:** Good lord this took me long enough! It's been what...? Six months? Sad to say it'll probably be the last one for a bit (ha!) due to work. I'm deploying with the navy in less than a month, so yeah... It'll be interesting to say the least.

I apologize that this took so long, but I just didn't want to write. Not that I couldn't, but at some points I just really didn't feel like it. Which is strange for me. I love writing!

Anyways, enough of my turmoil. Please enjoy the next chapter of my super long, epic story!

And Reviews are life. Give them all to me!

* * *

**Caged Like an Animal**

* * *

My eyes widened to a comical size, as I pushed the not dead woman away from me and stood up.

Moving as far away as possible, which was very simple considering the small size of the cell, I turned back to her, confusion being the only emotion playing on my face as she looked mildly surprised at what I had done.

"Who are you?" I muttered, looking on with disbelief etched on my features.

She laughed, and said "Come on silly, I'm Monica…"

I cut her off before anything else was said.

"Monica is dead!" I barked, my tone raw and fierce "I watched her die in Tokyo! I was the last person she spoke to!"

She laughed lightly, a small smile coming to her face as she stood, clad in the uniform of the Knights of the Round that Monica always wore.

"I won't lie, it was a narrow escape, and I almost didn't make it" she said, turning to me "But I was lucky. I work here now, and I'm still the Monica you know and love."

"That's just it!" I shouted, fury on my face "I _don't _know you, and I _don't _love you! I knew and loved Monica!"

"I understand where you're coming from…and I know what you mean" she stated quietly.

"No you don't. Please, just…leave. I need to wrap my head around this" I muttered, slumping to the ground, my back against the wall.

"I understand" Monica replied simply, before walking out of the cell and having the guard lock the door behind her.

Once I was sure that she was totally gone, and I couldn't see her anymore, I returned to my bed…if it could even be called that, and sat there, pulling my knees up to my chest as a hundred thoughts whipped through my head.

It should be impossible, physically impossible, for someone to have survived the amount of radiation that was sent into that knightmare, and show up later in life, perfectly fine, acting like nothing had happened at all.

A single sound echoed through the cell, drowning out the footsteps of the pacing guard easily.

**_"_****_FUCK!"_**

* * *

It was like a routine.

Guards came three times a day to deliver meals that were…passable at best.

Certainly no feast from the Viceroy's Palace, but it kept me alive.

I was let out of the cell once per day to walk around, under heavy guard of course, to stretch my limbs for half an hour before being herded back inside and locked away.

It was mostly these times that Monica would drop by and try to talk to me, hosting mostly one sided conversations as I refused to answer.

I had never seen the Director, so I couldn't put my escape plan into action, but they had left me with another tool at my disposal.

In their negligence to frisk me, they had allowed me to keep my call phone, but without a charger, I had quickly shut it off to conserve the battery that I had.

There was no signal, so I assumed we were either deep underground (very likely) or they had some sort of communication jammer emitting a signal to scramble my phone (also likely).

I let out a sigh of frustration as 'exercise time' neared once again, meaning that I had to deal with the not-dead Monica trying to talk to me.

_"__If I gained her trust however…I could possibly use it to my advantage" _I thought, a smirk appearing on my face before I quickly wiped it off as the guard unlocked the door.

"Alright, your half hour starts now. Get a move on" he ground out, holding the door open wide and shielding himself slightly.

I simply stood up, inclining my head in thanks as I walked past him, hearing him fall into step behind me.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and wrinkle my nose in distaste as the measured steps of the guard echoed in the cavern that I walked around before reaching a stone outcropping and sitting down on it, crossing one leg over the other as I settled in to think.

Rapid footsteps approached, and I easily classed them as Monica's, seeing as she was the only one who came to visit me during my time outside my cell.

Rounding a corner, I observed a smile light her face as I fought to keep my own expression impassive, though it did little to calm the small flutter in my heart.

It seems like no matter what, I would always carry a torch for her, no matter how small the flame got, it would still be burning.

I sighed slightly as she sat next to me, our thighs brushing as she crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap, looking at me expectantly.

"Good day Monica" I mumbled, my voice slightly scratchy from disuse.

Her smile widened even more, this being the first time I had spoken to her since we had our spat in my cell on the day that I was brought to this underground bunker somewhere.

I still had full confidence that Cornelia would be there to break me out eventually, no matter how long it took.

"Andrew, it's good to hear your voice. I've missed it" she mused, looking at me longingly, as if we were star crossed lovers or something.

Lord knows that I still loved Monica, but the last thing I wanted to become was a pawn once again, and come hell or high water, it wasn't going to happen.

"I guess" I mused, refusing to let my eyes meet hers, focusing them on the rocky floor of the cavern.

"You've been so distant, I was wondering if you'd ever end up speaking to me again after everything that happened" she stated, putting a hand on my thigh.

"I needed time. That couldn't be helped" I replied quietly, running a hand over the stubble taking root on my chin and hating the scratchy feel of it under my fingers "I had to think. About you, about us, about this place. Can't fault a guy for wanting to get out."

"No, I guess you really can't" Monica said, laughing slightly before turning serious "What were your thoughts on…us?"

I knew this would come up, I really did, and in all honesty, I didn't mind telling her.

"Monica, you know how I felt about you before your…disappearance. In all honesty, those feelings haven't changed, especially with knowing that you are the true Monica, and not a reproduction, or a cyborg, or anything else.

"When you had vanished in the fight, I had thought the worst. Everyone did after they saw the fireball from your Knightmare after Zero's ace took you out. I grieved, spent several nights crying myself to sleep. Cornelia didn't say anything about it, but I knew that she was worried for my mental stability.

"Time passed, and the wounds in my heart healed, but that didn't mean that I ever stopped loving you. When I was back in Pendragon, I made a stop at the memorial for you, and laid a few flowers for a lost love, but it turns out, it was all for naught, as you were looking for me at the same time.

"Once in that cell, I thought, long and hard, about us. If I still felt the same way, if you did as well. All the possible scenarios that I could dream up, no matter how wild or imaginative, crossed my mind, were analyzed to exhaustion, and filed away to be brought up when needed. And I finally came to a conclusion."

"Oh, and what would that be?" she asked, her voice low and seductive, her teeth tugging on her bottom lip slightly as she hiked one eyebrow and looked at me expectantly with her deep blue eyes.

"I think you have an inkling to what it could be" I merely said, letting a casual smirk slide onto my face, easily adopting the cool demeanor that I had perfected during my stay in Area 11.

"Maybe, but I want to hear you say it" her voice was more of a growl mixed with a domineering tone that sent shivers down my back as I thought of the implications that could be mixed with that tone.

"What I'm saying, is, I still love you, and I want you" I replied in a raw voice, filled with desire.

"Alright, that's enough. You've had your time, now get back in your cell" the guard ordered in an annoyed tone, clearly not pleased to be presiding over two people in love.

"I'll talk it over with the director, see if I can get you out of that cell permanently and into a more…comfortable living arrangement" Monica said, winking at me with a smile.

"I look forward to it" I replied, nodding to her before walking briskly back to my abode, to which the guard quickly locked the door behind me.

Phase 1, was well underway.

* * *

Since my talk with Monica, I had been counting days.

It had been 3 days since I had seen her, because she hadn't dropped by during the time I was let out to walk around the cavern (and I'd been let out 3 times, once a day) and it confused me slightly.

Until she dropped by just as I was about to head back in to my cell on the third day.

"Andrew!" she called, catching my attention with the sound of her voice and the waving of a piece of paper in the air.

Making her way to myself and the guard, she promptly handed him the paper and stood beside me, waiting expectantly.

"It all checks out" he finally rumbled, saluting to Monica before turning around and walking away.

"What was all that about?" I asked after a moment, looking at the retreating back of the guard.

"I…persuaded the director to release you into my custody. You're my responsibility now" she mused, taking a hold of my hand and leading me away.

"Where are we going?" I couldn't help but ask as we left the cavern that I had become very familiar with and down a hallway lined with a few sets of large blast doors.

"Somewhere that I know you'll like better than your last accommodations" Monica said, very sure of herself before focusing back on the path ahead.

Wearing heels in a rocky cavern? 0 out of 10 would recommend in my opinion.

Finally, we turned down a smaller hallway, with concrete floors, stopping at a non-descript door about halfway down.

Monica produced a key from somewhere in her uniform and unlocked the door, showing me inside before closing it and then locking it.

"Nice place" I said "Is it mine?"

Monica practically floated past me, sitting down on the sofa and patting the spot beside her, indicating that I should take a seat.

"No, it's mine, but you'll be staying here" she informed me as I sat down.

"Oh…well, I wouldn't want to intrude on your space" I said, looking around the luxurious room.

"Nonsense" she replied, waving off my concern "You'd be a welcome distraction from the monotony."

With that, she disappeared into another room and returned a moment later.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying. Come on" Monica stated, grabbing my hand and lightly pulling me up from the couch to follow behind her.

I followed obediently, her boots echoing off the hard surface of wood floors as she led me to another door within her room.

"And here we are" she stated with an air of finality, opening the door in front of us with a small flourish.

An average room was laid out, with a dresser, a desk, and a large bed. Simple, but effective.

However, I noticed something as I stepped into the room, followed by Monica, who closed the door.

"It appears as though someone is already living in this room. Have you made a mistake?" I questioned, looking at her from the seat I had taken on the bed.

I watched her walk behind me until she disappeared from my view.

"Nope, no mistake. But someone does live here" I heard her say, warm breath tickling my ear.

"It's my bedroom" Monica stated, as I felt something close around my wrist with a metallic noise.

Instinctively, I pulled my hand away, but it was too late.

I was already handcuffed to her bed.

"What's the meaning of this?" I demanded, jerking on my wrist to make a point.

A dark chuckle escaped her lips as she looked at me with hooded eyes.

"Just to make sure you don't try to get away while I work, and then when I'm off, I'll come back to get you" she stated, running her fingers along my jawline.

I then felt her hand dip into the folds of my suit, and pull my revolver out from the holster.

"You won't be needing this while you stay with me" she informed me, walking to a wall safe, opening it, putting my weapon in, and then closing the door.

With that, she blew me a kiss before heading out of the room, locking the door behind her.

"Shit" I muttered, feeling around in the immediate area for anything sharp enough to fit into the keyhole of the cuffs, but my search came up empty.

I had several problems that needed to be rectified rather quickly in my opinion.

First, I needed to get out of the cuffs, then, had to get my gun back, and lastly, get the hell out of that room.

All of them seemed like impossible feats, but I knew I had to escape soon.

* * *

It was hours later when I heard a key enter the lock, opening the door to reveal Monica standing there.

I couldn't help but glower at her, my wrist in pain and chafed after I had tried to work the cuff a little looser to give me some space.

"Well, you don't look at all pleased to see me" she said, locking the door behind her and walking towards the bed.

I snorted at the statement, anger clouding my face.

"No shit" I replied "I'm cuffed to a bed. Of course I'm not pleased. Would you be?"

Monica merely smiled at me, sitting on the bed and pulling her legs up, folding them underneath her.

"I demand that you release me at once" I issued, causing her to grin wider and laugh at me.

"Now, why would I do a silly thing like that?" she questioned "You'd just try and escape from me, even though there's nowhere to go."

"What makes you say that?" I shot back, my annoyance still very prevalent in my voice.

"Call it a hunch" she replied, before continuing "Besides, if you weren't tied up, it would probably be more difficult to do this."

Before I had a chance to ask what she was talking about, she kissed me yet again, the sensation of her lips on mine rapidly becoming a familiar feeling that wasn't necessarily bad.

I kissed her back with the usual amount of vigor as I felt her tongue enter my mouth and lazily swirl around, drawing a slight moan from the back of my throat.

This was compounded as she ran her lithe fingers along my inseam to the rapidly hardening length that I was harbouring.

I attempted to pull back, but her lips followed hungrily, a sign that she had really missed me since the fateful battle in Tokyo.

I heard the small whimper from her, as our lips disconnected and her eyes opened, clouded with desire and want.

This was rapidly heading into dangerous territory, and I knew I had to head it off within the next few moments if I wanted to stop it.

After that, well, I had no idea of what Monica would do.

"Wait…stop" I stated, placing a hand over her lips as she was beginning to dive in for yet another kiss.

Her eyes opened and she looked on, questioning my reasoning as to why I had put a stop to her ministrations.

"What's wrong Andrew?" she cooed, her voice soft as silk "I want to show you how much I missed you over all these months and finally do what was planned after you took me out on a date, which I'm still waiting on."

I remained silent, mulling over what was said, as she continued.

"I just don't understand your hesitance to this matter. I want this…and I thought you said that you did too?"

With that statement, the conversation had turned into a veritable minefield. The wrong answer could spell disaster.

I knew I had next to no time to think about this, and I needed her to trust me for my plan to work in the end, so I said what I had to.

"Monica, I do want this. But it's all so fast. And I'm kinda shackled to the bed, which is a turn on for some people, but not me.

"I've already explained my feelings towards you and towards us in the sense that I do want it, but not like this. This is against my will. Just lock the door and post a sentry or something."

I could see her expression morph into one of thought, before she nodded and got up, leaving the room.

She returned a few moments later, a triumphant smile on her face as she walked into the room, closing the door and locking it behind her before crawling onto the bed and stalking towards me much like a cat.

"Your suggestion has been noted, and put into action. There's a guard outside the main door of my room, while the bedroom is locked. There's really no escape for you" she mused, drawing a key out of her pocket and sliding it into the lock of the cuff.

"It's okay. I wouldn't rather be anywhere else" I replied, grinning slightly as I heard the click of the lock and the metal fell away, allowing me to withdraw my wrist and ease the discomfort I had been feeling.

She returned my statement with a grin as she moved her body on top of mine, discarding the handcuffs on the bedside table before grinding her crotch onto my own, and sending waves of pleasure coursing through my body.

_"__Cornelia, Nonette, I apologize for what I'm about to do" _I thought, grimacing slightly as Monica closed her eyes and moaned lightly _"Please, for the love of god, rescue me soon."_

Having found myself in a difficult situation, probably the most difficult one I'd faced in my entire time here, I steeled my resolve and prepared for what was going to happen.

With any luck, it would be over quickly and she would leave me alone for a little bit.

With this one, time really wasn't on my side at all.

Growling lightly at the thought (which worked in my favor actually) I could feel Monica sliding my jacket off and then throwing it onto the floor and I had to bite my tongue not to say something about it.

She moved back and pulled the ribbons out of her hair, letting it flow freely for the first time since I'd ever met her, and it did indeed look like a golden waterfall was cascading around her.

She was a very attractive woman indeed, I couldn't deny that.

Moving back in, she stole another kiss from me, slow, sensual and full of emotion that I did my best to return, before she pulled away with lidded eyes and a lazy smile on her face.

I knew I had won her trust by this point, but I couldn't back out, even though I desperately wanted to.

It would raise suspicion and I wouldn't get another chance at freedom until someone actually came and liberated me.

Liberated, or killed me, which was also a possibility.

So for now, I had to grin and bear it, watching with trepidation as Monica unzipped her boots and haphazardly kicked them onto the floor before removing her tunic and discarding it in much the same fashion.

I shucked my vest, cringing slightly as I threw it to the floor, and began unbuttoning my dress shirt, counting down the buttons until it was totally off.

_4…3…2…1…0_

With the last one opened, I took the shirt off and dropped it to the floor, onto the ever growing pile of clothes that had taken up a residence there.

Some was mine, but some was Monica's as well.

She was left in her own white shirt and skirt, her vest forgotten somewhere in the chaos, and all I had on was my pants.

"Finally a chance to see what was underneath that uniform, and I like it" she purred, trailing her fingers lightly over my abdomen.

I wanted to cringe, truly, I did.

The only people I wanted touching me in such an intimate and sensual way were Cornelia and Nonette. Monica had been on that list, but faking your death and disappearing for a long time had a habit of taking that off the table.

I let slip a deep moan as her fingers danced over my skin, more fake than anything else, but it seemed to appease her as she smiled sexily and undid my belt with a measured pace.

It was as if I was getting impatient.

Not for the release, but to finally get this over and done with, and hopefully to never have to do it again.

With any luck, somebody would find me before Monica's libido got the better of her again.

She slipped off my pants, and her skirt and shirt followed posthaste into the mountain of clothes strewn on her bedroom floor.

Running her hand over the slightly throbbing tent in my boxers, I couldn't help but hiss, partially in pleasure but also in anger that she was able to make my body react this way.

"Oh you like that?" she murmured, stroking me again through the fabric, eliciting a moan from my lips "Well, I want the main course. I don't need an appetizer."

Like lightning, she had stripped me of my final piece of clothing and her undergarments disappeared in the same moment as she looked at me with an intense hunger burning in her eyes.

_"__Once again, Nonette, Cornelia…I don't think I'll ever be able to apologize and feel right due to what is about to happen in this room. Please, I'll beg your forgiveness until the end of my days, but this must be done in order to gain trust. I'm sorry."_

With that silent prayer away to the gods, pleading that they heard me and would relay the message that I had given them, my length was seized by warm, greedy hands and guided into the ready and wet slit of the woman looming over top of me.

It was nothing like I had experienced before, and it was **NOT** in a good way.

With Cornelia and Nonette, it was gentle. It was soft, and loving. Every movement was performed to extract the maximum amount of pleasure and to show the person you were with how much you cared about them.

It was, as most people say, making love at its finest.

But this…this was rushed. This was rough (not the good kind either), this was course, this was just fast, dirty sex to get an orgasm, not to show you care.

I was feeling used.

I wasn't feeling any love from this, or any real pleasure other than the obvious sensations of having sex.

In laments terms, I got the feeling that I was just being used as a stress relief, as a sex toy.

The feeling I got from that realization, was extreme disgust and displeasure, and I didn't make any attempt to hide the grimace on my face.

Monica had her eyes closed anyways as she bounced up and down on my shaft, panting hard as her pace slightly increased.

It took all my self-restraint that I had honed in my time here to not push this woman off and run to the nearest bathroom to scrub myself clean from the feelings of shame and dirtiness coursing through my body as I felt a familiar twist in my gut growing ever larger.

"Monica" I growled through clenched teeth as her pace increased once again, showing that she was close to release as well.

"Do it baby, just do it" she breathed, as her back arched into me and I felt the walls around me contract.

I grunted and let my own seed flow out into her, not caring about the chance of her getting pregnant.

I had plans to kill her anyways, and I would kill my own kin to end whatever the hell was going on right now.

My own breathing began to even out as Monica rolled off of me, landing on the bed with a soft sound.

"Mmmmm that was fucking amazing, don't you think Andrew?" she purred, dragging her foot along my shin "Much better than that bitchy princess or that whore Nonette, eh?"

At those words, unbridled rage flowed through my body, begging to be unleashed on this unsuspecting woman because of what she said regarding the two women that I loved.

All I could do was nod my head in faux agreement, once again attempting to cement my unwavering trust to this woman, to show her that I would do anything.

Until the time came to turn against her, and finally rid myself of this…thing Monica had become.

* * *

In the darkened room, time passed damn slowly.

Monica had fallen asleep some time ago, the light, even breathing from her side of the bed indicating that she had finally dropped off was the only sound other than a ticking clock.

I, however, was wide awake.

I couldn't sleep and I knew I wasn't going to get any of it soon.

My body still felt grimy and dirty from the act that we had participated in, and until I got a shower (hell, I'd even accept a wash down from a fire hose at this point) I'd continue to feel this way.

Monica groaned, rolling over towards me and I couldn't help but cringe away, until one of her hands grabbed my arm and dragged me closer, forcing me into a spooning position, much to my discomfort.

If it was Cornelia or Nonette, I'd be perfectly fine with it, but it wasn't, so I wasn't comfortable at all.

Resigning myself to being stuck in her bed for the night, I sighed silently, feeling her body heat radiating onto me and forcing me into a light sleep, alert for anything that could spell danger or disaster for me.

My dreams were plagued with dark thoughts, regarding what could happen when I was finally reunited with my loves after I had been freed.

Anything from them leaving me, to a murder, or a simple suicide on my part because I had been without them.

Needless to say, that sleep was a fickle mistress that night for me.

Morning finally came, much to my extreme satisfaction, and the alarm from the clock beside Monica was enough to rouse her out of bed, allowing me some much needed breathing space.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips, though the way Monica looked at me, she probably thought I was sighing at her naked beauty on display before me.

With a saucy wink, she disappeared into the neighbouring room, and within a few moments I heard the sound of a running shower.

Not one to take chances in a situation like this, in which a room was possibly being videotaped, I didn't want to do anything to arouse suspicion and lose what ground I had managed to gain over the short period of time that I had been imprisoned.

The water cut out and Monica appeared though a cloud of steam, clad in a fresh uniform as she sifted through the pile of clothing, pulling out her boots from the bottom.

She sat on the edge of the bed and put them on, her eyes flitting over to me as she did up the zippers.

Standing back up, she leaned in towards me, her lips puckered and eyes lidded slightly in anticipation for a goodbye kiss.

I had no choice but to give her a brief peck on the lips before she started out the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Try not to get into any trouble" she called over her shoulder before she left the room, locking the door behind her from the outside, and then sliding a chain in to assure me there was no chance of escape.

Once I was certain that she had left, I threw back the covers on the bed and got up, gabbing my own clothes from the pile on the floor and shuffling into the bathroom to take a shower.

As I stood under the pounding spray of water, the liquid attempting to wash off the physical and metaphorical dirt on my body, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to all the possibilities that could happen while I was imprisoned in here.

_"__What's Zero doing? What was the Director talking about? When the hell am I going to get out of here?"_

These questions, and more, swirled around in a torrent inside my head, the incessant nagging making it nigh impossible to stop and actually think about one thing at a time.

Finally I'd had enough, and rinsing the shampoo from my hair and the soap off of my body, I stepped out, grabbing a towel from the rack and began to dry myself off, the shower revitalizing my body and giving me one less thing to worry about.

Perfectly content to be alone with my thoughts, to continue planning my escape, I used the freedom of movement I had to pace around much like a caged animal would, glancing at the door from every small sound.

Sure, my stress was going through the roof, but I needed to be wary of Monica and of everyone that worked in this place.

I still didn't even know what part of the world I was in, and I needed to figure that out if I was ever going to formulate an escape plan and get somewhere with it.

My thoughts were still buzzing in my head as I sat down heavily in one of the chairs inside Monica's room, running my hands through my hair in annoyance of my situation.

_"__What changed with Monica?" _I thought, tapping my fingers against my thigh _"She would've never said anything against Nonette or Cornelia, like geez."_

Hours melded by, with the only interaction I had was when a guard brought me a tray of lunch, which wasn't any better than the usual fare I got when I was still in my cell.

Finally, I heard the chain slide out, and the lock click open, before Monica walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind her, and then sitting down with a huff in the chair across from me.

"Long day?" I questioned, my eyes flitting over to hers before looking away quickly.

"Ugh you have no idea" she sighed, propping her feet up on a stool.

_"__I probably do, but whatever"_ I thought, my eyes narrowing as I felt a surge of anger, though I quickly stomped it down, as she started to talk about her day.

Ohhh lucky me.

* * *

Several days passed, with Monica going out to work, a guard bringing me food, and then her getting back and talking for a solid hour about how hard done by she was with work.

Things had settled into a routine, and I didn't need to give her any sex, but something happened today that made Monica positively giddy, I saw it right when she came into the room.

"You'll never guess what happened today" she stated, twirling around the room.

"I probably won't, but I have a feeling that you'll tell me" I replied, my tone indicated that I was bored to hell.

"Oh come now, don't be like that" she pouted, but continued "I won't tell you, but I'll show you."

_"__Okay, this can't be good" _I thought as my stomach dropped slightly, following Monica as she unlocked the door and went past the guard.

All the way through the cavern, questions darted around in my head, about just what the hell was going on here, and where I was going.

This woman, since she had returned from the dead, had a penchant for doing the worst things, and saying the worst things that I could've possibly imagined.

After walking for a bit, I recognized the cavernous area in which the cells were, and the 'exercise' area was.

"C'mon, over here" she said, gesturing with her hand to a cell.

I walked towards it lightly, my steps covered in trepidation and worry as we approached the Plexiglas wall that made up one side of the cell.

What was inside, shocked me.

"Cornelia!" I shouted, running to the wall and knocking on the plastic to get her attention.

The princess looked up with a start, her eyes widening in shock as she recognized me and jumped up.

I was amazed she did even though I had a fair amount of scruff on my face.

The guard standing beside the door looked over sharply, startled, before being waved off with a gesture from Monica.

"God, you look like shit" Cornelia said, causing me to chuckle.

"Thanks love. Good to see you too" I replied drolly, the smirk showing my jest, before turning serious "How long's it been?"

"Andrew…it's been three months since you disappeared" she stated slowly.

I shook my head, the words not making sense.

_"__3 months…my god. Where the hell am I?"_ I thought, looking off into the distance at nothing.

"That's…that's impossible" I whispered, horrified that so much time in the world had passed by, that I had been trapped for so long.

_"__It's the sworn duty of every officer to escape and attempt to rejoin his own forces" _echoed through my mind but I shook it off, not needing to hear the wisdom of Colonel Crittendon at this point in time.

"It's true" Cornelia replied, her eyes becoming downcast before Monica shoved between us and pushed me a few feet back.

"See Andrew? Your precious princess, the 'Goddess of Victory' has been captured. She can't even escape from us, and neither can you" Monica mused, running her fingers through my hair, causing me to jerk my head away.

"Keep your hands off of me" I growled, my eyes narrowing as I looked at the woman in front of me "You've no right to place your hands on me."

"Come on babe, don't be like that" Monica said, attempting to close on me again.

Now this, really pissed me off.

It brought me back to a memory of another girl from my hometown, who played with my heart, used me, and then discarded me.

"Don't fucking 'babe' me" I spat, gritting my teeth in fury "The last person I wanted to see when I got here was you.

"Screwing you? That was a ploy to get your trust. Sure, you're cute, but that's it. Ever since I found you again, you've changed. You're way more arrogant and self-centered then you used to be when you were a Knight of the Round."

The fire of anger that was burning deep within my soul surfaced and I did something that I'd never done before.

A resounding **_SMACK _**resonated through the cavern, as the angry red mark burned bright on Monica's cheek and I returned my hand to my side.

"Put him in with her" she whispered to the guard, who didn't move for a moment.

"**PUT HIM IN WITH THE FUCKING SLUT YOU IDIOT**" she ordered, rounding on the guard, before storming away.

I was shoved into the cell with Cornelia, tripping and landing on my knees as the door closed behind me.

I managed to catch myself from the fall, and grunted as I pushed myself back to my feet.

"Thank you sir may I have another?" I snarked, causing the guard to grunt as he went back to his post.

I looked up to see Cornelia regarding me warily, her eyes unsure if it was really me.

"So what happened after you left our villa?" she finally asked.

I sighed, going to the wall opposite her and sliding down to sit on the hard floor.

"Not much to say really" I replied "I left, walked to the railway terminal, being very cautious to make sure that nobody was following me, and once I got there, I bought my ticket without incident.

"But then the section of the station that I was walking through to get to my platform went dead quiet and there was nobody there but me. The next thing I know I had been hit over the head with something and then it all went black. I woke up here."

"Didn't even make it one day on your own. Why am I not surprised" Cornelia quipped, a small smile on her face.

"What can I say, I really am dependent on you" I replied with the same smile before my face turned serious "What's been going on out in the real world?"

"A hell of a lot actually" she returned, the smile fading from view "Zero made off with a million Japanese. Took them to a manmade island off the Chinese Federation, but I don't remember the name.

"He's also basically put the Federation in his pocket, stopping Odysseus from marrying their Empress, though she is like…twelve."

I couldn't help but laugh, the image of the Oddy I had met with Nonette, garbed up in a tux and standing at the alter waiting for a girl who isn't even a teenager.

Ah political marriages.

"Fantastic" I said, rolling my eyes at the antics of the Emperor, but Cornelia wasn't done.

"You don't even know the half of it. I ran into General Bartley when I fought my way in here and…"

"Bartley…" I mused, cutting her off "Isn't he that sweaty, fat guy?"

"An astute observation indeed" she chuckled "But yeah, him. Apparently, the Emperor and the Director here, are doing something insane."

"Try me" I muttered dryly, looking at the ceiling.

"They want to slay God" she deadpanned, her face set without the hint of any sarcasm or joviality.

There was silence between us for a few seconds before I said "Run that by me again…"

"They want to slay God" she repeated, slightly more forceful."

_"__Okay, looks like Britannia's finally gone crazy" _I thought, still trying not to laugh at how absurd that it sounded _"Slay God indeed."_

"Bartley didn't tell me everything, but it's why the Empire is conquering so many nations. I even hit the Director, who's also apparently my uncle, in the head with a dagger, and it should've killed him, but he just pulled the thing out like nothing happened" she recounted, surprising me and letting the wheels in my head turn.

"So he's got a Code then" I muttered, recalling our findings on Geass "So that could mean…that the Emperor has a Geass!"

"And how did you draw that conclusion?" she asked after a moment, seeming genuinely curious.

"Well, Geass is a contract power, and the Director is the Code-Bearer, and both he and the Emperor are seeking out the destruction of God, together. It would only make sense for him to have Geass" I stated.

Cornelia stated at me for a moment, scratching her cheek in thought before her eyes darkened.

"So it's true then. My father has Geass" she mused darkly, a deep frown marring her face.

"You knew?" I asked, quite surprised.

"Not for certain, no, but I've had my suspicions for a few weeks though" she replied, her tone growing angrier "That bastard."

"What's gonna happen now?" I asked after a few moments.

"I actually don't know" Cornelia stated, a half-hearted laugh coming after she spoke "This is one time when I actually don't know. When I actually don't have a plan."

"Well, I did have a plan" I said slowly, causing her to look hopeful "But I kinda threw that out the window when Monica was bad-mouthing you."

"She was all over you" she issued "What the hell happened between you. When she was in Tokyo, the two of you were thick as thieves."

"She changed" I spat, my tone filled with nothing but hate and anger "I thought she died. I grieved, I made peace, I moved on, and then she shows up here, alive and well, and then tries to pick up right where we left off before the Rebellion.

"It was probably the worst thing that could've happened by any stretch of the imagination. She got me out of the cell, cuffed me to her bed, left me there all day, then came back, used me for stress relief, and then threw me away.

"Then you showed up, I showed which side I was on, and now I'm here with you" I finished, a small grin on my face as I recalled the sound of my palm smacking Monica.

If there was one thing I hated, it was a bitch who tried to own me.

"Guess I was the knight in shining armor and you were the damsel in distress eh?" Cornelia jabbed, causing a bark of laughter to come out of my mouth.

"Maybe so, but now we're both damsels" I shot back, still grinning.

"Quite the conundrum if I do say so" she replied, a smirk on her face "But it's really good to see you. We were all so worried."

"Sorry" I sighed, looking away from her "I wish I had been able to fight back or something. Even before I was brought here. I've jut been biding my time, waiting for someone to slip up and let me get the hell out."

"Don't worry Andrew" Cornelia murmured, bringing me into a hug "We'll get out of this, I promise you."

I smiled thinly, knowing that she would do her best to keep that promise, before melting into the familiar embrace.


	22. Announcement!

No, I'm not dead, but I do have information for everyone!

I'll be posting this in all my stories just to inform people of what's happening.

So, there will sadly be no updates in the foreseeable future, for a maximum of about 7 months.

The reason behind is quite simple. I'm going on a deployment with the RCN to Asia and won't be back until August, unless the trip gets extended.

I will have my laptop, so I'll try to write, and if I can find a wi-fi connection ashore, I'll update something, but I'll be working most of the time, and any time spent in ports will probably be saved for exploring and buying some souvenirs for my family and whatnot.

That's all I have to say about that, so I wish everyone all the best, and I'll try to keep you updated on what's happening.

Cheers,

A. D. Fields


End file.
